Importância
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

 **Importância.**

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

O moreno observou o exato momento em que o sedan preto estacionou na frente da mansão.

Era uma tarde de domingo e um de seus raros dias de descanso. O sol brilhava tímido no final da tarde, e uma brisa agradável balançava gentilmente as árvores que rodeavam a mansão Uchiha.

Seus olhos desviaram-se da paisagem para pousarem na morena que abandonava o carro naquele preciso momento. Ela usava um vestido tubinho de um rosa pálido que teria parecido sem graça em qualquer outra mulher, mais que nela era quase como um crime de tão sensual. Carregava uma clutch casual e um envelope pardo nas mãos, e desligou o telefone celular no momento em que Uchiha Mikoto despontou na porta da mansão como um furacão.

Ele pôde ver o sorriso delicado e afetuoso que se desenhou nos lábios da morena no momento em que outra a envolveu num de seus abraços de urso, e apesar da aparente timidez revelada pelo rubor em suas bochechas, ela retribuiu ao gesto com um sorriso sincero em seus lábios. Foi então que seu pai uniu-se a dupla, direcionando a desconhecida um sorriso polido de boas vindas e uma leve mesura que foi prontamente retribuída.

 _ **\- oOo -**_

Hyuuga Hinata suspirou nervosamente quando o carro deslizou pela estradinha de ladrilhos que a guiariam para a mansão centenária da família Uchiha. Uma família tão tradicional, rica e antiga quanto à dela. Ela havia sido encarregada pelo próprio Hiashi de entregar os documentos de uma possível fusão nas mãos do patriarca Uchiha Fugaku, assim como o convite para o ániversario do pai.

Estava nervosa, e um pouco apreensiva com a possibilidade de conhecer os filhos do casal Uchiha. Havia sido apresentada a Mikoto e Fugaku num jantar de negócios reservado, e nas duas ocasiões havia sido a acompanhante do pai, encantando-se imediatamente com a efusividade quase infantil da matriarca e a doçura disfarçada de rabugice do patriarca. Era obvio que se tratava de um casal feliz e muito apaixonado apesar dos vários anos de casamento.

O celular tocou no momento em que estacionou o carro diante das portas da mansão, e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao ler o nome escrito no visor. Alguns segundos de relaxamento antes do derradeiro encontro.

 _\- Hyuuga Hinata!_

Silêncio, e depois um som de riso abafado do outro lado da linha.

 _\- Sabe, você quase parece o seu pai quando atende o telefone desse jeito._

 _\- Se eu te conheço tão bem quanto imagino, você não me ligou pra falar do meu pai Ino-chan..._ – Um sorriso desenhou nos lábios da morena. – _Você quer saber sobre os irmãos Uchiha, certo?_

A loira deixou que um riso divertido escapasse de seus lábios do outro lado da linha, o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso da morena.

 _\- Sempre direto ao ponto, certo espertinha!?_

 _\- Achei que tivesse dito algo sobre estudar na mesma escola que eles... Deveria conhecê-los melhor do que eu, certo?_

A linha ficou silenciosa e Hinata estranhou a falta de uma resposta afiada. Quando enfim ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, a voz de Ino encheu seus ouvidos.

 _\- Digamos que eu estava impossibilitada de corresponder aos sentimentos deles naquela época._

 _\- A sempre requisitada Yamanaka Ino, como eu poderia me esquecer?_

Novamente aquele silêncio perturbador e tão pouco característico de Ino. Distraída, a morena desligou o carro, alcançou a bolsa e os papéis, e desceu do veículo.

 _\- Naquela época eu estava mais para cachorrinho fiel, e depois abandonado._

A morena estava prestes a perguntar do aquilo se tratava quando a porta da mansão se abriu e Uchiha Mikoto a atravessou com um sorriso animado no rosto e um olhar de puro deleite.

 _\- Mais tarde eu te ligo, e você vai ter de me explicar essa historia de cachorrinho abandonado Yamanaka!_

A loira se despediu concordando e Hinata voltou sua atenção para a recém-chegada. No entanto, antes que pudesse curvar-se educadamente em uma mesura respeitosa como havia sido ensinada desde menina, os braços da senhora Uchiha a envolveram em um abraço apertado. A morena ficou em duvida apenas por um segundo, mais quando o cheiro de lírio invadiu suas narinas, foi impossível não retribuir ao gesto carinhoso da outra.

 _"Sua mãe cheirava a lírios, e dava abraços quentinhos como cobertores!"_

Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios, e reprimindo a vontade que tinha de chorar com a lembrança, a morena deixou-se ser abraçada até a chegada do Sr. Uchiha. A morena curvou-se respeitosamente para o patriarca uchiha, recebendo o mesmo tratamento em retorno e um sorriso miúdo nos lábios do homem.

 _\- Oh, Hinata-chan... Que bom que pôde se juntar a nós para o jantar de hoje!_ – Mikoto disse enquanto a guiava para o interior da mansão. – _Uma pena que Hiashi-sama não tenha podido comparecer._

 _\- Otou-sama agradece o convite, e se desculpa pela desfeita... Minha Imouto tem a tendência de aprontar nos piores momentos possíveis!_

Mikoto sorriu saudosa, ela sabia como um adolescente rebelde poderia se comportar por experiência própria. Mais Itachi, ou Sasuke jamais haviam tido a brilhante ideia de falsificar assinaturas nos boletins, ou incendiar o laboratório de química.

 _\- Tenho dois meninos Hinata-chan... Sei bem como adolescentes podem ser terríveis!_

A morena sorriu e permitiu-se ser guiada para o que parecia ser a sala de estar. O ambiente era decorado com cores neutras e de muito bom gosto, além da maravilhosa vista para o jardim da mansão. Havia uma enorme lareira de tijolos, estantes com livros, duas poltronas que foram prontamente ocupadas pelo casal Uchiha, e um sofá que foi indicado a ela.

Depois de conversas descontraídas com Mikoto, e de entregar o convite para a celebração do aniversario de 55 anos do patriarca Hyuuga, foi à vez de Fugaku lhe interrogar a respeito dos documentos que havia sido incumbida de entregar ao homem. Ela havia sido instruída uma dezena de vezes pelo pai, e o Hyuuga não admitiria erros de sua parte. Era a primeira vez que Hiashi lhe dava uma oportunidade e Hinata estava determinada a não desapontar o pai.

Mikoto havia os deixado a sós com a desculpa de buscar um chá e agilizar os últimos detalhes do jantar.

Fugaku examinava os papéis em completo silêncio já há alguns minutos, e vez ou outra lhe fazia alguma pergunta. Foi num desses momentos que a morena sentiu-se estranha, como se uma força mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa a atraísse, e no minuto em que aquela voz penetrou em seu cérebro, foi difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse respirar. Levou mais autocontrole do que ela imaginava para manter-se atenta apenas á Fugaku.

 _\- Otou-san..._ \- Fugaku levantou os olhos dos papéis, cumprimentando silenciosamente o recém-chegado. _– Kaede-san disse que estava me procurando._

 _\- Sim, sim... Preciso de ajuda para revisar alguns documentos enviados por Hiashi-dono._ – Agitando os papéis, o patriarca pediu que o intruso se aproximasse. – _A propósito, esse é Uchiha Itachi, meu primogênito._

O moreno se curvou, os cabelos cumpridos cobrindo parcialmente os olhos negros e um olhar travesso fixo na morena petrificada á sua frente.

 _\- Itachi, essa é Hyuuga Hinata-chan, filha de Hiashi._

Quando os olhos perolados ergueram-se para o recém-chegado, a morena engoliu em seco e levou mais tempo do que gostaria para se recuperar do choque e esboçar um sorriso educado em forma de cumprimento. Aquele homem era a epítome da perfeição masculina e parecia saber exatamente a influência que exercia no sexo oposto. Havia um sorriso tranquilo esboçado em seus lábios, mais seus olhos pareciam se divertir com seu acanhamento e falta de palavras.

A morena corou e pigarreou tentando controlar-se. Não estava acostumada com olhares tão intensos quanto os daquele homem, por isso levou um susto quando Mikoto juntou-se á eles com uma bandeja repleta de biscoitos e chá.

 _\- Oh, Aisuru... Vejo que decidiu se juntar a nós._ –Mikoto disse ao filho com um sorriso nos lábios. – _Vejo que já conheceu Hinata-chan! Uma jovem verdadeiramente encantadora, não acha?_

 _\- Sim, definitivamente encantadora!_ A morena desviou o olhar, sentindo-se acanhada com a atenção.

Um sorriso divertido se formou nos lábios de Itachi, enquanto a morena á sua frente corava deliciosamente. No entanto, seu sorriso travesso e repentino interesse na morena não passaram despercebidos á Matriarca Uchiha, e enquanto avaliava os olhares indiscretos que seu primogênito lançava á Hinata, uma ideia cruzava sua mente. Era arriscado, mais se seu plano funcionasse, seu querido bebê se livraria do amargor do relacionamento desfeito e em breve ela teria uma linda filha-nora.

Era perfeito demais para dar errado!

* * *

 **2 Anos Depois**

 _\- Eu quero o divórcio._

 _\- Por quê?_

Ela manteve-se quieta e de costas para ele, suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto aguardava as palavras do homem sentado confortavelmente na poltrona da sala, preces silenciosas ecoando por sua mente, implorando que aquelas palavras fossem apenas fruto de sua imaginação, e que Itachi a abraçaria e beijaria enquanto afastava seus temores em relação aquele casamento fictício e desprovido de calor e sentimentos, no entanto, por longos minutos ela teve apenas o silêncio em resposta.

Um silêncio que a fez compreender tudo!

As palavras sussurradas pela mulher eram um reflexo dos próprios pensamentos dele durante os dois últimos meses, mais ainda assim foram incômodas, por uma razão que ele não queria pensar agora. Girando o copo de uísque displicentemente, o moreno a observou por longos minutos, tentando entender a súbita coragem da morena. Sua esposa era o tipo de mulher submissa e recatada, e irritava-o saber que seu poder sobre ela estava com os dias contados, que de alguma forma isso mudaria com a separação iminente e que eventualmente outro teria a posse absoluta sob aquela mulher.

Quanto á isso ele não tinha duvidas... Hinata era boa demais pra ficar sozinha por muito tempo!

\- _Por que eu lhe daria uma razão?_

Ele perguntou, e o sarcasmo em sua voz era um claro aviso de que o assunto o estava irritando, entretanto, nem mesmo o mau-humor de Itachi a impediria de conseguir o que desejava naquela noite. Notando a súbita tensão da esposa, o moreno a encarou, esperando pacientemente que ela continuasse.

 _\- It-tachi, e-eu..._ Ela murmurou, derrotada.

\- _Você não cansa de ser sempre a segunda opção!?_

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram e a morena soube instantaneamente ao que ele se referia. No fim das contas, Itachi nunca havia feito segredo dos sentimentos, ou da falta deles quando se tratava da esposa. Por meros segundos as lágrimas e o semblante derrotado da morena o abalaram, e por mais cruel que pudesse parecer, ele simplesmente precisava saber que ela estava magoada com aquele rompimento, por mais previsível que ele fosse.

Hinata era uma mulher inteligente, e deveria saber que eles nunca dariam certo juntos!

 _-Eu esperava qualquer coisa de você, menos isso. –_ Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela completou _. - Você é um monstro insensível Itachi._

 _\- Sim, sim... Que seja!_ Ele abanou as mãos em pouco caso, seus olhos fixos nas chamas da lareira.

E sem mais palavras, a morena abandonou a sala e correu escada acima. Era uma questão de tempo até que ela arrumasse as malas e saísse da casa, ele sabia disso. Estava satisfeito com a decisão que havia tomado, e a única coisa que podia fazer por Hinata naquele momento era lamentar. Era nítido que estava sofrendo, e ele sabia que aquele sofrimento era resultado de sua natureza romântica e fantasiosa, mais quanto antes ela entendesse que o mundo não era colorido e que eles não viviam em um conto de fadas, melhor.

No fim, aquele casamento havia sido uma das tentativas frustradas de Mikoto de provar que ele poderia continuar vivendo sem a mulher que realmente amava! Uma união que ele deveria ter tido o bom senso de rejeitar, ao invés de envolver e magoar uma pessoa doce e meiga como Hyuuga Hinata.

Alguém que Itachi sabia não merecer o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

* * *

Os capítulos dessa e de outras de minhas demais Fic's estão sendo reescritos, esse é o primeiro e vou tentar cumprir o prazo de um capitulo a cada duas semanas!

Desisti de seguir de onde parei, estava impossível continuar e acabei me frustrando.. A ideia de reescrever está se mostrando verdadeiramente proveitosa e eu tenho conseguido manter uma constante... Espero que a fase de Hiatus tenha passado.

Bjos & Até o próximo!


	2. Baby Uchiha!

**Cap. I: Oops… Baby Uchiha!**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

 **Um mês depois.**

\- _Talvez esteja quebrado?_ Hinata mordeu o lábio, olhando aflita para a amiga.

\- _Hina, olhe ao seu redor, você já usou essa coisa umas 10 vezes._

\- _Talvez Eu esteja quebrada?_ A morena gemeu; chorosa.

TenTen revirou os olhos e se ajoelhou diante da amiga, as mãos afagando delicadamente os cabelos índigo e um semblante terno estampado no rosto.

\- _Não há nada quebrado... Você está apenas Grá..._

\- _Não diga isso._ – Hinata sussurrou, aproximando o rosto das mãos da amiga. – _O que eu vou fazer? Hoje eu tenho uma reunião com meu advogado para tratar do divórcio... Eu não posso estar grávida!_

Hinata mordia o lábio inferior e tremia desconsolada; lágrimas de pavor pinicando os cantos de seus olhos quando se lembrou do divórcio iminente. Ino empurrou a porta aberta do banheiro, chutando uma pilha de caixas vazias para fora de seu caminho. Ela olhou para cima e congelou ao encontrar uma Hinata chorosa e uma TenTen mortalmente irritada com a invasão.

\- _Que diabos!?_

TenTen estreitou os olhos castanhos e suspirou quando a figura de Ino finalmente ficou visível, ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a loira transformasse uma situação ruim em algo ainda pior.

\- _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ – Os olhos azuis aumentaram em alarme. – _Hina-Chan, não me diga que você?_

A resposta da loira foi um rosto pálido, olhos vermelhos e lágrimas grossas e abundantes. Hinata lentamente lhe estendeu a mão, entregando a ultima vara de teste utilizada. E lá, brilhando enganosamente inocente, estavam as duas linhas cor de rosa. A Yamanaka respirou fundo, agachando-se ao lado de TenTen e envolvendo a amiga chorosa em um abraço apertado.

Em silêncio, as amigas a conduziram a sala de estar e depois o sofá. E mesmo que poucas, as lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair.

\- _Você precisa me explicar uma coisa, ok?_ – Mais calma; Hinata encarou a loira. – _Como foi que isso aconteceu? Vocês estão separados a apenas um mês, mas pelo que você disse, o sexo já tinha sido riscado da caderneta há algum tempo..._

Hinata gemeu baixinho e afundou o rosto entre os joelhos, o sofá afundando para acomodar o peso adicional de TenTen á seu lado, que chegou mais perto para consolar a Hyuuga deprimida.

\- _É do Itachi?_ A morena perguntou baixinho.

\- _Sim._ Hinata fungou; o rosto banhado de novas lágrimas.

Ino apenas encarava a tudo com o semblante franzido e os braços cruzados. Ela odiava Uchiha Itachi pelo que estava fazendo com sua amiga, e a vontade que tinha era a de abandonar as duas ali e ir até onde aquele arrogante estava e dar umas boas tapas na cara daquele cínico.

Sim, ele era lindo, muito gostoso e rico. Sim, ela havia incentivado a Hyuuga a dar uns amassos com ele. Mas a situação havia saído completamente de controle quando ele decidiu que queria casar, e ingênua como era, Hinata havia caído na armadilha como um patinho indefeso, apesar dos avisos que ela havia dado. Elas haviam brigado feio por causa daquele idiota. Meses se ignorando e com raiva uma da outra!

No fim, Hinata havia se casado e estava apaixonada e radiante, e Ino sofreu com ela, quando seis meses depois do casamento Hinata finalmente havia descoberto o motivo por trás do casamento com Itachi.

Esquecer um amor antigo, e usar Hinata para uma fusão entre as famílias!

 _\- O que eu posso dizer, além de... Eu Te Avisei!?_

Hinata gemeu, as lágrimas se intensificando enquanto xingava-se mentalmente por não ter dado ouvidos á Ino naquela época e ainda ter acusado a amiga de estar com inveja de seu relacionamento. TenTen se levantou sorrateiramente, parando atrás das duas e acertando um tapa na nuca de Ino, que a olhou feio.

\- _Qual o motivo da agressão?_

\- _Você não acha que ela já esta mal o suficiente, pra você ainda destilar veneno?_ – A morena declarou, irritada. – _Ela ainda não digeriu a notícia da gravidez e você fica tagarelando sobre o Uchiha, que espécie de amiga você é?_

Sem se abalar, a loira a fitou e deixou que um sorrisinho sapeca se desenhasse em seus lábios carnudos.

\- _Não me venha com falso moralismo TenTen, você também esta se mordendo de curiosidade_. – Em resposta, a Mitsashi manteve-se calada, confirmando as suspeitas de Ino. – _Agora Hina-chan, diga o que aconteceu para as suas amigas, e como foi que esse bebê Uchiha foi parar aí dentro._

TenTen lhe lançou um olhar irritado e a loira recostou-se no sofá, um sorrisinho zombeteiro esboçado nos lábios. Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre o trio antes de Hinata suspirar e mover-se no sofá, mordiscando o lábio inferior e parecendo indecisa.

\- _Na verdade, não me lembro muito bem!_ A morena sussurrou.

\- _Não me lembro? Como assim você não lembra? O que isso quer dizer?_ – Ino sentou-se em linha reta, ansiosa por alguma informação. – _Começou com carícias? Um agarrão violento? Como você pode não... Ouch!_

Ino lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de TenTen, enquanto acariciava a nuca atingida pela segunda vez e observava o semblante irritado da amiga.

 _\- Pare de bater._ A loira assobiou.

 _\- Deixe ela falar e eu penso no seu caso!_

\- _Foi há alguns meses, logo depois do baile anual dos acionistas... Itachi estava_... – Hinata se deu conta de que foi a partir daquela noite que as coisas começaram a mudar drasticamente _._ \- _Diferente_

 **_ Flash Back On _**

 _A morena estava acordada e inquieta, os dedos torcendo constantemente o lençol de seda da cama e o mal-estar aumentando a cada hora que se passava sem que o marido chegasse. Itachi, o marido por papel estava desaparecido a mais ou menos quinze horas agora. Seus olhos desviaram-se para o relógio no criado mudo._

 _3:00 AM._

 _Incomodava a Hinata, que mesmo depois de todas as humilhações em relação á sua falta de tato, ao casamento de mentira e as observações maldosas a respeito de sua personalidade fraca, ela ainda sentia alguma forma distorcida de responsabilidade matrimonial com Itachi._

 _Mas ela sabia que eventualmente Itachi voltaria, nem que fosse para trocar de roupa para voltar a trabalhar._

 _Trabalho. Trabalho. Trabalho. A vida do primogênito Uchiha se resumia a trabalho e nada escapava de seus olhos a não ser frieza. Nem mesmo em momentos de descontração o moreno permitia que existisse algum calor em seus sorrisos. O som da porta batendo no andar de baixo ecoou pela mansão e o coração da morena disparou._

 _\- Ele está de volta._

 _Hinata respirou aliviada, jogando as cobertas para longe e sentando-se sobre a borda do colchão. A casa estava anormalmente quente, graças ao verão, por isso ela dispensou o uso do robe, saindo para o corredor somente com a camisola de seda branca e pantufas._

 _A morena olhou tristemente para a porta do quarto de frente para o seu, e aquele gesto só conseguiu reforçar a dolorosa lembrança do abismo físico e emocional que os separava. Um ano e meio de casamento e ela ainda sonhava com alguma espécie de reconciliação milagrosa para um relacionamento que estava a beira do fim._

 _O bater de portas de armários e vidro quebrando lhe chamou a atenção, aparentemente ele havia encontrado a cozinha. A partir daquele momento a antiga depressão pelo casamento fracassado com o herdeiro Uchiha pareceu envolvê-la, e munindo-se de coragem ela desceu os degraus da escada e preparou-se para enfrentá-lo._

 _Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que ousará pisar nos corredores da Mansão Uchiha durante á noite. Ela mal conseguia encontrar o caminho durante o dia, que dirá tropeçando nas sombras assustadoras projetadas pelo luar. A morena alcançou o hall de entrada e caminhou sorrateiramente até a cozinha quando o barulho de algo se quebrando alcançou seus ouvidos, e ao finalmente chegar ao portal da cozinha, seus dedos tatearam a parede em busca do interruptor, até que ela finalmente o encontrou_

 _\- Desligue essa coisa maldita! - Veio o rosnado do moreno. Hinata pulou de susto, mas preferiu ignorar a ordem. – O que você quer?_

 _\- V-você está bem?_

 _\- Hn?_

 _Hinata deu um passo hesitante em frente, agachando-se para recolher os pedaços de vidro espalhados pelo chão de mármore._

 _\- É... É só que e-eu estava..._

 _A morena se calou, odiando-se por sempre ficar tensa e nervosa perto do marido. Não importava o quanto dizia a si mesma para se acalmar e se controlar, Itachi sempre a deixava com o estado de nervos em frangalhos._

 _\- Não fale comigo se não pode usar frases inteiras. Veio à resposta ácida._

 _A morena estremeceu sob o peso da critica e ocultou o rosto choroso atrás de uma cortina de cabelos índigo, ela poderia simplesmente deixá-lo caído no chão da cozinha, mergulhado em uma poça de sua própria auto-piedade, mas resolveu que ajudaria. **Algo deve ter dado errado!** Hinata quase gargalhou com o próprio pensamento, era raro, para não se dizer impossível ver algo dando errado na vida de Uchiha Itachi. _

_**Talvez o único fracasso dele tenha sido se casar comigo!**_

 _Mais olhando aquele homem estatelado no chão da cozinha e meio bêbado, a morena percebeu que não havia nenhum vestígio do frio e controlado magnata das indústrias Uchiha, e em seu lugar, caído contra o chão de sua cozinha estava um homem cansado e destituído de toda a pose e imponência._

 _O cabelo sempre sedoso e perfumado estava completamente desgrenhado, como se os fios tivessem sido embolados em algo grudento e oleoso, o paletó estava amassado, a gravata estava frouxa e faltavam alguns botões na camisa de alfaiataria, deixando alguns centímetros da pálida pele a mostra. Corada, a morena desviou o olhar de tamanha tentação. Ela nunca tinha visto Itachi tão... Tão... SUJO._

 _E, apesar de seu medo constante, uma pequena faísca de desejo provocada por meses de abstençãosexual se espalhou por seu corpo e deu vida ao ponto feminino entre as coxas. Os olhos perolados se arregalaram antes de a morena se afastar o máximo possível do homem e jogar os cacos de vidro da pá na lata de lixo. Itachi grunhiu algo incompreensível e abriu os olhos com o ruído provocado._

 _\- Ainda aqui?_

 _Pega desprevenida, a morena pulou assustada, fazendo o moreno arquear a sobrancelha ao notar o rubor em seu rosto e a expressão de culpa estampada em seu semblante. Já recomposta, Hinata endureceu suas feições, querendo distância das estúpidas borboletas que se multiplicavam como coelhos em seu estômago._

 _\- Você devia subir e tomar um banho, está bêbado e é provável que tenha uma ressaca amanhã._

 _\- Hn. – Os olhos se abriram preguiçosamente. - Bem, bem, bem..._

 _Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, os olhos passeando preguiçosamente pelo corpo curvilíneo e seminu da esposa. Porque ele havia negado a si mesmo o prazer de possuir aquele corpo? O moreno ergueu a garrafa até os lábios e tomou um longo gole do líquido âmbar, seus olhos sempre fixos no corpo esbelto enquanto pensamentos nem um pouco inocentes invadiam sua mente._

 _Apesar do medo, o corpo traidor de Hinata estremeceu sob o olhar anormalmente quente do marido, ela gemeu sentindo os seios subitamente pesados e um calor anormal no baixo ventre, no entanto, ela não poderia ajudá-lo naquele sentido. O homem estava bêbado e a odiava, provavelmente a culparia no dia seguinte..._

 _\- Frio? – Itachi sorriu obscuramente, os olhos brilhando de pura malícia. – Acho que tenho algo que pode aquecê-la._

 _Oh, ela tinha certeza de que ele a aqueceria! Hinata engoliu em seco, e ignorando a voz no fundo de sua mente que mandava que corresse e se afastasse, a morena deu um passo na direção do marido._

 **_ Flash Back Off _**

 _\- Hina?_

A morena balançou a cabeça livrando-se das incômodas lembranças de um passado não muito distante. Olhou para cima e encontrou os olhares interessados de TenTen e Ino.

 _\- Sim?_

 _\- Você está bem?_

 _\- Claro que ela não está bem!_ – Ino bufou. – _Ela acabou de descobrir que não pode ter álcool nem sexo pelos próximos oito meses... Eu também estaria desejando me matar!_

Ignorando completamente a loira, TenTen sorriu solidariamente na direção da amiga.

 _\- Vamos acabar nos atrasando para a reunião se não sairmos em meia hora._

Hinata assentiu, mas sua mente ainda estava em completo caos. Dali a algumas horas ela deixaria de ser a senhora Uchiha Itachi e voltaria a ser a deprimente Hyuuga Hinata, a filha inútil e incompetente de Hyuuga Hiashi.

* * *

O som de vidro quebrando foi ouvido em todos os corredores da Mansão Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku levantou-se rapidamente, segurando o corpo inconsciente de sua esposa, em seguida, lançando um olhar assassino aos dois filhos. Itachi apenas encolheu os ombros, enquanto Sasuke tentou inutilmente reprimir a risada. Fugaku levou a esposa inconsciente para o sofá e pediu a uma das criadas que lhe trouxessem água e um calmante.

Então lançou um olhar de aviso a ambos os filhos.

 _\- Isso não é motivo de risos Sasuke!_ \- O patriarca Uchiha repreendeu, irritado. – _Quanto á você Itachi, vai ter de se explicar melhor..._

Sasuke reprimiu o riso e assentiu para o pai, em seguida, sentou-se esparramado numa poltrona ao lado do sofá onde a mãe estava desmaiada. Itachi apenas inclinou-se casualmente no batente da porta, olhando de forma impassível para toda aquela situação constrangedora. Fugaku limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção do moreno. Respirando profundamente, o patriarca começou:

 _\- O que acabou de nos contar, Itachi... É verdade?_ \- Fugaku encarou o filho mais velho, que assentiu. – _Desde quando?_

Itachi franziu o cenho e seu rosto denotava profunda reflexão.

 _\- Uns dois meses, acho._

Fugaku estudou o homem que seu filho mais velho havia se transformado. Metido em um terno escuro e sóbrio, os cabelos presos no habitual rabo de cavalo baixo, e apoiando-se no batente da porta, ele se parecia muito com um modelo pronto para a sessão de fotos, no entanto, não existia nenhum traço do antigo brilho malicioso em seu olhar, ou a sagacidade característica de sua personalidade. Fugaku suspirou, então, sentiu sua esposa se mexendo e prestes a despertar. Ele a encarou e ela abriu os olhos negros parecendo um tanto desnorteada e confusa.

 _\- Querido, eu tive um sonho ruim... Itachi e Hinata... Itachi-kun disse que estava se divorciando!_ Mikoto disse; a voz carregada de preocupação.

Fugaku suspirou e a encarou preocupado. Notando o humor do marido, a mulher franziu a testa e sentou-se, olhando ao redor e finalmente notando ambos os filhos a encarando. Sasuke estava sentado em frente a eles e Itachi agora caminhava lentamente em direção a saída.

 _\- Itachi?_

 _\- Hai, Okaa-san._

O moreno deteve-se e respondeu, e virando-se para encarar a mãe. Ele odiava ser questionado sobre as escolhas que fazia, principalmente quando Hinata estava envolvida na questão, mas ele sabia que havia sido o melhor para ambos de qualquer maneira.

 _\- Por quê?_ – A voz de Mikoto estava embargada, ela precisava saber como seu plano infalível desmoronou. _– Você tem **mesmo** certeza disso?_

Três anos atrás ela havia presenciado o que nenhuma mãe gostaria de ver, isto é, ver seus preciosos bebês sendo rejeitados pela pessoa que realmente amavam. E, embora Itachi não tenha demonstrado nenhuma emoção quanto á rejeição, ela sabia que ele estava profundamente magoado.

Seu filho havia se transformado em um cubo de gelo por causa daquela "outra menina".

Seu ego estava tão machucado que ele se dedicou a trabalhar quase 24 h por dia, e embora a empresa estivesse recebendo uma taxa de lucro muito maior se comparada á época em que havia sido fundada, ela sentia que seu filho se perdia cada vez mais durante aquele processo. Itachi mal sorria, e sequer dispensava algum tempo para socializar, ignorando até mesmo seus antigos amigos da Akatsuki. E aquele martírio se estendeu por meses á fio. Mikoto sabia que tinha de fazer algo, e rápido.

Foi então que a Hyuuga doce e angelical apareceu, quase como um sopro de esperança.

Hinata apareceu em suas vidas por uma agradável coincidência, para entregar os pápeis referentes a fusão entre as empresas Hyuuga/Uchiha. Ao ver a encantadora menina, Mikoto teve a certeza de que Hinata era a pessoa ideal para derreter a redoma de gelo em que o filho havia se enclausurado. Então ela fez o que qualquer mãe faria numa situação daquelas, aproveitou a oportunidade.

Depois de incentivar ativamente uma aproximação, ela os fez se encontrar em cada uma das datas comemorativas e festas de gala ao longo de seis meses, e como mãe e mulher, ela sabia que eventualmente Hinata sentiria algo por seu filho, a única coisa que faltava era Itachi, mas o filho era uma pessoa tão difícil de ler... No entanto, a idéia de ter Hinata como uma filha a encantou e afastou todos os seus temores em relação aos seus planos para os dois, e depois de um namoro de cinco meses Itachi propôs o tão sonhado casamento e eles se casaram dois meses depois de um noivado curto.

Mikoto achava que aquele era um plano infalível. Um dia na vida de casado com uma jovem linda e encantadora como Hinata; e Itachi despertaria. No entanto, o que deu errado? Eles estavam casados a mais de um ano, ela esperando ansiosamente a notícia de um netinho e de repente um divórcio estava a caminho.

 _\- É o melhor, okaa-san._ Itachi disse indiferente.

E sem dar a Mikoto a oportunidade para retrucar, o moreno se adiantou até a porta e abandonou a casa dos pais. Havia uma audiência para a partilha de bens em algumas horas que ele precisava comparecer.

 _\- É o melhor? Como ele sabe que divórcio é o melhor_. _Esse menino arrogante não conhece as palavras "aconselhamento de casal"? Divórcio nem sempre é a resposta._ – Ele ouviu a mãe resmungar. – _Oh, pobre Hinata-chan!_

Sasuke levantou-se depois de assistir a conversa entre seus pais e irmão, agradecendo mentalmente por não ser casado e nem estar envolvido nos problemas relacionados á compromisso. Com os pensamentos voltados para a futura ex-cunhada, o moreno pegou o casaco e as chaves para dirigir até algum lugar calmo; onde pudesse pôr os pensamentos em ordem, e deixar os pais a sós com os próprios problemas.

* * *

\- _Você pode fazer isso Hina-chan._ – Ino exclamou. – _Você é uma mulher forte, sexy e poderosa!_

 _\- Ela já sabe disso Ino!_ TenTen suspirou, irritada com a negatividade da loira.

As três atravessaram as portas giratórias do prédio da Companhia Uchiha, localizada no centro da cidade de Tóquio e avançaram até o elevador. A subida até o andar da presidência foi silenciosa e tensa, e Hinata desejou poder simplesmente desaparecer daquele lugar sem ter de ver Itachi novamente. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que não via o marido, e a morena adoraria que as coisas continuassem daquela maneira.

 _\- Você está atrasada!_ Veio a saudação tediosa de seu advogado assim que as portas do elevador se abriram.

Ino gemeu de frustração e lançou um olhar assassino na direção da Hyuuga.

 _\- Pensei que tivesse demitido esse cara!_

 _\- Não..._ _Você me disse para demiti-lo, eu não fiz._ A morena respondeu absorta.

 _\- Bem, sim eu disse_. – A loira suspirou, agitando as mãos bem cuidadas e parecendo nervosa. _– Você precisa se lembrar que o cara é um idiota pomposo._

\- _Ele é um bom advogado, e isso é tudo o que importa!_ TenTen disse, dando a conversa por encerrada.

 _\- É um grande idiota, isso sim!_ Ino resmungou.

Nara Shikamaru se aproximou das recém-chegadas, dando um ultimo trago no cigarro entre os dedos e sinalizando a porta de carvalho atrás de si com um movimento sutil da cabeça, lançando em seguida um olhar analítico na direção de Ino.

 _\- Boa tarde para você também senhorita Yamanaka._ – Ino o fuzilou com os olhos. – _Ainda chateada sobre o passado?_ Shikamaru falou lentamente, chocando a loira.

Ino ficou vermelha e a falta de uma resposta imediatamente chamou a atenção de TenTen. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois.

 _\- Não vá se achando Nara, eu não gosto de babacas arrogantes!_

Ino bufou, jogando seu rabo de cavalo por cima do ombro e lançando um olhar fulminante na direção do homem que limitou-se a sorrir miúdo. TenTen baixou a cabeça e fez uma careta enquanto imaginava como Ino conseguia se meter em tantas confusões, e agora estava envolvida em mais um de seus momentos desconcertantes, com ninguém menos que o advogado de Hinata. Será que existia algum homem com quem Ino não tenha saído ou feito sexo?

 _\- Não._ – A morena sussurrou para si mesma. – _Basta ter duas pernas e um pênis para satisfazê-la._

Ino gelou, Hinata deixou um som estranho escapar da garganta e Shikamaru reprimiu uma gargalhada. Todos, incluindo a recepcionista ruiva que atencia o telefone atrás de uma mesa a poucos metros de distância lançaram seus olhos na direção da Mitsashi. Sentindo a calma mortal que caiu subitamente sobre o recinto, TenTen levantou a cabeça, seu olhar confuso sendo imediatamente substituído por uma expressão assustada.

Seus olhos de chocolate encontraram primeiro os de Ino, que detinha uma aura sinistra e homicida, depois Hinata, que estava pálida e parecia mergulhada em um potente estado de choque e por ultimo Shikamaru, que parecia estar segurando uma gargalhada.

 _\- Eu disse isso em voz alta?_

 _\- Disse._ Ino vociferou.

 _\- Bem senhoritas, a conversa está boa, mas nós precisamos nos apressar Hinata-sama._ – O Nara disse, segurando a pasta com a papelada. – _Uchiha-sama já está lá dentro com o advogado, e não parece nem um pouco feliz por ter de esperá-la._

 _\- Espere? Itachi... Itachi está aqui?_ – Hinata perguntou, apavorada. – _Lá dentro?_

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram e seu rosto ficou lívido de puro pavor. Olhando ao redor, a morena tentava calcular mentalmente suas chances de chegar até o elevador sem ser detida por TenTen ou agarrada pelos cabelos por Ino.

\- _Isso é o que geralmente acontece em reuniões desse tipo Sra. Uchiha._ – Shikamaru disse lentamente. – _Agora, podemos ir?_

Ino e TenTen deram um passo adiante, cada uma dando um abraço de encorajamento na amiga antes de se afastarem.

 _\- Vamos estar te esperando aqui fora._ TenTen sussurrou.

\- _E depois podemos ir comprar alguns chocolates, jujubas, dezenas de garrafas de saquê e alugar o filme mais meloso do streaming!_ Ino afirmou sorridente, apertando as mãos da amiga entre as suas, e ganhando um pequeno sorriso em retribuição.

 _\- Adorei a parte dos chocolates e jujubas, mas eu não posso..._

 _\- Então você pode nos assistir ficar completamente bêbadas para seu total entretenimento!_ – Lançando um olhar ao advogado, a loira completou. – _De qualquer maneira, eu tenho um encontro com a ressaca essa noite!_

Shikamaru limpou a garganta, apagando o cigarro gasto na lata de lixo.

 _\- Já estamos atrasados demais Sra. Uchiha, vamos!_

Hinata suspirou, arrastando-se para frente como se estivesse caminhando de encontro à forca, uma de suas mãos escorregou protetora e inconscientemente para o ventre ainda plano, uma ação que não passou despercebida ao seu advogado vigilante.

* * *

 **Continua**.


	3. Bye Bye Senhora Uchiha!

**Bye, Bye... Sra Uchiha Itachi!**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Ship:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

 _\- Porque você tem que ser tão infantil?_ TenTen brincou, olhando para Ino por cima de sua revista.

 _\- Pelo mesmo motivo que você é tão velha e chata!_

 _\- Sério?_ A Mitsashi arqueou a sobrancelha, revirando os olhos.

 _\- Sim!_ – Ino zombou. _– Eu penso nisso como... Ouvir acidentalmente..._ – Lançando um olhar para a recepcionista fofoqueira, a loira disse. – C _ontinue digitando quatro olhos._

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar irritado e Ino riu provocativamente do semblante da mulher, ignorando a plaquinha com o nome da recepcionista gravado em negrito e bem visível. TenTen lançou um olhar de desculpas para a ruiva que se chamava Karin e resolveu se concentrar na revista que tinha em mãos.

 _\- Não que ela realmente saiba ler!_ A ruiva reclamou amargamente, voltando sua atenção para a tela do computador.

 _\- Ino..._ A Mitsashi chamou, envergonhada.

 _\- Nem comece!_ – A loira retrucou. _– Eu só estou tentando garantir a segurança da Hina-Chan!_

TenTen bufou pela énesima vez, Ino era uma amiga leal, mas completamente desmiolada! Ela ainda estava tentando se lembrar como elas três acabaram se tornaram amigas inseparáveis quando sentiu á loira ocupar o lugar vago ao seu lado no sofá da recepção.

 _\- Tenho certeza de que a Hinata vai ficar bem_. – Seu tom se tornou nostálgico. – _Ela é uma grande mulher!_

 _\- Ainda não!_ – A loira respondeu, se aproximando e cochichando com um sorriso conspirátorio. – _Dê-lhe alguns meses, aí sim ela vai ser uma "grande mulher"._

 _\- Eu não estava me referindo á isso Yamanaka._ TenTen bronqueou, entre irritada e divertida.

 _\- Não se pode ter tudo!_

Depois de segundos e um abençoado silêncio, a loira analisou os próprios seios e suspirou.

 _\- Kami, eu vou ficar com tanta inveja daqueles peitões!_ Ino disse, fingindo sentir-se desolada.

 _\- Eu sei._ – TenTen lançou um olhar aos próprios seios e completou. – _Eu também._

As duas mulheres riram, enquanto esperavam a amiga. No fim das contas TenTen se lembrava perfeitamente bem porque haviam terminado como boas amigas.

* * *

 _\- Hyuuga-san? Hyuuga-san?_

Hinata saltou quando uma mão caiu sobre seu ombro, despertando-a dos devaneios em que esteve mergulhada desde que havia entrado naquela sala há alguns minutos atrás. A morena encarou o dono da mão, encontrando o olhar atento e preocupado de seu advogado, Nara Shikamaru, e sorrindo ternamente como desculpa.

 _\- S-sinto muito._ A morena murmurou, desviando o olhar para as mãos pousadas sob o colo.

Embora houvesse conseguido evitar o contato direto com Itachi até o momento, Hinata podia sentir os olhos dele pregados em si enquanto analisava e assinava os papéis do divórcio, em seguida, estendendo-os ao advogado do agora, ex-marido.

 _\- Está tudo bem Srta. Hyuuga?_

Apesar de toda a apreensão que havia sentido inicialmente, Hinata sentiu-se mais leve ao escutar o sobrenome de sua família. Era como se o fardo imaginário que esteve carregando tivesse sido finalmente removido de suas costas, e um sorriso miúdo e involuntário se formou em seus lábios, um gesto que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de águia do ex-marido.

 _\- Estou bem, pode continuar!_ A morena respondeu.

\- _Estávamos para discutir a respeito das propriedades e o espólio monetário do casal._

Shikamaru explicou, estendendo uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa, do outro lado, o advogado de Itachi fez o mesmo.

\- _Certo, no que diz respeito à mansão ocupada pelo casal, meu cliente é inflexível em sua posição_. – Genma começou, lançando um olhar afiado á Hinata e Itachi desviou sua atenção para as janelas panorâmicas. - _A Mansão é um legado de gerações da família Uchiha, e Itachi-sama deseja mantê-la dessa maneira._

 _\- Tudo bem, mas como minha cliente está sem residência fixa e impedida de voltar ao seio familiar dos Hyuuga por... Razões pessoais, ela gostaria da cobertu_...

 _\- Não_. – Hinata o cortou, seus olhos alternando-se entre Genma e Shikamaru.

Ela ignorou a forma como Itachi girou na cadeira, um brilho estranho em seus olhos de obsidiana.

 _\- Hinata-sama, devo discor..._ Shikamaru retrucou, só para ser interrompido novamente.

 _\- Eu não quero a cobertura ou qualquer outro imóvel._ A morena declarou firmemente.

O jovem advogado suspirou, balançando a cabeça antes de lançar um olhar a dupla adversária.

\- _Ok, todos os imóveis ficam para o Sr. Uchiha. –_ Disse a Genma _. – Agora, sobre..._

 _\- Onde você vai ficar?_

Não foi a pergunta que a surpreendeu ao ponto de pular de susto, e sim a pessoa a lhe perguntar. Hinata lançou um olhar para Itachi, enquanto ele continuava a analisá-la fria e fixamente, os olhos misteriosos em busca de algo que nem mesmo ela sabia do que se tratava. Talvez ela estivesse cansada de ser pisada e deixada de lado, ou talvez a noção de que agora estava livre de ambas as famílias e de um contrato de casamento sem amor e finalmente poderia respirar sossegada a deixavam mais leve. _Ou talvez, apenas talvez..._ Tenha sido o fato de que agora ela tinha outra pessoa crescendo dentro dela, necessitando que ela fosse forte pelos dois.

Fosse o que fosse que estava alimentando aquela coragem recém descoberta, Hinata gostou. A morena olhou para trás, em sua vida vazia e cheia de expectativas quanto á um casamento que estava fadado ao insucesso desde seu início, perguntando-se por milhares de vezes se teria a chance de recomeçar, e ali estava!

Começar de novo.

Aquelas três palavrinhas provocaram um sorriso involuntário na morena, e sentando-se ereta na cadeira de couro, ela lançou um olhar decidido e cheio de pura satisfação feminina na direção do ex-marido.

 _\- Isso não é da sua conta!_

A morena sorriu triunfante ao notar o rastro de surpresa no semblante inexpressivo de Itachi. Disfarçando a irritação e incapaz de conter um rosnado, o Uchiha deu de ombros e se recostou na própria cadeira, os olhos negros repletos de frieza e determinação fixos na ex-mulher. Shikamaru pigarreou, chamando a atenção do futuro ex-casal.

 _\- Sobre a questão do subsídio._

 _\- Claro._ – Genma concordou, olhando de esguelha para o cliente que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na ex. _– De acordo com as cláusulas do acordo pré-nupcial, assinado pela sua cliente no início do casamento, uma soma de sete mil dólares será depositada mensalmente em sua conta pessoal pelo período de cinco anos totalizando quatrocentos e vinte mil dólares, no entanto, o Sr. Uchiha decidiu ignorar o pré-nupcial, e como prêmio a Srta. Hyuuga receberá um soma equivalente a cinco milhões de dólares._

 _\- Cinco milhões?_ A voz de Shikamaru falhou.

 _\- Não._ Hinata repetiu, se esforçando para manter-se firme.

 _\- Hyuuga-sama, meu cliente está sendo mais do que justo!_ – Genma arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso incrédulo formando-se em suas feições impassíveis. – _Se você quer mais..._

 _– Eu não quero absolutamente nada!_

Itachi bateu com os punhos fechados no tampo da mesa e levantou-se, sobressaltando os presentes e ganhando imediata atenção de todos.

 _\- Que jogo está fazendo Hinata?_

Mais uma vez, um arrepio de triunfo se espalhou pelo corpo da morena ao provocar alguma reação no marido estoíco, aumentando seu ego há um nível nunca experimentado antes. Hinata não conseguia entender como se sentia tão viva enquanto olhava para a boca da morte, mas algo havia mudado naquela manhã e os efeitos haviam provocado uma mudança radical nela, que ainda estava curtindo aquela onda desconhecida de adrenalina.

 _\- Nenhuma casa, nenhum centavo..._ – O moreno vociferou; alheio ao triunfo interior da morena. – _Seu pai deixou claro que não vai te receber de volta. O que você pretende fazer? Dormir na rua como uma indigente? Continuar dormindo no sofá das suas amigas?_

Ok, ela foi forçada a admitir que talvez seu plano de independência tivesse algumas falhas, mas nada que uma conversa com as amigas e um trabalho não resolvessem. Ela era uma mulher adulta e perfeitamente capaz de prover para si mesma. Hinata fez uma careta internamente, mas não recuaria agora. Se Itachi estava determinado a se livrar dela, ela estava duplamente determinada a acatar a decisão dele e sumir definitivamente da vida dele. Ela não ia simplesmente sentar-se e deixar que ele a colocasse em uma casa fria, recebendo uma pensão alimentícia como uma perua ociosa e desocupada.

Ele lhe entregou a adjudicação de cinco milhões de dólares? Ela havia apostado na loteria do divórcio e acertou todos os números? Ele estava tão desesperado assim para livrar-se dela? A coisa toda não fazia sentido, e naquele momento a morena decidiu que não queria que fizesse.

 _\- Eu acho melhor apelar para um breve recesso._

Shikamaru opinou, percebendo a súbita tensão do casal e recebendo um aceno conciliatório do advogado do Uchiha.

 _\- Vamos continuar amanhã._

 _\- Não._ – Itachi ajeitou sua postura, seus olhos fixos na esposa. – _Nós vamos resolver isso agora._

 _\- Não há mais nada para resolver._ \- A morena declarou com firmeza, levantando-se. - _Já assinei os malditos papéis do divórcio e não estou nem um pouco interessada em nada, a não ser minha liberdade!_

Itachi inclinou-se, as mãos ainda apoiadas no tampo de madeira da mesa e um olhar assassino direcionado à morena. Hinata virou-se e conseguiu dar apenas dois passos antes da enorme mão de Itachi fechar-se em seu antebraço, detendo-a. Voltando-se para o agora futuro ex-marido, Hinata ficou consciente da fúria comedida em suas íris avermelhadas.

 _\- O que pretende com esse joguinho Hinata? Ficar na miséria?_

 _\- Eu não estou preocupada com a minha miséria, e você também não deveria estar_. – Livrando-se das mãos do moreno com um safanão, a Hyuuga completou. – _As minhas escolhas não lhe dizem mais respeito Uchiha-sama, e é melhor que se lembre disso daqui em diante._

Itachi a observou estupefato, o andar altivo, a postura orgulhosa e o olhar determinado no rosto sempre sereno. Onde aquela mulher desafiadora esteve escondida durante aqueles quase dois anos de casamento e convívio? O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, notando que o advogado o observava com interesse renovado.

 _\- Tem certeza que divórcio é a única saída Uchiha-sama?_

O moreno rosnou e o advogado afastou-se alguns centímetros, cautela brilhando em seus olhos.

 _\- Providencie o pagamento da pensão, Hinata querendo ou não_. – O moreno ordenou. – _Tenho certeza de que quando essa crise de auto-suficiência passar, ela vai se dar conta da estupidez que está cometendo._

 _\- Como quiser Uchiha-sama._

Genma saiu, deixando-o sozinho e mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos e metas. E a primeira delas era trazer Haruno Sakura para seus braços, apagar Hyuuga Hinata de seus pensamentos e de sua vida definitivamente. A mulher era louca, e aquele ataque só poderia ser uma má influência da Yamanaka desmiolada.

Um sorriso involuntário se formou em seus lábios ao recordar os momentos desafiadores protagonizados pela ex-mulher. Era tão nítido quanto à água que Hinata havia chegado até ali determinada a colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, e Itachi tinha que admitir, mesmo que relutantemente, que ela não só havia conseguido como havia sido esplêndida.

* * *

\- _Eu admiro sua coragem Hyuuga-san._ – Shikamaru sussurrou-lhe ao saírem da sala. – _Mais devia pensar no bem estar do bebê que está esperando ao se recusar a receber aquilo que essa criança tem direito! A não ser que Uchiha-sama não seja o pai._

Hinata arregalou os olhos e notou que suas amigas a observavam com atenção. Olhando ao redor vez ou outra e certificando-se de que mais ninguém os ouviria, a morena perguntou.

 _\- Cla-claro que ele é o pai... C-como você descobriu?_

 _\- Foi fácil... A senhora é uma mulher de atitudes comprometedoras. –_ Hinata fez uma careta, e Shikamaru esboçou um sorriso entendedor, explicando. - _Pelo gesto protetor pouco antes de entrarmos na sala de seu marido!_

 _\- Ex-marido, Shikamaru-san._ – A morena o corrigiu, recomposta. – _Eu agradeço pela preocupação, mas posso lhe assegurar que sei exatamente o que estou fazendo._

 _\- A homologação do pedido de divórcio ainda deve demorar algumas semanas, pela lei Uchiha-sama ainda é seu marido!_

 _\- Logo, logo o babaca vai ser história_. – Reiterou Ino, abraçando a amiga. – _Portanto, bico fechado Sr. Advogado._

 _\- Tsc, problemática como sempre!_

Ino deu língua para Shikamaru, que se limitou a um sorriso miúdo como resposta.

– _Te desejo boa sorte daqui para frente Hyuuga-san, principalmente quando seu Uchiha-sama descobrir que vai ser papai!_ – Lançando um olhar para Ino, Shikamaru completou. _\- Eu já disse o quanto admiro sua maturidade, Ino?_

E antes que Hinata ou a loira tivessem a chance de retrucar, o moreno se afastou. TenTen ocultou o rosto risonho e Hinata imitou o gesto da morena, Ino estava em ponto de ebulição e ambas sabiam por experiência própria que nada de bom poderia acontecer se a bomba " **Yamanaka** " explodisse.

 _\- Que tal irmos para casa, assistir aquele filme, fofocar e acabar com todo aquele estoque de doces e saquê?_ TenTen propôs _._

 _\- Acho a idéia esplêndida._ – Ino concordou com um sorriso. _– Eu estou necessitando urgentemente de um encontro com a Sra. Ressaca._

TenTen revirou os olhos e Hinata sorriu. A morena estava tão atenta as loucuras que Ino dizia que não percebeu o moreno que se aproximava, ocasionando em um encontrão que a teria levado ao chão se braços fortes não a tivessem amparado e apertado de encontro á um peitoral sólido e definido.

Olhos de obsidiana, cabelos negros como a noite e completamente desgrenhados, sem contar aquele sorriso de canto irresistível e vagamente familiar. Hinata praguejou mentalmente ao notar o quão próximos estavam; quão bonito aquele homem era, como o cheiro dele parecia inebriante e como seria maravilhoso beijar aquela boca carnuda. Malditos hormônios descontrolados!

Ino se abanou e sorriu maliciosamente enquanto observava o desenrolar da cena. O homem desconhecido parecia estar comendo Hinata com os olhos, e a pobre mocinha ficava cada vez mais vermelha com aquele olhar intimidante pregado em sua silhueta. Shisui sorriu quando notou a tensão nos traços delicados do rosto da morena em seus braços, então ele a tocou, as pontas de seus dedos dançando em sua face sem realmente tocá-la e seus olhares atraídos um para o outro como um imã invisível.

 _\- Devia prestar mais atenção Senhorita!?_

Havia um quê de interrogação na frase, mas Hinata estava entorpecida demais para realmente prestar atenção ás palavras. A morena sentiu os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiando ante o tom de voz másculo e rouco, afastando-se relutantemente do desconhecido e arrependendo-se no minuto em que o calor de seus braços a abandonou. Olhando-o agora, a morena notou que ele tinha um corpo maravilhoso e longilíneo que o terno não conseguia esconder, e aquele olhar conhecedor unido ao sorriso insolente eram uma mistura potente e infalível na arte de conquistar o sexo oposto.

 _\- Você está bem?_

 _\- S-sim..._ – Hinata amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar. _– Arigato._

A morena virou-se e se preparava para voltar a se juntar as amigas quando ele a deteve, a mão agarrada á seu braço e um olhar irresistível nos olhos negros.

 _\- Ainda não me disse seu nome Hime._

Hinata corou, e o sorriso do homem apenas ampliou-se. Lançando um olhar de súplica á Ino e TenTen, a morena descobriu que não teria qualquer tipo de ajuda daquelas duas.

 _\- E-eu não t-tenho o costume de dizer meu nome a d-desconhecidos._

O moreno sorriu e Hinata praguejou mentalmente a falta de sorte que era ter um homem como aquele por perto e estar com os hormônios completamente descontrolados. Imagens nada inocentes invadiram sua mente, e a morena corou ao imaginar aquela boca carnuda em lugares de sua anatomia que não tinha coragem de pronunciar em voz alta. Alheio aos seus pensamentos pecaminosos, o moreno estendeu a mão com um sorriso charmoso esboçado nos lábios.

 _\- Me chamo Shisui, Uchiha Shisui... E é um enorme prazer conhecê-la Hime!_

O sorriso nos lábios femininos morreu aos poucos, ela conhecia aquele nome apesar de não ter sido formalmente apresentada aquele homem. Uchiha Shisui, filho do irmão mais velho de Uchiha Mikoto. O primo adorado de Itachi que vivia no exterior.

 _\- A-arigato Shisui-sama, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir._

Ele a soltou de maneira lenta e hesitante, em seus profundos olhos negros havia um pedido silencioso, um pedido que Hinata fez questão de ignorar. Ela havia começado o dia com a notícia de uma gravidez acidental mais não menos desejada, agora, mal havia assinado os papéis do divórcio e um homem gostoso e cheio de segundas intenções havia aparecido. Aquilo era sorte demais para um único dia, a morena decidiu sarcasticamente.

Transparecendo um controle e compostura que estava longe de sentir, a morena alcançou as amigas, e na segurança do interior do elevador, levantou os olhos para lançar um último olhar ao homem misterioso. Ele ainda estava lá, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, um olhar predatório e um sorriso travesso estampado nos lábios carnudos e tentadores.

* * *

Shisui invadiu a sala do primo com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, uma aura de divertimento o precedendo e um assobio ritmado escapando de seus lábios. Itachi franziu o cenho, sabendo instintivamente que alguma pobre moça havia caído como um cordeirinho nas garras do primo, ou havia sido feita de alvo para os flertes do moreno.

 _\- Quem é a vitima?_

Shisui sorriu, aparentando uma inocência que Itachi sabia ser enganosa.

 _\- Nada de vítimas Otouto_. – Itachi franziu o cenho. – _Agora, como foi a reunião?_

\- _Minha ex-mulher é uma caixinha de surpresas_. – Shisui arqueou a sobrancelha, indagador. – _Recusou tudo a que tem direito e mandou que não me metesse na vida dela._

 _\- É uma pena que eu não tenha estado no casamento, ou a tenha conhecido... Aposto que teríamos nos dado bem!_

Itachi recostou-se na cadeira e encarou o primo com um sorriso trocista estampado nos lábios, ele tinha certeza de que Shisui se encantaria com Hinata e vice-versa. E, por algum motivo desconhecido o pensamento o irritou. Irritou como nada antes!

 _\- Achei que estaria correndo atrás de antigas namoradas agora que está de volta ao país. –_ Shisui fez uma careta e Itachi completou. _\- O que o trás até aqui? Te conheço bem o bastante para saber que não veio até aqui só para falar do meu divórcio._

 _\- Tia Mikoto está desconsolada, e me pediu que colocasse algum juízo nessa sua cabeça oca._ – Itachi suspirou, e Shisui completou risonho. – _Estava gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que o filho dela era um completo idiota, e que estava arruinando um casamento maravilhoso com uma jovem insubstituível!_

 _\- Sim, teria sido um casamento maravilhoso se nos amássemos._

 _\- Eu até te entendo, mas a tia não está nem um pouco convencida._ – Itachi girou a cadeira, observando a vista. – _Ela disse que você ama sua esposa e que só vai perceber isso quando ela já estiver perdida!_

 _\- A única coisa que senti pela minha ex-mulher foi respeito e carinho._ – E suspirando, completou. – _É a Sakura que eu quero, e agora eu sei que me casar com Hinata foi um erro sob muitos aspectos._

Shisui sorriu, entendendo pela primeira vez o amor que o primo dizia sentir pela Haruno histérica. Era incrível como o primo havia sufocado aquele "amor" por tanto tempo, e ainda ter se casado com uma mulher enquanto amava outra. Shisui sacudiu levemente a cabeça, ele era uma canalha e sabia disso, mas nunca havia dado falsas esperanças á nenhuma mulher como Itachi havia feito com a esposa. E, naquele ponto o moreno concordava com a tia.

Ele sabia muito bem o que o amor não correspondido e as falsas esperanças podiam fazer á uma mulher!

 _\- E o que pretende fazer? Correr atrás da Haruno?_

Itachi esboçou um sorriso miúdo, sua mente viajando para a mulher em questão. Fazia tanto tempo desde a ultima vez que a vira, e a ansiedade por vê-la novamente o deixava nervoso como um menininho.

 _\- Exatamente... Correr atrás dela é o primeiro passo!_

* * *

 **Continua.**


	4. Pela Última Vez

**Pela Última Vez.**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

Haviam se passado dois dias desde a reunião com seu advogado e Hinata caminhava apressada por um parque no centro da cidade, mergulhada em profundos pensamentos acerca de seu casamento desastroso. Desde o começo Ela havia feito de tudo para provar a Itachi que ela poderia ser a esposa e mulher ideal para ele... Serviu-lhe diligentemente, cuidou dele e de sua casa, entregou-se com abandono e sem reservas, acatou cada um de seus pedidos com carinho e dedicação, enfim, ela fez tudo o que uma boa esposa teria feito!

 ** _Então, o que havia dado errado?_** A morena balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

No dia em que Itachi havia dito a ela que queria o divórcio, Hinata ficou surpreendida com o quão surpreendida ela se sentia. Logo, seu tolo coração se quebrou em um milhão de pedacinhos e suas esperanças de que tudo daria certo foram por água abaixo. Aquela era a ultima coisa que poderia ter passado em sua mente naquele momento. Mas então, munindo-se de coragem, ela havia dado um sorriso aguado e se afastado o mais rápido possível, libertando as lágrimas bem longe das vistas do Uchiha.

Naquela mesma noite Hinata abandonou a casa que dividiam desde o casamento.

Nos primeiros dias a morena se sentiu completamente perdida, incapaz de aceitar ou acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Num momento tudo estava bem, e de repente, Itachi comunica que os papéis do divórcio estavam prontos para serem assinados. Analisando a situação agora, Hinata se deu conta de que talvez ela estivesse mentindo para si mesma durante todo aquele tempo, e apenas fingindo que tudo estava bem.

Suspirando amargamente, ela admitiu que aquele havia sido um amor unilateral.

Mesmo quando ele havia lhe proposto casamento, ela sabia que Itachi estava apenas cedendo ás vontades de Mikoto como o bom filho que ele era. E mesmo assim ela havia aceitado; acreditando tolamente que Itachi seria capaz de retribuir seus sentimentos algum dia. Sonhando que ao se entregar á ele de corpo e alma, ele se daria conta de que realmente a amava.

A morena sorriu amargamente, xingando-se mentalmente por ter sido tão crédula e ingênua.

Hiashi a havia ridicularizado perante todos os integrantes da família quando soube da separação, e apesar dos protestos da futura madrasta, Hinata foi imediatamente privada de seu título de herdeira das corporações Hyuuga, assim como impedida de tocar em um só centavo da fortuna da família,incluso a herança de sua mãe a qual ela tinha direito desde os dezoito. As palavras cruéis do patriarca Hyuuga ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos: " _Hyuuga's não devem ser submetidos á vergonha de uma dissolução matrimonial, principalmente quando se trata de sua própria inutilidade._ " Aquela havia sido sua punição, e assim que o divórcio se tornasse público, seus dias como membro da ramificação principal da família Hyuuga chegariam ao fim.

 _Hmpt... Nenhuma novidade ali!_

Ainda assim, não cabiam dúvidas ou incertezas quanto ao dinheiro que Itachi havia lhe oferecido, a única coisa que ela queria dar-lhe era o que o moreno havia pedido: Sua liberdade; por mais que houvesse sido doloroso. Afinal, não importava o tempo que passasse; agora Hinata sabia que Itachi jamais poderia amá-la do jeito que amava a outra. As lágrimas começaram a brotar, e a morena piscou para afastá-las, erguendo o queixo e caminhando determinada em direção a floricultura há algumas quadras dali.

O trabalho na floricultura havia sido uma idéia de Ino, e apesar de o salário não ser muito alto, Hinata estava satisfeita por finalmente controlar as rédeas de sua vida. Há alguns dias atrás havia conseguido alugar um apartamento pequeno e aconchegante no subúrbio de Tóquio com suas últimas economias, e apesar da falta de costume, foi fácil se acostumar ao transporte público. A pequena sineta na porta anunciou sua chegada, e Yamanaka Inoichi sorriu ao levantar os olhos e reconhecê-la.

\- _Ino me garantiu que você não me traria dores de cabeça Hinata-chan._ – O homem disse, um sorriso nos lábios. – _Mas eu confesso que acreditei que você fosse uma menininha mimada e cheia de vontades como minha filha!_

Hinata sorriu, entendendo perfeitamente a lógica no raciocínio do mais velho, no entanto, mesmo sendo a filha de um dos homens mais ricos do país, ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez em que o pai houvesse lhe agradado com algum mimo ou simplesmente tenha elogiado seus esforços para ser a filha que ele desejava que fosse. Hyuuga Hiashi não se importava com ela ou com qualquer coisa que envolvesse seu nome, e Hinata havia aprendido isso á duras penas!

\- _Otou-san sempre me fez trabalhar duro para conquistar o que eu queria._

\- _Seu pai fez bem._ – Era uma afirmação inocente e com um tom de divertimento. – _Eu não tive a mesma sorte com minha filha... Bastava Ino me encarar com aqueles enormes olhos azuis, que eu entregaria o mundo á ela._

A morena sorriu e caminhou até o homem, guardando seu casaco e bolsa no armário atrás do balcão e prontificando-se a ajudar Inoichi na tarefa de regar e podar as pequenas mudas expostas nas prateleiras da modesta loja. Naquele pequeno momento de concentração, ela era apenas Hinata, não havia Itachi, Hiashi e nem nenhum dos problemas que assolavam sua mente, só havia aquelas lindas flores e seus perfumes maravilhosos.

Mais Hinata sabia que aquela despreocupação acabaria assim que a noite daquela tranqüila sexta-feira chegasse. As duas famílias haviam planejado uma festa para cerca de duzentos convidados, entre eles a elite da sociedade e alguns jornalistas e colunistas de revistas e jornais importantes, de modo a anunciar publicamente a dissolução do casamento entre seus dois representantes, e aproveitando para dizer sutilmente que ambos os divorciados são elegíveis para estar em um novo relacionamento, mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse planejando entrar em um tão cedo.

 _\- Hina-chan, está na hora de virar princesa._

Hinata pulou de susto e lançou um olhar irritado na direção da amiga escandalosa, seus olhos voltando-se para o relógio em forma de flor pendurado na parede. Depois de receber um cumprimento caloroso da filha, Inoichi sorriu miúdo e sumiu na minúscula saleta atrás do balcão que levava a estufa, dando privacidade as duas.

 _\- Meu expediente ainda não acabou_. A morena retrucou.

\- _Existem algumas vantagens em ser a amiga da filha do dono_. – Ino disse, sorrindo divertida. – _E entre essas vantagens, está a oportunidade de sair sempre que eu chamar!_

 _\- Ino-chan, eu acabei de começar a trabalhar aqui... Não quero que seu pai ache que sou umaaproveitadora ou se arrependa de ter me contratado!_

 _\- Pode ter absoluta certeza de que não vou me arrepender._ – Inoichi respondeu, saindo da pequena estufa. – _Além do mais, Ino me explicou que você tem de estar deslumbrante na festa de hoje á noite, para fazer seu ex-marido idiota se arrepender... Agora, vá despreocupada e fique linda!_

 _\- Viu?_ Ino disse, indicando o pai com um movimento de cabeça.

 _\- Arigato Inoichi-sama_. A morena agradeceu, ruborizada.

 _\- Ótimo... Agora vamos, porque a senhorita tem hora marcada com o meu cabeleireiro._

E sem ter a chance de negar-se, a morena foi arrastada loja á fora pela amiga, mal tendo tempo de alcançar a bolsa e o casaco. O resto de seu dia seria longo, e Hinata não queria nem pensar no momento em que teria de estar cara a cara com Hyuuga Hiashi e Uchiha Itachi novamente. É, o resto de sua agradável sexta-feira seria extenuante!

* * *

Itachi se sentiu angustiado ao atravessar as portas duplas de sua casa, lembrando-se momentaneamente do que aconteceu no dia em que havia notificado a família sobre sua decisão. Um sorriso se riscou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de Mikoto desmaiada no sofá da sala, e o choque claramente notado nos olhos inexpressivos de Fugaku. Sasuke, bom, o irmão estava sendo apenas ele mesmo com aquele sorrisinho debochado e a falta de interesse em tudo que não fosse ele.

Então, sem que pudesse conter, seus pensamentos flutuaram para Hinata. Ele ainda podia se lembrar da noite em que havia dito a ela sobre a decisão que havia tomado em relação ao casamento deles dois, era tão claro como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, e o que mais se destacava em todo o cenário era o olhar triste e conformado da morena, como se ela estivesse apenas esperando ouvir aquelas palavras. Naquela noite ele se sentiu culpado e quase arrependido ao escutar os gemidos baixos do choro que ela havia tentado lhe ocultar.

E, em menos de meia hora a porta da frente havia sido batida e já não havia sinal de nenhum dos pertences da morena na casa. Assim que ela saiu, a casa mergulhou em uma espécie de depressão mórbida, como se fosse um ser-vivo e sentisse a falta dela; e por mais que ele odiasse ter de admitir, ao longo dos dias sua ausência fez a casa cada vez mais fria e sombria, afastando de vez toda a aura acolhedora que parecia emanar naturalmente da morena.

Não havia mais o cheiro de comida caseira flutuando pelos cômodos quando ele chegava, não havia mais a esposa dedicada metida em ridículos aventais floridos e cheios de babados mexendo em alguma panela, não havia mais o adorável rubor nas raras vezes em que ele se aproximava, não havia mais os olhares discretos quando ela pensava que ele não estava olhando, não havia mais a voz melodiosa toda vez que Hinata cantava debaixo do chuveiro e nem os sorrisos com som de guizos que escapavam de seus lábios nos raros momentos descontraídos entre os dois.

E não havia principalmente, os gemidos altos que escapavam de seus lábios carnudos todas as vezes que alcançava o êxtase.

Mesmo á contragosto, Itachi admitiu para si mesmo que sentia falta de Hinata, especialmente de seu sorriso luminoso. Irritado com o rumo de seus pensamentos, o moreno bufou, não era hora para ter aquele tipo de pensamentos. Ele não ia começar a lamentar sua decisão agora, era Sakura que ele amava. Além disso, a separação era o melhor. Ele não podia continuar usando Hinata e alimentando seus sonhos infantis e românticos, ele tinha certeza de que o que sentia pela morena era carinho e respeito, e sempre seria apenas isso... Carinho e respeito.

* * *

Os convidados já estavam na área designada, à maioria deles sussurrando e fofocando sobre as possíveis razões que levaram Itachi a entrar com o pedido de divórcio. O moreno gemeu ao escutar que provavelmente havia outra mulher, e que logo haveria um comunicado de seu novo casamento. Por um instante ele pegou-se imaginando como Hinata se sentiria arrasada ao escutar algo como aquilo; Algo que ela sabia ser uma meia-verdade mais que mesmo assim não deixava de ser doloroso e humilhante.

Poucos minutos após sua chegada, Itachi notou os Hyuuga entrando, no entanto, não havia sinal de Hinata entre eles. A comitiva consistia em Hyuuga Hiashi, sua noiva Kurenai, dois anciões, Hanabi e Neji, todos carregando aquele semblante estoico e com os queixos erguidos, aparentemente orgulhosos de sua posiçã e Kurenai, no entanto, não faziam questão de esconder seu desagrado em estar ali.

 _\- Sabe Otouto, eu começo a pensar que você está arrependido de ter se divorciado da Hyuuga._

Itachi lançou um olhar irritadiço na direção de Shisui e praguejou mentalmente por se deixar dominar pela ansiedade e curiosidade recém descoberta de rever a mulher. Hinata nunca havia ocupado sua mente quando estavam casados, mas ultimamente a morena Hyuuga vinha sendo a protagonista de seus sonhos e pensamentos constantemente, e isso incluía sonhos nada inocentes, onde havia uma esposa submissa coberta somente por aqueles ridículos aventais e mais do que disposta a acatar todas as suas vontades, algo que o irritava e intrigava ao mesmo tempo.

Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que havia perdido todo o poder que tinha sobre Hinata, e Uchiha Itachi não estava acostumado á perder!

 _\- Só quero que todo esse circo acabe de uma vez por todas!_

 _\- Acho que a tia Mikoto exagerou um pouco._

 _-Você acha?_

Shisui sorriu e desviou seu olhar para o salão agitado, em um canto algumas garotas sorriam e sopravam beijinhos em sua direção, fato que o moreno não deixou passar desapercebido e fez questão de retribuir sorrindo e piscando os olhos ônix, Itachi fez questão de ignorá-las e sacudir a cabeça e revirar os olhos em reprovação á atitude do primo.

 _\- Você não muda!_ O moreno disse, divertido.

 _\- Ossos do ofício, uma garota bonita sempre vale o esforço!_

Itachi deixou que um sorriso miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios, enquanto lançava um olhar ao redor, seus olhos percorrendo todo o salão com visível desagrado. Aquilo tudo era um circo montado por suas famílias, e o moreno tinha certeza que Hinata partilhava de sua opinião.

 _\- Preciso socializar. –_ Shisui disse com um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios. _– Sabe, eu levei um baita fora de uma morena estonteante esses dias e preciso de uma levantada na autoestima..._

 _\- Um fora?_

 _\- Ela sequer me disse o nome dela, dá pra acreditar?_

E, lançando um olhar sedutor para uma loira qualquer que passava, Shisui se afastou a passos largos, deixando Itachi sozinho e mergulhado em profunda irritação. Ele queria que aquele circo acabasse de uma vez, mas antes desejava lançar um ultimo olhar na mulher que logo seria sua ex-esposa...

Ele queria vê-la ao menos, uma ultima vez!

 **\- oOo -**

Hinata observou as pessoas que ocupavam o suntuoso salão com certa dose de raiva e antipatia, todos ali estavam loucos para presenciar sua dor e especular sobre o fim de seu casamento, provavelmente dando boas gargalhadas de sua incompetência em manter Itachi á seu lado. Todos pareciam saber que seu casamento estava fadado ao fracasso. Respirando fundo, a morena deu o primeiro passo em direção á forca, atraindo uma dezena de olhares ao parar no alto da escada.

Hinata usava um vestido império tomara que caia azul Royal justo, evidenciando cada uma de suas curvas e com um decote que deixava pouco á imaginação, uma escolha de Ino que ela não havia aprovado mais que fora forçada a aceitar. Os cabelos haviam sido trançados e jogados sobre o ombro esquerdo, pontos de brilho iluminavam a trança e resplandeciam contra a luz, pequenos brincos de diamantes, saltos altos, braceletes de ouro branco, e uma discreta clutch completavam o look. Seu rosto estava levemente pintado, e seus lábios haviam ganho destaque com um batom vermelho.

Ao todo, ela parecia sexy e inalcançável... Mal pôde acreditar em seus olhos ao ver seu reflexo no espelho!

Hinata levantou o olhar ao sentir-se sendo observada, e assim que os olhares se encontraram, a morena precisou de todo o controle que havia reunido durante aqueles meses de separação para não virar as costas e sair correndo, afastou o olhar do moreno e desceu os degraus restantes, sorrindo aliviada ao ver Ino caminhando em sua direção.

 _\- Você está linda!_ \- A loira sussurrou, sorrindo. _– Eu sabia que Lee-chan te deixaria deslumbrante!_

A morena teve vontade de gargalhar ao se recordar do cabeleireiro hiperativo e verde, de Ino.

\- _Lee-san é bastante... Hm..._

 _\- Louco?_ – A loira completou por ela. _– Ele é completamente divino, e isso porque você ainda não viu ele transformado na Dama da Juventude, acho que Lee-chan é a Dragqueen mais louca que eu já conheci..._ _Mais, até você tem de admitir que o resultado final ficou deslumbrante!_

Hinata deixou que mais um sorriso luminoso escapasse de seus lábios. Bem, ela realmente tinha que admitir que por mais louco e hiperativo que o homem fosse, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Olhando ao redor, a morena se deu conta de que a noite se parecia muito ás quais sempre esteve acostumada a participar, pessoas falando mal umas das outras e os sorrisos falsos que lhe davam ânsia de vômito preenchendo a sala.

 _\- Amiga, vou buscar umas bebidas pra nós duas e já volto. -_ A morena estava prestes a recusar quando a loira completou. _\- Nada de álcool pra você, eu já sei... Espere-me aqui!_ Hinata assentiu, baixando os olhos.

Hinata passeou os olhos pelo salão e descansou-o na figura imponente e séria que conversava com Shiranui Genma a poucos metros de distância de si. A morena corou ao vê-lo e desviou o olhar imediatamente para outro lugar, ao que tudo indicava Itachi não havia percebido e ela era grata por isso. Quando ela voltou seu olhar para a direção de Itachi uma segunda vez, percebeu que Mikoto se aproximava com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios e os olhos marejados. A morena tencionou inclinar-se respeitosamente, mas foi pega desprevenida em um abraço apertado e repleto de calor antes que tivesse a chance de se curvar.

 _\- Hinata-chan..._ Mikoto sussurrou com a voz abafada.

Mikoto deixou escapar um soluço e uma única lágrima correu pelo rosto delicado de traços finos, Hinata retribuiu o abraço e esfregou círculos delicados nas costas da mais velha. Segurando as próprias lágrimas, a morena se afastou somente o suficiente para que pudesse encarar a ex-sogra nos olhos, sorrindo para a bela mulher que assim como Kurenai havia se tornado uma segunda mãe para ela.

 _\- Me perdoe por envolvê-la em uma situação tão desagradável quanto esse casamento com meu filho, Hina-chan... Eu tinha tantas esperanças!_

 _\- Eu sabia no que estava me metendo Mikoto-sama, não é necessário me pedir perdão!_

Assim que Mikoto desfez o abraço, as duas perceberam a aproximação de um homem deslumbrante que Hinata só teve a chance de conhecer a poucos dias atrás. Ele sorria, e parecia notar sua vontade de desaparecer, porque acelerou os passos e assim que as alcançou enlaçou a tia pelas costas.

 _\- Ohayo Mikoto-okaa-san..._ – A mais velha apenas o olhou torto. – _Porque não me apresenta a linda dama?_

Hinata engoliu em seco o nó que não sabia ter se formado em sua garganta e começou a desculpar-se enquanto tencionava se afastar, no entanto, Mikoto a agarrou pelo pulso e a manteve no mesmo lugar enquanto o moreno sorria zombeteiro e a encarava fixamente; deixando-a cada vez mais tensa e acuada com sua presença.

 _\- Essa é Hyuuga Hinata-chan..._ – Os olhos negros se tornaram indecifráveis e ainda mais insistentes. – _Acredito ter lhe falado a respeito dela._

 _-A ex-mulher do Otouto._ – Ele a segurou pela mão, depositando ali um beijo casto que a deixou quente. – _Itachi é mesmo um idiota, quem seria louco o suficiente para deixar uma mulher como essa escapar!?_

Mikoto sorriu com as palavras do sobrinho, enfim, aparecia alguém sensato e que concordava que Itachi era um idiota. Ela só esperava que seu filho recuperasse a razão antes que alguém mais esperto chegasse e a conquistasse definitivamente. Hinata era linda, dócil e de uma família tradicional, uma menina com essas qualidades não ficava sozinha por muito tempo.

Alheia ao desconforto e troca de olhares entre o sobrinho e a ex-nora, a matriarca Uchiha os apresentou e sugeriu insistentemente que os dois se juntassem á outros casais na pista de dança. Hinata sequer teve a chance de responder, pois no segundo seguinte Shisui a guiava e os dois rodopiavam no centro da pista de dança, atraindo olhares curiosos e deixando-a envergonhada com tamanha atenção.

 _\- Sabe Hime-chan, você realmente partiu meu coração indo embora daquele jeito e me deixando na completa ignorância._

Ele a estreitou ainda mais entre os braços, e apesar da roupa que usava, Hinata ficou totalmente ciente dos músculos sólidos escondidos embaixo do paletó. O homem era uma massa sólida de músculos e sabia enlouquecê-la apenas com palavras.

 _\- Vamos lá Hime, eu sou tão feio a ponto de não receber sequer uma resposta!?_

 _-N-não é isso._ – A morena disse finalmente, tentando controlar as emoções. – _Você apenas me deixa nervosa!_

Um enorme sorriso de pura satisfação masculina enfeitou os lábios do moreno, e Hinata arrependeu-se imediatamente das próprias palavras. Aquele homem era um perigo para seu autocontrole e parecia saber exatamente como desestruturá-la. Ela tinha de se afastar enquanto ainda podia, e sua salvação veio na forma do homem que ela gostaria de ter evitado.

Itachi os encarava com o cenho franzido, e uma expressão de descontentamento enfeitou seu semblante ao notar o sorriso predatório do primo e o rubor de Hinata. Algo naquela cena o desconcertava e aborrecia!

 _\- Me concede essa dança?_

Shisui se afastou relutantemente, uma expressão indecifrável e os olhos negros brilhando com puro desafio. Hinata não entendeu aquele olhar, mas no segundo seguinte estava nos braços de Itachi sendo guiada por ele na enorme pista de dança. Observando a cena de longe e lançando um olhar pesaroso aos dois, Mikoto se amaldiçoou mentalmente mais uma vez pelo fracasso de seu plano.

Itachi analisou a ex-mulher por segundos que Hinata nomeou como torturantes e desagradáveis. Ela sabia que ele estava em busca de alguma fraqueza e o mínimo movimento em falso daria á ele o poder de acuá-la e fazer seus típicos comentários desagradáveis, no entanto, daquela vez a morena se surpreendeu ao escutar as palavras que escaparam dos lábios finos do moreno.

 _\- Está muito bonita Hinata!_

 _\- A-arigato Uchiha-san._

 _\- Controle sua respiração e fale sem gaguejar!_ Itachi disse com firmeza.

Hinata engoliu em seco, desviando seu olhar dele e buscando qualquer coisa que a distraísse daquela proximidade torturante, do cheiro que se desprendia dele, do toque macio daquelas mãos em suas costas enquanto a guiava lentamente no ritmo da música, a respiração quente que tocava sua pele.

 _\- Desculpe._ A morena sussurrou.

Em silêncio e com os olhos fixos nos seus, ele a apertou com firmeza pela cintura e guiou-a de acordo com o ritmo da melodia. Por longos segundos o silêncio reinou imperativo, consternando a morena e levando-a cada vez mais perto de uma crise de choro. Itachi notou a tensão da mulher em seus braços, no entanto, também foi capaz de notar o calor radiante que se desprendia de seu corpo, mesmo através das camadas do vestido.

Tudo era novo para Itachi, o cheiro, as sensações, o brilho de tristeza no olhar de Hinata, e o fato de querer punir a si mesmo por saber que aquele sentimento estava ali por causa dele. Era estranho estar tão perto dela e sentir-se tão vulnerável. O que havia mudado?

 _\- Se acalme Hinata..._ – O moreno sussurrou. _– Está é a última vez._

 _\- Pela última vez._ A morena repetiu num sussurro.

Hinata se rendeu ao tom imponente daquela voz e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Itachi, aproveitando aquele ultimo momento e inalando seu cheiro. Eles permaneceram naquela posição por um bom tempo, e para a maioria dos convidados, os dois pareciam mais recém-casados do que um casal prestes a se separar definitivamente. A maioria das pessoas os olhava com surpresa em seus rostos, e parte deles admitiu, mesmo que para si mesmos que era uma pena que um casal tão bonito optasse pela separação definitiva.

Eles pareciam tão perfeitos e apaixonados!

Quando a música terminou, Hinata se afastou de Itachi encarando-o nos olhos e mal contendo as próprias lágrimas. Permitindo a si mesma um último momento de ousadia e coragem, a morena traçou os contornos do bonito rosto com as pontas dos dedos, como se com aquele gesto pudesse fazer uma marca em sua memória e guardá-lo. Hinata olhou para o rosto inexpressivo, desejando que apenas uma única vez aqueles olhos demonstrassem por ela algo mais do que indiferença.

Afastando-se completamente do moreno, Hinata encarou os próprios pés, incerta sobre como proceder ou o que dizer numa situação constrangedora como aquela. Ela estava ciente dos olhares de expectativa das pessoas á sua volta, e mais ciente ainda do olhar incrédulo do homem á sua frente.

 _\- Eu tenho um presente para você!_

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, a morena pegou a pequena caixinha cuidadosamente guardada em sua bolsa. Retirando o pequeno estojo de dentro da bolsa, ela o estendeu ao moreno, suas mãos cobrindo as dele enquanto segurava o pequeno porta-joias.

 _\- Arigato Itachi!_

Ela lhe endereçou um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou novamente, suas mãos delicadas pousaram em sua nuca e o puxaram para baixo, para um beijo. Mesmo que ainda hesitante, a morena apertou seus lábios contra os dele, revelando toda sua doçura naquele contato íntimo e inesperado. Itachi estava chocado demais para reagir, surpreso demais para retribuir e perguntando-se mentalmente se aquela era mesmo Hinata, sua esposa.

Ele sabia que ela era tímida demais para um beijo em público, muito menos começar um.

Sentindo a falta de resposta, a morena voltou a se afastar, mal disfarçando sua decepção e sentindo o coração espatifando-se em pedacinhos dentro do peito. Sua visão ficou turva e ela sabia que tinha que sair dali antes que as lágrimas fossem mais fortes do que ela.

 _\- Eu sinto muito._

A morena sussurrou com um leve tremor na voz antes de afastar-se completamente, seus olhos espelhando cada uma de suas palavras, e deixando para trás um Itachi atônito e chocado demais para reagir. Ele ficou lá, imobilizado. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar aliviar a estranha dor que começava a crescer em seu peito e observar enquanto Hinata se afastava completamente. Cada vez mais longe. Seus olhos pousaram na pequena caixinha em suas mãos, e um suspiro de derrota abandonou seus lábios ao encontrar o anel de noivado que havia dado á ela... Um anel que pertencia á sua família há séculos, um anel que nunca havia presenciado uma dissolução!

 _\- É o melhor!_ Itachi sussurrou como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo.

Os curiosos que assistiam a cena sacudiram suas cabeças em total decepção. Não era daquele jeito que deveria ter terminado, mas talvez aquela fosse a melhor forma de se chegar á um entendimento. Às vezes a distância era o melhor remédio.

* * *

Hinata andava rápido e com a cabeça baixa, inconsciente de que estava sendo seguida. Os pensamentos da morena estavam longe e seus sentimentos em completa desordem. Era difícil saber que era vítima de um amor não correspondido, e essa certeza despedaçava os pedacinhos restantes de seu tolo coração. A quem tinha querido enganar com aquele casamento?

Ele sequer havia retribuído a um simples beijo de despedida!

Nada no mundo faria Itachi amá-la, nem mesmo a criança que crescia em seu ventre. E, naquela noite a morena havia enxergado essa verdade em seus olhos ônix, finalmente se convencendo que nem mesmo todo o amor que sentia por ele seria capaz de influenciar, mesmo que apenas um pouco, a decisão de Itachi de descartá-la de sua vida.

Entorpecida pela dor, Hinata só se deu conta de que havia abandonado o salão de festas quando uma brisa fria arrepiou seu corpo mal protegido pelo tecido fino do vestido. Sentindo-se completamente exaurida, a morena sentou-se num dos bancos no centro do jardim, seus olhos focados na linda estátua no centro da fonte e distraída demais para perceber que já não estava mais sozinha.

 _\- Porque abandonou a festa?_

O timbre masculino era indiscutivelmente autoritário e o último que Hinata desejava ter escutado naquele momento, no entanto, ela foi forçada a encarar o homem diante de si e sustentar aquele olhar, mesmo que tudo o que desejasse naquele momento fosse se entregar ás lágrimas ou simplesmente manter-se silenciosa e absorta em seus próprios pensamentos; sem interrupções indesejadas, como estava há alguns segundos atrás.

 _\- Vai deixar que o Uchiha saiba que conseguiu atingi-la com essa separação!?_

Tomando uma respiração profunda, Hinata desviou os olhos do homem á sua frente para a água que caía cadenciada e continuamente, sentindo-se estafada demais de tudo o que envolvia seu divórcio e conseqüentemente seu ex-marido. Era estranho, ou talvez fosse apenas mais um dos inúmeros sintomas da gravidez, mas tudo o que queria agora era manter distância de Itachi e da dor que ele lhe impingia.

 _\- O que Itachi pensa ou deixa de pensar não é mais problema meu_. - A morena respondeu sem encarar seu interlocutor. – _E antes que você comece com seu discurso sobre o quão inútil e estúpida eu sou por estar chorando por alguém que não dá a mínima para mim, eu aviso que já o decorei e não preciso de uma reprise!_

 _\- Quando foi que se tornou tão impertinente?_

 _\- Me abster de escutar seus discursos estafantes não e impertinência, e ter opinião própria._ – Irritada, a morena se levantou e aproximou-se da fonte. _\- O que faz aqui fora de qualquer maneira? Não deveria estar lá dentro mostrando a todas aquelas pessoas o quão inabaláveis são os Hyuuga?_

 _\- Soube que você não aceitou o acordo oferecido por Itachi-san._ \- Hinata se manteve em silêncio, por que sabia que havia mais a ser dito. - _Também me disseram que está trabalhando na floricultura dos Yamanaka e morando num cubículo fedorento e mal arejado!_

 _\- Eu gosto do que faço, e lá as pessoas não me criticam simplesmente por estar respirando!_

O silêncio pesado caiu entre os dois, e somente o som de um trovão o rompeu por alguns instantes. Os quais o moreno permitiu-se sorrir do ligeiro tremor que acometeu Hinata por um breve instante, ao que parecia ela ainda era apenas uma menininha com medo de tempestades. Recompondo-se, a morena voltou a encarar a linda mulher no centro da fonte, parecendo tão desolada e fria em forma de gesso, ignorando seu interlocutor como ele mesmo havia feito com ela uma centena de vezes antes, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir aquela pequena rejeição o abalou.

 _\- Você é minha filha, e eu precisava me certificar de que estava bem._ – Hiashi suspirou ao notar o bufo que escapou dos lábios da filha. – _Eu sei que parte de tudo o que está acontecendo também é culpa minha, Hinata... Eu não tenho sido um pai presente e atencioso, mas eu realmente pensei que esse casamento... Que aquele rapaz a faria feliz._

 _\- Desde quando minha felicidade importa pra você Otou-san?_

A mágoa, tão nítida no tom de voz da filha o fez se sentir o pior dos homens, e a vontade que tinha de socar o Uchiha voltou com força total, assim como a vontade de socar a si mesmo por ter se entregado ao próprio medo e mantido a filha mais velha distante de si durante tanto tempo, no entanto, a semelhança entre mãe e filha era grande demais para ser ignorada ou esquecida, e o rosto de sua filha era hoje como um reflexo da mãe.

Exceto pela tristeza e desilusão que escapavam daqueles olhos.

 _\- O medo é um mau conselheiro, Hinata._ – Intrigada, a morena lançou um olhar ao pai. – _E quando se trata de você e de sua irmã, eu tenho medo a todo instante!_

Aquela estranha declaração era o mais próximo de interesse que o pai demonstrava ter por ela ou pela irmã, e de repente Hinata viu-se ansiosa por mais daquele carinho repentino, lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos, mas a morena manteve-se firme, decidida a prestar máxima atenção ao que Hiashi ainda tinha a dizer.

 _\- Eu sabia que não era um pai bom o bastante para você e Hanabi, e por inúmeras vezes tive medo da minha própria incompetência em criar vocês duas, principalmente depois que sua mãe morreu..._ – A declaração a chocou. – _Eu não sabia demonstrar meu amor e nem conhecia outro jeito de amar, mas estou disposto a aprender se você puder me ensinar!_

 _\- Porque quer ser meu pai agora? Porque importa? Depois de todo esse tempo?_

 _\- Durante todos esses anos eu expus seus defeitos, e você ouviu cada uma das minhas críticas em silêncio._ – A morena desviou os olhos para o céu, mas se manteve atenta as palavras de Hiashi. – _Você buscou melhorar a cada dia, e nunca reclamou ou jogou meus defeitos contra mim, embora eu merecesse... A verdade é que eu fui injusto com você, e quero compensá-la de alguma maneira._

Hiashi se calou, e sua esperança morria lentamente enquanto os minutos se passavam e Hinata continuava em silêncio fitando fixamente o céu escuro e as nuvens acobreadas que eram um prenúncio de tempestade.

 _\- Eu sinto muito Otou-san._ – Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto da morena ao completar. – _Mais eu não tenho nenhuma palavra ou resposta para lhe dar... Nem sei se algum dia eu terei!_

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Hinata vislumbrou um brilho de insegurança refletido nos olhos perolados do pai, perguntando-se se algum dia eles seriam capazes de retomar o relacionamento e deixar o passado onde ele deveria estar, para trás. Era difícil perdoar anos de críticas injustiças e indiferença!

 _\- Eu gostaria que voltasse para casa onde é o seu lugar, mas eu entendo sua hesitação_. - Depois de um momento de silêncio, Hiashi completou. - _Entretanto, já comprei um apartamento melhor e desbloqueei suas contas caso decida continuar morando sozinha, é o mínimo que posso fazer._

E sem mais palavras, o Hyuuga deixou-a sozinha, mas confusa do que antes e com lágrimas correndo livres por seu rosto. Hinata ainda não tinha assimilado as palavras do pai, quando, momentos depois a primeira gota de água molhou seu nariz, para logo em seguida ser acompanhada por um verdadeiro aguaceiro. Sem se importar com o vestido, o cabelo ou a maquiagem, a morena continuou ali, as lágrimas misturadas à água da chuva e uma dor terrível oprimindo seu peito.

Quanto de dor um coração poderia suportar?

Decidida a abandonar aquela festa, a morena deu o primeiro passo em direção ao salão, precisava encontrar Ino e convencer a loira a levá-la embora, já que não se sentia bem o bastante para dirigir. A visão turva a impedia de enxergar com clareza, e antes que pudesse notar; algo prendeu a barra do vestido e a desequilibrou, a pancada foi forte e a morena rolou alguns degraus antes de finalmente cair no chão de cimento do jardim.

Lágrimas se juntaram as gotas de chuva que a molhavam.

Seu corpo doía em lugares que sequer sabia existir, mais foi à dor no abdômen que a alertou de que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram no momento em que conseguiu erguer parcialmente o tronco e notar o sangue que se misturava a água da chuva. Tanto sangue que sequer o tecido escuro do vestido conseguia disfarçar. Hinata sentia-se desesperada enquanto se via mergulhada em uma poça do liquido carmim.

Tudo estava perdido, e agora até mesmo aquela alegria lhe estava sendo tomada!

Antes que tudo se transformasse em um completo borrão e a inconsciência a engolisse, braços fortes a envolveram e ergueram do chão. E tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi rezar enquanto tudo sumia lentamente, rogando baixinho para que seu bebê ainda tivesse alguma chance de ser salvo. Que ao menos daquela vez um milagre acontecesse!

 _\- O bebê!_

Ela não sabia o quanto amava aquela criança até aquele momento... Até estar prestes a perdê-lo.

* * *

 **Continua.**


	5. Aquela droga chamada Amor

**Cap IV - Aquela droga chamada Amor!**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

Itachi vasculhou todo o salão com os olhos, e como em todas às vezes anteriores o moreno não havia encontrado nenhum sinal ou tido um pequeno vislumbre de Hinata, sua preocupação aumentou quando viu o ex-sogro voltar do jardim pouco antes da chuva começar, e pela careta do homem, o Uchiha podia apenas imaginar a causadora daquela aura de irritação.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram no momento em que Hiashi o avistou ao longe, um olhar carregado do mais puro e latente ódio. Ele entendia o Hyuuga, e em alguns momentos daquela noite ele próprio havia se odiado, mais a conversa de Hinata com o homem devia ter contribuído bastante para aquela atitude.

Seus passos o guiaram até a sacada, e o moreno se aproximou da balaustrada de onde teria uma visão completa de todo o jardim. Lá, de frente para o chafariz estava uma cena que ele não estava preparado para assistir, e que o atingiu tão dolorosamente fundo, que Itachi se perguntou o que havia de errado consigo. Ele não deveria se importar por Hinata estar chorando ou por qualquer outra coisa que envolvesse a mulher, mais aquela sensação era tão potente e primitiva que ele não conseguia controlar-se.

Itachi teve ganas de descer aqueles degraus e vencer a distância que a separava dele, tirá-la daquele sofrimento e protegê-la; arrancá-la do torpor e fazer qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para ver aquele sorriso tranquilo em seus lábios mais uma vez. Um sorriso que ele admitia agora; havia aniquilado!

 _\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você..._ – Itachi se deteve ao escutar a voz. _– Você é a ultima pessoa de quem ela precisa nesse momento... Egoísta; egocêntrico e fútil são apenas algumas das suas "qualidades"... Além do mais, você acabou de pedir o divórcio, lembra!?_

 _\- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião, Yamanaka!_

A loira deu de ombros, e naquele momento mal parecia à amiga desbocada e escandalosa de Hinata. Os olhos azuis haviam ganhado um tom mais escuro e suas feições estavam duras, ela o odiava e não fazia questão alguma de esconder.

 _\- Você é um homem desprezível Uchiha-sama, se é que pode ser chamado de homem._ \- A loira completou inabalável, ganhando em troca um estreitar de olhos. – _Você envolveu á Hina-chan no seu ridículo triângulo amoroso com aquela outra vagabunda e agora que ela mais precisa; está dando um chute na bunda dela... Bem típico!_

 _\- Hinata era bem grandinha quando nos casamos Yamanaka-san, sabia no que estava se metendo... Ela sempre soube qual era o meu interesse naquele casamento!_

O moreno disse aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para a loira, e por instantes se perguntou por que ainda estava ali dando ouvidos às tolices que aquela mulher dizia.

 _\- Você a envolveu naquela sua "mandinga Uchiha"..._ – A loira acusou, os olhos estreitos e os dedos de unhas longas em riste. – _Você a fez acreditar que aquilo era mais do que negócios, que ela tinha uma chance... Eu estava lá seu cretino, eu vi acontecer! Aquelas suas ceninhas ridículas de ciúmes, as flores, os beijos cinematográficos... Ela acreditou em tudo aquilo, só pra você esfregar aquela outra vagabunda na cara dela!_

 _\- Você pode me acusar de muitas coisas, mais eu nunca fui infiel._

Os olhos azuis brilhavam de malicia, e a expressão da mulher era assustadora. Itachi não se importava com as suposições loucas daquela mulher, mais agora estava realmente curioso... E furioso!

\- _Haruno Sakura._ – Os olhos ônix estreitaram-se. – _O nome te diz alguma coisa?_

Cauteloso, o moreno voltou-se completamente para a mulher, sua atenção focada nos olhos azuis que pareciam saber muito mais do que ele gostaria que alguém soubesse. Sakura era um assunto proibido, algo que ele reprimia no mais íntimo de seu ser... Por isso, secreto e especial.

 _\- Você realmente achou que ninguém nunca ia descobrir seu segredinho sujo?_ – Ino sabia que estava indo longe demais; mais ela queria muito ver aquela fachada desabando. – _Porque você acha que a Hina-chan quase foi atropelada? Quem você acha que ela flagrou aos beijos com outra mulher?_

A loira quase gargalhou de felicidade ao notar o cretino finalmente perdendo a pose de inabalável. Era satisfatório fazê-lo pagar ao menos por uma parte do dano que havia causado á sua amiga. Mais tão rápido como veio, o momento se perdeu e o moreno a encarou com irritação.

 _\- Se isso fosse realmente verdade, Hinata teria dito alguma coisa..._ – Mais mesmo enquanto aquelas palavras abandonavam seus lábios, nem mesmo ele conseguia acreditar nelas. – _Ela teria exigido alguma explicação!_

A loira arqueou a sobrancelha, um sorrisinho de desdém nos lábios vermelhos.

 _\- Teria mesmo?_ – A voz não passava de um sibilo venenoso, mais Itachi a escutava atentamente. – _Hinata teria realmente exigido uma explicação? Teria te dado a oportunidade perfeita para abandoná-la, estando tão apaixonada quanto estava!? Nem mesmo você pode ser tão idiota a ponto de acreditar nisso... Ela te amava, e só faltava lamber o chão que você pisava!_

As mãos do moreno se fecharam em punhos, seus olhos dardejando á mulher a sua frente. Ele sempre havia antipatizado com Yamanaka Ino, mais agora podia afirmar sem sombra de dúvidas que odiava a mulher!

 _\- As coisas não aconteceram da forma como está insinuando..._ – Itachi se interrompeu, de onde vinha aquela necessidade repentina de se explicar? – _Foi apenas um beijo, uma despedida... E eu nunca mais a vi depois daquilo!_

A loira revirou os olhos dando pouca importância às palavras do moreno, a única coisa que ela queria era garantir que ele não tivesse á coragem de sequer dirigir á palavra a Hinata outra vez depois dessa conversa. Sua amiga não merecia um homem tão insensível e egoísta em sua vida, e Ino ia garantir a paz de espírito da morena.

 _\- Sinceramente, pouco me importa o que aconteceu depois daquilo!_ – Ino suspirou cansada. _\- Eu só espero que, se em algum dia da sua miserável vida você realmente chegou a se importar com a Hinata, se mantenha afastado. Ela precisa refazer a vida dela, ela precisa se apaixonar por um homem que a ame de verdade, viver o conto de fadas, formar uma família, ter muitos bebês... E mesmo sabendo que era isso que ela precisava; você nunca fez nenhum esforço pra ser esse homem!_

E sem mais palavras a loira o deixou sozinho, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos e incertezas. Furioso em saber que o fato de que Hinata seguiria em frente o atingia. Era uma sensação nova, estranha e incômoda, e Itachi não fazia ideia de como nomeá-la, mais o simples fato de pensar em Hinata com outro o punha louco, no entanto, aquilo não poderia ser ciúme, poderia?

Lançando mais um olhar para o chafariz onde Hinata esteve minutos atrás, Itachi descobriu que ela havia sumido, que ela não precisava mais dele para dizer que tudo ia terminar bem, que ela estava domando as próprias emoções e tomando as próprias decisões... A sensação de traição doeu mais do que ele estava preparado para aguentar.

No entanto, o que o irritava era o fato de se deixar abalar por uma mulher que ele havia escolhido esquecer!

 **\- oOo -**

Ino observou o salão de festas com tédio, mais bastou notar a figura de Uchiha Itachi abandonando a festa como um maníaco pronto para a briga que seu humor deu uma melhorada, era bom que aquele idiota provasse um pouco do próprio veneno e morresse intoxicado, e a loira estava mais do que ansiosa para saber o que aconteceria quando ele desse-se conta de que era perdidamente apaixonado pela ex-mulher.

Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, a loira sabia que ele cairia em si e admitiria o erro que havia cometido.

Nem mesmo um bom ator teria conseguido mascarar o que ele fez questão de tentar esconder. Ela não sentia pena dele, Itachi merecia todo o arrependimento que deveria estar sentindo e tudo o que ela poderia fazer por ele era tentar controlar o acesso de riso ao finalmente constatar o quão idiota ele era!

Ino sorriu com malicia, quem poderia imaginar que Itachi era completamente apaixonado pela ex-mulher?

 _\- Porque será que eu tenho certeza de que aquilo..._ – Seu interlocutor apontou para Itachi. – _Foi culpa sua!_

 _\- É o que isso te interessa?_ A loira respondeu mal-humorada.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos, divertindo-se ao imaginar as barbaridades que a loira deveria ter dito á Itachi para deixá-lo tão perturbado e fora de si.

 _\- Você é uma mulher muito corajosa, Ino... Mexer com Uchiha Itachi não é algo para um reles mortal!_

 _\- Aquele idiota merece sofrer pelo que fez a minha amiga..._ – E depois de um suspiro, completou. - _Mais, infelizmente eu não tive nada a ver com aquela cara de psicopata._

A loira irritou-se ao notar o semblante de incredulidade do moreno á seu lado, e preparava-se para deixá-lo plantado ali quando as mãos dele agarraram seu braço e seu hálito quente soprou em sua orelha.

 _\- Você é uma mulher corajosa, Yamanaka!_ – A loira se arrepiou. – _Você sempre gostou de brincar com o fogo!_

 _\- E seu eu gostar?_

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Ino ao lançar um olhar fulminante para a mão que a detinha, ordenando silenciosamente que o moreno a soltasse. Devagar, os dedos de Shikamaru a soltaram, seus olhos fixos nos dela enquanto a via se misturar a multidão até desaparecer completamente... A única coisa que ele podia fazer naquele momento era praguejar baixinho e arrepender-se enquanto a observava indo embora...

Da mesma forma como havia ido da primeira vez!

* * *

A primeira coisa que Hinata identificou foi à luz forte que queimava seus olhos, a segunda foi o Bip ininterrupto de algum aparelho irritante muito próximo á si, então seus olhos finalmente se acostumaram com a claridade e ela notou o quarto branco e aquele cheiro inconfundível de éter.

Ela estava em um hospital, e as razões para estar ali a enchiam de pânico pouco a pouco.

Suas mãos alcançaram seu ventre plano, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam por seu rosto. A intravenosa em sua mão só podia significar uma coisa, e aquela possibilidade a aterrorizava. Não podia perdê-lo, não quando havia descoberto amá-lo!

 _\- A Bela adormecida finalmente despertou, e eu nem precisei dar um beiji..._

Shisui interrompeu as palavras no momento em que notou as lágrimas da morena. Ela cobria o ventre ainda plano da gravidez com as duas mãos e parecia aterrorizada. Ele entendia aquela reação, ele mesmo havia ficado desesperado ao encontrá-la desacordada e sangrando, e aquele temor havia triplicado quando ela começou a balbuciar algo sobre um bebê. Um bebê que ela estava carregando á dois meses, e que se ele não estivesse enganado pertencia também á seu primo.

O moreno suspirou cansado, antes de exigir qualquer resposta ele tinha de acalmá-la, ou as consequências poderiam realmente se tornar drásticas.

 _\- Você não precisa se preocupar, Hinata-san.._ – Os olhos da morena fixaram-se nos seus. – O _médico me garantiu que está tudo bem com você e com o bebê._

 _\- Havia tanto sangue..._ Ela o interrompeu, soando desesperada e esperançosa.

 _-Sim, muito sangue_... – O moreno suspirou novamente, ocupando a cadeira ao lado da cama dela. – _Mais o médico me garantiu que nada demais aconteceu ao bebê... Ele disse que a queda não foi muito traumática, e o bebê está bem protegido aí dentro!_

A morena o encarou por apenas um segundo antes de desviar o olhar para as próprias mãos, que estavam espalmadas sob a barriga plana. Lentamente um sorriso miúdo e de alívio brotou em seus lábios, enquanto lágrimas que ele supôs serem de felicidade banhavam seu rosto e ela deixava sussurros baixos e desconexos escaparem de seus lábios, provavelmente palavras de afeto destinadas ao bebê. Uma criança que ela sequer conhecia, mas que aparentemente já amava.

Algo naquela cena o incomodou, e ele a encarou como se a visse pela primeira vez. Shisui teve certeza de que Hyuuga Hinata era uma mulher linda desde a primeira vez em que a vira nos corredores da empresa Uchiha, mais a vendo agora enquanto acariciava o ventre e sorria para si mesma, ele também teve a certeza que a beleza dela ia muito mais além do que apenas um rostinho bonito. Aquela mulher era deslumbrante!

Ele levantou-se incomodado, como se tivesse acabado de despertar de um sonho incô realidade no momento era uma linda morena, com rosto de fada e um corpo capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um. Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto, andando de um lado ao outro do pequeno quarto de hospital onde Hinata havia sido posta em observação.

 _\- Arigato, Shisui-sama... Não sei o que teria sido de mim sem a sua ajuda!_

 _\- Não há o que agradecer, senão fosse eu, provavelmente outra pessoa a teria encontrado!_

Ele jamais admitiria que a estivesse observando desde que abandonara os braços do primo para ir ao jardim para chorar pela rejeição de Itachi, e por fim a discussão com o patriarca da família Hyuuga. Ele estava curioso demais com o relacionamento entre os dois, atônito com tamanha força e ternura em uma única mulher. Hinata era uma pequena caixinha de surpresas e ele estava muito curioso para desvendá-la, mais da mesma maneira como se sentia curioso, Shisui também se sentia confuso.

Havia algo nela que o atraia como mariposas para a luz!

 _\- Não tenho palavras pra agradecer o que fez por mim Shisui-sama; Eu.._

 _\- Você pode começar me dizendo por que escondeu a gravidez do meu Otouto_.

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram e ela se remexeu inquieta na cama. Ele sabia que estava sendo muito duro com ela; prova disso eram os olhos que se escondiam atrás da cortina índigo e brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas e os dedos das mãos que ela batia nervosamente uns nos outros, ele sabia que dali em diante deveria se controlar, o médico havia sido enfático, mais o moreno não conseguia controlar a necessidade que tinha de saber o motivo para tanto mistério.

Por fim ela suspirou, recostando-se nos travesseiros e transparecendo toda a exaustão que devia estar sentindo.

 _\- Descobri a gravidez pouco antes de ir me encontrar com Itachi-sama para assinar os papéis do divórcio._ – Ela começou com voz baixa, seus olhos fixos na janela e na chuva que ainda caía. – _Eu não tive a intenção de esconder, só não queria que Uchiha-san achasse que eu estava usando a gravidez como uma desculpa para interromper o processo de divórcio... Então não disse nada!_

 _\- Itachi jamais faria algo assim! Eu conheço..._

 _\- Então você não conhece seu primo nem um pouco. –_ Hinata o interrompeu, seu tom de voz era duro. _– Ele não só teria me acusado de engravidar de propósito, como teria feito eu me arrepender de qualquer sentimento bom que essa gestação pudesse me causar._

 _-Agora você está se fazendo de vítima, e querendo colocar meu primo contra mim..._

A morena bufou; seu semblante tranquilo sendo substituído por completa irritação. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra acusá-la daquela maneira?

 _\- Eu não tenho motivo algum pra querer causar discórdia entre vocês, além do mais, eu não lhe devo sequer uma explicação sobre o que quer que seja... Então se você não acredita em mim, isso é um problema só seu!_

Shisui a encarou surpreso, pelo pouco que havia escutado sobre a Hyuuga, ela era uma mulher terna, dócil e atenciosa, nada a haver com a harpia á sua frente, que o encarava como se fosse matá-lo a qualquer momento. No entanto, a mudança não deixava de ser excitante! Quem mais poderia ter tido um vislumbre dessa personalidade tão irascível!?

 _\- Quando você pretende contar a boa nova para o papai?_ Ele perguntou com sarcasmo, resolvendo mudar de assunto.

 _\- Nunca, está bom pra você!?_

 _\- Você não pode simplesmente..._

 _\- Sim, eu posso_... _E eu vou._ – Ela o interrompeu novamente, aumentando o tom de voz e soando verdadeiramente irritada. – _Tratasse da minha vida e do meu filho, você não tem nada a ver com isso!_

 _\- Isso é errado, e você está sendo infantil._ – O moreno bronqueou, nem mesmo ele entendendo porque se sentia tão irritado. _\- Você está com dois meses; eles fizeram um ultrassom e o doutor me disse... Isso é injusto com seu bebê, Você tem de contar ao otouto que ele vai ser pai_.

 _\- Qualquer coisa vai ser melhor para o meu filho do que ter o seu primo como pai!_

Hinata queimava em fogo brando. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para dar palpites em sua vida, ou forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não queria? Era óbvio que ela diria á Itachi que ele seria pai, mais somente quando se sentisse pronta mental e fisicamente. Tinha de se preparar para todas as possibilidades, a maior delas, uma não tão impossível rejeição!

 _\- Ou você simplesmente quer mantê-lo afastado para puni-lo porque ele não te quer mais?_

A moreno o encarou com os olhos apertados de irritação. A audácia do cretino!

 _\- Você ainda está falando?_ Hinata se surpreendeu com o próprio sarcasmo.

 _\- Claro que eu estou... –_ O moreno retrucou indignado, surpreso com o tratamento rude _. - Está mais do que claro para mim que está fazendo isso por vingança, porque você quer punir Otouto porque ele pediu o divórcio!_

A morena respirou fundo, engolindo o bolo enorme que havia se formado na garganta e forçando-se a não desabar na frente daquele cretino. Quem ele pensava que era? O dono da verdade? Alguma divindade? Sim, ele era terrivelmente bonito e muito sexy, mais ser gostoso não dava á ele o aval de cretinice, muito menos com uma mulher grávida que ainda estava se recuperando de um tombo feio.

 _\- Eu acho melhor você ir embora Shisui-sama_. – No momento em que ele abria a boca para retrucar, ela o interrompeu. – _Acho melhor você ir embora, ou não vai haver um bebê pra apresentar ao seu priminho, ou qualquer outra pessoa!_

Aquelas palavras o atingiram com precisão cirúrgica, e ele se arrependeu imediatamente. Aquele não era um problema dele, mais aquela mulher o enlouquecia e ele simplesmente não conseguia conter a irritação. Hyuuga Hinata era uma pequena criaturinha teimosa e impertinente, e em nada se parecia com a mulher dócil que Mikoto lhe descrevera.

Por fim, o moreno a endereçou um olhar irritado e anuiu, completando:

 _\- Eu vou; mais amanhã estarei de volta e nós terminaremos essa conversa_... – A morena revirou os olhos, enervando-o ainda mais. – _Agora descanse e se recupere!_

 **\- oOo -**

No minuto em que a porta se fechou atrás do moreno, Hinata libertou as lágrimas que esteve reprimindo. Havia muita verdade nas palavras que Uchiha Shisui havia jogado na sua cara, mais ele não conhecia o seu lado da história e parecia decidido á condená-la antes mesmo de ouvi-la. Como se ela fosse capaz de usar seu bebê para forçar Itachi. Como se Itachi pudesse ser forçado a algo que ele não quisesse!

Levantando-se da cama, ela alcançou seus pertences em uma mesinha num dos cantos do quarto. Precisava falar com as amigas, e avisar o que havia acontecido. O telefone tocou uma, duas vezes...

 _\- Eu realmente espero que você esteja parindo, ou morta..._

 _\- Quase isso!_ – Silêncio do outro lado da linha. – _Caí da escada e vim parar no hospital Universitário, Uchiha-san me trouxe._

 _\- Uchiha-san, Que Uch... Esquece, estou á caminho!_

E no segundo seguinte a única coisa que a morena foi capaz de escutar foi o bip característico do fim da ligação. Ela não tinha duvidas de que em poucos minutos a amiga estaria ali, e um sorriso se fez presente em seus lábios ao constatar o quão sortuda era por ter amigas tão especiais. Era verdade que sua vida amorosa era uma grande porcaria, mais ao menos ás amizades ela sabia escolher.

Ino era louca, sim ela sabia... Mais a loira também era uma amiga leal e a protegia como se fosse uma menininha.

TenTen era a mais centrada dentre as três, por isso Hinata sempre buscava levar seus conselhos mais a sério.

E exatamente vinte minutos depois de desligar o celular a loira apareceu, vestia um moletom do batman e o cabelo estava amarrado em um coque malfeito, á seu lado TenTen não parecia muito melhor, mais tinha um sorriso terno nos lábios e foi a primeira a envolvê-la em um abraço quase maternal, seguida quase que imediatamente pela loira.

Foi impossível para Hinata conter as lágrimas. Sim, ela tinha as melhores amigas do mundo todo!

 _\- Então, o que aconteceu?_ – Perguntou TenTen, quebrando o silêncio. – _Essa desmiolada apareceu na minha casa como um furacão, quase derrubando a minha porta e gritando que você estava no hospital!_

 _\- Eu caí..._

 _\- Como assim caiu?_ – Foi à vez de Ino perguntar. – _A ultima vez que eu te vi você estava jogando algumas verdades na cara do Drácula de gravata!_

Uma careta se formou no semblante da morena ao recordar da discussão com o pai, ela não havia imaginado que havia uma plateia.

 _\- Logo depois daquilo começou a chuva e eu corri pra me proteger... Acho que tropecei no vestido, havia muito sangue..._

 _\- Sangue? Está tudo bem com o meu afilhado?_

 _\- Seu afilhado? Desde quando ele é SEU afilhado?_

 _\- Desde que eu sou a melhor amiga da mãe dele!_

 _\- Nem sonhando, eu conheci a Hinata-chan primeiro... A prioridade é minha, portanto, o Afilhado é meu!_

 _\- Deixa de ser louca sua loira desmiolada, desde quando conhecê-la primeiro te faz mais especial!?_

 _\- Desde que eu decidi que vai ser assim, diga á ela Hina-chan..._

 _\- Como se o Uchiha fosse realmente deixar você ser a madrinha do filho dele!_

 _-A opinião do imbecil é tão importante quanto à calcinha que eu não estou usando..._

Hinata sacudiu brevemente a cabeça, um sorriso miúdo nos lábios e a certeza de que a qualquer momento alguém da equipe médica apareceria para pedir silêncio. E para a total surpresa da morena foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu, um homem alto de olhos vermelhos e cabelos tão brancos quanto o jaleco que usava entrou no quarto, seu olhar irritado pousou em Ino e depois em TenTen, repreendendo-as com o olhar para logo em seguida voltar-se para Hinata e fixar-se nela.

Havia algo de perturbador e muito familiar naquele homem, infelizmente Hinata não se recordava de conhecê-lo.

 _\- São quase quatro da manhã e isso aqui é um hospital, vocês já são grandinhas o suficiente para saber que devem manter o silêncio._ – Hinata ficou chocada, tanto Ino quanto TenTen estavam caladas e quietas, o que se tratando da loira era um milagre, nem Hiashi havia escapado da língua da loira. – _Agora se as mocinhas me dão licença, preciso checar a saúde da amiga de vocês!_

Enquanto TenTen parecia encabulada e Ino se afastava com um sorriso sacana e se abanando, Hinata quase suplicou para não ser deixada para trás com aquele desconhecido misterioso. Havia uma aura de mistério que o envolvia, e mesmo que um pouco temerosa à morena sentiu-se inexplicavelmente atraída por aqueles olhos. Então ele a encarou fixa e diretamente nos olhos.

Seu cérebro virou gelatina!

Ele auferiu sua pressão, conferiu sua temperatura e batimentos e depois passou os olhos pelos exames pendurados aos pés de sua cama e finalmente voltou a encará-la. Sua expressão não havia trocado, mais um singelo repuxar num dos cantos dos lábios indicava que estava se divertindo com seu deslumbramento e total apatia. Era uma completa idiota!

 _\- Sou o Doutor Senju Tobirama, e pelo que me disseram; você deveria estar descansando Hyuuga-san_. – Ele começou, um sorriso "profissional" dançando nos lábios finos. _– Pelo que Shisui-san disse foi um tombo bem feio e daqui em diante todo o cuidado é pouco... Felizmente está tudo bem com você e o bebê!_

A morena simplesmente assentiu, sentindo-se incapaz de qualquer outra coisa. O albino fez algumas anotações em seu prontuário e o guardou, voltando a encará-la com aquele olhar perturbador. Um olhar que a atingia de um jeito pecaminosamente delicioso... Kami-sama, o que aquele homem havia feito com seu corpo? Hinata sentia-se em combustão só de olhá-lo.

 _\- Se tudo continuar progredindo como agora, amanhã pela manhã já estará liberada para voltar para casa!_

Hinata assentiu, assistindo-o abandonar seu quarto em completo silêncio e sentindo-se uma completa idiota. Ele deveria ter achado que ela era alguma retardada mental, ou deveria estar tão acostumado com aquele tipo de comportamento que já não se importava mais. A verdade era que nem ela mesma sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse a gravidez!?

- _Kami-sama, eu preciso de uma daquelas mangueiras de emergência para apagar o incêndio na minha calcinha, que homem era esse?_

 _\- Achei que você estivesse sem calcinha!_ Tenten murmurou.

As três se encaram e sorriram, enfim, ela também gostaria muito de saber quem era o tal doutor Senju!

* * *

Já era manhã e o moreno debatia-se entre cumprir a ameaça e voltar ao hospital, ou simplesmente deixar aquela historia de lado e esperar que as coisas fluíssem sem sua intromissão. A Hyuuga era uma mulher perigosa, nenhuma mulher deveria chorar tão lindamente daquele jeito, ou dar um sorriso capaz de aquecer a alma de um homem... Shisui sabia que quanto mais se envolvesse mais difícil seria se afastar depois... E em algum momento ele teria que se afastar!

Sentado no gramado do jardim da Mansão Uchiha, Shisui olhava a paisagem á seu redor sem realmente vê-la. Sua cabeça latejava e seus pensamentos estavam focados em Hyuuga Hinata. O que ele deveria fazer? Abandoná-la não era uma opção, ela parecia ser inconsequente demais para ficar sozinha. Mais e quanto ao bebê? O que ele deveria fazer numa situação tão delicada como aquela? Contar á Itachi e deixar que os dois se resolvessem sozinhos?

E, por que maldição ele não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ver os dois juntos!?

 _\- O que está fazendo aí garoto?_

 _\- Pensando._

Shisui lançou um sorrisinho amarelo para o tio e voltou sua atenção para o jardim diante de si, seu pensamento longe e suas emoções em completa desordem. A Hyuuga era um problema que ele não havia considerado, a mulher era bonita, inteligente, mais também era completamente louca. E ainda havia o fato de que ele a estava ajudando a mentir para o primo!

O que diabo ele deveria fazer numa situação tão complicada quanto aquela?

\- _Sabe, você franze o cenho e faz umas caretas engraçadas quanto está preocupado!_ – Fugaku declarou, sentando-se ao lado do sobrinho. – _Sua mãe aprontou mais alguma?_

Shisui negou e sorriu ao lembrar-se da mãe, uma perua desmiolada tão assustadora quanto Mikoto e que vivia metida em confusões. No entanto, daquela vez a mãe não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas, apesar de uma mulher continuar sendo a responsável por suas dores de cabeça. Maldita hora em que havia batido os olhos em Hyuuga Hinata!

\- _Não tenho tido tempo de falar com Okaa-san._ – O moreno respondeu dando de ombros. – _Mais se ela tivesse aprontado, eu já estaria sabendo... Toda Europa conhece Uchiha Mei!_

 _\- Então quem é a responsável pela sua dor de cabeça?_

 _\- Porque tem tanta certeza de que é uma mulher?_

Fugaku sorriu de canto e seu olhar se tornou nostálgico.

 _\- Porque as mulheres são o maior problema dos homens dessa família... E por que eu vi você saindo acompanhado na noite passada._

Shisui voltou-se para o tio, surpreso pela revelação. Com um sorriso de quem sabe o que está dizendo estampado nos lábios, Fugaku se levantou e deu duas tapinhas nas costas do sobrinho.

 _\- Não é o que está pensando, não mesmo!_

 _\- Eu imagino que não, já que Hinata-san estava aparentemente desmaiada. –_ Shisui ficou nervoso, será que o tio havia visto mais alguma coisa? _– Mais imagino que a pressão deve ter sido demais para uma moça tão delicada quanto ela!_

O moreno controlou a vontade que tinha de rir, Hyuuga Hinata era tudo, menos uma "moça delicada", a morena estava mais para irritante e bocuda, sem contar aqueles olhares desaforados que lhe lançava quando achava que ele não estava olhando.

 _\- Sabe, ela é uma menina verdadeiramente adorável!_ – Fugaku começou, seus olhos parecendo perdidos. – _Quando Itachi anunciou o noivado eu fiquei verdadeiramente feliz... Uma moça bonita e bem educada; de uma família respeitável e tão influente como a nossa. Mais meses depois do casamento ela já não era a mesma... Alguma coisa havia desaparecido do seu olhar, e eu sabia que Itachi era o culpado... Sua tia estava ocupada demais planejando os netos para sequer notar a diferença._ – E em tom sério, o patriarca Uchiha completou. – _Sabe Shisui, Itachi é meu filho e eu o amo... Mais ele não merece aquela menina, nunca a mereceu..._

Shisui se surpreendeu ao escutar aquelas palavras abandonando os lábios do tio, que na maioria das vezes se mantinha distante de assuntos como aquele, limitando-se a apenas observar o circo pegando fogo. Talvez, e somente talvez a tal Hyuuga estivesse dizendo a verdade e seu primo fosse realmente um idiota.

Ainda assim, aquela era uma verdade difícil de aceitar!

\- _Porque está me dizendo tudo isso Ojii-sama!_

 _\- Eu não sei quais foram os seus motivos para ajudar Hinata-chan ontem á noite, mais pra mim está muito claro que você se importa com a menina... –_ O moreno tentou retrucar, mais suas palavras foram silenciadas com um gesto de mãos do tio _. – Você deveria ter se visto ontem á noite Shisui... Seus olhos estavam fixos e firmes na menina durante a dança dela com seu primo, como se fosse arrancá-la dos braços dele a qualquer instante!_

E sem mais palavras, o patriarca Uchiha se afastou deixando um Shisui estático e pensativo para trás. Hinata havia se tornado um "problema" importante demais para que ele simplesmente ignorasse sua existência ou desistisse de ajudá-la. Shisui decidiu que levaria aquele segredo para o túmulo ou o guardaria até que a Hyuuga decidisse que ele deveria ser contado.

Não seria ele a decidir, mais queria estar ao lado dela e dar todo o apoio que ela pudesse precisar!

* * *

Olá a todos,

Então, o capitulo não foi liberado ontem por falta de notebook... Meu pc deu um erro de boot e precisou ser resetado, entrei em desespero ao imaginar que perderia todos os meus arquivos (Fts, Fics, Livros)... Graças aos céus, o marido da minha tia é técnico em informatica e conseguiu resolver o problema sem apagar nada!

Fiquei com tanto medo que já salvei tudo no Hd externo!

Sobre o capítulo: Ele não foi tão longo ou interessante quanto os outros, serviu apenas para mostrar o início do relacionamento Shisui/Hinata... Sobre os dois, as coisas ainda vão demorar um tempo pra evoluir e meio que vai funcionar na base amor e ódio, Shisui vai irritá-la o máximo possível e ela vai revidar... Enfim, meio que desisti do ShikaIno nesse Fic e estou estudando novas possibilidades (Amo SaIno)... Tenho centenas de ideias pra essa Fic, e nenhuma pressa de terminá-la!

Sobre o plágio, enviei uma mensagem bem malcriada para a "Autora" e não obtive nenhuma resposta... Inclusive salvei a Fic nos meus favoritos, qual não foi minha surpresa ao entrar no link hj e descobrir que não só a fic foi deletada como o perfil tbem! Difícil.

Bjs e até o próximo!


	6. Confusos & Apaixonados

**Cap. V – Confusos e Apaixonados.**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

Hinata acordou cedo naquela manhã, e mesmo não tendo dormido o suficiente, sentia-se disposta e descansada. Sua vida finalmente estava andando para frente, e mesmo que a ameaça de Shisui ainda rondasse sua cabeça, a morena deixou para se preocupar com o moreno caso ele realmente abrisse a boca.

Ela não o culpava por ser um idiota. No fim das contas ele e Itachi eram primos, haviam crescido juntos e tinham uma amizade verdadeiramente forte apesar dos anos de distanciamento de Shisui, que esteve morando com a mãe na Inglaterra por anos. Ela teria feito à mesma coisa caso se tratasse de Neji e Hanabi, e somente por isso prometeu se controlar quando o moreno resolvesse aparecer para a visita que ele tinha prometido.

Por isso quando ele cruzou a porta de seu quarto no hospital, a morena forçou um sorriso miúdo e prometeu a si mesma controlar a irritabilidade que a acossava toda vez que ele estava por perto. Ele trazia um lindo buquê de rosas brancas e tinha um semblante cansado apesar do sorriso miúdo.

O homem era lindo, e aquele sorriso a enfeitiçou por alguns segundos!

 _\- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento na noite passada_. – Ele quebrou o silêncio, surpreendendo-a. – _Eu sinto muito pelas coisas que eu disse e insinuei... Meu Ojii-chan abriu meus olhos sobre você e o seu relacionamento com Itachi._

 _\- Você disse..._ Ele a interrompeu.

 _\- Eu não contei nada á ninguém, e nem pretendo contar... Mas..._ \- A morena o encarou ansiosa. – _Vai ter de me deixar participar de cada etapa dessa gestação; Enjoos, vômitos, desejos, consultas médicas... Eu quero estar do seu lado em cada um desses momentos, e esse é o preço do meu silêncio!_

 _\- Eu já tenho pessoas suficientes do meu lado._

 _\- Não é negociável Hime, eu vou estar do seu lado você querendo ou não!_

A morena o encarou em completo silêncio, surpreendida pelas palavras e atitudes do Uchiha. Ele não só estava disposto a manter seu segredo, como queria manter-se próximo a ela em toda aquela loucura. Olhando-o nos olhos, a morena conseguiu captar toda a sinceridade daquela proposta, e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto retribuía aquele olhar. Seria bom para ela, e seria bom para seu bebê ter alguém como Shisui por perto. Forte, sincero.

Shisui soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando quando aquele sorriso brotou nos lábios da mulher diante de si. Hyuuga Hinata era como um sonho: Doce, linda e boa demais para ser verdade.

 _\- O que esse imbecil está fazendo aqui!?_

O moreno despertou do transe ao escutar o tom de voz jocoso de uma mulher, e ao virar-se encontrou as amigas de Hinata. Elas o fitavam como se quisessem matá-lo. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, seu momento de apreciação havia sido bruscamente interrompido e ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

 _\- Shisui-san e eu temos um acordo..._ – Hinata quebrou o silêncio, e as duas mulheres a encararam imediatamente. – _Ele não diz nada sobre o bebê, e em troca eu o deixo participar da gravidez._

 _\- Como saber se a Lalaloopsy não está mentindo!?_ – Shisui encarou a loira, sentindo-se ultrajado e tocando de leve os fios encaracolados. - _Levando-se em conta o gene recessivo da cretinice, eu diria que a cachinhos dourados não é confiável!_

 _\- Qual o seu maldito problema com o meu cabelo!? Ele é lindo e sedoso!_ Shisui vociferou irritado, enquanto a loira lhe lançava um olhar carrancudo _._

 _\- O que a Ino-chan está tentando dizer Shisui-sama, e que seus primos não são nem um pouco confiáveis... Porque nós deveríamos confiar na sua palavra de que vai manter segredo; principalmente quando todo mundo sabe o quanto Mikoto-sama deseja um neto!?_

 _\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso!_ \- O moreno respondeu; absorto. – _Mais o que importa nesse momento independe da vontade da Okaa-san de ter um neto... Trata-se da minha palavra, e minha mãe me educou para ser um homem que cumpre o que se propõe, por isso, eu jamais trairia a confiança da Hinata-san!_

 _\- Wow, eu quase chorei aqui com seu discurso Merida..._

 _\- Ino-chan!_ – Hinata bronqueou, tentando conter o riso. – _Eu confio no Shisui-kun... Além do mais, ele podia ter dito tudo para os Uchiha ontem, quando me trouxe para cá._

 _\- Hina-chan, eu te amo... Mais você não é exatamente a melhor das julgadoras de caráter!_

 _\- Sinto muito Hinata, mais nisso eu concordo com a Ino... Você seria legal com um assassino se ele dissesse obrigada!_

A morena ruborizou, sabendo exatamente ao que, e a quem as amigas se referiam: Itachi. O Uchiha havia sido motivo de discórdia entre elas; o ápice havia sido um rompimento quase total com Ino. As coisas só haviam voltado ao normal depois de muita insistência de TenTen e muito esforço por parte de Hinata, e mesmo depois de anos de reconciliadas, Hinata ainda sentia certa relutância na loira. Era como se Ino fosse incapaz de voltar a confiar nela!

 _\- No entanto, não é como se ela fosse casar com Ele, Ino!_ \- TenTen completou. – _Além do mais, nós sempre podemos sumir com o corpo caso ele abra a boca._

Um sorriso maligno desenhou-se nos lábios de ambas as mulheres, e por um segundo Shisui sentiu-se ameaçado pela loucura daquelas duas, mais bastou um olhar para a sorridente Hyuuga deitada na cama para que a apreensão desaparecesse. Apesar do aspecto de cansada, e das olheiras pela noite mal dormida, Hyuuga Hinata continuava sendo a mulher mais bonita que ele já havia visto na face da terra, parecia clichê e meio idiota, mais bastava um sorriso miúdo como aquele para aquecer seu coração e empurrar os problemas para longe, e garantir que tudo daria certo.

Como Itachi havia sido capaz de deixá-la ir?

 _\- Então Uchiha-san, temos sua palavra de que vai manter o bico fechado?_

 _\- Sim, Ino-san..._ – O moreno concordou, estendendo sua mão para a loira. – _Hinata-san terá todo o meu apoio, e caberá a ela decidir ou não contar á minha família sobre o bebê!_

Mesmo desconfiada, Ino aceitou a mão estendida. Selando um pacto de silêncio, a loira rezou mentalmente para que Shisui não fosse um completo babaca e mantivesse a palavra. Hinata já estava magoada demais, para ter mais uma decepção!

 _\- Eu tenho certeza que a Hina-chan vai contar, ela só precisa de um tempo, certo amiga!?_ TenTen lançou um olhar na direção da morena, aguardando pacientemente sua resposta.

 _\- Sim, TenTen-chan... Eu só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar com a ideia de ser mãe solteira, além do mais, a gravidez não é algo que eu vou poder manter em sigilo por muito mais tempo!_

 _\- Bom, já que o príncipe Uchiha está aqui e resolveu te fazer companhia eu vou embora..._ – A loira disse deixando escapar um suspiro de cansaço, já alcançando a bolsa. – _Tenho um milhão de coisas para resolver no escritório, e alguns clientes para visitar ainda hoje!_

 _\- Também tenho que ir Hina-chan, seu primo chega de viagem amanhã e tenho que deixar as coisas organizadas no escritório, ou ele me come viva!_

 _\- Oh, sim... Eu aposto que come!_

 _\- Ino!?_ A morena avermelhou como um tomate, arrancando risos dos demais.

A loira levantou as mãos como que se rendendo e olhou para Hinata piscando um dos olhos e sorrindo travessa, não era segredo para ninguém a paixão que Mitsashi TenTen sentia pelo cubinho de gelo Hyuuga, no entanto, somente Ino sabia do segredo que a morena dos coques guardava quase como uma penitência: Ter violado o corpinho bêbado do Hyuuga na recepção de casamento de Hinata, enquanto Neji chorava por ter perdido a prima definitivamente!

Uma prima que sequer desconfiava daqueles sentimentos! Ás vezes a loira se perguntava se Hinata era mesmo tão tapada, ou se simplesmente ignorava o que não queria ver.

Depois de mais algumas ameaças á Shisui, uma torrente de beijos e abraços e milhões de votos de melhoras, as duas abandonaram o quarto hospitalar. Um sorriso ainda dançava nos lábios de Hinata minutos depois de as amigas terem partido, era bom se sentir amada, e a morena decidiu que dali em diante se cercaria de pessoas que realmente lhe desejavam o melhor. E essa constatação lhe rendeu um pensamento um tanto incômodo.

Hyuuga Hiashi havia pedido perdão, e parecia verdadeiramente arrependido. Bastou um segundo para que a morena se enchesse de coragem e decidisse fazer aquela ligação.

 _\- Shisui-san, será que você poderia pegar meu celular? Há alguém com quem eu realmente preciso falar!_

* * *

Os olhos do moreno percorreram a mulher de cima a baixo por incontáveis minutos, notando todas as mudanças pelas quais ela passou naqueles três anos de distanciamento. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos, o corpo havia ganhado curvas mais femininas e os olhos brilhavam com sagacidade e inteligência. Ela estava debruçada sob o balcão de recepção e parecia totalmente distraída com o que quer que estivesse lendo. Uma bolsa displicentemente pendurada nos ombros e os cabelos presos em total desalinho.

Naquele momento ela era a imagem de tudo o que ele mais desejava!

Haruno Sakura havia sido uma jovem linda, e se transformara em uma mulher maravilhosa! Seus pés o levaram até ela de forma inconsciente, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo atraído para o dela, puxado de encontro ao que estava faltando. Era engraçado como se sentia como um jovem tímido e inexperiente só de olhá-la de longe.

 _\- Okaa-san!_

O moreno estacou no mesmo instante, seus olhos desviando-se imediatamente para a pequenina que corria desajeitadamente para os braços da mulher que segundos atrás ele esteve admirando. O choque o paralisou, e bastou apenas um segundo para encher-se de incredulidade e traição. Aquela criança era uma Uchiha, aquela criança tinha olhos e cabelos negros... Aquela criança era... Linda!

 _\- Sakura!_

Sua voz soou alterada mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos, mais suas emoções estavam em completo caos e era quase impossível simplesmente controlar-se com aquela descoberta, era irreal demais. A mulher em questão ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, trocando olhares com a desconhecida que acompanhava a menina e parecendo tão incrédula quanto ele com a situação, mais bastou alguns segundos para recuperar-se do choque, agachar-se e erguer a pequena menina nos braços, abraçando-a enquanto virava-se lentamente para encará-lo, e quando o fez, seus olhos demonstraram todo o terror e espanto por encontrá-lo ali.

 _\- .chi!_

Era como se seu cérebro tivesse perdido a capacidade de raciocinar. Vê-la ali tão linda, e com aquela menina nos braços era a realização de todos os seus desejos e sonhos mais íntimos, era irreal demais... Bom demais!

 _\- Eu acredito que temos muito que conversar!_

Sakura engoliu em seco, envolvendo a filha em um abraço apertado e recusando-se a fraquejar diante daquele homem. Enfim o momento que mais temia havia chegado, e ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer enquanto observava, muda e paralisada, o moreno se aproximar. O homem que havia feito sua vida o céu e o inferno, o homem que habitava seus sonhos mais doces, o homem que ela havia amado e perdido.

Lágrimas cristalinas se assomaram em seus olhos mais ela recusou-se a libertá-las, Itachi continuava tão lindo quanto da ultima vez!

Sua garganta secou ao tê-lo tão perto, o cheiro amadeirado desprendendo-se do corpo alto e inebriando-a, despertando sensações á muito adormecidas, sensações que ela proibiu-se de sentir depois de ter arruinado tudo entre os dois. Mãos fortes agarraram-na pelo braço, os olhos negros fixos nos seus, hipnotizando-a tamanha a sua intensidade... Ele a guiou pelos corredores do hospital até o saguão principal.

Itachi aparentava estar furioso e parecia que finalmente havia descoberto o que ela tentou esconder por todos aqueles anos!

Mais foi ao alcançar a saída principal do hospital que ela o sentiu enrijecer, os músculos tensos e o olhar preso á um homem muito mais velho que ela conhecia apenas através das revistas e jornais, um homem os encarava de volta com olhar repleto de incredulidade. Por um segundo ela viu o medo e a insegurança refletidos nas íris negras, a mão em seu braço apertando-a com mais força à medida que o misterioso homem se aproximava.

 _\- Hiashi-*gifu_. O moreno se curvou respeitosamente, sendo desdenhosamente ignorado.

Hiashi os analisava friamente, seus olhos correndo de Itachi para a mulher que o acompanhava e finalmente detendo-se na criança que está carregava. Uma criança inegavelmente parecida com o primogênito Uchiha, uma criança que não passava dos dois anos de idade, ele tinha certeza, uma criança que o olhava com os olhos negros repletos de medo e hesitação, uma criança que causaria um mal terrível á sua filha.

Ele faria aquele jovem tolo e arrogante pagar muito caro, toda a família Uchiha pagaria por aquela ofensa!

 _\- O divórcio já foi oficializado Uchiha-dono, não há mais necessidade para tal tratamento..._ – Itachi engoliu em seco, sentindo-se estranhamente incomodado pela resposta. – _E pelo que posso perceber, não demorou muito para que você oficializasse velhos romances, certo?_

 _\- Hyuuga-sama, não é o que..._

 _\- Eu te desejo sorte, Uchiha-san... Agora se me dá licença._ – Hiashi o interrompeu, e tranquilidade do Hyuuga causou arrepios no moreno. – _Minha filha está me aguardando!_

 _\- Hanabi-san..._ Hiashi o interrompeu.

 _-_ _ **Hinata**_ _, minha filha_ _ **Hinata**_ _foi hospitalizada ontem á noite!_

 **O velho maldito!** Itachi praguejou mentalmente, as mãos fechando-se com força e a dúvida assombrando-o de maneira á levá-lo a loucura. Algo grave havia acontecido? Ela estava bem? Porque estava em um hospital? Era óbvia a intenção do velho, e Itachi odiou-se por não poder controlar-se tão bem quanto antes quando o assunto era "Hinata".

Algo na ex-mulher o inquietava ultimamente!

 _\- Porque Ela está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Sakura notou a mudança no exato momento em que ela aconteceu, as mãos que antes a seguravam agora estavam firmemente apertadas ao lado do corpo do moreno, os nós dos dedos brancos pela tensão á simples menção aquele nome, a voz profunda e vacilante. As palavras de Itachi estavam carregadas de preocupação, mesmo quando o moreno fazia todo o possível para disfarçá-la, uma reação que nitidamente agradava o Hyuuga. Sakura o encarou mais uma vez, notando a tensão entre os dois homens, e as emoções que Itachi tentava conter a todo custo. Ela não era nenhuma estúpida, e sabia exatamente quem era "Hinata", só não fazia ideia do poder que a simples menção a ela poderia suscitar, ou porque aqueles dois pareciam prontos para matar um ao outro.

 _\- Isso é o que pretendo descobrir Uchiha-san_. – O tom do homem era mordaz, e ele não fazia questão de esconder a antipatia. – _Tudo o que sei é que veio parar aqui ontem á noite porque alguém a encontrou desacordada!_

Foi impossível conter a torrente de emoções que o engolfou no momento em que aquelas palavras abandonaram os lábios do patriarca Hyuuga. Hinata havia se machucado e ele não conseguia parar de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Seus dedos correram nervosamente pelos cabelos, desprendendo-os do habitual rabo de cavalo, e seus olhos cravaram-se nos do Hyuuga, não havia nenhum traço de simpatia ali e Itachi quis socá-lo.

Ele era o marido de Hinata, porque não havia sido avisado? E porque Itachi tinha a nítida impressão de que Hiashi sabia mais do que estava dizendo? E porque raios aquele estado de quase pânico o estava dominando?

 _\- Onde ela está? Eu vou acompanhá-lo..._ – Hiashi arqueou as sobrancelhas, sua expressão quase debochada. – _Preciso me certificar de que está tudo bem!_

 _\- Eu acredito Uchiha-san, que eu não tenha sido claro o bastante, me perdoe por isso... Mais vou retratar meu pequeno deslize imediatamente para que não restem mais dúvidas!_ – Itachi fervia de irritação por dentro. – _Um homem da sua estirpe não serve sequer para dirigir á palavra a minha filha... Sua presença não é desejada, e sequer será permitida._ – Indicando Sakura com um meneio de cabeça, o Hyuuga concluiu. – _Acredito que suas prioridades agora são outras, certo?_

 _\- Você não pode me impedir de vê-la!_

O moreno aumentou o tom de voz, perdendo de vez o controle e atraindo atenção dos transeuntes. Sakura estava surpresa com aquela reação, Itachi " **Nunca** " perdia o controle... Nem mesmo durante o relacionamento deles, que havia sido todo o tempo intenso tinha sido capaz de provocá-lo até aquele ponto, e aquela Hyuuga nem mesmo estava ali e o reduzia a um homem desesperado e incapaz de se controlar. O que havia acontecido entre aqueles dois? Porque eles haviam decidido por um divórcio quando era nítido que havia amor? Pelo menos da parte de Itachi, aquele desespero não podia ser confundido com outra coisa. Era amor!

 _\- Na verdade eu posso, e eu vou._ – Mudando o peso do corpo para outro pé, Hiashi completou jocoso. – _Eu sou o pai e protetor dela, além de responsável legal já que ela é solteira e está hospitalizada... E você Itachi-san? Você não passa do ex-marido indesejado do qual ela finalmente se livrou!_

 _\- Maldito, desgraçado!_

Itachi preparava-se para avançar no homem que já se afastava, seu orgulho exigindo retaliação, e quase implorando por respostas a cerca do estado de Hinata. Ele estava a ponto de avançar em Hiashi e exigir respostas quando aquela voz surgiu:

 _\- Itachi... Itachi, já chega!_

A voz feminina o deteve, e o moreno virou-se para encará-la, os olhos fixos nos dela. A pequena menina que ela carregava nos braços estava visivelmente assustada, o rostinho escondido na curva do pescoço da mãe e a mão firmemente agarrada à gola da blusa de Sakura. Itachi suspirou contrariado; as mãos correndo com impaciência pelos cabelos e o nervosismo sendo parcialmente substituído por preocupação. Ele queria ver Hinata, garantir que ela ficaria bem e... E depois o que? Não era como se eles tivessem sido um casal apaixonado, ou ele estivesse reavaliando os próprios sentimentos. Aquilo era apenas uma preocupação sincera por alguém que ele se importava.

E ele se importava com Hinata, muito mais do que estava preparado para admitir!

 _\- Está tudo bem Itachi?_

A voz de Sakura o despertou do torpor, mais naquele momento nem mesmo os olhos esmeraldinos poderiam desviar seus pensamentos da ex-mulher. Hinata havia se infiltrado como um veneno em seu sistema; e nada que ele fizesse parecia apagá-la de seus pensamentos. Estava ficando louco!

 _\- Vamos, nós ainda temos que ter uma conversa!_

 _\- Por que você não vai ver sua esposa e esquece que eu existo!?_

O moreno finalmente a encarou, irritação e incredulidade refletida em seus olhos.

 _\- Isso é sério, Sakura?_ – O moreno perguntou, a voz baixa e perigosa. – _Por acaso você é algum tipo de retardada, ou não escutou o que meu ex-sogro disse... Além do mais, você realmente achou que ia manter a menina escondida de mim o resto da vida?_

 _\- Porque você se importa tanto se eu a escondi ou não? Ela nem é sua filha..._

Aquelas palavras o pegaram desprevenido pela segunda vez naquele dia, e a rosada o olhou assombrada ao finalmente dar-se conta de que ele não fazia a mínima ideia do segredo que ela escondia. Ela o viu se aproximar como um tigre pronto para dar o bote, os olhos ganhando uma coloração avermelhada e a raiva transfigurando suas feições. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão fora de controle!

 _\- Você vai me explicar isso, e vai me explicar agora!_

A rosada gelou, assentindo estupidamente enquanto era novamente guiada para a saída do hospital e finalmente para o carro do moreno. Ela só esperava que ao final de tudo ele fosse capaz de perdoá-la.

* * *

Ino sentia-se moída para dizer o mínimo. A noite havia sido agradavelmente desgastante, apesar do susto que Hinata havia dado em todos, e o fato de ter prometido a si mesma ser uma mulher mais madura e responsável não colaborava nem um pouco com a vontade que sentia de simplesmente jogar-se na cama e dormir pelo resto do dia.

Era segunda-feira, e segundas queriam dizer trabalho!

Por isso a loira quase se sentiu aliviada ao encontrar Nara Shikamaru parado de pé na portaria do prédio aonde vivia. Ir para a cadeia por assassinato parecia uma desculpa boa o suficiente para não ir ao escritório: _Madura e Responsável_ , ela repetiu mentalmente como um mantra. O moreno a alcançou no minuto em que desceu do táxi; seus olhos transmitiam preocupação e seus gestos pareciam nervosos. Aquilo por si só era estranho, Shikamaru era o controle em pessoa!

 _\- Onde você esteve à noite toda?_ – A loira arqueou a sobrancelha com a pergunta e o tom de comando. – _O porteiro disse que você saiu igual uma desesperada dizendo que ia ao hospital, mais não deu sequer uma maldita explicação! Estou tentando te localizar desde ás quatro da manhã, e inclusive liguei para alguns necrotérios!_

A loira suspirou cansada, ela não estava no clima para um embate desgastante e nem tinha vontade de se envolver em qualquer tipo de conversa com Shikamaru. Por isso ela seria curta e grossa, e despacharia o idiota o mais breve possível. Haviam clientes que ela precisava atender naquela manhã, pessoas que pagavam pelo seu tempo e seu trabalho.

 _\- Hinata-chan caiu e teve um sangramento, foi um susto enorme e eu fui ao hospital garantir que tudo estava bem com ela e meu afilhado. Isso é tudo!_

Por um segundo o moreno sentiu-se surpreendido, arrancar aquela informação de Ino havia sido mais fácil do que ele imaginava, e ele quase se sentiu culpado ao notar as roupas que ela usava e o cansaço tão nítido nos olhos azuis.

 _\- Eu espero que Hyuuga-san e o bebê tenham se recuperado!_

 _-Sim, os dois estão muito bem!_ – Disfarçando um bocejo, a loira completou. – _Hinata-chan é uma mulher forte e foi rapidamente socorrida; o médico garantiu que foi apenas um susto._

Shikamaru surpreendeu-se mais uma vez, ela estava mais falante e menos agressiva, e ele só podia atribuir aquele comportamento á falta de energia. Estar no mesmo espaço que ele por mais de cinco minutos sem iniciar uma discussão era um recorde tratando-se da loira, e por mais que quisesse ir embora e deixá-la descansar como ela obviamente pretendia e precisava; Shikamaru ainda não estava preparado para afastar-se quando tudo estava indo tão bem.

 _\- Como você esta?_

A loira pareceu confusa com a pergunta por alguns segundos, então o encarou, os olhos azuis brilharam com algo desconhecido e um sorriso sarcástico desenhou-se nos lábios carnudos:

 _\- Eu estou ótima Shikamaru-san, agora se me dá licença... Eu preciso ir para casa, tomar um banho e ir trabalhar._

 _\- E com o que você está trabalhando?_

A loira o encarou como se fosse uma espécie de idiota, e o moreno quase riu da irritação em seus olhos.

 _\- Paisagismo!_ – A loira quase se socou pela resposta, bufando irritada ao completar. – _Agora eu realmente tenho que ir... Existem pessoas me esperando, jardins que precisam desesperadamente de mim..._

Ele a deteve antes que alcançasse o portão e a portaria. Não fazia ideia de como retê-la por mais algum tempo, e temia não voltar a ter uma oportunidade tão boa como aquela. Então ele fez o que qualquer homem sensato teria feito. Ele a beijou, segurando o corpo sinuoso com força suficiente para que ela não escapasse, e ditando o ritmo do beijo que os levava pouco a pouco á loucura.

Quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se imperiosa, o moreno separou-se com cautela, mais ao olhar o semblante relaxado da loira e os olhos ainda fechados, esperança o encheu. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance!

 _\- Eu quero que voltemos a ser um casal!-_ Suas palavras saíram baixas, cautelosas _. – Eu sei que fui um cretino e arruinei tudo, mais estou disposto a provar á você que mudei... Eu te amo!_

Shikamaru analisou o semblante antes relaxado de Ino ser substituído por um cheio de ódio e mágoa, ele sabia que tinha sido um cretino e também sabia que não merecia uma segunda chance, mais estava disposto a mover céus e terras para tê-la novamente, mesmo que isso significasse abdicar de sua paz de espírito e de seus momentos tranquilos e silenciosos. Ele queria aquela loira escandalosa de volta, e Ino valia todo e qualquer sacrifício.

 _\- Sabe Shikamaru, quando você me chutou para ficar com a Sargentona, eu achei que você era idiota..._ – O moreno estranhou o tom de voz tranquilo e a falta dos típicos ataques e gritos. – _Mais agora eu sei que, além de idiota você também é retardado!_

E numa saída triunfal, Ino o empurrou com toda a força que tinha e o abandonou ali, estupefato demais para pôr seus pensamentos em palavras ou simplesmente impedi-la de afastar-se. Um sorriso satisfeito riscou-se em seus lábios enquanto a observava entrar no saguão do apartamento onde vivia, aparentemente a loira continuava tão orgulhosa quanto sempre; e o havia colocado em seu devido lugar. Mais ela estava redondamente enganada se achava que ele havia desistido.

Ele não desistiria dela nunca!

* * *

Ele encontrou-a adormecida, pequenas olheiras debaixo dos olhos fechados e um curativo onde deveria ter estado à intravenosa. Parecia tranquila e plácida, quase como uma pintura bonita e melancólica. Lagrimas assomaram-se nos olhos do homem enquanto ele se aproximava da cama, seus dedos hesitando antes de finalmente correrem com delicadeza pelos fios índigo e pelo rosto adormecido.

Sua filha, sua pequena e doce princesa!

Os olhos perolados abriram-se lentamente, a surpresa nítida em seu olhar ao encontrá-lo ali.

 _\- Otou-san..._ As palavras abandonaram os lábios da morena como um sussurro.

 _\- Hanae-san me avisou de sua ligação... Vim assim que fiquei sabendo, o que aconteceu?_

Hinata encarou o pai com surpresa, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos havia imaginado tamanha preocupação. E pensar que apenas algumas horas atrás, quando havia feito àquela ligação, todas as suas esperanças de reconciliação com o pai haviam desaparecido.

 _\- Achei que não quisesse me atender..._ – Ela quebrou o silêncio, a voz delatando seu alívio por vê-lo ali. – _Hanae-san sempre dizia que você estava em reunião quando não queria me atender... E eu pensei que... Que não quisesse falar comigo depois da nossa ultima conversa!_

Um sorriso trocista desenhou-se nos lábios do Hyuuga, ele havia sido muito pior que Itachi! Havia negado á sua filha o consolo que somente um pai poderia proporcionar, havia jogado ela nos braços de um homem que não merecia um terço do amor que ela havia lhe devotado. Hiashi sentia-se desgostoso, haveria alguma coisa no mundo capaz de aplacar tantos erros? Enviando seu orgulho para o inferno, o patriarca Hyuuga envolveu a filha nos braços, sendo imediatamente correspondido e liberando a respiração que não sabia ter contido.

Era incrível que ela ainda fosse capaz de perdoá-lo!

Ele a consolou com palavras baixas de carinho quando a primeira lágrima correu, seguida de tantas outras. Ele a apertou com força em seus braços quando os dedos pequeninos agarraram com desespero o seu paletó, sentia-se inútil e desesperado por ser incapaz de arrefecer o sofrimento de sua primogênita.

Minutos se passaram até que ela finalmente se recompusesse, as lágrimas sendo finalmente contidas e um sorriso miúdo nos lábios. Mesmo agora, uma mulher feita, Hiashi ainda podia enxergar a pequena que ela havia sido: o nariz avermelhado pelo choro, o rastro de lágrimas secas no rosto e o olhar desbotado pelo sofrimento... Ele mesmo havia sido o causador daquelas lágrimas tantas vezes!

Suspirando com pesar, o Hyuuga resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

 _\- Agora você pode me explicar porque foi mantida em observação por causa de um tombo?_

O sorriso desapareceu completamente enquanto Hinata colocava alguma distância entre os dois, os dedos batendo nervosamente uns nos outros como ela sempre fazia quando o assunto era algo que a incomodava. Hiashi temeu pelo pior, será que perderia sua filha no momento em que a havia recuperado?

 _\- Eles, bem..._ – A morena sentou-se ereta na cama, suspirando pesadamente e cansada de dar voltas no assunto. – _Eles tinham medo que algo acontecesse ao bebê!_

A morena se encolheu ao notar o olhar que sempre a deixava humilhada ou desamparada. Não era como se Hiashi fosse realmente querer fazer as pazes depois de descobrir o tamanho da humilhação que ela havia trazido á família: Um divórcio, seguido de uma criança fora do casamento. Quanto tempo até que ele a deserdasse mais uma vez?

 _\- Eu vou matar aquele moleque desgraçado! -_ Ok, aquelas palavras pegaram-na desprevenida. – _Eu vou afundar aquela família até que não sobre mais nada, nem mesmo um rastro de lembrança de quem foram..._

 _\- Otou-san!_

Mais Hiashi sequer a fitava, o patriarca Hyuuga praguejava e andava de um lado ao outro do quarto como um animal enjaulado enquanto dizia nomes que a deixavam cada vez mais corada. Ele estava furioso!

 _\- Otou-san!_

A morena repetiu mais alto, ganhando imediata atenção do Hyuuga e incerta sobre como proceder diante do olhar intenso do pai. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do mais velho, como ele contaria o que tinha visto mais cedo para a filha? Ela havia passado por um susto no dia anterior e ele precisava primeiro se assegurar de que estava tudo bem com ela e seu neto primeiro: SEU neto, pensar naquela criança o encheu de orgulho. Ele se encarregaria de enterrar os Uchiha em outro momento!

Com um sorriso miúdo e uma tranquilidade que estava longe de sentir, Hiashi voltou a se aproximar da filha, atraindo-a para seus braços e depositando um beijo cálido em sua testa, e ao afastar-se somente o suficiente para encará-la, ele pôde notar a preocupação e temor em seus olhos. Bem, ele teria de ir com calma!

 _\- Como vocês estão?_ – A Hyuuga se surpreendeu com a pergunta, e com o tom carinhoso com que foi empregada. – _Você e meu neto ainda correm algum perigo?_

Neto? Ele realmente havia aceitado aquela bomba com tamanha facilidade!?

 _\- O doutor Senju me garantiu que tudo estava bem, e que eu deveria apenas me recuperar e ser mais cuidadosa!_

 _\- Senju, você disse... Senju Tobirama?_

 _\- Hai, o senhor o conhece?_

 _\- Sim, sim eu o conheço... É um excelente médico, e o irmão dele é um dos nossos parceiros comerciais!_

Hiashi reteve uma das mãos da filha entre as suas, acariciando-a distraidamente enquanto ela criava coragem para dizer á ele o que quer que fosse. Ele podia sentir a tensão e o nervosismo que a acometiam naquele momento, e queria fazê-la entender que daquela vez não havia nada no mundo que o afastasse dela novamente.

 _\- Itachi é o pai do bebê. –_ Ela começou, parecia vacilante no início, mais soou decidida ao completar. _– E eu não quero e nem pretendo retomar meu casamento com ele, Otou-san!_

 _\- Bem, é um alívio ouvi-la dizer isso... Por que eu não sei o que seria capaz de fazer, caso aquele canalha se aproximasse de você uma segunda vez!_

 _\- Otou-san, o senhor tem certeza de que está bem com isso?_ O Hyuuga limitou-se a assentir, divertido com a incredulidade dela _._

Hiashi suspirou, ele não queria guardar segredos ou causar mal-estar á filha, mais precisava acabar de uma vez por todas com qualquer esperança que Itachi pudesse ter de se reaproximar de sua filha, e por mais cruel que fosse, precisava mostrar a realidade á ela. Hiashi precisava endurecê-la e prepará-la para o que estava por vir, por que ele não tinha ilusão alguma de que logo a mídia estaria se chafurdando no sofrimento de sua filha, e ele já podia imaginar as matérias sensacionalistas á que ela seria submetida.

 _\- Eu ainda não contei nada á ele sobre a gravidez_. – O semblante do Hyuuga endureceu, ele já imaginava que o Uchiha não sabia de nada, e no que dependesse dele, nunca descobriria. – _Eu acho que ainda preciso de um tempo para assimilar as coisas, para me acostumar com a situação!_

 _\- Não acho que valha a pena expor meu neto á um homem sem caráter._ – Os olhos da morena se abriram como pratos, Hiashi estava sendo drástico demais. – _A criança não vai perder nada não tendo contato com alguém como ele!_

 _\- Otou-san, você está sendo muito radical... Além do mais, ele é pai desse bebê e tem todo o direito de conhecê-lo, assim como Mikoto-san e Fugaku-sama._

Hiashi suspirou, lançando um olhar pesaroso na direção da filha e rezando silenciosamente para que aquela revelação não causasse nenhum dano á ela ou ao bebê.

 _\- Eu acabo de me encontrar com ele na recepção..._ – A morena espantou-se, parecia incomodada com algo ou alguém. – _Estava com uma mulher que eu acredito ser sua amante de longa data, e uma garotinha... Uma garotinha que não tem mais do que dois anos e que é a cópia fiel do seu ex-marido._

O silêncio que se sucedeu aquela revelação foi torturante para o Hyuuga, e então, tão de repente quanto à apatia que a havia atingido ao ouvir as palavras do pai, a morena libertou todo o sofrimento que esteve contendo: lágrimas grossas corriam por suas bochechas e morriam em seus lábios, seu pequeno corpo sacudindo-se com a ferocidade de seus sentimentos e soluços altos que cortavam o coração do Hyuuga. Hiashi voltou a se aproximar, envolvendo a filha em um abraço apertado, prometendo aos sussurros que dali em diante tudo daria certo, que ele estava com ela agora.

As mãos pequeninas seguravam seu paletó com força enquanto soluços sacudiam seu corpo, e ali naquele momento, enquanto depositava beijos carinhosos no topo da cabeça da filha e tentava tranquilizá-la, Hiashi prometeu a si mesmo que jamais voltaria a deixar que alguém a magoasse daquela forma. Itachi pagaria caro por aquela traição!

 _\- Hime-chan, adivinha só... A doutora me disse que você já pode ir pra casa..._

Shisui se deteve no momento em que seus olhos registraram a presença de uma terceira pessoa no quarto, mais especificamente Hyuuga Hiashi, e pelo olhar que o homem lhe lançou no momento em que o encontrou ali, o moreno desconfiou que alguma coisa estava muito errada. Sua desconfiança tornou-se certeza ao encontrar os olhos banhados de lágrimas da Hyuuga, e os soluços que ela deixava escapar vez ou outra.

 _\- O que você faz aqui Uchiha-san?_

A pergunta à queima roupa, e o tom enfurecido pegaram Shisui desprevenido, mais o moreno estava quase se acostumando com as maneiras pouco acolhedoras das pessoas que cercavam Hinata.

 _\- Foi Shisui-san que me socorreu..._ \- A morena murmurou entre as lágrimas. – _Além do mais, ele não tem nada a ver com toda essa confusão!_

 _\- Como não?_ – Hiashi esbravejou furioso. - _Ele é um maldito Uchiha, e têm tanta responsabilidade quanto todos os outros naquela família... Eu aposto que todos eles sabiam sobre a menina!_

 _\- Han, hmm... Que menina?_ – Hiashi lançou um olhar enfurecido para o moreno, e Shisui se perguntou que tipo de merda Itachi havia feito. _– Eu realmente não estou ciente sobre nenhuma menina, Hyuuga-sama, estive fora do país por anos e só voltei muito recentemente, algumas semanas para ser mais exato._

A expressão de Hiashi foi de completo ódio para simples antipatia, o que para Shisui era um avanço e tanto.

 _\- Otou-san se encontrou com Itachi quando vinha me visitar!_

As palavras de Hinata o amedrontaram, ela não podia estar imaginando que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com a presença de Itachi naquele hospital, podia?

 _\- Hinata, eu juro que não disse nada á ninguém... Eu juro!_

Um sorriso miúdo formou-se por entre as lágrimas, e o moreno deixou que um suspiro de alívio abandonasse seus lábios, alívio esse que durou apenas até que Hiashi quebrasse o silêncio!

 _\- Encontrei seu primo com a amante..._ – Shisui gemeu, o idiota havia mesmo ido atrás de Sakura! – _e a filha deles!_

O moreno apoiou-se no batente da porta, incredulidade estampada em seu semblante e incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra em defesa do primo. Tudo o que Ele queria naquele momento era apagar o sofrimento nos olhos perolados de Hinata. Ele sabia que Itachi tinha sido um idiota por abandonar uma mulher maravilhosa e linda como Hinata, mais não imaginava que essa estupidez havia se expandido para uma amante e uma filha fora do casamento. Aquela altura ele não desconfiava de mais nada em se tratando do primo.

Mikoto mataria o primogênito quando descobrisse!

Ao olhar novamente para os Hyuuga, notou que a suspeita inicial de Hiashi havia sido substituída por algo perigoso. Ele só não sabia se o Hyuuga tolerava sua presença em respeito á filha ou queria simplesmente matá-lo. Suas dúvidas foram parcialmente sanadas com as seguintes palavras:

 _\- Pela sua reação, acredito que realmente não sabia de nada!_ Ok, Hiashi o tolerava.

 _\- Eu não fazia ideia Hinata-chan, eu juro._

A morena apenas meneou a cabeça, um sorriso conciliador nos lábios enquanto tentava consolá-lo pela descoberta. Maldição! Era ela que deveria ser consolada, era ela que deveria colocar toda a fúria e frustração para fora, deixar que as lágrimas levassem embora todo o desapontamento que Itachi havia provocado. Shisui tentava conter a própria fúria, seus dedos correndo nervosamente pelos cachos enquanto imaginava mil maneiras diferentes de socar o primo.

 _\- Eu preciso ir Hina-chan..._ – A morena o encarou com o cenho franzido, parecia confusa. – _Existem coisas que eu preciso averiguar; pessoas que eu preciso socar..._

\- _Shisui-kun, por favor._ – Hinata disse, separando-se momentaneamente do pai. _\- Não faça desse um problema maior do que verdadeiramente é, Itachi-san e eu estamos separados... Ele é livre para se relacionar com quem desejar!_

 _\- Isso é sério?_ – Os dois Hyuugas o encararam com surpresa. – _Aquele idiota teve a infeliz ideia de te enganar, e tudo o que você tem a dizer é "Nós estamos separados", "Ele é Livre"?..._ \- O tom de deboche magoou a morena, e Hiashi estreitou os olhos, observando atentamente a fúria daquele rapaz. – _Aquele idiota não tinha o direito de te magoar dessa maneira, e eu vou sim arrebentar a cara dele por isso... Dessa vez, pouco me importa o que você sente ou acha!_

O moreno segurou os fios do cabelo com força... Aquilo não podia estar se repetindo!

 _\- Você me fez uma promessa!_

 _\- Sim, eu prometi que não ia contar nada sobre á sua gravidez... Mais nunca prometi que não ia bater naquele idiota!_

E sem dar a morena à chance de retrucar, Shisui abandonou o quarto como se estivesse possuído. Ele ia socar Itachi até que o imbecil se arrependesse amargamente por ter magoado Hinata daquela forma. Shisui a amava, e nenhum idiota iria... O moreno deteve seus passos ainda no corredor do hospital, a realização do que havia admitido para si mesmo acertando-o com precisão cirúrgica.

Ele jamais teria perdido o controle daquela maneira senão sentisse algo por ela, senão a amasse. E ele a amava, amava Hyuuga Hinata como nunca tinha amado nenhuma outra mulher. Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios somente para morrer segundos depois, seu amor era uma maldição a qual ele não a submeteria, sem contar que não havia nada que ele pudesse oferecer aquela mulher maravilhosa!

Não á longo prazo, não da forma que ambos precisavam!

Kami-sama era realmente um maldito sádico, ele tinha tudo o que havia sonhado durante toda a vida ao alcance das mãos, mas não podia reivindicar nenhuma daquelas coisas... Não a própria vida, não o amor de Hinata e nem toda a felicidade que eles poderiam alcançar juntos! Um sorriso trocista desenhou-se em seus lábios, a vida era mesmo uma droga!

 _\- Shisui-san, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Achei que já havia levado sua namorada para casa!_

 _\- Tobirama-san._ – O moreno meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento. – _Hinata não é minha namorada, e nesse momento o pai dela já deve estar providenciando tudo para levá-la para casa em segurança!_

 _\- Mais ontem você insinuou que estavam em um relacionamento, que o bebê era..._

O moreno fez uma careta, bagunçando os fios enquanto tentava pensar em uma desculpa boa o suficiente para justificar a mentira, não encontrou nenhuma, então resolveu optar pela verdade.

 _\- Hinata é a mulher... Ex-mulher do meu primo_. – Shisui começou, ganhando imediata atenção do albino. – _Eu a encontrei caída na escadaria da festa, e a trouxe para cá, foi quando eu descobri sobre o bebê e te chamei... Nós somos amigos, e eu prometi a ela que manteria tudo em segredo até que ela estivesse preparada para contar._

 _\- Entendo, e apenas por precaução já tinha colocado o histórico médico dela em sigilo... Hiashi-san é um dos maiores colaboradores desse hospital e sócio do Nii-san, imaginei que a filha dele deveria ser preservada!_

 _\- Isso é um alívio, já que Haruno Sakura aparentemente é uma das funcionárias do hospital e atual namorada do meu primo!_

 _\- Haruno Sakura?_ – O homem parecia subitamente incomodado, Shisui assentiu. - _Ela é uma das protegidas de minha sobrinha Tsunade._ – o moreno sentiu-se esgotado, de repente seu segredo parecia a ponto de ser exposto, e notando seu desconforto, o mais velho completou. – _Pode ficar tranquilo, nenhuma das duas tem autorização para bisbilhotar sobre os meus pacientes... Agora mudando de assunto, Você deveria repensar essa estratégia louca de segredos e contar de uma vez á sua família; existem tratamentos que ainda não tentamos._

 _\- Nós dois sabemos que esgotamos todas as possibilidades, além do mais, eu já perdi todas as esperanças... Tudo o que eu quero é aproveitar o tempo que me resta ao lado dessa mulher maravilhosa que eu acabei de encontrar, quem sabe eu não tenha sorte e consiga ver esse bebê nascendo? Não acho que isso seja pedir demais!_

 _\- Shisui..._

Com as mãos nos bolsos e uma atitude relaxada que estava longe de sentir, o moreno se despediu do médico e caminhou tranquilamente pelos corredores do hospital. Ele era uma bomba relógio, esperando o momento certo para explodir... Seu tempo era curto demais para se preocupar em consertar as burradas do primo, dali em diante ele focaria toda sua atenção no que realmente importava: Hinata, e o bebê que ela esperava!

* * *

Hello!

Então, decidi adiantar o capítulo pq amanhã e domingo não estarei em casa, e o lugar pra onde vou não tem acesso á internet!

Sobre o capítulo, quase me senti uma autora de novela mexicana! Foram muitas emoções, e elas vieram dos lugares mais improvaveis possíveis, no entanto, o drama ainda não acabou e no próximo capitulo teremos mais lágrimas, e 2 hentais...Vamos ver se vocês adivinham quais serão os casais!?

 ***Gifu - Sogro**

bjos e até o próximo!


	7. Verdades

**Cap. VI – Verdades.**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

A morena sentiu o leve sopro do vento que balançava suavemente as árvores que circundavam a mansão Hyuuga com nostalgia. Havia lágrimas nos seus olhos, ela sabia, só não sabia desde quando elas estavam lá ou se já haviam se extinguido. Fazia algumas horas desde que havia recebido alta hospitalar, e fora trazida de volta à casa secular da família Hyuuga.

De volta as raízes, onde tudo havia começado!

Descobrir que Itachi era apaixonado por outra mulher meses após o casamento fora devastador, mais descobrir que essa mesma mulher havia dado á ele uma criança destruía todos os seus estúpidos sonhos infantis de que ele voltaria pra ela quando descobrisse a gravidez, que algo mudaria com a chegada daquele bebê e que Itachi finalmente a notaria como mulher, que ele a amaria. Pousando a mão sob o ventre distraidamente, a morena chegou à conclusão de que seu bebê era fruto de um relacionamento que agora ela admitia que houvesse sido um erro sob todos os aspectos possíveis.

Itachi nunca a havia amado, e ela deveria ter sido madura o suficiente para aceitar.

Ele não a amava quando fez o pedido de casamento mais romântico que ela já havia imaginado: um jantar a luz de velas e rosas vermelhas espalhadas por todo o apartamento, Ele não a amava quando fez os votos mais lindos de casamento, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la em todos os momentos de sua vida, Ele não a amava quando tomou seu coração e sua virgindade sob a luz da lua numa noite estrelada... As juras de amor, e as palavras doces que ele havia sussurrado naquele momento não haviam significado nada para ele, e o fato de ela ter se apaixonado só provava o quão estúpida poderia ser!

A morena deixou que um sorriso sarcástico se desenhasse em seus lábios, quão ingênua ela havia sido e quão fundo havia se afundado naqueles sentimentos irreais. E no meio de toda aquela sujeira estava seu bebê, uma criança que ele certamente não estaria nem um pouco satisfeito de ter agora que tinha a própria família. Haruno Sakura havia dado á ele uma filha que Itachi certamente amaria com loucura. Um sorriso de autodesprezo se desenhou em seus lábios, ela sentia inveja da mulher. A Haruno havia conquistado tudo o que ela sempre sonhou, e sequer teve que se esforçar para que isso acontecesse.

No entanto, havia uma criança entre os dois. Um bebê que ela já amava, e que protegeria acima de tudo!

Amar aquele homem era tão frustrante e exaustivo. Machucava saber que ela nunca seria boa o bastante para Itachi, que por mais que o amasse nada nunca seria como ela sonhava. Ele nunca a olharia com amor, ou ansiaria pela presença dela como parecia fazer com a outra. Afinal, não havia se passado nem um mês desde que assinaram os papéis do divórcio e ele já estava com Haruno Sakura, e se fosse ser sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que talvez ele nunca tivesse abandonado a mulher.

Doía Tanto!

Mais ao menos aquela ultima humilhação havia servido para fazê-la compreender que nada do que fizesse seria capaz de trazer Itachi para seu lado, e que qualquer esforço seria em vão. Ele já estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, ele já tinha a família que ela ansiava ter tido com ele e era apenas uma questão de tempo para que todos soubessem o quão estúpida e iludida ela havia sido naqueles dois anos de casamento. Dois anos de pura entrega e nenhuma retribuição de seus sentimentos!

Uma ultima lágrima grossa e amarga rolou por sua bochecha. Daquele momento em diante Itachi fazia parte de seu passado, e daquele relacionamento desastroso ela guardaria a única coisa que realmente valia a pena, seu bebê. Batidas na porta a despertaram do torpor, e após secar os últimos vestígios de lágrimas, mandou que a pessoa entrasse.

Sua resolução sobre não ceder ás lágrimas vacilou por um segundo ao encontrar o olhar analítico de Hyuuga Neji pregado em sua silhueta. O primo havia sido cruamente desagradável e categórico sobre seu relacionamento uma centena de vezes, e aquelas críticas haviam sido a razão para que os dois eventualmente se afastassem. Um afastamento que a afetou mais do que pôde admitir na época, mais que também a fez amadurecer como mulher longe da proteção excessiva de Neji.

 _-Você deveria estar repousando. –_ A morena simplesmente ignorou o comentário, os olhos fixos no jardim _. - Hiashi-ojii-san me contou o que aconteceu._

Aquelas palavras tiveram o poder de arrancá-la da profunda inércia em que esteve mergulhada desde que soube que Itachi tinha uma filha, então Neji veio tripudiar? Afastando-se da janela, a morena sentou-se na cama king e agarrou uma das almofadas que a enfeitavam, aguardando o ataque mordaz que ela sabia que chegaria a qualquer momento. Era difícil ficar no mesmo cômodo que Neji, e quase impossível manter seu olhar fixo no primo. Havia muitas coisas não ditas entre os dois, e muitas coisas que ela queria manter exatamente como estavam por não saber como lidar com elas... Uma delas aquela declaração, feita sob o efeito do álcool.

\- _Aconteceram muitas coisas..._ \- A morena suspirou cansada. _\- O que exatamente Otou-san disse?_

O moreno se remexeu inquieto, dando algumas voltas pelo cômodo até se deter diante de uma poltrona e se acomodar. Neji sentia-se tão nervoso quanto um colegial, tê-la á sua frente tão linda, e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil o fazia ter ânsias de assassinar o Uchiha. O maldito teve tudo o que ele sempre quis nas mãos, e simplesmente deixou que ela escapasse por entre os dedos, ferida e magoada!

 _\- O divórcio, sua internação e o bebê... Como você está?_

A morena o encarou com os olhos abertos em espanto. Neji sendo gentil, quando tinha a oportunidade de esmiuçar cada uma de suas más escolhas e apontar cada um de seus erros? O que estava acontecendo com os homens daquela casa? Porque de uma hora para a outra estavam sendo tão gentis e solícitos? Será que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com a gravidez?

 _\- Você me faz parecer um monstro me olhando desse jeito._

 _\- Em alguns momentos você foi um!_ – Um sorriso sem graça desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno. – _Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente esquecer algumas das coisas terríveis que você me disse quando eu decidi me casar... Agora, respondendo á sua pergunta, sim, eu estou bem... Não estou distribuindo sorrisos, mais me sinto melhor do que imaginava que ficaria e só isso já e um alívio!_

O moreno se conteve para não gritar de frustração ao vê-la tão "cinza", quase como se tivesse sido destituída de seu halo luminoso e sua doçura habitual. Sua vontade era sacudi-la e apagar de uma vez por todas Uchiha Itachi da memória de sua prima. O homem não a merecia, e se ele tivesse contido o próprio ciúme naquela época, talvez tivesse sido capaz de dissuadi-la de um casamento que ele sabia que tinha tudo para dar errado.

 _\- Quando foi que ficou tão negativa!?_ – Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do moreno. – _Onde está a garotinha gentil que sempre encontrava uma solução para todos os problemas do mundo? Mesmo um menininho irascível e orgulhoso era alvo de seus cuidados atenciosos..._

Os olhos perolados encheram-se de lágrimas e um sorriso nostálgico desenhou-se em seus lábios. Ela havia enterrado aquela garotinha tão profundamente dentro de seu peito, que temia não encontrá-la nunca mais. Ela havia se empenhado tanto em agradar, que havia esquecido completamente de si mesma... Seus sonhos, suas vontades e desejos.

Ser amada de repente já não era tão importante!

 _\- Nii-san!_

Deixando seu lugar sob a cama, a morena correu para o primo que a recebeu de braços abertos, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado enquanto deixava que as lágrimas de saudade corressem livres pelo seu rosto. Estava na hora de recuperar a si mesma, tomar de volta tudo o que havia abandonado em prol de um relacionamento que só a feriu.

 _\- Eu o odeio tanto Nii-san..._ – A morena murmurou entre as lágrimas. – _Eu odeio o que ele ainda me faz sentir... Odeio o quanto ainda desejo estar ao lado dele!_

 _\- Você precisa ser forte e ficar calma, não há nada que o tempo não cure!_

 _\- Eu o amo tanto, tanto... E ele sequer se importa com os meus sentimentos, ou comigo! –_ A morena fungou, desolada _. – Ele provavelmente está lá com ela... Com ela e com a filha que eles tiveram; a criança que ele nunca quis me dar!_

 _\- Você é mais forte do que deixa transparecer... Você vai superar, Hinata-sama!_

A morena se libertou do abraço, um sorriso amarelo se desenhando em seus lábios e limpando as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, Neji ainda estava lá, o olhar perolado repleto de tranquilidade e sua presença silenciosa lhe enviando toda a tranquilidade que necessitava. E foi naquele momento, encarando os olhos perolados tão iguais aos seus que a morena chegou à conclusão de que estava na hora de seguir em frente, e abandonar Uchiha Itachi definitivamente!

Aquele amor não havia lhe feito nenhum bem, e precisava acabar. Pelo seu próprio bem, e pelo bem da criança que estava por vir, mesmo que desistir daquele homem a matasse aos poucos!

* * *

Os dedos correram nervosamente pelos cabelos do moreno pela centésima vez. Ele não se lembrava de como havia chegado à casa da Haruno, ou há quanto tempo estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala. A única coisa clara em sua mente era a fúria que sentia do ex-sogro, e a vontade de torcer o pescoço da ex-namorada. E ainda havia Hinata; Desde que soubera do "acidente" da ex-mulher não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse ela. Nem mesmo a possibilidade de ter sido enganado pela Haruno parecia tão sombria quanto à possibilidade de Hinata ter se machucado seriamente.

E aquilo o queimava por dentro, embaralhando sentimentos que ele achava que estavam muito bem definidos, trazendo á tona memórias que ele queria manter enterradas em sua mente...

-Flashback -

 _Itachi a observou em silêncio por incontáveis minutos, os delicados pés descalços, os cabelos desalinhados e o corpo coberto apenas por uma camisola fina, enquanto observava o mar pela porta da suíte em que haviam se hospedado. A nova senhora Uchiha era realmente uma visão dos céus, tinha uma personalidade afável e um corpo enlouquecedor... Um corpo que ele estava mais do que ansioso para finalmente desvendar._

 _\- É uma vista realmente maravilhosa!_

 _Hinata o encarou no segundo seguinte, um sorriso tranquilo desenhado nos lábios e o olhar enchendo-se de deslumbramento enquanto voltava seus olhos para o mar e para as ondas se quebrando com certa violência á distância._

 _\- Sim, é realmente lindo._

 _Itachi se aproximou, sentindo-a estremecer sob seu toque, sua boca baixando até o pescoço níveo e beijando-a ali lentamente, quase perdendo o controle ao escutar o gemido baixo que a morena deixou escapar e o tremor que sacudiu o pequeno corpo. Hinata relaxou seu corpo contra o do marido, sentindo os músculos rígidos de Itachi ás suas costas, e a evidência de sua excitação contra seu bumbum._

 _Aquele era o homem que ela amava, aquela era sua primeira noite com seu marido e nada poderia ser mais perfeito!_

 _Completamente entregue, a morena virou-se para o marido, rodeando-o pelo pescoço enquanto o encarava nos olhos. Havia tanta excitação naqueles ônix que a morena vacilou por um instante, intimidada com tamanho desejo. O sangue correu quente pelas veias do moreno, acumulando-se em sua virilha e surpreendendo-o por tamanha intensidade. Precisando pôr alguma distância entre os corpos antes que cedesse aos seus desejos, Itachi afastou-se e a encarou com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios, os dela estavam molhados e pareciam ansiar por seus beijos, e aquela constatação o entusiasmou de uma maneira nova e muito satisfatória._

 _\- Venha, vou te mostrar a vista._

 _Hinata concordou com a cabeça e permitiu que Itachi enlaçasse suas mãos nas dela enquanto a guiava até o balcão. Abrindo as portas de vidro, o moreno a guiou para fora enquanto os dois foram cercados pelo ar fresco noturno. Vestida somente com uma camisola ínfima que havia sido presente de Hanabi, Hinata esfregou as mãos nos braços para espantar o frio, e Itachi a surpreendeu ao abraçá-la por trás, mantendo-a aquecida enquanto distribuía beijos e caricias por todo seu corpo._

 _Entorpecida, Hinata ficou imóvel enquanto o moreno se deliciava com seu corpo e distribuía beijos por seu pescoço e ombros e a acariciava como se fosse o tesouro mais precioso de todo o mundo. Ele a virou para si, tomando-lhe a boca como um homem sedento; as línguas se provocando com lentidão e desvendando os mistérios um do outro. E, naquele momento Itachi percebeu que embora Hinata ainda estivesse um pouco hesitante, estava em harmonia com ele. Desejando-o como ele a desejava!_

 _Os pequenos dedos arranharam levemente a nuca do moreno, provocando arrepios no corpo masculino enquanto desciam lentamente até o nó do roupão que o Uchiha usava._

 _\- Posso desamarrar?_

 _O som havia sido baixo, quase hesitante... E ao encarar a morena, Itachi permitiu-se sorrir do rubor que coloria sua face de anjo._

 _\- Esse é o tipo de coisa que você não precisa perguntar... - Ele sussurrou, a voz rouca. - Eu sou todinho seu, e estou aqui pra fazer tudo o que você quiser!_

 _Hinata estava a um passo de perder os sentidos quando os lábios de Itachi capturaram os seus. O que aquele homem pretendia? Matá-la? Bom, pois ele provaria um pouco do próprio veneno, sem interromper o beijo, a morena começou a desamarrar lentamente o nó do roupão de Itachi. Um sorriso de pura satisfação feminina desenhando-se em seus lábios ao escutar o grunhido baixo que ele deixou escapar quando suas unhas deslizaram pelo seu abdômen, arrepiando-o._

 _Itachi interrompeu o beijo, seus olhos estreitando-se com as provocações da morena e a bermuda cada vez mais apertada. A pequena bruxa havia aberto o nó de seu roupão e deslizava as unhas em seu abdômen, seus músculos se contraiam a cada vez que as unhas longas resvalavam sob sua pele, arrancando do moreno um gemido baixo ao perceber que as mãos pequeninas desciam cada vez mais, lentamente._

 _Itachi podia sentir o coração pulsar em sua virilidade, e estava ciente de que perderia o controle se não tomasse cuidado com as provocações ingênuas de sua esposa. Outra parte dele, aquela recém-descoberta e cheia tesão por essa mulher, desejava deixar que Hinata se banqueteasse com seu corpo, mais todos os seus pensamentos se esvaneceram quando ela alcançou o cós da bermuda, deslizando as unhas em sua excitação sob o tecido e arrancando dele um grunhido._

 _\- Acho que você está gostando disso!? A voz da morena tinha um quê de surpresa._

 _Hinata estava espantada com a própria ousadia, mais seu corpo parecia ter ganhado vida própria ao redor daquele homem. Satisfação e luxúria a inundavam, e cada toque das mãos de Itachi, pareciam como chamas vivas que se espalhavam por todo seu corpo, em uma resposta imediata._

 _\- Agora é a minha vez! O moreno disse; rouco e autoritário._

 _O sangue corria desenfreado por suas veias, e ele estava tão rígido, que precisava estar dentro daquela mulher naquele instante. Impaciente com o tecido da camisola dela, Itachi o arrancou e o jogou de lado. Nenhum sutiã e uma calcinha tão pequena que ele teve que engolir á seco... Aquela mulher definitivamente queria levá-lo a loucura!_

 _\- Você é perfeita Hime! – Ele sussurrou, contemplando maravilhado o corpo da esposa. – Como eu imaginei que seria._

 _Sem mais delongas, o moreno a beijou e deixou que seus dedos escorregassem até alcançar a calcinha de renda branca que ela usava. A renda estava úmida, e o moreno escorregou um dedo sob o tecido hesitando apenas por um instante. Ele tinha que se controlar; controlar o desejo que havia se apoderado de seu corpo como fogo e avançar com calma. Aquela era a sua mulher, era a primeira vez dela, e tinha de ser especial... Ele tinha que tornar aquele momento inesquecível!_

 _Um gemido de frustração capturou sua atenção, e Itachi mandou sua insegurança para o inferno enquanto mergulhava os dedos dentro daquele corpo perfeito e úmido. Hinata estava ali, e parecia ansiar por aquilo tanto quanto ele. O moreno já não podia mais provocá-la nem prolongar nada, e com a ansiedade que se apossou de seu corpo ele empurrou a calcinha e a penetrou com dois dedos._

 _E quando ela gemeu seu nome após a penetração abrupta, Itachi soube que ela estava em seu absoluto poder, extasiada demais para se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele. As unhas de Hinata se cravaram em seus ombros, e a morena se apertou nele, desejando mais contato com sua principal fonte de calor. Itachi queria dar-lhe tanto prazer, que o toque dele seria a única coisa em que ela pensaria por muito tempo._

 _Os olhos dela estavam fechados, e os quadris se moviam sutilmente contra seus dedos, e quando ele beijou-lhe os seios, viu arrepios percorrerem o corpo esbelto de sua esposa e um gemido mais alto escapar de seus lábios. Os mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que ele desconfiava que fosse capaz de levá-la ao orgasmo tocando-a apenas ali. E naquele momento, Itachi descobriu que adorava a forma como Hinata reagia aos seus toques, aos seus beijos e principalmente quando rogava baixinho por mais, corando lindamente enquanto tentava conter os próprios gemidos._

 _Os globos daqueles seios eram fartos e carnudos, enchendo-lhe as mãos. Ele acariciou com a língua o vale branco entre eles, sugando-a por todo o colo a fim de deixar a sua marca. Queria que ela se lembrasse deste momento, do que tinham feito, e como ela havia se sentido quando ele não estivesse por perto._

 _\- Vamos lá, Hime... Geme pra mim!_

 _Hinata deixou que ele guiasse suas mãos, colocando-as sob sua excitação e guiando-a em uma carícia ainda por cima da bermuda, seus olhos sempre fixos nos de Itachi enquanto ele abria o zíper e guiava o membro inchado em suas mãos. Itachi estremeceu com o toque das mãos macias, precisava estar dentro dela agora. Não podia mais conter a torrente de excitação que o percorria._

 _Sem dar a morena uma ideia do que faria; ele arrancou sua calcinha com um puxão, e a ergueu enquanto a encostava na parede fria do balcão. O céu estava agora repleto de estrelas, e as luzes pequeninas da cidade brilhavam ao longe. As mãos de Hinata percorriam trêmulas, e hesitantes o peitoral de Itachi, imaginando se aquilo não era apenas um sonho. Apenas mais uma ilusão criada por sua mente._

 _Seus olhos se encontraram, e o moreno a segurou firmemente pelos quadris enquanto a penetrava lentamente, puxando-a para baixo até se enterrar por completo. Os olhos perolados se arregalaram e gemidos baixos de dor escaparam de seus lábios carnudos a cada centímetro que Itachi penetrava, suas unhas enterrando-se nos ombros do moreno e seus lábios apertados em uma linha._

 _\- Shh, tranquila... Já vai passar!_

 _Ele a encheu por completo, mantendo-se completamente imóvel enquanto o corpo feminino relaxava e se acostumava._

 _\- Oh, Kami-sama... - Hinata gemeu, a mente em torvelinho. – Itachi!_

 _A morena se agarrou ao corpo masculino e soltou um gritinho quando o moreno começou devagar com as investidas. Seus lábios cobriram os dela, enquanto o moreno movia-se devagar até que ela se acostumasse com seu tamanho e invasão. Ignorando o colo e o pescoço, o moreno se concentrou nos seios de Hinata, agarrando um dos mamilos com os dentes e sugando-o com lentidão e toda atenção que ele merecia. Hinata se apertou em volta do moreno, e Itachi sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que ela finalmente sentisse algum prazer e alcançasse o clímax._

 _O Uchiha sugava-lhe os mamilos e mantinha o ritmo lento e fundo de suas investidas, adorando o som dos suspiros e gemidos que a morena deixava escapar. Era algo normal para ele ter sexo com mulheres lindas, mais nada nunca havia sido igual ao que estava tendo agora com Hinata, e que Kami o ajudasse, porque ele a teria para a vida toda!_

 _Um sorriso de satisfação brincou em seus lábios quando a morena jogou a cabeça para trás e agarrou seus cabelos, completamente dominada pelo clímax. Girando o corpo para que ela ficasse imprensada contra a parede, Itachi aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas, sentindo as unhas grandes percorrerem suas costas e levando-o a beira da loucura. Ele se retesou, o sangue correndo rápido por suas veias, e seu mundo inteiro centrado naquela mulher. O nome dela escapou de seus lábios ao atingir o clímax mais intenso de toda sua vida._

 _\- Arigato. Ela sussurrou corada._

 _O moreno ainda a segurava contra a parede, um sorriso miúdo desenhando-se em seus lábios ao notar o desalinho da mulher, sua mulher. As testas se uniram e mãos pequeninas o acariciaram na face, e o moreno fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele contato tão intimo._

 _\- Por quê?_

 _\- Por me dar essa noite tão perfeita!_

 _Itachi sorriu, extasiado com as palavras sinceras que escapavam daqueles lábios levemente inchados de seus beijos._

 _\- Não me agradeça ainda, Hime... – Ela encarou-o, confusa. – Afinal, a noite ainda não acabou!_

 _\- Flashback Off -_

 _\- Porque não se senta, Itachi!?_

A voz de Sakura o despertou, e o moreno a encarou com certa irritação. Ultimamente as memórias daquela noite longínqua se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, e era quase impossível conter o desejo de repetir cada um daqueles beijos e carícias. Kami, o que havia de errado com ele?

 _\- Onde está a menina?_

 _\- No quarto dela, tirando a soneca da tarde... Você a assustou! –_ O moreno fez pouco caso da informação e Sakura se irritou. _– Escuta aqui Itachi, você não pode simplesmente..._

O moreno a interrompeu, seu rosto a milímetros do dela e a mão segurando firmemente os pulsos da rosada. Sakura não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto Itachi tão irritado e fora de controle. Os cabelos estavam em completo desalinho, e o paletó do terno que ele usava estava amassado e jogado em seu sofá, ela nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito antes. Todo esse descontrole tinha a ver com a Hyuuga? Se ele amava a mulher tanto assim, porque tinha ido procurá-la?

\- _Entenda de uma vez por todas Sakura..._ – A mão a apertava cada vez mais forte, os olhos tornando-se rubros; tamanha era a fúria do moreno. – _Eu posso, e eu vou fazer o que eu quiser... Nesse momento a ultima coisa que me interessa são seus sentimentos e as suas vontades, você me chutou pra fora da sua vida e eu quero saber por quê... Também quero saber quem é o pai daquela garotinha, já que você insiste em negar algo que pra mim é obvio: Ela é uma Uchiha!_

A rosada deixou que as primeiras lágrimas se formassem nos cantos de seus olhos naquele preciso momento, mais impediu que elas caíssem na presença daquele homem. Todas as suas ilusões de que algum dia tudo ficaria bem, e ela poderia voltar a se acertar com aquele homem estavam sendo destruídas bem diante de seus olhos e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para impedir que isso acontecesse, ela havia tomado aquele caminho muito tempo atrás e sabia que não havia volta. Kami-sama, ela ainda o amava tanto, sonhava tanto! Itachi estava furioso e ficaria ainda mais quando soubesse de toda a verdade!

\- _Eu nunca neguei o fato de ela ser uma Uchiha, Itachi!_ – O aperto em seu braço intensificou, e a rosada fez uma careta. – _Sasuke-kun, e eu..._

 _\- Já chega!_ A voz de Itachi não passava de um grunhido irado.

 _-Nós dormimos juntos..._

 _\- Eu disse que já chega!_ O moreno repetiu; sua voz elevando-se algumas oitavas.

 _\- Você queria saber a maldita verdade!_ – Com lágrimas nos olhos, a rosada completou. – _Nós estávamos separados há alguns meses e eu descobri que você ia se casar, eu te odiei tanto!_

 _\- Você me mandou sumir da sua vida... Você recusou o maldito anel!_

\- _Sim, e você não fez absolutamente nada pra mudar isso..._ – Ele a encarou, incrédulo. – _Eu estava confusa, e você estava cada vez mais distante... Você simplesmente foi embora, me abandonou e sequer questionou minha decisão!_

 _\- Que espécie de mulher estúpida e mesquinha você é!?_ – Itachi a segurou com força pelos braços, sacudindo o corpo feminino. _– EU PEDI VOCÊ EM CASAMENTO! E você basicamente me mandou ao inferno... E ainda queria que eu fosse atrás de você? Implorar? Você sabia pela crise que minha família estava passando, e que eram tempos difíceis para a empresa!_

 _\- Eu sei que parece estupidez, mais eu precisava ter certeza do que eu estava sentindo... Mais acima de tudo, eu precisava ter certeza de que você também me amava..._

 _\- Precisava ter certeza dos nossos sentimentos fodendo com o meu irmão? –_ Os olhos esmeraldinos abriram-se como pratos, repletos de surpresa. _– Teria sido muito mais simples me perguntar!_

O moreno a soltou com força, o corpo feminino desabando no sofá enquanto o moreno voltava a caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala, as emoções em conflito e a beira de um ataque de nervos.

 _\- Eu não acredito que pedi o divórcio á Hinata para ficar com uma mulher como você!?_

A rosada não se deu ao trabalho de responder, ela sabia que aquelas palavras não eram direcionadas a ela, e sabia que aquela explosão era apenas o início do verdadeiro holocausto, no entanto, ela ainda não tinha terminado de contar sua historia.

 _\- Eu conheci o seu irmão no jardim de infância, e_ a _ntes de você, era Ele que eu amava..._ – Itachi congelou no meio da sala, e os olhos do moreno se estreitaram... Quando ele achava que não podia piorar! – _Sim, eu errei em começar um relacionamento com você estando apaixonada pelo seu irmão, mesmo que ele sempre tenha sido avesso a ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento comigo!_

 _\- Como você caiu na cama dele, já que ele era tão avesso á você!?_

 _\- No baile de inverno da faculdade._ – Itachi lembrava-se muito bem dessa noite, fora quando oficializará o namoro com Hinata. – _Você e Hyuuga-san já estavam em um relacionamento; e pela primeira vez em todos os anos em que eu conhecia o seu irmão, ele foi gentil comigo... Nós bebemos demais, uma coisa levou a outra e acabamos na mesma cama; Nove meses depois Sarada veio ao mundo!_

 _\- Ele sabe!?_

A rosada deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto.

 _\- Não._

Itachi suspirou cansado, jogando-se numa das poltronas de Sakura e cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço. Ele havia abandonado a esposa para ter uma oportunidade de reconstruir algo que ele havia achado valioso, mais a única coisa que encontrou foi desgosto! Toda a euforia que achava ter sentido ao reencontrar aquela mulher, agora se convertia em decepção consigo mesmo. Um som seco irrompeu de sua garganta, ele era mesmo um grande idiota como Mikoto havia dito!

 _\- Meu irmão pode ser um cretino em alguns aspectos, mais você realmente acha que ele ia abandonar a própria filha?_

 _\- Isso não me interessa, ela é a minha filha..._

 _\- Ela é filha dele também!_ – Itachi se irritou, ele verdadeiramente havia sido apaixonado por essa mulher? – _O sonho da Okaa-san sempre foi ter um neto pra mimar... Você vai realmente negar esse laço á sua filha? Quão mesquinha você consegue ser, Sakura?_

 _\- Ela é minha filha, Itachi!_ – O moreno se surpreendeu ao notar as lágrimas. – _Eu não vou abrir mão da minha filha, nunca!_

 _\- Você é alguma espécie de idiota, ou está fazendo isso pra me irritar? Quem falou em abrir mão?_ – Por um momento, Itachi quase se compadeceu do medo espelhado nos olhos esmeraldinos. – _Estou falando do vínculo familiar e afetivo... Além do mais, minha mãe jamais proporia algo assim!_

 _\- Como eu posso confiar em você, ou na sua família? Vocês têm poder, dinheiro e influência..._ – A rosada não tentou conter as lágrimas. - _Sarada-chan é a única coisa boa que eu tenho, e eu não posso sequer imaginar minha vida longe dela!_

 _\- Vai ter de aprender a confiar Sakura, por que a partir de agora essa menina vai fazer parte da família Uchiha, querendo você ou não!_

* * *

Ino bocejou pela milésima vez. Ela tinha noção de que estava um trapo, e tinha noção de que aparecer dessa maneira para uma entrevista de emprego era a pior coisa que ela poderia fazer. Sim, ela havia se arrumado de forma profissional e caprichado na maquiagem para esconder os vestígios da noite mal dormida, mais seus olhos simplesmente não colaboravam e se fechavam a cada cinco minutos, isso sem contar os bocejos cada vez mais altos e a preguiça no corpo.

Seu cliente chegaria em menos de cinco minutos, e se ela não se cuidasse ele provavelmente a encontraria caída em algum arbusto roncando como uma porca.

 _\- Yamanaka-san!?_

A loira gemeu baixinho ao reconhecer a voz, praguejando mentalmente e se perguntando se aquilo não era algum tipo de pegadinha sem graça do destino. Ela virou-se lentamente, esperando que as câmeras e microfones aparecessem a qualquer momento, e vinte segundos após permanecer imóvel apenas encarando o recém-chegado em completo silêncio; a loira chegou à conclusão de que aquele era algum tipo de castigo celestial.

Dois "ex" em uma única semana; só podia ser penitência!

 _-Sai-kun!_

A voz saiu baixa e esganiçada. O homem continuava com aquele sorrisinho escroto e aquela aura de serial killer. O que ela tinha visto nele mesmo? Tirando o fato de ele ser terrivelmente gostoso!?

 _\- Eu não sabia que você era um apreciador de flores!?_

 _\- Eu não sabia que você era uma paisagista._ – A loira sorriu miúdo, estava orgulhosa da profissão. – _Se eu soubesse, jamais teria contratado sua empresa!_

Toda a tranquilidade, e até mesmo o sono desapareceu de seu semblante no minuto em que aquelas palavras abandonaram os lábios do moreno, e ver aquele sorrisinho falso estampado naqueles lábios só serviu pra fazer seu sangue ferver com mais intensidade. A loira estava enxergando vermelho, as pastas com projetos e rascunhos de todos os clientes daquele dia caíram no chão e no minuto seguinte Ino estava em cima do cretino, e ensinando a ele uma lição.

Bom, ela estava tentando...

A loira não soube ao certo o que deu errado, talvez fosse a falta de uma boa noite de sono, ou até mesmo os sentidos falhos pela pouca energia corporal. Tudo o que ela pôde registrar era que estava no chão, deitada sob uma pilha de documentos e com um homem em cima dela. Suas pernas e braços estavam imobilizados, e o rosto dele á centímetros do seu... Cada vez mais perto.

 _\- Espera... O quê...!?_

Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelos lábios do moreno, e ao invés de simplesmente agredi-lo como era sua intenção inicial, a loira retribuiu ao beijo com todo o ardor que ele merecia. Ela deixou que um suspiro de deleite escapasse de seus lábios quando o beijo se intensificou, e não fez questão nenhuma de esconder o prazer que estava sentindo ao gemer alto quando o sentiu esfregar sua ereção entre suas pernas e apalpar seus seios por cima da blusa de seda.

- _Sai-kun... Alguém pode..._ – A loira estranhou o próprio tom de voz manhoso, e o fato de estar cedendo tão facilmente. – _Alguém pode chegar!_

 _\- Ninguém vai chegar!_ Os lábios do moreno estavam em todo lugar, e ela só foi semiconsciente de suas palavras.

Ele a beijou novamente. As mãos subindo sua saia, os dedos ágeis invadindo sua calcinha com uma velocidade que a deixou espantada e molhada. A loira deixou um grito escapar de seus lábios ao senti-lo massageando seu clitóris, os dedos se moviam lentamente, pressionando vez ou outra até se enterrarem em seu interior, fazendo seu corpo se arquear devido à intensidade do prazer proporcionado por um movimento tão ínfimo.

Porque ela tinha largado esse cara mesmo!?

 _\- Você quer ser fodida agora, Ino? Bem no meio do meu jardim?_

Ela estava a ponto de implorar quando ele se enterrou dentro dela, a surpresa provocada pela invasão ocasionando em um grito muito mais alto e necessitado do que o anterior. No segundo seguinte sua blusa estava aberta, e seus seios a mercê do ataque dos lábios experientes de Shimura Sai.

A loira se sentia incapaz de retribuir aquelas caricias, ela nunca havia sido tão passiva ou submissa durante uma transa. Mais aqui estava ela, gemendo como uma virgem inexperiente e incapaz de reagir ao menor dos toques desse homem. Ela até tentou, mais tudo o que conseguiu foi que ele se afastasse, abrisse ainda mais suas pernas e as sustentasse daquele modo enquanto ia cada vez mais fundo. Ela enxergou um arco íris quando o orgasmo mais maravilhoso de toda sua vida a atingiu, sendo imediatamente seguida pelo moreno, que se derramou dentro dela, logo depois cobrindo seu corpo com o dele.

Porque ela tinha deixado um homem gostoso como esse escapar!?

 _\- Porque o homem gostoso queria mais do que sexo casual, e você foi imatura o suficiente para fugir da questão sem sequer me dar uma explicação!_

Seus olhos se abriram como pratos ao notar que havia dito aquilo em voz alta.

 _\- Eu não sei do que você está falando!?_

 _\- Você mudou o número do celular, e até o endereço... Você sabe o quão difícil foi te encontrar!?_

A loira estava atônita para dizer o mínimo. Quer dizer que ele a esteve procurando por todo esse tempo!? Ela o empurrou, sentando-se e lentamente começou a se pôr em ordem, primeiro descendo a saia e depois fechando os botões de sua blusa enquanto tentava entender a situação.

Ela esteve fodendo com um quase desconhecido no jardim da casa dele onde qualquer um poderia ver, e apesar da vontade de repetir a dose, ela precisava fugir dali antes que a situação se tornasse insustentável e ela tivesse que dar explicações. Suspirando cansada, ela pôs-se de pé e começou a recolher os papéis espalhados pelo chão... Levaria um dia inteiro para reorganizar aqueles papéis, mais a loira se sentia exaurida demais para sequer discutir.

Ela ouviu o suspiro irritado que escapou dos lábios do homem, e resolveu simplesmente ignorá-lo. Homens nunca procuravam entrar em uma discussão sobre relacionamentos deliberadamente, e a única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era juntar suas coisas e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

 _\- Você realmente acha que vai fugir sem me dar uma explicação!?_

A loira suspirou, rezando mentalmente para que o homem desistisse.

 _\- Eu não tenho porque te dar uma explicação... Nós nunca fomos nada além de pessoas que se fodem mutuamente, nada de especial nisso, eu já tive diversos..._

As palavras foram impedidas de serem expressas, e pela segunda vez no dia, a loira se via gemendo enquanto Sai fazia maravilhas com a língua e as mãos. Ela até tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do moreno, mais as sensações que ele despertava eram boas demais, e fazia muito tempo que ela não tinha sexo de qualidade... Muito tempo... Desde que eles tinham terminado!

Ele a ergueu nos braços, cruzando o jardim com passadas largas e subindo escadas que os levaram á um dos quartos da mansão. Ino gemeu baixinho em protesto ao ser posta no chão e liberada daquele beijo sensacional, ela o observou fechar a porta em silêncio, o clique do ferrolho se fechando produzindo uma sensação eletrizante de ansiedade. Ela sabia exatamente o que aquele olhar prometia; e aqueles olhos negros fitando-a com tamanha malícia e desejo lhe deixavam a ponto de gozar uma segunda vez sem que ele sequer a tocasse.

Aproximando-se da loira como um animal pronto para dar o bote, Sai sentia-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Tudo estava correndo ás mil maravilhas, e era quase impossível de se acreditar que a mulher que amava estava finalmente á sua mercê e vulnerável como nunca esteve. Seus dedos correram pelo rosto níveo com veneração, mal acreditando que a tinha novamente em seus braços, seus lábios cobriram os dela calidamente, e suas mãos a despojaram das roupas que a loira usava, peça por peça, até que somente uma calcinha fina de renda vermelha era a única coisa que ela vestia.

Ao tê-la seminua em seus braços, o moreno se deteve frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro pendurado por toda a parede da cabeceira da cama. A tênue luz alaranjada do sol conferia um brilho dourado à pele de ambos, e a imagem do musculoso braço masculino rodeando-a, de sua mão passeando lentamente pelo ventre, fez com que ela umedecesse.

 _\- É tão bonita_ – Ele sussurrou, e a loira suspirou ao sentir os lábios masculinos deslizando-se por seu pescoço. - _A mulher mais linda que já vi!_

O espelho lhe revelou a imagem dos poderosos braços rodeando-a por trás, aproximando-a contra seu peito; instintivamente, jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios ao sentir a dura ereção contra a base de suas costas. Os olhos azuis convergiam hipnotizados na imagem refletida das mãos masculinas deslizando-se por seu ventre, seus quadris, baixando pelas coxas; e dela totalmente estremecida em seus braços.

O reflexo dessas mãos masculinas sobre seu corpo era a coisa mais erótico que já tinha visto.

Espectadora, a loira umedeceu os lábios, e arqueou as costas ao ver que as mãos do moreno deslizavam provocativamente para seus seios, detendo-se para acariciar avidamente seu turgente contorno. Gemendo de frustração, Ino cobriu as mãos masculinas com as dela e as guiou para o duro mamilo rosado. Ofegou e fechou os olhos ao sentir como Sai provocava a ponta enquanto lambia seu pescoço deixando um rastro de calor até seu ombro.

 _\- Assim, loira, me mostre como quer que te acaricie... Mostre-me a maneira que posso te fazer gozar._

Até onde ela se lembrava, Sai já tinha descoberto todas, mas se queria instruções, como podia negar-se? Conduziu-lhe a outra mão para o peito desatendido e suspirou ao sentir como apertava os mamilos entre os dedos.

 _\- Me beije._ Suspirou ela, apoiando a cabeça no ombro esbelto.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la com avidez, saboreando-a com desejo insaciável. Depois beijou o lóbulo da orelha fazendo-a estremecer de prazer. A excitação que as carícias de Sai produziam sobre sua pele ardente enquanto beliscava possessivamente seus mamilos, fizeram-na pensar que alcançaria o clímax com o simples toque de suas mãos nos seios e de seus lábios na orelha.

Sentia um calor úmido palpitar entre as coxas. Agarrou a mão masculina e a guiou até o meio de suas pernas para apoiá-la sobre o púbis. Estremeceu ao ver desaparecer os dedos masculinos nas dobras úmidas e sensíveis de seu sexo. Observou a si mesma refletida no espelho, já não havia rastro de sono ou cansaço, e tudo o que ela podia ver refletido era essa mulher selvagem que com olhos entrecerrados e a boca curvada luxuriosamente rebolava empurrando demandante os quadris para frente contra a mão masculina. Excitou-a enlouquecedoramente a visão dos dois dedos masculinos entre suas pernas, acariciando o sexo brilhante pelo ardente fluxo, esfregando em círculos em seu clitóris, afundando-se nela.

 _\- Sim, assim, Ino..._ – O moreno grunhiu contra o pescoço da loira. - _Goze para mim._

Sai pressionou os dedos com maior força, e a loira fechou os olhos lentamente ao sentir a palpitante erupção interior do orgasmo.

\- _Abre os olhos_ \- Disse. - _Quero que olhe e que veja como é linda quando se entrega sem reservas._

Ela obedeceu, e a imagem a impressionou sobremaneira. Viu seu rosto, todo seu corpo desprotegido e vulnerável enquanto se esticava contra ele. Todas as suas emoções se refletiam em seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que estremecia e convulsionava descontroladamente. Antes que os tremores desaparecessem, o moreno a pegou em seus braços e venceu a curta distância que os separava da cama. Recostou-se sobre ela apoiado nos cotovelos.

 _\- Você é a mulher mais preciosa de todo o mundo!_ \- Disse, livrando-se das próprias roupas e esfregando a dura ereção contra a pele banhada em suor de seu ventre. - _Sexy, linda e muito gostosa... E é Minha!_

Ino o envolveu com pernas e braços, acariciando avidamente cada polegada de pele e firmes músculos. Agarrou-lhe o membro e o conduziu, instigando-o a deslizar-se, dura e profundamente dentro dela. Com os olhos fortemente apertados e a cabeça jogada para trás, o moreno a penetrou, sem deter-se até estar completamente fundo dentro dela. Correram-lhe descargas elétricas pelas pernas ao sentir a investida masculina até o mais profundo.

 _\- Eu te amo Ino!_ \- Extraiu o membro e depois o introduziu lentamente dentro dela. - _Não estou disposto a ser apenas mais um dos seus brinquedinhos... Compreende?_ — Enfatizou suas palavras investindo os quadris grosseiramente, obrigando-a a arquear-se ao tempo que as paredes internas de seu sexo rodearam a dura ereção. _\- É minha agora, Ino... Sempre foi minha..._

A loira emitiu um gemido alto como resposta e agarrou os fortes músculos das nádegas masculinas para pressioná-lo ainda mais dentro dela. Queria devorá-lo, absorvê-lo dentro de seu corpo. Fazê-lo seu tanto como pertencia a ele. Rodaram e se contorceram na cama, trocando de posição continuamente, e riram ao ficar enredados nos lençóis.

Finalmente, a loira ficou sentada sobre o colo de Sai, balançando-se com um ritmo lento e constante enquanto ele a agarrava pelas nádegas. Investia incrivelmente profundo enquanto afogava com a boca os gemidos cada vez mais altos e intensos. O clímax a agarrou virtualmente de surpresa, pulsando através de seu corpo em grandes quebras de onda enquanto o moreno a mantinha apertada contra ele, sussurrando que a amava, beijando as lágrimas que escapavam pela extremidade dos olhos.

E depois, ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, sussurrando um suave "sim" ao tempo que alcançava o próprio orgasmo.

E enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e sua consciência ia lentamente desaparecendo, Ino se recordou o porquê de ter deixado aquele homem escapar... Shimura Sai era perigoso, ele era o tipo de homem que a faria se apaixonar e desejar coisas como filhos e casamento!

Oh, Kami... Ela estava tão ferrada!

* * *

Olá a todos que chegaram até aqui!

Eu sei que estou atrasada, e peço desculpas por isso... Eu simplesmente me esqueci de liberar o capítulo ontem!  
Gostaria da ajuda de vcs para a conclusão do próximo capitulo e início do oitavo.  
Estou entrando em desespero aqui pq não sei bem o que fazer, sim eu tenho um plano traçado, e a casa meio que vai cair no próximo capitulo... Mais barraco, mais lágrimas!  
Mais estou achando as cenas um pouco pequenas e corridas demais e queria uma opinião diferente, uma luz!  
Queria a opinião de vcs sobre o que gostariam de ver acontecer, assim eu posso me organizar melhor e talvez isso me ajude a manter o ritmo de duas semanas inalteradas.. E sério, estou pirando aqui!

Bjos e espero que tenham gostado!


	8. The Uchiha Pride

**Cap. VII – The Uchiha Pride.**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

 _\- Você realmente sabe ser insistente e desgastante!_

 _-E é exatamente por isso que você me ama._

Hanabi soltou um suspiro de impaciência e sorveu um gole do suco de maracujá que pedirá minutos atrás, ela precisava estar calma para esse encontro. Estar no mesmo recinto que Uchiha Sasuke por mais de cinco minutos sem um escândalo estava sendo um recorde, e por mais que quisesse saltar por aquela mesa e apertar o pescoço daquele cretino, a morena se conteve. Era uma dama, ao menos precisava manter a pose!

 _\- Então, vai me dizer por que me chamou até aqui ou vou ter que adivinhar?_

 _\- Você sabe por que está aqui._ – Ele disse, estranhamente sério. _– Só que você é orgulhosa e quer que eu diga as palavras._

A Hyuuga franziu as delicadas sobrancelhas e bebeu mais um gole do suco, sua paciência a ponto de se perder por completo. Quem aquele stalker safado achava que era com aquelas insinuações?

 _\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia da razão para esse convite._ – E debruçando-se sob a mesa, ela completou em tom de confissão. – _Já imaginou o que seu fã clube vai fazer quando descobrir que o bichinho de estimação delas está abanando o rabinho para outra?_ _Especialmente aquela ruiva demoníaca que é secretaria do seu irmão!? Sério, aquela garota tem problemas..._

O moreno engoliu saliva e tentou se concentrar no rosto angelical daquela morena diabólica ao invés dos seios que pareciam querer saltar pelo decote pronunciado do vestido que ela usava. Que Kami o ajudasse, mais Hanabi era uma completa incógnita e bastante vingativa, ele ousava até dizer que era uma mulher cruel quando usava o corpo daquela maneira para se vingar, mesmo que inconsciente do que causava nele. Tão diferente da irmã mais velha... Aliás, porque ele não podia ter se apaixonado por uma mulher boa e doce como sua ex-cunhada!? Hinata transmitia tanta calma e docilidade!

\- _Já faz tempo que eu e a Karin tivemos alguma coisa..._ – E para reforçar seu argumento, ele completou. – _Ela agora está em outra, tenho certeza._

 _\- Então ela te chutou, e você resolveu ligar para as ex's para matar a saudade? Saber quem estava disponível? Analisar uma segunda opção!?_

Sasuke não diria nunca que Karin e todas as outras que a sucederam eram as que haviam sido a segunda opção, ou o quanto ele teve de se conter para não mandar tudo ao inferno e simplesmente assumir o que sentia pela Hyuuga, especialmente naquela noite, quando ele procurou conforto para o que estava sentindo nos braços de outra mulher, só pra acordar na manhã seguinte e se arrepender amargamente por ter dormido com a ex-namorada do irmão, enquanto tentava esquecer uma jovem cinco anos mais nova que ele, e que na época tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos. E ainda havia aquele beijo, um beijo roubado que o assombrava todas as noites e que o fazia ansiar por mais, ansiar por tudo.

Céus, como ele tinha se controlado por tanto tempo!?

 _\- Droga... Você sabe o quanto é cabeça-dura?_ O moreno vociferou frustrado.

Hanabi revirou os olhos e recostou-se na cadeira, sua tarde de compras estava sendo tão maravilhosa. Por que tinha atendido o maldito celular e resolvido aceitar aquele convite de ultima hora, com um homem que tinha jurado esquecer? Bom, aquilo ela mesma não saberia responder, mais achava que precisava de um ponto final naquela historia.

Sim, aquela história definitivamente precisava de um ponto final!

 _\- Sabe Uchiha, já faz meia hora que estou sentada aqui e você fica dando voltas em um assunto do qual eu não estou com a mínima vontade de discutir... Porque faz parte do passado!_ – Analisando as unhas como se fossem mais interessantes que o homem a sua frente, a morena completou com irritação. – _Então você poderia, por favor, ir direto ao ponto?_

 _\- Eu quero você! –_ Os olhos perolados fixaram-se nos de obsidiana com surpresa _. – Quero estar ao seu lado... Namoro, noivado, casamento... O que você quiser, quando você quiser!_

Sasuke analisou o semblante surpreso de Hanabi ser substituído por algo apático e quase indiferente, ele sabia que tinha arruinado as coisas entre os dois, mais estava disposto a mudar todo seu estilo de vida desde que Hanabi concordasse em ficar com ele. Ele queria aquela garota, e Hanabi valia todo e qualquer sacrifício.

 _\- Sabe Sasuke, se você tivesse sido homem há dois anos e dito na minha cara que não queria nada comigo, ao invés de simplesmente esfregar as suas amantes no meu nariz, eu até pensaria na possibilidade de ter sexo com você... Apenas sexo!_ – O moreno se odiou pela própria fraqueza, havia sido mesmo um idiota. – _Mais agora eu sei que, além de não ser homem suficiente pra mim ou qualquer outra mulher no planeta, você também é retardado... Eu jamais me envolveria com você por livre e espontânea vontade._

E numa saída triunfal, a morena alcançou a bolsa e o abandonou ali, surpreso demais para reagir, covarde demais para implorar que ela ficasse. Um sorriso miúdo brotou em seus lábios enquanto a observava atravessar o salão do restaurante, aparentemente à garotinha havia se transformado em uma mulher tão orgulhosa quanto jamais havia sido e o havia colocado em seu devido lugar. Mais ela estava redondamente enganada se achava que ele havia desistido!

Oh, Hyuuga Hanabi não perdia por esperar!

* * *

Shisui suspirou com pesar ao cruzar os portões da Mansão Uchiha, ele não queria ter de explicar o semblante assassino a ninguém e muito menos encontrar com o primo naquele momento, pois apesar da resolução de que não se envolveria nos problemas de Itachi e Hinata, ele ainda amargava certo rancor com a atitude desonesta de Itachi. Traição era uma das poucas coisas que o tiravam completamente do sério...

Ele havia visto de perto o que mentiras e falsas promessas podiam causar á uma mulher!

Terumi Mei havia sido uma mulher linda e radiante, mais o casamento com Uchiha Madara a destruiu lentamente, e mesmo após anos depois da morte do pai, Shisui ainda podia enxergar os danos causados por seu progenitor á mãe, nos olhos desesperançados, no sorriso miúdo que havia substituído sua risada, e no cinismo em relação ao sexo oposto. Ele só rezava pra que algum dia a mãe encontrasse alguém digno de todo o amor que ela tinha a oferecer, porque até aquilo Madara havia tirado dele.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando o carro da ultima pessoa que ele queria ver naquele momento estacionou ao lado do seu, e assim como Hyuuga Hiashi havia dito, a família Uchiha realmente tinha um novo membro... Uma menininha linda e miúda, aparentemente tímida e de bochechas rosadas. Shisui se encantou pela criança, mais um fato o fez direcionar toda sua antipatia á pequena.

Hyuuga Hinata.

- _Uma mini Uchiha!?_

Itachi o encarou em silêncio, e Shisui pôde notar todo o mau humor no semblante sombrio do primo. Ele notou a Haruno também, a principal razão para Itachi ter despedaçado o coração de Hinata, e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com a mulher franzina e acuada que encontrou. Aquela mulher sequer era digna de ser chamada de rival em comparação á Hinata.

Shisui estava prestes a dizer exatamente aquilo quando Mikoto irrompeu pela porta da frente. A tia tinha o rosto vermelho como um tomate e parecia prestes a assassinar alguém. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas e sua fúria pareceu triplicar ao botar os olhos no primogênito e na convidada indesejada.

 _\- O que foi que você fez seu irresponsável!?_ – Shisui conteve o riso, finalmente alguém ia bater em Itachi. – _Hiashi-san acaba de ligar para o seu pai... Disse que vai desfazer a sociedade e congelar todos os investimentos, isso vai nos levar á ruína. E por quê? Porque meu filho além de idiota, também é um estúpido inconsequente que não pensou em ninguém além dele mesmo!_

 _-Okaa-san..._

 _\- UMA FILHA, ITACHI!? Você tem ideia do mal que isso vai causar á sua esposa!?_

 _\- Ela não é minha esposa!_

E o moreno finalmente apanhou; uma tapa forte e certeira que deixou os cinco dedos das mãos de Uchiha Mikoto impressos no rosto inexpressivo de Itachi, e colou um sorriso miúdo de pura satisfação nos lábios de Shisui. Aquela altura Sakura já estava ás lágrimas, enquanto mantinha a filha perto e firmemente apertada em seus braços. Havia sido uma péssima ideia desde o início deixar que Itachi a envolvesse com essa família.

 _\- Você não merece um terço do amor que aquela menina te ofereceu..._ – Itachi manteve-se em silêncio, era a segunda vez que alguém dizia que ele não era bom o suficiente para Hinata, e aquilo o enfureceu. – _E eu espero que você amargue o fim desse casamento pelo resto da sua vida..._

 _\- Mikoto, já chega! –_ O olhar de Fugaku voltou-se para Shisui _. – Como Hinata-san está?_

O moreno deu de ombros enquanto sentia os olhares de Mikoto e Itachi pregados em si.

\- _Estava histérica quando saí de lá..._ – Ele viu Itachi desviar os olhos imediatamente. – _Hiashi-sama não poupou detalhes sobre o que encontrou na portaria do hospital!_

 _\- Aquele velho asqueroso..._ – Mikoto grunhiu furiosa, e Itachi soltou um palavrão. _– Como ela está de saúde? Porque teve que passar a noite no hospital?_

 _\- Ela bateu a cabeça quando caiu da escada, e eles quiseram mantê-la em observação apenas como uma garantia... E fora um corte na testa, não há nada de errado com a saúde dela!_

Shisui encarou a tia nos olhos, e sua voz soou tão firme que ele próprio se surpreendeu com a veemência em suas palavras.

 _\- Eu preciso vê-la, garantir que está bem e implorar que ela me perdoe. -_ Mikoto parecia em frangalhos _. – Kami-sama... Eu provoquei uma desgraça na vida daquela menina quando incentivei os avanços do meu filho!_

Shisui encarou a tia com pesar, era nítido que a mulher sofria, e ele só imaginava o quanto esse sofrimento aumentaria quando ela descobrisse do netinho que estava a caminho, e a possibilidade de Hinata não querê-los por perto. Depois do discurso de ódio do Hyuuga, o moreno não desconfiava de mais nada.

 _\- Ela está bem, Kaa-san..._ – Mikoto encarou o sobrinho com expectativa. – _Hime-chan passou a maior parte do tempo tentando convencer Hiashi-sama de que ela e o Itachi estavam separados e o que ele faz não é problema dela... Ela meio que já superou o Otouto!_

Shisui notou somente naquele momento o aviso silencioso que escapava dos olhos de Itachi. O primo parecia realmente enfurecido e não fazia questão alguma de esconder o desgosto com o apelido que ele havia dado á Hinata e a maneira íntima como se referia á mulher.

 _\- Olá pessoal, estamos tendo uma confraternização familiar na porta de casa ou algo assim!?_ – Sasuke apareceu com um sorrisinho debochado, um sorriso que morreu no instante em que seus olhos pousaram em Sakura. – _O que essa mulher está fazendo aqui!?_

Itachi sorriu com triunfo ao notar a surpresa tão nítida no olhar do caçula, e Sakura se encolheu ainda mais diante do olhar avaliador de todos os membros da família Uchiha fixo em sua silhueta. A rosada estava a ponto de ter uma síncope, e o olhar mortal que Sasuke lhe endereçava não ajudava a acalmar seu coração, que batia como louco dentro do peito só de encarar aquele homem. Céus, ele continuava tão lindo quanto sempre esteve e ela mais confusa do que nunca!

Shisui avaliou a situação com frieza e um silêncio sepulcral, ele observou o olhar de Itachi se tornar quase triunfal ao encarar o caçula, notou o olhar surpreso e rancoroso que Sasuke direcionava á Sakura, mais foi o sentimento escondido atrás de fios rosados que o surpreendeu de verdade... E o moreno entendeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo, e mesmo que estivesse parcialmente aliviado, aquilo não apagava o sofrimento de Hinata.

Itachi continuava sendo um cretino!

 _\- Ela veio para que você conhecesse á SUA FILHA!_

Mikoto cobriu os lábios com as mãos sufocando um grito, e olhou pela primeira vez para a criança nos braços de Sakura, a menina tinha os cabelos negros e lisos e estava agarrada a um ursinho de pelúcia, e no minuto em que a pequena virou-se timidamente para encará-la com aqueles olhos grandes e negros, a matriarca simplesmente desmaiou.

Shisui deixou que um risinho seco escapasse de seus lábios, as coisas estavam realmente agitadas!

* * *

Ela acordou devagar, o céu já estava escuro e seu cérebro ainda não estava em funcionamento total, por isso a loira não notou de imediato o braço masculino que a envolvia pela cintura e a respiração cadenciada que provocava cócegas em seu pescoço. Devagar as lembranças vieram à tona, e a loira teve que morder os lábios para não gritar de desespero.

Ela estava dormindo de conchinha com um cara, e longe de ser incômoda, a sensação de estar nos braços dele era simplesmente maravilhosa!

Suas mãos afastaram devagar o braço que a envolvia, e o mais silenciosa possível, a loira começou a procurar por suas roupas pelo chão do quarto enquanto se vestia rapidamente. Detendo-se vez ou outra para olhar o corpo masculino sob a cama, e garantir que ele ainda dormia.

 _\- Eu achei que tínhamos entrado em acordo mútuo hoje cedo..._ – A loira congelou com a mão na maçaneta. – _Nada de desculpas, nada de tentar fugir do inevitável..._

A loira não se voltou para encarar o homem sob a cama, ela sabia que se o fizesse ia ceder e se cedesse ele a envolveria naquele jogo de sedução até que ela estivesse completamente apaixonada e então a abandonaria. Ela já havia vivido aquilo, ela tinha observado a amiga viver aquilo e as cicatrizes ainda sangravam. Mais havia algo de muito diferente dessa vez.

Dessa vez ela sentia que poderia morrer se deixasse esse homem ir.

As lágrimas foram uma surpresa desagradável, e Ino agradeceu á Kami por ainda estar de costas para Sai, ela não sabia como seu corpo e seu coração reagiriam se ele se aproximasse. Tudo estava tão confuso, tão sufocante, então ela fez a coisa mais sensata naquele momento e simplesmente fugiu dali. Atravessando os corredores com velocidade enquanto deixava que o pranto molhasse seu rosto.

Se ela fosse ser sincera consigo mesma, admitiria que tudo o que esteve esperando naqueles meses de separação era que ele voltasse pra ela, e agora que ele finalmente tinha voltado, ela não tinha maturidade suficiente para lidar com a enxurrada de emoções que aquele reencontro causou. Ela havia até mesmo evitado outros homens por causa de Sai, admitia isso, e nem mesmo o ressurgimento de Shikamaru do inferno foi capaz de mexer tanto com ela.

Ela estava apaixonada, era inegável... E aquilo assustava tanto.

A última vez que ela se apaixonou ela tinha dezesseis anos e vivia um conto de fadas, dois anos de colegial e uma veterana depois, ela estava destroçada e todos os seus sonhos românticos com príncipes encantados haviam sido desfeitos; até Sai. Ele havia sido diferente de todos os homens que ela conheceu, e mesmo que em algumas ocasiões ele acabasse com o clima de romance com comentários inoportunos, ele sempre a compensava de alguma maneira.

Tudo entre eles estava indo bem, até aquele maldito anel aparecer!

Ela ainda lembrava vividamente do azul vívido da safira que ornava o solitário de ouro branco. " _Ela combina com seus olhos_ ", ele havia dito, e por um segundo seu coração se encheu de sonhos e esperanças; até o encanto ser quebrado pela mais pura realidade: Homens não eram confiáveis... Homens mentiam e traíam!

A loira juntou seus pertences no jardim dos fundos em velocidade recorde, seus passos apressando-se ainda mais ao notar que o homem de quem tentava escapar já tinha posto calças e estava quase a alcançando. Ela travou a porta do carro no minuto em que entrou dentro dele, dando partida no veículo e cantando pneu no desespero para fugir do confronto.

 _\- Mais que droga, INO!_ – Sai berrou, correndo alguns metros atrás do carro. – _Isso não acaba aqui!_

A loira ainda pôde ouvir os xingamentos e gritos de Sai, mais fez questão de ignorá-los e se mandar dali o mais rápido possível. Ela precisava chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho, se embriagar e chorar durante algumas horas.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto alternava seus olhares entre seu filho caçula e sua neta recém-descoberta. A menina era tranquila, linda e muito bem educada, além do fato de ter todos os trejeitos e a aparência marcante dos Uchiha. Aquela criança era tudo o que ela havia sonhado para seu primogênito e Hinata, e ela quase podia imaginar o sofrimento que aquela pequena inocente havia provocado na ex-nora, graças ás acusações infundadas de Hiashi. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos ao notar que já estava se apaixonando, será que era errado sentir amor por aquela menina diante da situação?

Fugaku suspirou ao lançar mais um olhar na direção de Sarada. Ainda era difícil de acreditar, mais aquela menina era uma Uchiha, e sequer seria necessário requisitar um exame, os olhos da pequena junto a aquele olhar meio rabugento tão idêntico ao de Sasuke á entregavam. Seria difícil convencer Hiashi, e o patriarca Uchiha nem mesmo sabia se queria manter aquela fusão, ou a amizade de anos depois de todos os acontecimentos recentes.

Ele sabia que a dissolução do acordo entre as duas multinacionais seria devastadora para sua empresa, mais havia um chance de sobrevivência e era nisso que ele estava pensando enquanto seus olhos admiravam sua neta. Era realmente uma menina preciosa e merecia tudo de bom que a vida tinha a oferecer!

Shisui pressionou os olhos com força, a cabeça latejava como se ele tivesse levado um golpe e ele não conseguia focar o olhar. Aquela estava sendo de longe a pior dor de cabeça que ele já havia sentido desde que descobriu seu "pequeno probleminha", e pelo andar da carruagem, ele não seria liberado da reunião familiar tão cedo. Mesmo depois de ter deixado bem claro que não tinha nenhum interesse naquele assunto.

Itachi observou o primo com os olhos semicerrados. Por algum motivo que ele não queria explorar naquele momento, ele se sentia terrivelmente incomodado com o fato de Shisui ter passado toda a noite ao lado de sua esposa enquanto ele era mantido no escuro, ignorante sobre o "acidente" e tudo o que veio depois. E ainda havia aquele apelido odioso "Hime", como Hinata havia sido capaz de permitir aquele tipo de intimidade com um homem que tinha acabado de conhecer? Como ela ousava permitir que outro homem a chamasse daquele jeito? Itachi piscou os olhos com força enquanto apertava a ponta do nariz e um som seco arranhou sua garganta enquanto o moreno se dava conta de que ele não era ninguém na vida dela e não tinha nenhum direito de se sentir ciumento ou irritado.

E, aquilo era uma droga!

Sasuke apertou os braços da poltrona até que seus dedos ficassem brancos, devido á pressão. Ele olhou para Sakura, encolhida no sofá como se fosse alguma espécie de vítima e fazendo bem seu papel de pobre coitada. Ele tinha vontade de apertar aquele pescoço até que ela perdesse o ar, ou simplesmente sacudi-la até que ela desaparecesse; mais então seus olhos se voltaram para a menina sentada ao lado dela e algo se remexeu em seu interior. Sim, existia a possibilidade de aquela menina ser dele, mais Itachi também era um candidato... E também havia Hanabi, se a morena sequer desconfiasse que ele tivesse uma filha, toda e qualquer aproximação seria impossível.

Sarada observou aquelas pessoas com curiosidade e apreensão. Ela podia sentir a tensão e o nervosismo que a alcançavam como em ondas, e apesar de não entender muito bem aqueles sentimentos, ou saber nomeá-los, algo em seu intimo dizia que deveria se manter bem quietinha e o mais próxima possível de sua Okaa-san.

 _\- Então Itachi, você pode explicar o que está acontecendo?_

O moreno em questão lançou um olhar para o líder da família Uchiha. Ele não queria ter nada a ver com aquele assunto, e suas preocupações imediatas era exigir respostas de Shisui, e explicar-se para Hinata. Apesar de ele saber que não fazia muito sentido explicar qualquer coisa para a ex-mulher. O moreno suspirou:

 _\- Eu fui atrás da Sakura porque precisávamos conversar sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram no passado._ – O moreno sentiu a rosada se remexer desconfortável á seu lado. – _Fazia algumas semanas que tinha contratado alguém para encontrá-la, e quando finalmente encontrei não contive a ansiedade e fui até ela... Foi no hospital que eu descobri a respeito da menina, e quando estávamos saindo encontrei com Hiashi-dono..._

 _\- Você disse que a menina era sua?_

Itachi deu de ombros, ele não estava minimamente interessado nas desconfianças do sogro... Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era ter certeza de que Hinata estava bem e que não corria riscos, além é claro de ter a oportunidade de explicar á ela a situação sem interferências externas.

 _\- Ele tirou as próprias conclusões... Basta olhar a menina, Okaa-san teve a mesma reação!_

 _\- Alguém viu vocês saindo do hospital?_ – O semblante do moreno tornou-se confuso, ele estava tão enfurecido que sequer havia prestado atenção nisso. – _Se alguém tiver fotografado vocês dois juntos, isso vai ser um prato cheio pra imprensa... Além é claro, de causar ainda mais constrangimento á Hinata-san._

 _\- A menina não é minha... Não há porque Hinata passar por qualquer constrangimento!_

 _\- Você foi atrás de uma antiga namorada apenas algumas semanas depois de um divórcio cercado de suposições, uma delas que você tinha uma amante!_ – Itachi cerrou os punhos, odiando-se pela insensatez. – _Vocês dois serão um prato cheio para a mídia, e nem mesmo negações vão ser capazes de aplacar o dano!_

 _\- Isso sem contar a menina_. – Todos os olhos da sala se voltaram para Mikoto, à matriarca mantinha os dela fixos na neta. – _Se alguém realmente flagrou vocês, vamos ter que lidar com paparazzi... Algo assim deve ser assustador para uma criança da idade dela!_

 _\- Nós estávamos no estacionamento de um hospital, não acho que havia alguém lá tirando fotos!_ Sakura disse baixinho.

Mikoto deixou que um sorriso indulgente se formasse em seus lábios. Ela não estava feliz com a situação, e não gostou de ter sido pega de surpresa. Mais agora ela tinha uma netinha e tudo o que ela queria era se aproximar daquela pequena preciosidade e estreitá-la entre os braços. Estava prestes a consolar aquela pobre mãe quando a voz de seu sobrinho rompeu o silêncio da sala, surpreendendo-a com a ferocidade de suas emoções.

 _\- A filha de Hyuuga Hiashi estava internada naquele hospital..._ – Shisui endireitou-se na poltrona, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e um olhar assombroso. _– Pode ser uma informação irrelevante para alguém insignificante como você, mais a Hime é filha de um dos homens mais ricos do país... O que transforma ela em uma fonte ambulante de notícias._

 _\- Quando foi que você ficou tão íntimo da minha esposa!?_

As palavras tinham veneno, e Shisui deixou que um sorriso miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios ao escutá-las.

 _\- Acho que passar a noite com uma mulher bonita provoca esse efeito!_

O moreno avançou na direção do primo no mesmo momento em que Mikoto se levantava e interpunha-se entre os dois. Ela nunca tinha visto Itachi tão fora de controle, e Shisui despejando tanto sarcasmo e deboche... Algo estava muito errado ali. Itachi voltou a mergulhar em um silêncio furioso, cerrando os punhos e controlando-se para não acertar a cara de Shisui e apagar aquele sorrisinho satisfeito com um muro.

 _\- Hinata não é como as mulheres frívolas e interesseiras, que está acostumado. -_ O tom de voz do moreno era baixo e perigoso. _\- Ela sonha com um casamento feliz e filhos, e você não é o tipo de homem que oferece compromisso sério... Prova disso são seus relacionamentos de 72hrs!_

Pela primeira vez em anos, Shisui sentiu vontade de socar de Itachi, e mesmo admitindo para si mesmo que parte de tudo o que o primo dizia era verdade, o moreno ainda queria Hyuuga Hinata. Sim, Ele era inconstante e tinha milhões de motivos para não envolvê-la na bagunça que era sua vida, mais aquela mulher havia mexido com cada célula de seu corpo e depois de apenas algumas horas sem vê-la, Shisui já estava à beira de um ataque de loucura.

Com Hinata era diferente, Ela o fazia ser diferente sem nem mesmo tentar!

 _\- Sabe, é engraçado ouvir isso de alguém que não hesitou em descartá-la na primeira oportunidade!_

 _\- Aquele casamento não estava fazendo bem a Ela._ – Fúria brilhava nos olhos de Itachi, e a tensão entre os dois aumentava gradativamente. – _Hinata merece ser feliz e ter tudo o que deseja..._

 _\- Eu soube disso na primeira vez em que a vi, Itachi. -_ Com um semblante sério, completou _. - E pretendo dar e fazer por ela tudo o que você não teve coragem, por medo que ela te abandonasse por uma oferta melhor... Como outra já fez!_

A crua verdade teve o poder de silenciá-lo, e por um breve momento Itachi imaginou que tivesse escutado errado, mais ao notar o semblante decidido do primo todas as suas dúvidas caíram por terra e um sentimento de posse aflorou de uma maneira violenta e intensa, surpreendendo-o pela força do desejo recém-desperto que tinha de socar a cara de Shisui e mandá-lo para o inferno enquanto mantinha Hinata a salvo, e de preferência bem longe do primo.

Ele ouviu o ofego de Sakura enquanto a rosada abraçava a filha cada vez mais apertada, ele notou a respiração profunda de sua mãe e os olhares de Sasuke e Fugaku pregados em sua silhueta. Ele não teria apoio algum de sua família naquele assunto, ele havia feito Hinata sofrer e até mesmo Sasuke que era indiferente na maioria do tempo ficou ao lado de Hinata. Sim, ele era um grande idiota!

 _\- Sakura não é um assunto discutível. –_ Itachi salientou, irado. _– Quanto a Hinata, você mal a conhece..._

 _\- Bom; esse é um erro que eu pretendo corrigir o mais rápido possível._

Shisui saiu do escritório pisando firme, deixando para trás um Itachi furioso e confuso. O que diabo estava acontecendo com ele? E, desde quando ele sentia ciúmes de Hinata, ou brigava com Shisui por causa de uma mulher? Principalmente quando ele tinha prometido descartar essa mesma mulher de sua vida!? Tudo estava confuso demais, e pela primeira vez em anos, Uchiha Itachi viu-se revisando mentalmente todas as decisões que havia tomado em relação á ele e Hinata.

Chegando á conclusão de que talvez tivesse perdido a mulher mais incrível do mundo!

\- _Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, Hinata-chan não é nosso assunto principal nesse momento._ – Itachi virou-se para a mãe. – _Temos que nos preparar para a tempestade que está a caminho, e resolver a questão da minha neta o mais rápido possível!_

 _\- Não há nada pra ser resolvido; essa menina é filha do Itachi!_ – Sasuke levantou-se, preparado para sair e fixou seus olhos em Sakura. – _Eu não sei o que te levou a mentir para o idiota do meu irmão, mais eu quero deixar bem claro que não existe nada nesse mundo que me faça ficar ao lado de uma mentirosa oferecida como você... Nem mesmo essa menininha que você está usando nessa sua teia de mentiras vai me comover!_

 _\- Sasuke!_ Mikoto resfolegou, surpreendendo-se com a frieza do filho.

\- _A menina é sua filha seu cretino irresponsável!_

 _\- A menina é mesmo minha filha, Nii-san!? Ou você está usando essa desculpa esfarrapada pra se aproximar de novo da Hina-chan? Quem sabe driblar o Poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi e consertar a merda que você fez?_ _Mantê-la segura e a salvo do Shisui!?_ – Itachi não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto o irmão encarar um assunto tão seriamente. - _Ela dormiu comigo, dormiu com você... Quem sabe quantos outros essa mulher levou para cama!? Eu não vou cair nas historinhas dela, e você deveria seguir o meu conselho e se manter afastado também! Ela é uma vag.._

 _\- Não se atreva a terminar essa frase, ou eu..._

 _\- Já chega vocês dois, estão assustando a menina!_

Fugaku analisou os dois filhos com intensidade. Era nítida a tensão entre os dois e o patriarca sabia que se não interviesse as coisas poderiam sair completamente do controle, e ainda havia a moça, a pobre encarava o chão fixamente enquanto lágrimas abundantes caíam por seu rosto e apertava a pequena cada vez com mais força entre os braços. Ele sabia o quanto os filhos podiam ser frios, mais Sasuke havia ultrapassado todos os limites. Aquele não era nem de longe o menino doce e sorridente que ele e a esposa haviam criado.

 _\- Ou você o que Nii-san?_ – O deboche no tom do mais novo enfureceu Itachi. _– Eu já tenho alguém pelo qual vale a pena lutar, e nem essa mulher, nem a filha dela, ou você vão atrapalhar isso..._

Sasuke abandonou o escritório como há segundos atrás Shisui havia feito, havia uma aura sombria sob o moreno e ninguém se atreveu a detê-lo ou dizer qualquer coisa enquanto ele se afastava e fechava a porta com um estrondo que reverberou por toda a casa, segundos depois o barulho do motor e o arranque do carro preencheram os ouvidos de Itachi, a mente do moreno vagava pelas palavras do irmão e na verdade escondida nelas.

Sakura já havia mentido uma vez... E sim, havia a chance de aquela menina ser filha dele!

Seus olhos pousaram na rosada, ela o encarava de volta e as lágrimas ainda molhavam seu rosto. Seu semblante parecia derrotado e toda e qualquer esperança tola que ela pudesse ter em relação á Sasuke parecia ter evaporado, seus olhos diziam isso e deixavam transparecer a dor que aquela descoberta havia provocado. Será que Hinata também havia se sentido daquela maneira quando Hiashi contou a ela sobre Sarada?

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. A última coisa em que ele queria pensar agora era Hinata!

 _\- Ela não é sua, Itachi-kun!_ – A rosada quebrou o silêncio, seus olhos fixos no moreno. – _Sim, eu menti... E me arrependo, mais não sobre isso._

Itachi agachou-se em frente á mulher, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas e depositando ali um beijo casto. Não havia mais aquele sentimento de saudades ou necessidade em relação á Sakura, e aquela constatação o chocou á principio... Então Ela surgiu em seus pensamentos, àqueles olhos lavanda que transmitiam tranquilidade e amor, os cabelos como o céu noturno e os lábios feitos para o pecado... O moreno praguejou baixinho, Ele estava apaixonado pela ex-mulher!

Ele era mesmo um grande idiota!

Mikoto se aproximou da jovem com um sorriso miúdo esboçado nos lábios. A mulher transmitia tanto carinho e cuidados que foi impossível para Sakura não se deixar levar pelo desespero e aceitar sem nenhuma reserva o abraço em que a mais velha a envolvia, a rosada deixou que as lágrimas caíssem livremente, deixando ir embora com as lágrimas parte da ilusão e esperança de que Sasuke a aceitaria, e sua filha!

 _-Não se preocupe querida._ – As palavras de Mikoto aliviaram parcialmente sua dor. – _No final, tudo sempre dá certo._

Itachi observou a cena com pesar, ele havia provocado ás lágrimas daquela mulher e uma possível ruptura entre sua família e os Hyuuga. Tudo por causa de um sentimento que sequer existia, um sorriso de autodesprezo se desenhou nos lábios do moreno enquanto enumerava as burradas que havia cometido. A primeira de todas, separar-se de Hinata!

Era como Mikoto havia dito, ele era um completo idiota!

* * *

Ele chegou no horário de almoço, o que em se tratando de Hyuuga Neji era quase um pecado. Não disse bom dia e simplesmente ignorou a existência dela, típico. O homem era tão viciado em trabalho que sua secretária se perguntava como ele arrumava tempo para manter o físico e a saúde. E, sim, ela podia lembrar-se daquele físico com absurda clareza... Suas unhas arranhando de leve o tanquinho, a respiração ofegante fazendo cócegas em seus ouvidos enquanto ele arremetia num ritmo frenético que a levava lentamente á loucura!

A morena se abanou para espantar o súbito calor. Ela tinha que deixar aquelas lembranças no passado e focar no futuro. Neji sequer se lembrava do que havia acontecido entre eles, e em varias ocasiões ele havia sido bastante claro quanto ao que sentia por ela... Ou seja, Nada!

Naqueles momentos de cretinice, TenTen pegava-se pensando porque ainda se iludia com aquele homem!

 _-Mitsashi-san!_

TenTen revirou os olhos e bufou com impaciência, aparentemente o fato de terem estudado juntos por mais de dez anos não significava nada dentro ou fora da empresa, Neji parecia fazer questão de colocar barreiras sociais e emocionais entre eles. A morena deixou um sorriso cansado se desenhar em seus lábios enquanto pegava o bloco de notas e caminhava lentamente em direção ao escritório de Neji.

 _\- Hyuuga-sama._

Neji encarou a mulher diante de si com o semblante franzido e sem nenhuma intenção de esconder a irritação que sentia. Ela havia mantido algo importante em segredo e só por aquilo, ele tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço dela.

 _\- Algum recado importante?_

 _\- Fugaku-sama entrou em contatos algumas vezes... Fora isso, nenhuma outra ligação!_

O moreno suspirou, o tio estava sendo irracional e burro, e Neji apoiava aquela postura até certo ponto. Ele concordava em manter Hinata e o bebê fora do alcance daquela família e impedir qualquer tentativa de proximidade com Itachi, mais romper o contrato traria consequências desastrosas para ambos os lados, e perdas orçamentárias consideráveis.

Novamente os Uchiha sairiam muito prejudicados, e praticamente falidos. Mais a quebra de contrato poderia trazer publicidade negativa para os Hyuuga e provocar desistência dos inúmeros acordos em andamento. Será que Hiashi não havia levado isso em consideração!? Ou simplesmente não se importava?

 _\- Retorne a ligação de Fugaku-sama e passe pra mim, depois traga as cópias do contrato com os Uchiha e desmarque todos os meus compromissos para o resto da tarde!_

 _\- Hai._

A morena se preparava para abandonar a sala e cumprir com suas obrigações quando a voz de Neji a deteve. TenTen manteve-se firme diante do olhar colérico e a clara ameaça que escapava daqueles olhos. Alguma coisa estava deixando o Hyuuga irritado, e ela desconfiava que fosse feita de alvo para que ele descarregasse a irritação.

 _\- Tem alguma coisa pra me contar sobre a noite passada!?_

TenTen quase desejou que Hinata estivesse ali naquele momento, assim ela mesma poderia dar sermão na amiga sobre fidelidade. Aquele sermão provavelmente terminaria em olhos chorosos e desculpas intermináveis, e ela consolando a Hyuuga. A morena suspirou, estava na hora de colocar aquele Hyuuga arrogante em seu devido lugar!

 _\- Não acho que minha vida particular, ou o que eu faço nas minhas horas vagas sejam da sua conta Hyuuga-sama._

A morena teve de se conter ao máximo para não cair na gargalhada quando notou os olhos perolados minimamente arregalados e a expressão de surpresa estampada no semblante sempre apático de Neji. Ino ficaria tão orgulhosa!

 _\- Quando a minha família está envolvida, você tem a obrigação..._

 _\- Minha obrigação limita-se ao meu trabalho no escritório Neji-sama..._ – O moreno entrecerrou os olhos, encarando-a com fúria evidente. _– Independente de o senhor ser meu chefe ou não, Hina-chan é minha amiga... E se você quer tanto saber da vida dela, pergunte á Ela!_

O moreno teve a decência de corar, e TenTen sentiu-se parcialmente mais tranquila. Quem aquele idiota pensava que ela era pra trair a confiança de uma amiga só porque ele era um cretino controlador e super protetor!?

 _\- Mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ser útil, Hyuuga-sama?_

 _\- Não, você já pode sair!_

E foi quando ela se virou para sair de seu escritório que Neji notou os três pássaros que o haviam enlouquecido durante três longos anos bem nítidos através da blusa transparente que ela usava. Imagens nada inocentes invadiram sua cabeça sem permissão; e ainda mais vívidas agora que ele sabia que tudo havia sido real e não uma ilusão produzida pela sua mente. A bela sedutora que o havia levado a loucura no casamento de Hinata estava bem debaixo de seu nariz durante todo esse tempo... E ele a procurando como um louco!

 _\- Há quanto tempo você tem essa tatuagem!?_

TenTen gelou no meio da sala, o coração acelerado e as mãos molhadas de suor. Maldita hora em que havia resolvido aceitar o conselho de Ino e se "atrever" mais. Havia uma mudança sutil, mais não menos notável no moreno quando ela virou-se para encará-lo, algo naqueles olhos a deixavam inquieta.

 _\- Desde os 18 anos!_

Pousando o queixo sob as mãos entrelaçadas o moreno a analisou milimetricamente, ele podia lembrar-se com exatidão de cada curva e cada ponto sensível no corpo exuberante escondido embaixo daquelas roupas. Ele conteve um sorriso predatório de pura satisfação masculina... Ele finalmente a tinha encontrado!

 _\- É um desenho bastante interessante... Pode voltar aos seus afazeres!_

A morena libertou o fôlego que não sabia estar contendo, e saiu em disparada da sala do chefe. Aquela reação intempestiva deu a Neji à certeza que ele precisava; e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto imaginava mil maneiras de recuperar o tempo perdido!

* * *

Hello, espero que o capítulo tenha agradado... E gostaria tbém de agradecer a ajuda que recebi, eu estava realmente precisando priorizar algumas coisas!

 **BarbaraGava** \- Sim, a príncipio o Shisui vai para o "Heaven"... Nada que o impeça de ter um romance caliente com a Hinata, e um final digno de um muso como ele! Muitas pessoas shipavam ele com a Hina, tanto na versão antiga como nessa nova... Acho que o personagem ficou tão carismático que acabou ganhando mais atenção que o protagonista! Tô pensando mto seriamente sobre ele (Shisui), principalmente depois de ler alguns reviews... Sim, a Sakura tem um filho do Sasuke, e ele não está nada feliz com a paternidade... Nada que não vá mudar com o tempo! Concordo com você, tbém amei o Hiashi tomando as dores da filha e essa atitude vai perdurar por mais algum tempo!

Obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

 **Liryn** \- Sim,o Shisui está dodói... É um saco, mais vai ser um ponto interessante futuramente... Sabe, eu amo o Itachi; ele É o meu personagem favorito de Naruto e eu estou sofrendo pôr fazê-lo sofrer nessa fic... Prometo que ele vai se tornar melhor conforme a Fic for evoluindo!

Sobre o Shisui, estou pensando sobre algumas coisas em relação a ele... Nada conclusivo, já que ainda falta mto pro final da Fic!

Obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

 **Guest** \- Sim, a filha da Sakura é do Sasuke... Infelizmente o Shisui está doente, e como ele mesmo disse, ele é uma "Bomba Relógio"... A TenTen vai ser perseguida da melhor maneira possível (kkk), estou amando as ideias que tenho tido com os dois... A Ino é uma diva, mais existem alguns traumas que ela precisa superar e talvez o Sai precise de mta paciência! Acho que a Fic está mais intensa, e sim mais dramática!

Obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

 **J. Pearl-chan** \- O capitulo ficou bem Safadeenho msm... Acho que até eu me surpreendi com as coisas que escrevi sobre o Sai, ele deixou de ser um completo sem sal, pra virar o saleiro inteiro! kkk... NejiHina não estava inicialmente nos meus planos, e eu já tinha mesmo pensado que ficaria mta coisa pra ser administrada conforme o enredo fosse evoluindo, não que adicionar mais dois casais (NejiTen, SasuHana) já não faça isso!

Apartir do próximo capitulo teremos ShisuHina, mais nada muito explícito... Quero começar devargarzinho e ir evoluindo aos poucos! Sobre o Itachi, coitado... Ele ainda tem mais algumas penitências pra pagar, mais eu não consigo enxergar a Hinata fazendo alguma maldade com ele... Um fora, sim... JOgar algumas verdades na cara dele, com certeza.. Mais acho que ela é doce demais pra alguma coisa mais drástica!

Obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

Guest - Obrigada, essa questão da corrida estava realmente me incomodando! NejiTen está servido, e mais pra frente teremos cada vez mais... Sobre o Sasuke e a família, acho que isso foi servido nesse cap.

Obrigada por acompanhar!

* * *

 **Beijos & Até o próximo!**


	9. Quando as Portas se Fecham

**Cap. VII – The Uchiha Pride.**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

 _I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice_

 _To bury my love, in the moondust_

 _Jaymes Young - Moondust_

_oOo_

 _\- Ora, ora..._ _Parece que alguém resolveu colaborar!_

Um sorriso de expectativa riscou-se nos lábios da morena, seus olhos fixos no monitor enquanto o médico deslizava o pequeno aparelho pelo gel sobre seu ventre. Só olhar aquele pequeno pontinho na tela já mexia significativamente com seus sentimentos, e a morena não deixava de se perguntar se seria assim com Itachi, se ele se emocionaria tanto quanto ela; se amaria aquele pequeno serzinho.

As dúvidas ameaçavam levá-la a loucura e a corroíam por dentro, e a morena sabia que já era hora de revelar ao ex-marido que ele seria pai. Não era uma notícia que ela estava louca para dar, Itachi sabia ser cruel quando queria, e Hinata não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para ouvir as acusações dele.

\- _Ah, aí está... Uma menininha._ – A Hyuuga o encarou com surpresa. – _Aposto que vai ser tão linda quanto à mãe!_

 _\- U-uma menina!?_

 _\- Sim, uma menininha muito saudável... Ouça isso!_ – Um som preencheu a sala. – _Escute, esse é o coração da sua filha!_

Foi impossível conter as lágrimas, ou a onda de amor que a engolfou quando aquele som invadiu seus ouvidos. Era a coisa mais maravilhosa que já tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida, e por mais que o medo ainda determinasse algumas de suas decisões, Itachi precisava saber que nem tudo no casamento deles havia sido um erro.

Lágrimas de felicidade molharam seu rosto, enquanto um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios e seus olhos mantinham-se fixos no monitor. Seu bebê era real, e aquela constatação só serviu para enchê-la ainda mais de amor, e apavorá-la por tudo que ainda estava por vir, especialmente a reação de Itachi.

\- _Vou lhe dar alguma privacidade, e você pode recolocar suas roupas..._ – O som da voz de Tobirama a despertou do torpor. – _Me encontre no meu consultório, enquanto você se veste eu vou dar uma olhada nos resultados dos exames que fizemos na semana passada..._

A morena simplesmente assentiu; incapaz de conter a euforia ou a ansiedade que explodiam em seu peito. A felicidade era tamanha que não cabia dentro do peito, e por um minuto ela quase se sentiu culpada por não ter dividido aquela alegria com Shisui... No entanto, aquele era um momento dela e mesmo que parecesse egoísmo, era algo que ela precisava fazer sozinha. Um momento mãe e filha!

Um sorriso enorme e luminoso desenhou-se em seus lábios enquanto dava duas batidinhas na porta do consultório de Tobirama e entrava. Sua mente estava tão embotada pelo bebê, que nem mesmo o charme e a beleza hipnótica do médico foram capazes de desviar sua atenção.

 _\- Seu período gestacional é compativel com 16 semanas, seus exames estão todos ok e sua saúde impecável..._ – O platinado indicou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. – _Como você está um pouco abaixo do peso, vou apenas receitar algumas vitaminas e assim garantimos que tudo continue caminhando da maneira mais perfeita possível!_

 _\- Obrigada doutor!_

E foi naquele momento que o homem decidiu abrir o sorriso mais erótico e lindo que Hinata jamais tinha visto. Seu cérebro entrou em colapso e a morena levou mais tempo do que o necessário para entender que ele estava lhe entregando os resultados dos exames e se despedindo com outro sorriso ainda mais perturbador.

 _\- Você está se sentindo bem, Hyuuga-san!?_

Aquele tom de quem sabia mais do que devia, unido ao sorriso "molha calcinha" deixaram a morena vermelha como um tomate, assentindo enquanto uma careta engraçada se desenhava em seu semblante.

 _-É fácil sorrir desse jeito quando se é gostoso pra cac..._

A morena se interrompeu no meio da frase, os olhos arregalados e o rosto em chamas enquanto observava o sorriso de pura satisfação masculina aumentar gradativamente no rosto sempre circunspecto de Senju Tobirama. Kami, aquele homem era uma tentação ambulante e embaralhava seus neurônios!

 _\- Então eu sou gostoso pra cac... Hyuuga-san!?_

 _\- Muitíssimo obrigada por tudo Senju-dono, agora eu realmente preciso ir!_

O mais velho sorriu do nervosismo e da pressa, fazia muito tempo desde que uma mulher havia mexido com seus sentimentos daquela maneira... E, Hyuuga Hinata era um tipo perigoso de mulher: Elas faziam você se apaixonar ao ponto da loucura e simplesmente fingiam não notar aquele sentimento.

 _\- Hyuuga-san..._

A morena congelou com a mão na maçaneta, mais não se voltou para encara-lo.

 _\- Eu quero que saiba que o sentimento é recíproco._ – os dedos se esbranquiçaram com a pressão que a morena fazia. – _Peça a recepcionista para marcar uma nova consulta para o mês que vem!_

Hinata respirou aliviada quando a porta do consultório se fechou ás suas costas. Ela teria um mês inteiro para se acostumar com o fato de que seu médico era um homem gostoso demais para o próprio bem, e que achava que ela era gostosa também.

A morena se abanou enquanto avermelhava, um mês era muito pouco tempo!

* * *

A loira observou os transeuntes com enfado. Fazia uma semana que estava fugindo de tudo e todos; deixou de atender as amigas, cancelou compromissos que lhe renderiam um bom dinheiro e até mesmo as ligações de Inoichi estavam sendo ignoradas. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora e ela precisava entender o medo irracional que havia adquirido de se relacionar seriamente com os homens.

Será que ela havia deixado Shikamaru e um relacionamento infantil destruir toda sua confiança?

Quando o moreno sentou-se á sua frente com um sorriso de esperança estampado nos lábios ela teve vontade de socar a cara dele. Aquele idiota realmente achava que ela era alguma idiota para simplesmente perdoá-lo? Perdoar era o que Hinata fazia, mais a morena era quase uma santa na maioria das vezes então Ino não poderia julgá-la, existiam pessoas e pessoas. E ela era o tipo de pessoa que não tolerava qualquer tipo de traição!

- _Você disse que queria conversar!_ O moreno quebrou o silêncio.

 _\- Porque você me traiu?_

Aquela pergunta a queima roupa o pegou desprevenido, e a loira quase sorriu da surpresa estampada em seu semblante. Era nítido que ele não esperava aquela pergunta.

 _\- Eu não sei..._

 _\- Não me venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada Nara, você é inteligente o suficiente para me entreter com uma historia melhor._

O moreno recostou-se na cadeira, uma mão apoiada no tampo da mesa e a outra caída ao lado de seu corpo. Vez ou outra ele deixava seu olhar divagar pelas pessoas que passavam, e só por aquele semblante meio distante Ino sabia que ele procurava a melhor maneira de se explicar... Ou de inventar algo bom o suficiente para convencê-la.

 _\- Nós nos conhecemos desde o primário._ – Um sorriso nostálgico se desenhou nos lábios finos. – _Você sempre foi problemática e barulhenta; mais havia alguma coisa em você que me puxava para perto... Por anos eu pensei que esse magnetismo fosse amizade, mais conforme íamos crescendo, mais eu queria você por perto, mais eu precisava da sua companhia..._

 _\- Minha companhia deveria ser realmente importante, já que eu levei um chifre fenomenal e inesquecível..._

 _\- O que eu sentia por você não teve nada a ver com a burrada que eu fiz, eu arruinei as coisas entre nós e não tem um único dia em que eu não me arrependa._

 _\- Que bom que eu não sou a única arrependida!_

 _\- Você pode, ao menos uma única vez, tentar ser madura e me escutar ao invés de lançar esse seu veneno!?_

 _\- Porque eu deveria escutar um mentiroso como você?_

 _\- Porque eu sinto a sua falta, porque nada mais foi o mesmo depois que você foi embora! Porque não há um único dia em que eu não me culpe por ter arruinado as coisas entre nós, por ter deixado você escapar por entre os meus dedos e principalmente por ter te magoado!_

A loira se calou diante da explosão. Ela nunca tinha presenciado esse tipo de reação em Shikamaru, ele estava sempre cansado demais, ou sonolento demais para se importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse respirar e contemplar as nuvens. Era uma surpresa e tanto vê-lo gritar e ficar vermelho de raiva.

 _\- Eu estou apaixonada por alguém!_

O moreno se recostou na cadeira, em seus olhos Ino podia notar toda a falta de esperança e decepção. E mesmo que ela soubesse que era errado, sentia-se mais leve por provocar nele metade da dor que ele havia causado á ela.

 _\- E antes que você diga que isso é alguma espécie de vingança, não é..._ – A loira suspirou, os dedos brincando com um copo enquanto tentava encontrar palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo. – _Com Ele tudo é diferente, de uma forma que eu jamais senti! Ele me faz sentir amada... Ele me faz querer a casinha com cerca branca e os pirralhos remelentos. E eu só; eu não consigo..._

 _\- E você tem medo que ele faça a mesma coisa que eu fiz? Abandonar você por outra?_

A loira encarou o amigo num misto de surpresa e raiva, como o idiota ainda conseguia decifra-la com apenas um olhar e algumas palavras?

 _\- Como você...?_

 _\- Você continua sendo a mesma menininha louca e desmiolada de sempre._ – O moreno suspirou, escolhendo as próximas palavras. – _Depois que você foi embora, Temari e eu ficamos juntos por um mês... Eu não conseguia corresponder aos sentimentos dela porque eu sabia que tinha magoado você, a garota por quem eu tinha sido apaixonado metade da minha vida estava destroçada e sozinha, e eu sabia que não podia simplesmente continuar com aquilo e fingir que nada tinha acontecido..._

 _\- Mas você continuou; namorou com ela por anos!_

Uma risada baixa escapou dos lábios finos do moreno, e Ino estava pronta pra perguntar qual era a graça quando ele a encarou com seriedade e uma pitada de remorso.

 _\- Fui amigo da Temari por anos, ela sabia que eu não poderia manter um relacionamento amoroso com ela... Não depois do modo como eu e você nos separamos. A culpa me corroía por dentro!_

 _\- Por causa dela!_

 _\- A culpa não foi só dela, eu ajudei bastante a arruinar as coisas entre nós._ \- Shikamaru suspirou cansado. – _Além do mais, foi por causa dela que eu aceitei o caso da Hyuuga-san... Ela meio que descobriu que vocês são amigas e me encarregou do caso. Foi à única maneira que eu encontrei para me reaproximar de você, tentar reparar os erros que eu cometi no passado!_

 _\- E você está satisfeito com seus avanços?_

 _\- Estar sentado aqui conversando com você já é mais do que eu esperava levando-se em conta seu gênio terrível!_

A loira deixou que um sorriso miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios. Ela tinha sentido falta dessas conversas e da maneira como Shikamaru parecia desarmá-la com apenas um olhar e um sorriso miúdo. Era bom ter o amigo de volta.

 _\- Você deveria lembrar-se dos bons momentos que tivemos e enterrar todo o resto... O passado não pode ser apagado, mais você tem uma chance de ser feliz agora e está desperdiçando isso por medo!_

 _\- Eu não sei se posso confiar... Eu saí tão machucada da ultima vez!_

 _\- Isso são só desculpas pra não tentar... Você tem medo de ser feliz!_

 _\- E você está querendo morrer._

Shikamaru encarou a loira por longos minutos. Ino havia se transformado em uma mulher deslumbrante que chamava a atenção por onde quer que ela passe; mas ele ainda podia notar vestígios da menininha insegura que ela havia sido em seus olhos azuis. Seu semblante tornou-se sombrio e a culpa que ele carregava duplicou de tamanho, ele havia destruído os sonhos e a confiança dela.

Ino até podia posar de mulher fatal, mais Shikamaru sabia que ela podia ser tão insegura quanto a Hyuuga.

 _\- Você deveria dar uma chance pra esse cara, e se por acaso ele for estúpido o suficiente para te fazer algum mal, você pode me chamar e eu me encarrego de dar cabo á vida dele!_

 _\- Como se você fosse priorizar uma surra ao invés de uma soneca!_

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, e o moreno agradeceu aos Kamis pelo momento de descontração. Aquele não era o desfecho que ele esperava para os dois, mais tê-la por perto era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo que fosse na friendzone.

* * *

O moreno observou o porta-retratos na estante de sua sala com consternação. Ele sabia que deveria dar um fim no objeto, mais não tinha forças para simplesmente apagar aquela mulher de sua vida. Ele era mesmo um completo idiota, e como Mikoto havia dito, ele amargaria o fim daquele casamento pelo resto da vida, e dessa vez não haveria nem mesmo o consolo de ter Sakura de volta.

Ele não a queria, ele não a amava.

Seus pés o levaram para mais perto do objeto, seus dedos correndo lentamente pelo rosto sorridente de sua ex-mulher eternizada naquela fotografia. Ela tinha um sorriso leve e os olhos brilhavam de felicidade, era impossível não notar a beleza e simplicidade retratada de forma tão espontânea, e por um minuto seus pensamentos o levaram de volta aquela praia, nas primeiras semanas de casamento e nos momentos mais intensos e prazerosos de seu casamento.

Ele amava Hinata. E se perguntava, como não havia notado antes?

A morena havia se infiltrado em suas veias como um vírus, sua presença tornando-se a cada dia mais e mais indispensável. Com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios, o moreno recordou-se das vezes em que simplesmente ignorava o trabalho incompleto somente para chegar em casa mais cedo e flagrar a esposa metida naqueles ridículos aventais que ela parecia amar... Vê-la corando quando a surpreendia cantando sozinha, beijá-la até que perdesse o ar e provoca-la enquanto faziam amor somente para ouvi-la rogando por mais.

O porta-retratos voou pela sala, batendo violentamente numa parede e espatifando-se no chão. O moreno secou a lágrima traidora e respirou fundo tentando acalmar os ânimos, seus passos guiando-o até a janela panorâmica do escritório enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem.

As pessoas costumavam dizer que ele era um gênio, onde estava essa genialidade que o impediu de enxergar algo tão obvio? Enxergar a mulher maravilhosa que tinha á seu lado? Ele havia apostado tudo em um amor do passado só pra se arrepender.

Batidas na porta o despertaram do torpor, e segundos depois sua secretaria adentrou a sala visivelmente amedrontada. Itachi deixou que um sorriso miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios, ela provavelmente tinha escutado o barulho do vidro se espatifando.

 _\- Itachi-sama, o Sr. Sarutobi cancelou a reunião dessa tarde... Ele disse que não tem nenhuma intenção de opor-se comercialmente á Hyuuga-sama._

O moreno fechou os olhos, o ódio fluindo por todo seu corpo e aumentando gradativamente. A empresa de sua família estava a um passo da falência e o Hyuuga parecia estar particularmente adorando pisoteá-los e humilhar os Uchiha publicamente. Ele sabia que aquela situação era culpa dele, mais jamais havia esperado um comportamento tão mesquinho e mimado da ex-mulher. O que ela ganhava provocando a perda de centenas de empregos, e destruindo pessoas que ela dizia amar?

A ruiva pigarreou chamando sua atenção, aparentemente as más noticias não tinham acabado.

\- _O Sr Kakuzu também ligou..._ – Itachi suspirou, já prevendo a notícia. – _Ele disse que é impossível conceder um empréstimo nas atuais circunstâncias de mercado..._

 _\- Saía..._

 _\- Haruno-san está na sala de espera._

Itachi lançou um olhar enviesado para a ruiva que se apressou em sair e fechar a porta. O moreno socou o tampo de madeira da mesa, a dor provocada agindo como anestesia para a fúria que ameaçava se libertar. O trabalho de toda uma vida de seu avô e pai seria destruído em menos de duas semanas, e a culpa era toda dele.

 **_ oOo _**

 _\- Eu te aconselho a ficar bem longe daquela sala... O homem está louco e provavelmente possuído por alguma coisa, eu nunca vi Uchiha-sama tão fora de controle!_

Sakura encarou a mulher com o cenho franzido e algum receio. Ela já não temia tanto a fúria de Itachi, e sabia que era capaz de aguentar alguns gritos e objetos voadores. A rosada suspirou derrotada, no fim das contas ela estava em divida com o moreno e o mínimo que poderia fazer era aturar um surto de raiva.

Itachi havia dado á Sarada uma família maravilhosa, Mikoto era a típica avó babona e fazia todas as vontades da neta. Fugaku posava de frio e impessoal, mais se derretia completamente quando ganhava um sorriso, Shisui mantinha-se discreto e distante, mais era sempre bem-humorado e atencioso com a pequena. Itachi havia se tornado um tio\pai, era pra ele que Sarada corria quando se sentia insegura, e era ele a quem ela obedecia quando precisava de rédeas curtas... O único que ainda resistia era Sasuke.

O caçula alternava mau-humor com completa indiferença, e por vezes era difícil manter-se no mesmo cômodo que ele sem querer esmurra-lo até a morte. Era um exercício de paciência diário, e Sakura orgulhava-se de estar se tornando quase uma expert em conter-se.

 _Sarada precisa do pai. Sarada não precisa ser órfã. Eu não posso ir presa por assassinato..._ A rosada repetia como um mantra.

Ela bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar uma resposta, e por alguns segundos arrependeu-se de não ter dado ouvidos aos conselhos da ruiva e ter simplesmente ido embora, o semblante do moreno era temível e ele parecia a ponto de matar alguém. A vida era mesmo uma droga!

 _\- Ohayo!_ – A rosada forçou um sorriso, recebendo um estreitar de olhos em resposta. – _Então, como vão as coisas?_

 _\- Cancelamentos de contratos, recusa de empréstimo e possível falência... Como você acha que as coisas estão?_

A rosada arregalou levemente os olhos, ela não imaginava que o Hyuuga fosse tão poderoso e vingativo. Aparentemente o divorcio de Itachi e Hinata estava custando mais do que o moreno esperava, e ela sabia que tinha parte da culpa pela atual situação. Hyuuga Hiashi simplesmente se recusava a ouvir os apelos de Fugaku e Mikoto, e ela podia perceber que mesmo a felicidade pela descoberta da neta era ofuscada em alguns momentos pelos problemas que assolavam a família.

 _\- Você podia tentar conversar com a sua ex-mulher..._

No momento em que aquelas palavras abandonaram seus lábios, a rosada soube que havia cometido um erro. Falar da Hyuuga na frente de Itachi, era como vê-lo se transformando em outra pessoa furiosa e pouco racional.

 _\- Isso é sério?_ – O moreno usou um tom jocoso, quase debochado. – _E o que você me aconselharia a dizer? Que eu estou disposto a ser o cachorrinho dela por mais alguns anos se o pai dela concordar em parar com a perseguição? Talvez se eu concordar com uma foda mensal ela me arrume um empréstimo? Ou eu só deveria me ajoelhar e pedir perdão por ter acabado com uma droga de casamento!?_

 _\- Você realmente acha que ela faria algo assim?_ – Itachi estava pronto para negar, quando a rosada continuou. _– Essa descrição não se parece em nada com as coisas que sua mãe deixa escapar... Ela sempre diz que Hyuuga-san é amável, doce e pronta para ajudar!_

 _\- Okaa-san só está fazendo o que ela faz de melhor... Enxergando apenas o que ela quer ver!_

Itachi sentou-se em sua cadeira, o queixo apoiado nos dedos cruzados e o olhar perdido. Ele sabia que estava sendo injusto e omisso, e também sabia que bastava um telefonema para Hinata e a perseguição acabaria. Mais falar com ela ainda era algo que ele achava impossível, e receber qualquer tipo de ajuda da mulher que ele tinha magoado era uma covardia sem tamanho.

Ele daria tudo pra voltar no tempo e mudar suas escolhas.

 _\- Uchiha-sama._ – A voz de Karin o despertou do torpor, e o moreno aguardou as más noticias. _– Hinata-sama está aqui!_

O moreno não emitiu som, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Suas mãos suavam frio e seu coração batia como louco dentro do peito. Hinata era como um feixe de luz na escuridão. A morena usava um vestido de verão folgado que chegava até as coxas, os cabelos estavam soltos e um sorriso miúdo e incerto adornava seus lábios.

 _\- Ohayo Itachi-sama._

Aquela voz doce e serena o congelou, e tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era alcançá-la e tocá-la, garantir que ela estava de fato na sua frente e que não se tratava de um sonho ou alucinação.

 _\- Como tem passado Hyuuga-san?_ – A morena se empertigou, notando pela primeira vez a presença da rosada. _– Ouvi dizer que sofreu um acidente!?_

\- _Aquilo foi apenas um susto e o médico garantiu que não há nada de errado... Na verdade eu estou aqui justamente por isso, será que podemos conversar?_

 _\- Pensei que estávamos fazendo exatamente isso, conversando!?_

 _\- Itachi, eu realmente preciso ir..._

 _\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Hyuuga-san não tem nada pra me dizer que possa me interessar!_

 _\- Itachi!_

Sakura disse com firmeza, chamando a atenção do moreno, Itachi limitou-se a ignorá-la e fixou seus olhos no semblante decepcionado da ex-mulher. Havia algo diferente nela, um brilho que nem mesmo a tristeza em seus olhos podia apagar.

- _Seu pai está destruindo essa empresa por puro capricho, e imagino que um toque seu de vingança!_ – A morena ofegou, a primeira lágrima rolando e fazendo-o sentir-se miserável. – _Você tem noção da quantidade de pessoas que vão perder seus empregos por causa da sua vaidade exacerbada? Porque você perdeu seu marido de estimação?_

 _\- Itachi, eu... Eu juro que não sabia de nada!_ – Ele viu a verdade nos olhos dela, mais se recusou à aceita-la. – _Otou-san não me disse nada a respeito disso, e eu jamais faria algo assim por orgulho ou vaidade. Você me conhece!_

 _\- Será que conheço?_ – O cinismo na voz de Itachi a amedrontou. – _Eu me casei com você porque nossas famílias queriam uma fusão, um acordo vantajoso em que todos sairiam lucrando... Nunca houve mais do que isso, pelo menos não da minha parte!_

Ouvir aquelas verdades sendo despejadas em sua face tão displicentemente machucou mais do que ela esperava. Aquele era um segredo que ela gostava de pensar que era a única que conhecia; mas aparentemente Itachi estava sempre um passo á frente. Sempre pronto para magoá-la das mais variadas formas.

 _\- Eu jamais pedi, ou encorajei Otou-san á agir dessa maneira... Eu nunca esperei ou desejei que ele prejudicasse você, sua família ou sua... Sua filha!_

Um olhar foi o suficiente para silenciar Sakura, e a tensão na sala pareceu ainda mais palpável. E foi com aquela atitude mesquinha e covarde que Sakura finalmente entendeu, Itachi tinha tanto medo de amar aquela mulher que se tornava um completo canalha e covarde.

 _\- Bom, é fato que ele fez... E se você estivesse tão perturbada quanto diz, não estaria aqui me fazendo perder tempo e sim tentando demovê-lo dessa ideia estapafúrdia!_

 _\- Eu juro que falarei com Otou-san, mais agora eu realmente preciso conversar com você..._ – Os olhos perolados moveram-se para a rosada, e de volta ao moreno. - O _assunto que eu tenho pra tratar é pessoal... Por favor!_

 _\- O que quer que você tenha pra me dizer, você pode dizer na frente dela!_

 _-Itachi, eu não..._ A rosada foi interrompida pela voz fria de Itachi.

 _\- Você fica Sakura, seja lá o que for que Hyuuga-sama tenha a dizer, ela vai dizer na sua frente!_

A rosada assentiu enquanto se encolhia na poltrona que ocupava, se tinha aprendido alguma coisa nesses dias de convivência com Itachi, era que quando o moreno estava nervoso daquele jeito o melhor era acatar suas ordens sem questionamentos, mesmo que a situação fosse uma droga.

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram em choque e decepção. Porque ela achou, mesmo que por um minuto que tudo ia ser diferente? Que ele escolheria ela, ao invés da outra? Que ele seria compassivo, ou mesmo compreensivo com ela, quando em dois anos de casamento jamais tinha sido? O que ela tinha de errado? Porque ainda depositava esperanças na pessoa errada?

 _\- Você, não..._ – A morena se interrompeu, os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas. - _Itachi, eu... Eu vim pra conversar, o que Otou-san fez foi errado... E eu estou disposta a oferecer minha ajuda._

 _\- Sua ajuda é tão inútil e desnecessária quanto você..._ – Ele ouviu Sakura ofegar horrorizada no canto da sala, mas fez questão de ignorar a rosada. – _Você e seu pai destruíram essa companhia... Mas não se iluda, achando que eu a aceitaria de volta por isso, ou pela ajuda monetária que seu pai com certeza está disposto a injetar nessa empresa para que voltemos a ser o casal do ano... Nada me faria voltar pra você... Agora, se você não tem mais nada pra me dizer, eu gostaria que saísse... Eu estou no meio de algo importante aqui, e você está atrapalhando!_

Imóvel no meio da sala, a morena deixou que as lágrimas caíssem livres pelo seu rosto e encarou o homem por quem foi apaixonada nos últimos três anos. Aquela era uma faceta cruel e indiferente de Itachi que ela nunca tinha visto, e as palavras dele magoavam tanto que era muito mais fácil jogar tudo para o alto e sair dali como ele queria. Seu olhar desviou-se para a Haruno, a mulher parecia chocada e lhe endereçava um olhar de piedade que a incomodou e envergonhou. Incapaz de sustentar aquele olhar, a morena encarou os próprios pés, buscando forças para fazer o que tinha se proposto a fazer. Contar a verdade, mesmo que ele não merecesse!

Ela era realmente uma idiota!

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela abria a bolsa e alcançava o pequeno envelope entre seus pertences. Ela teria dado tudo e um pouco mais para que esse momento fosse diferente, para que as circunstâncias fossem outras, e principalmente para que Itachi a amasse, mesmo que só metade do que ele parecia amar a Haruno.

O moreno a encarava com impaciência e irritação. Ele odiava toda a família Hyuuga pelo que haviam feito, e Hinata seria a primeira a sentir o gosto de sua vingança. Mesmo que aquele olhar o fizesse se sentir o mais canalha dos homens, mesmo que quisesse simplesmente mandar tudo ao inferno e desaparecer com ela pelo mundo, mesmo que sua vontade fosse abraça-la e afastar aquelas lágrimas com beijos.

Ela se aproximou lenta e delicadamente, depositando um pequeno envelope em cima de sua mesa e com lágrimas manchando seu rosto. Ela parecia tão frágil e destruída, que Itachi quase falhou em manter sua frieza e indiferença.

- _O Drº Senju me disse essa manhã que eu acabo de completar 16 semanas..._ – O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso, mais foi o arquejo de Sakura que chamou sua atenção, a rosada estava imóvel e cobria os lábios com as mãos. – _Eu descobri também que se trata de uma menina..._ – os olhos do moreno fixaram-se instantaneamente na ex-mulher, a informação sendo finalmente absorvida. – _Ele disse que apesar de eu estar um pouco abaixo do peso, não há nada com o que se preocupar e que ela é um bebê saudável. E eu só... Bem, Otou-san provavelmente vai me colocar pra fora de casa mais uma vez se souber que eu estive aqui... Eu acho... Acho que isso é tudo! Adeus._

Um sorriso miúdo se formou em meio ás lagrimas, e antes que o moreno pudesse sequer se recuperar do choque provocado pela revelação, Hinata simplesmente abandonou a sala, os passos apressados e o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Seus dedos alcançaram o pequeno envelope com lentidão e receio, e assim que seus olhos se fixaram naquela pequena "fotografia" de sua filha, foi impossível conter as lágrimas. Ele era um cretino, idiota e tinha acabado de arruinar tudo com a mulher que amava para o resto da vida. Hinata jamais o perdoaria, ele tinha visto nitidamente a decepção brilhar nos olhos dela.

O moreno se levantou, decidido a alcança-la e implorar de joelhos se fosse necessário. Ele a encontrou dentro do elevador, seus olhos fixos nos dele e o dedo pressionando o botão que mantinha a porta aberta, ele sabia que aquilo era uma despedida e tentou correr para alcança-la no mesmo momento em que ela soltou o botão e as portas se fecharam, Itachi socou o aço frio enquanto deixava o corpo deslizar até o chão.

O moreno caiu sentado no corredor da empresa, atraindo olhares de alguns de seus funcionários. Os dedos correndo nervosamente pelos fios negros e desgrenhando-os, enquanto mais lágrimas manchavam sua tez.

Ela havia fechado a porta, e aquela insinuação não poderia ter sido mais clara!

* * *

Bom, o que dizer...

Primeiro eu queria me desculpar pela demora... Houveram uns problemas familiares, e eu não pude deixar de me envolver. Segundo, depois desse capitulo eu perdi totalmente a esperança de convencer alguém que o Itachi é MARA...Enfim, eu acho que sou uma verdadeira dramaqueen, e simplesmente amei escrever aquela cena! As lágrimas, a rejeição, a ex assistindo de camarote...  
Sobre o futuro... Ele vai sofrer o pão que a Hina amassou, e não... Eu não tenho mais certeza nenhuma de com quem ela vai ficar no final de tudo. A vida é uma droga msm, Vc pensa em tudo, só pra mudar de ideia no meio do caminho.  
Sobre Shisui: A presença do meu Uchiha favorito vai ser indispensável daqui pra frente, e o romance entre eles finalmente vai começar a evoluir!

Sobre as postagens, terminei esse capitulo ontem de madrugada e basicamente não dormi para terminá-lo... Vou me focar no próximo e postá-lo assim que terminar de escrevê-lo (vou tentar fazer isso mais rápido pra poder compensar a demora desse).

Bom, bjos e agradeço á todos os favoritos e comentário fofos que tenho recebido nessa Fanfic!

* * *

J. Pearl-chan - Hello, a Família Uchiha está batendo recorde de barraco nessa Fic, kkkk... Prevejo mais alguns a caminho daqui em diante!

Sobre a música, eu tenho que concordar com você... Tem tudo a ver! Depois desse capitulo eu também não sei mais o que fazer com o Itachi, não quero que ele fique com mais ninguém, mais tenho noção de que ele não merece a Hinata. Decisões, decisões...

Sobre o Shisui, eu ainda não entrei em detalhes sobre a doença dele porque estou ainda pesquisando, não quero aparecer com uma coisa sem sentido e deixar tudo mal explicado! Mas sim,provavelmente um tumor maligno, um câncer...

Bjos, e continue acompanhando!

* * *

BarbaraGava - Hello... Vamos por etapas: Sim, o relacionamento SasuHana meio que "aconteceu" pra dar uma estremecida na historia.. Até hoje não me conformei com o SasuSaku do Kishimoto, sinceramente achei que ele só ficou com a Sakura por causa da Sarada, pq nem em casa o cara para pra não ter que aturar a chatice da mulher! A Hana vai penar pra ter o moreninho de volta!

Sobre a Ino, A Ino nao tem um "problema" especifico em manter os relacionamentos, ela só não tem coragem de confiar em alguém e deixar essa pessoa fazê-la feliz... O Shikamaru foi o primeiro amor, e acabou de forma trágica, sem contar o relacionamento da Hinata com o Itachi (Não era ela,mais ela vivenciou a tristeza da amiga), por causa disso ela acha que homem nenhum merece confiança e acaba se afastando.

A Mikoto realmente é uma figura, e eu acho que o tapa do ultimo capitulo foi sensacional... Quem além dela teria coragem de estapear Uchiha Itachi e viver pra contar a História?

Agora, entrando na questão do Sasuke mais uma vez... Ele meio que se sentiu sem saída, ele finalmente criou coragem pra ir atrás da mulher que ele amava e uma "ex" aparece do inferno dizendo que tem uma filha com ele, nao justifica a atitude dele mas explica! Ele ainda tem muito o que amadurecer na Fic, e ninguém melhor que Sarada para ajudar!

Sobre a Sakura, eu não gosto dela e quando me sinto impelida a usá-la em algum enredo e só pra fazer alguma merda e sumir, mais nesse caso estou pensando seriamente em explorar mais alguns aspectos dela e talvez até dar um final bacana.

Shisui é um principe encantado lindo e pecaminoso, kkk! Eu não pretendo mais dar certeza nenhuma sobre o final dele com a Hinata, ou qualquer outra personagem... Sim, ele vai ficar com a Hinata e vai estar lá até o bebê nascer, agora, quanto tempo eu já não sei!

Essa historia do Neji e TenTen ainda vai dar um rolo doido, estou gostando de explorar outros casais além de ItaHina.

Sobre o Shisui: ele é lindo, maravilhoso e de longe um dos personagens mais carismaticos dessa fic... E fácil gostar dele e imaginar os sorrisos cafajestes que ele dá pra provocar a Hinata. Realmente, bem diferente do resto da família!

Sobre o Itachi: Ele tem sido indeciso e bem estúpido, mais a questão toda aí devia-se a um conflito interno e insegurança... Ele amava a esposa,mais estava sempre esperando o momento em que ela iria embora. Por isso ele decidiu ir primeiro e acabou se ferrando!

Enfim, nem eu queria estar na minha pele quando chegar a hora de decidir com quem a Hinata deve ficar!

Bjos e continue acompanhando!

* * *

Guest - Amor, muito obrigada pelo review e pelas palavras de incentivo!

Bjos e continue acompanhando!


	10. De onde menos se espera

**Cap. VIII – De onde menos se espera.**

* * *

 _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana._

 _Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não._

 _O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic,por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!_

* * *

 _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_

 _Thought we built a dynasty, like nothing ever made_

 _Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

 **Dinasty - Miia**

* * *

Seus pés pisavam duro no chão de mármore da companhia Uchiha, havia sido um erro fenomenal ter ido até ali, mas ao menos tinha dito à verdade e se libertado do peso que era aquele segredo. Ela era inútil e desnecessária, como ele mesmo havia salientado, e apesar dessas palavras terem sido cruéis, elas carregavam alguma verdade, uma verdade que ela esteve ignorando por muito tempo. As pessoas a encaravam enquanto caminhava, e ela devia imaginar o nariz vermelho, os soluços e as lágrimas que corriam sem que ela pudesse conter.

Uma completa perdedora!

 _\- HINATA..._ \- Ela gemeu ao ouvir a voz dele se aproximando. – _HINATA!_

A morena simplesmente o ignorou, aumentando a velocidade dos passos e rezando mentalmente para que o moreno desistisse; como ele sempre havia feito. Suas preces, no entanto, não foram atendidas.

A enorme mão se fechou envolta de seu antebraço, detendo seus passos e enviando ondas de eletricidade por todo seu corpo. De repente, Hinata estava totalmente ciente do homem que a segurava com firmeza e cada vez mais próximo. Ela podia sentir os batimentos acelerados do coração dele, a respiração ofegante... Então ele a virou, e aqueles olhos de obsidiana deixaram-na hipnotizada tamanha era sua intensidade.

Ela notou a vermelhidão e umidade naquelas piscinas negras; ele tinha chorado!

Recuperando-se do susto, a morena puxou o braço e encarou de volta o rosto do homem que havia provocado boa parte de seus problemas atuais e possivelmente futuros. Hiashi a mataria por ter desobedecido e se aproximado de Itachi! Ela já até podia ouvir os gritos e o sermão interminável do mais velho em sua mente... De repente ela estava tão cansada!

Aqueles dois eram um peso enorme demais!

Itachi a encarava quase com dor, os dedos correndo com impaciência pelos fios negros e a incapacidade de se expressar frustrando todos os seus planos de perdão. Havia milhões de coisas que queria dizer, mais nenhuma delas parecia boa o suficiente naquele momento, nenhuma delas era adequada para demonstrar o que sentia. Céus, ele a amava tanto!

 _\- Se você não tem nada pra dizer, eu preciso ir..._

 _\- Hinata, por favor... Nós precisamos conversar!_

Ela congelou no meio do hall de entrada, as mãos se fechando em punhos e o coração acelerado batendo no peito. O cretino tinha a desfaçatez de dizer que eles tinham de conversar? Depois de toda a merda que ele tinha dito? O estalido de seus dedos fez algumas cabeças virarem, as novas lágrimas vieram acompanhadas do alívio, mas nada foi mais libertador do que encarar aqueles olhos e enxergar toda a surpresa e choque que sua atitude tinha provocado. Ela estava se sentindo muito melhor depois dessa tapa, será que se continuasse batendo seu humor melhoraria? E a morena decidiu desferir mais algumas tapas até se sentir melhor.

Kami, ela estava mesmo batendo nele?

 _\- Então, de repente, você resolveu conversar?_ – O moreno a encarou com surpresa, levando um cutucão no ombro. – _O que você acha que eu estava tentando fazer uns minutos atrás, seu idiota?_ \- Outro cutucão. _\- Antes de ser enxotada do seu escritório na frente da sua amante? Nem mesmo meu pai me tratava dessa maneira Itachi, e acredite, ele sempre soube ser cruel!_

Kami, ela estava mesmo gritando e cutucando!?

 _\- Hinata, por favor, eu só... Eu perdi o controle, ok._ – O moreno suspirou cansado, será que dava pra piorar? _– Eu sei que eu fui um cretino com você, em inúmeras ocasiões... Mais o seu pai começou essa caça as bruxas e nossa empresa está á beira da falência. Eu sei que isso não é da sua conta, e que você não se importa... Eu perdi o controle, não me orgulho disso, mas estamos á um passo de perder tudo pelo que minha família lutou por anos, e eu não sei o que fazer!_

Ela o encarou em completo silêncio. Sim, ela imaginava que a possibilidade de perder tudo pelo que havia lutado deveria ser exaustiva, mas isso não dava a ele o direito de ser um cretino e descontar suas frustrações nela. Duplamente idiota!

 _\- Quando você descobriu sobre o bebê?_

A súbita mudança de assunto à fez encará-lo com espanto, mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi à falta de acusações e ofensas. Ele tinha um sorriso miúdo nos lábios, e os olhos transmitiam tanta paz que a morena deu um passo incerto para trás, confusa demais com aquela aceitação tão fácil.

- _Você não tem nada pra dizer_? – Itachi a encarou confuso, e a morena explodiu. – _Não vai me perguntar quem é o pai do bebê? Me acusar de ter tido um caso, talvez? Ou de estar usando o bebê pra reatar nosso casamento? Quem sabe agora nós voltemos a ser o casal do ano?_

E foi quando ela repetiu as palavras que ele mesmo havia usado minutos atrás, que Itachi finalmente percebeu: Ele havia sido um cretino por anos e tinha feito com a esposa a mesma coisa que o pai dela fazia. Eles haviam prometido amar e respeitar, mas somente Hinata havia cumprido aqueles votos... E ela tinha sido a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera, ele tinha sido egoísta e mimado. Um riso nervoso de auto depreciação escapou de seus lábios, ele tinha desfeito um relacionamento perfeito e aberto mão de uma mulher espetacular por orgulho, e desconfiava que o ódio que ela sentia era apenas o primeiro dos inúmeros castigos que estavam por vir.

Kami sabia, ele merecia todos!

- _Eu não preciso perguntar sobre nenhum caso, por que você é a mulher mais leal e honesta que eu já conheci!_ – Aquela altura o moreno podia perceber a aglomeração de pessoas ao redor. – _E eu sei que você jamais usaria a nossa filha, você é nobre demais pra uma atitude tão baixa. E mesmo que eu não mereça, eu sei que você sempre foi fiel ao nosso casamento... Ela é minha filha, nossa filha!_

A morena queria gritar com ele, derramar alguma coisa quente naquele rosto triste de anjo caído ou simplesmente socá-lo até aquele sorrisinho idiota e aquele olhar sonhador desaparecerem, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu foram mais lágrimas. Ela era uma massa de hormônios e ele amava a bebê, e mesmo que a vontade de bater nele ainda fosse forte, aquela constatação provocava um alívio tão grande que foi impossível conter os soluços ou afastá-lo quando os braços fortes a envolveram em um abraço apertado.

Céus, porque tudo tinha que ser tão intenso?

E foi no momento em que os braços dele envolveram seu corpo com força, e seus lábios depositaram um beijo em seus cabelos que ela sentiu. Inicialmente apenas uma pequena pressão, até ela sentir o segundo chute e finalmente notar que **Ele** também tinha percebido. A mão grande e quente descansou sobre seu ventre, e como que pressentindo a proximidade do pai, a bebê voltou a chutar. E foi então que Hinata encarou aqueles olhos pela segunda vez, e desejou que não tivesse feito.

Havia lágrimas ali, e o moreno não fazia nenhuma questão de escondê-las ou esconder o turbilhão de emoções que o engolfavam! Aquela criança era tudo o que ele havia desejado, sem nem mesmo saber. Sarada havia despertado seu lado paternal, mas apesar de ser uma criança maravilhosa ela não era sua filha e Itachi sabia que, cedo ou tarde, Sasuke acabaria cedendo. E esse bebê trazia tanta esperança... Esperança de que Hinata o perdoasse e que eles formassem a família que deveriam ter sido desde o início. Esperança de que ela pudesse de alguma forma esquecer as idiotices dele, e dar uma segunda chance ao relacionamento de ambos.

Ele a encarou nos olhos, suas mãos pousadas sobre o ventre ainda pequeno e seus sentimentos nitidamente refletidos em seus olhos. Ele a amava!

Ela se afastou, e o pânico que o assolou foi tamanho que ele teve que retê-la em seus braços. Ela era indiferente!

 _\- Eu prometo que vou mantê-lo informado sobre os progressos do bebê._ – A frieza nas pérolas quase podia ser comparada com Hiashi. – _Também vou apelar ao bom-senso do Otou-san, o que ele está fazendo não é justo... Nem com seus funcionários, nem com a sua família... Essa perseguição é injusta e descabida, especialmente agora que você tem uma filha e mais um bebê a caminho!_

Itachi quis rir da própria desgraça. Ele deveria ter sabido desde o começo que seria impossível esquecer uma mulher como Hinata, e aquela postura indiferente e frio distanciamento só o faziam lembrar quem era o culpado pela atual situação. Ele, um grande idiota que amargaria o fim do casamento para o resto da vida... Exatamente como Mikoto havia dito.

Ele deveria escutar mais a mãe, ela parecia saber o que dizia!

 _\- Ela não é minha filha!_ – Ela o encarou imediatamente, os olhos abertos demonstrando surpresa. _– Eu disse aquilo pra te magoar, te ferir... Sarada-chan é uma Uchiha, mas é filha do meu irmão!_

 _\- Me ferir..._ – A morena repetiu num sussurro; lágrimas não derramadas brilhando em seus olhos. – _Por quê?_

 _\- Porque eu me dei conta de que te amava, e não tinha coragem para lidar com meus próprios sentimentos..._

A incredulidade nos olhos perolados o magoou por inúmeras razões, a maior delas: Ele próprio tinha feito aquilo, ele tinha quebrado a confiança dela em milhões de pedaços inúmeras vezes. Ele tinha rechaçado todas, e cada uma das tentativas dela de fazer o casamento deles dar certo e, por fim, tinha magoado ela com a mentira mais vil de todas... A criança que ela sempre havia desejado enquanto casados.

 _\- Me amava?_ – As palavras dela o despertaram do torpor, e o moreno não reagiu quando ela o empurrou se afastando. – _Você mentiu pra mim! Me fez acreditar que amava outra mulher, que tinha uma filha com ela... A criança que eu sempre desejei... A criança que você nunca quis me dar._

 _\- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota..._

 _\- Idiota? Você foi bem mais do que isso, você foi um cretino, insensível e egoísta._ – A morena se afastou alguns passos, o olhar perdido e as mãos correndo nervosamente pelo ventre. – _Eu te amei tanto, Itachi... Mas tudo o que eu mais quero agora é você bem longe de mim!_

Hinata parecia à beira de um colapso, e o moreno deu apenas um passo na direção da ex-mulher antes de ser detido; seus olhos flamejando ao encarar o semblante inexpressivo do irmão caçula.

 _\- Você realmente deveria deixá-la em paz._ – E quando Itachi estava prestes a retrucar, foi novamente impedido. – _Ela está grávida, saiu do hospital há poucos dias e parece bastante perturbada... Duvido que a sua companhia seja o ideal no momento!_

 _\- O que você pode saber? Você vem fugindo das suas responsabilidades..._

 _\- Digo o mesmo de você maninho... Acabou com o próprio casamento, abandonou a esposa grávida e agora tá bancando o marido arrependido, perdi alguma coisa? Ao menos eu tenho a justificativa de não ter tido conhecimento dos fatos, você não, você fez tudo muito consciente, com perfeição... Como tudo o que você faz, certo!?_

E enquanto o caçula dos Uchiha caminhava na direção de sua ex-mulher, Itachi foi incapaz de dar um passo ou sequer se mover por alguns segundos. Ele tinha ferrado com o próprio casamento, tinha perdido a mulher que amava e ainda havia decepcionado o irmão e a família. Será que havia mais alguma coisa para dar errado!?

 **-oOo-**

Ele a alcançou já na saída do prédio, o rosto vermelho e banhado de lágrimas. Parecia tão destruída e desesperançada como ele próprio, por isso, quando ela tentou se livrar de seu agarre, tudo o que ele fez foi puxá-la de volta para seus braços e apertá-la com firmeza enquanto depositava um beijo cálido na testa da morena.

Ele precisava daquele consolo tanto quanto Hinata.

 _\- Vamos, vou te levar ao lugar perfeito!_

Entorpecida demais pela própria dor, e pelas palavras do ex-marido, Hinata deixou que Sasuke a conduzisse de volta ao interior do prédio. Nenhum dos dois notou os flashes que disparavam do outro lado da rua, ou o sorriso que se formou nos lábios do homem ao assisti-los afastando-se abraçados.

* * *

Ele dirigiu por horas e em completo silêncio, os olhos fixos na estrada e uma mão firmemente atada á sua, em uma demonstração de carinho e amizade que a morena jamais esperava vindo de alguém tão "egoísta e mimado" como ele. Em algum momento durante o caminho seus olhos pesaram e ela adormeceu; torturada pelos acontecimentos recentes e quebrada em milhões de pedacinhos.

Ela estava desistindo do Homem que amava, e a sensação não poderia ser pior!

Hyuuga Hinata desejava ser livre do homem egoísta e cruel que havia cruzado seu caminho, Uchiha Hinata ansiava pelo amor que ela só poderia encontrar nos braços daquele mesmo homem.

 **Itachi.**

Sasuke deixou que um suspiro pesaroso escapasse de seus lábios ao notar a lágrima silenciosa que correu pelo rosto níveo de Hinata enquanto ela dormia. O moreno só podia imaginar o tamanho da desilusão que ela havia tido, e a dor provocada pela exposição de todos os erros do irmão. Itachi merecia apanhar, e ele se encarregaria daquela surra pessoalmente, mas em outra hora.

No momento, sua futura cunhada precisava de toda atenção e amizade que ele pudesse oferecer!

Já era noite quando ele alcançou seu destino, a antiga casa de campo da família, e uma das primeiras propriedades dos Uchiha, que remontava ao período feudal. Um sorriso miúdo se desenhou em seus lábios, ele adorava aquele lugar: o cheiro, o verde, a brisa fresca, o céu brilhante, mas principalmente a enorme e antiga construção de madeira erguida de frente á um lago que havia atravessado gerações.

Aquele lugar emitia todas as sensações que sua convidada mais precisava: Paz e sossego.

Ele a ergueu nos braços enquanto avançava em direção á antiga construção, e nem mesmo aquilo foi o suficiente para despertá-la. A porta da frente estava aberta e o fogo crepitava na lareira da sala de estar assim como ele havia orientado a srª Mayu mais cedo. E foi somente quando ele a depositou gentilmente sob as mantas defronte á lareira que os olhos perolados se abriram devagar e um sorriso miúdo e sonolento riscou-se no semblante outrora choroso.

 _\- Desde quando você é tão gentil?_

 _\- Digamos apenas que eu evito chutar cachorrinhos, e tenho uma queda por grávidas._

A morena deixou que um sorriso sincero se desenhasse em seus lábios, um sorriso que havia muito tempo o mais jovem dos Uchiha não via estampado no semblante da mulher. E foi naquele momento que o moreno finalmente entendeu o desespero de seu Nii-san em reconquistá-la. Hyuuga Hinata era uma mulher apaixonante! Sasuke ocupou o lugar ao lado da morena, um arquear de lábios que não chegava a ser um sorriso e um semblante misterioso.

Naquele momento, Sasuke parecia capaz de desvendar todos os mistérios do mundo!

\- _Acho que eu finalmente posso entender parte do desespero do Nii-san._ – Os olhos perolados fixaram-se no moreno, o sorriso sumindo. – _Você é perigosa Hyuuga!_

 _\- O que você quer dizer?_

 _\- Esse sorriso Hinata, esse sorriso... O Nii-san sempre foi um completo idiota em relação á você!_

A morena inclinou adoravelmente a cabeça para o lado, encarando-o com aqueles enormes olhos perolados. Sasuke teve de reprimir a vontade de afagá-la como um filhotinho.

 _\- Não estou conseguindo acompanhar seu raciocínio._

 _\- Você lembra o que ele fez com aquele seu amigo cachorro?_ – A morena fez uma careta, Sasuke riu. – _Ele sempre deixou muito nítido pra todo mundo que você era "a mulher dele", menos pra ele mesmo... Acho que o término com aquela idiota mexeu com os neurônios dele._

 _\- Você não deveria falar assim da mãe da sua filha!_

 _\- Isso não foi legal Hyuuga..._ _E eu estou me esforçando muito pra ser legal!_

 _\- Porquê?_

 _\- Você merece._

Foi à vez do moreno fazer uma careta, e Hinata deixar que um sorrisinho se desenhasse em seus lábios. Ela jamais imaginaria algo próximo a carinho e preocupação vindos de seu ex-cunhado egoísta e vaidoso, mas agora ela sabia que era apenas como Mikoto sempre havia dito, seus filhos se escondiam atrás de fachadas por medo de saírem machucados.

Sem saber que aquela atitude acabava sempre machucando quem ousava se aproximar demais.

Ela olhou de soslaio o moreno sentado ao seu lado, todo o relaxamento e descontração de momentos atrás haviam desaparecido, e em seu lugar havia se desenhado uma careta confusa que ela já o vira esboçar uma centena de vezes quando estava irritado, ou simplesmente confuso; o que parecia ser o que acontecia naquele momento.

- _Eu sempre achei a Sakura irritante!_ – A morena virou-se imediatamente para Sasuke, seus olhos negros refletiam o fogo da lareira e o Uchiha parecia imerso em lembranças. – _Nós nos conhecemos no primário, e passamos grande parte da infância e adolescência estudando juntos... Ela era inteligente, bonita e tudo o que os outros caras pareciam querer..._

 _\- Mas não você.._

O moreno deixou que um sorriso miúdo e misterioso se desenhasse em seus lábios. Ele não acreditava que estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas em voz alta, muito menos compartilhando seus sentimentos com alguém. Quase se sentia como uma adolescente confidenciando o ultimo desastre amoroso a melhor amiga, o moreno bufou irritado, afastando aquele pensamento, no minímo, humilhante!

 _\- Até o "Dobe" se apaixonou por ela._ – Um som de escárnio escapou de seus lábios. – _E eu só conseguia pensar em como todos aqueles caras conseguiam olhar pra ela e enxergar algo além de irritante? Até aquela noite, muitos anos depois... Quando ela viu vocês dois juntos._

A morena afastou os olhos do cunhado, fitando o crepitar da lenha e deixando-se anestesiar com o som da tempestade que caía lá fora. Hinata sabia muito bem como era a sensação de se sentir abandonada e preterida. Ela havia convivido com o sentimento de incompletude por todo o relacionamento, e mesmo que quisesse, não poderia culpar Itachi pela falta de sentimentos. ELA havia escolhido permanecer ao lado dele, sabendo que não era correspondida.

Deixando que um suspiro cansado escapasse de seus lábios, a morena descansou a cabeça nos ombros do cunhado, sendo imediatamente envolvida em um abraço fraternal e mais necessário do que ela gostaria de admitir.

 _\- Eu a vi ali de pé; engolindo as lágrimas e tentando demonstrar uma força que ela claramente não tinha._ – O moreno começou; a voz denotando incômodo. – _E tudo o que eu consegui enxergar foi uma mulher maravilhosa, forte e determinada!_ – Sasuke suspirou, completando. – _O resto você já deve imaginar, nós bebemos demais e saímos da festa juntos... E por mais que eu queira, não existe a mínima possibilidade de a menina ser do Nii-san._

Ele não soube quando aquilo começou, só deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo quando Hinata o envolveu em um abraço forte e o fez descansar em seus braços enquanto ele dava vazão a todos os sentimentos conflitantes que estava sentindo desde que descobriu Sarada.

A menina era linda, inteligente e era FILHA dele!

Aquela constatação o chocou tanto que ele próprio se surpreendeu com as lágrimas que vertia, apertando os braços envoltos na cintura de Hinata e buscando salvação como um náufrago anseia pela sobrevivência. Ele podia sentir o afago em seus cabelos, às palavras de conforto sussurradas por aquela voz de anjo e toda docilidade que ela transmitia... Sim, era fácil entender o desespero de seu Nii-san!

 _\- Que tal comer alguma coisa?_ – A morena se surpreendeu com a mudança brusca de assunto. – _Minha sobrinha já passou tempo demais sem se alimentar!_

E sem dar chance de resposta á morena, ou sequer lhe lançar um olhar, o moreno sumiu pelos corredores do castelo, retornando minutos depois completamente recomposto e com um mini banquete nas mãos. Um sorriso doce desenhou-se em seus lábios, era bom saber que mesmo Uchiha Sasuke poderia ser um homem "doce", e ela se sentia aliviada, porque ao menos sua irmã saberia o que era ser plenamente amada.

\- _Como foi que se apaixonou pela minha imouto!?_

Sasuke se assustou com a pergunta a queima roupa e quase levou bandeja e toda comida ao chão devido à surpresa, seu olhar transparecendo todo constrangimento que sentia pela pergunta e a irritação pelo sorrisinho confiante que se desenhou nos lábios de Hinata ao notar seu rubor. O moreno bufou, ele jamais deveria ter dito algo àquela mulher, ela era perigosíssima e ele sequer conseguia deter o rubor na frente dela!

* * *

Ele observou os ocupantes da mesa com desconfiança. O jantar transcorria com tranquilidade, e só isso já era o suficiente para que ele estivesse em completo alerta, observou o semblante sereno da esposa enquanto está lançava olhares encantados vez ou outra na direção da neta que ficaria ali pela primeira vez enquanto a mãe trabalhava, depois seus olhos pousaram no sobrinho, Shisui parecia sombrio e era nítido que algo o incomodava seriamente, prova disso eram as caretas que fazia e a mão que vez ou outra apertava a fronte, seu primogênito não parecia muito diferente, segurando o garfo com força desnecessária e alheio à conversa que Mikoto tentava iniciar já há alguns minutos.

E ainda faltava o caçula, motivo recente de seus aborrecimentos e pai ausente do pequeno anjinho que a dias enchia sua vida com um pouco mais de luz! Foi então que batidas violentas na porta o arrancaram da bolha de falsa tranquilidade, e o patriarca Uchiha suspirou inconformado. Aparentemente não seria naquela noite que ele teria algum sossego, e Fugaku só podia imaginar qual seria a confusão da vez, e qual de seus filhos seria o responsável.

Quando Hyuuga Hiashi invadiu sua sala de jantar como um lunático de olhos tão vermelhos como um cão raivoso, Fugaku suspirou desanimado... A noite seria agitada e eles teriam apenas mais do mesmo!

 _\- Onde está a minha filha, Itachi?_

Mikoto foi rápida em tirar Sarada da sala de jantar, lançando um olhar assassino na direção de Hiashi que o fez recuar alguns passos. Fugaku apenas remexeu a salada e apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, esperando a enxurrada de ofensas e acusações que certamente não demoraria muito em chegar. Shisui pressionou os olhos com força e tentou controlar a dor ao máximo que podia, elas haviam se tornado frequentes durante os últimos dias e o moreno suspeitava que tinha algo a ver com a atmosfera pesada da Mansão Uchiha, Tobirama havia sido sucinto ao alertá-lo sobre estresse desnecessário.

Itachi levou apenas um segundo para receber a mensagem e processá-la em seu cérebro. Ele havia sido estúpido o suficiente para deixar Hinata nas mãos de seu irmão irresponsável e idiota, e agora a morena havia simplesmente desaparecido... E ainda havia sua filha, sua pequena sequer havia nascido e já sofria com seu egoísmo e covardia.

- _Não vejo a Hinata desde hoje cedo Hiashi-sama..._ – O Hyuuga franziu o cenho, talvez ele tivesse se precipitado ao procurar os Uchiha em primeiro lugar. – _Nós tivemos uma discussão e Sasuke a levou; foi a ultima vez que a vi._

Itachi podia ver a veia saltando no semblante irritadiço do Hyuuga, era nítido que o homem debatia-se entre brigar com ele ou buscar maiores informações sobre o paradeiro da filha. Ele próprio sofria a mesma disputa interna.

\- _Onde seu irmão se enfiou com a minha filha?_ – Itachi franziu o cenho ao notar o tom autoritário. – _Se houve uma discussão, eu posso apenas imaginar o tipo de conversa que vocês tiveram... Um assunto em que eu fui sucintamente contra toda e qualquer participação sua e de sua família... Minha neta não precisa de um pai como você!_

Mikoto estagnou na porta enquanto ouvia atentamente as palavras de Hiashi, seus olhos detendo-se momentaneamente no Hyuuga e depois no olhar colérico que seu filho endereçava ao homem mais velho, não era daquela maneira que ele queria contar aos pais que em breve eles teriam mais uma netinha. Fugaku endireitou as costas e franziu o cenho, aquela era uma fofoca nova e irritava-o saber que a vida de sua família começava a assemelhar-se fielmente aos dramas que a esposa tanto adorava... Ele já até se sentia como um figurante dentro da própria casa!

 _\- Então a Hime-chan finalmente contou sobre o bebê!?_

Os olhos de todos na sala voltaram-se para Shisui. O moreno exibia um sorriso trocista e sentiu-se estranhamente magoado com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Ele sabia que Hinata era proibida, ele sabia que aquele bebê pertencia á seu primo e sabia acima de tudo que não poderia proporcionar á morena tudo o que ela merecia, no entanto, nada o impedia de sonhar como um colegial e suspirar apaixonado enquanto pensava na mulher.

 _\- Você já sabia?_

A pergunta veio de Itachi; e Shisui permitiu-se alguns segundos em completo silêncio antes de lançar um olhar lúgubre na direção do primo e responder.

 _\- Eu a encontrei em uma poça do próprio sangue,_ _prestes a perder o bebê!_

Ele viu o exato momento em que a expressão de seu primo foi tomada pelo pânico e "quase" sentiu piedade, mas nada pôde prepará-lo para o olhar choroso e apavorado de Uchiha Mikoto. A mulher entrelaçava as mãos sobre o peito e tentava inutilmente conter as lágrimas que já corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

 _\- Hinata-chan...E-Ela não, ela não ia nos contar nada sobre o bebê?_

Mesmo Hiashi sentiu-se incomodado com o desconsolo e desilusão da mulher, que a essa altura já era amparada pelo marido e deixava que as lágrimas corressem livres pelo rosto. Shisui suspirou cansado, a cabeça doía como se o coração batesse no cérebro e o moreno só podia imaginar o que todo esse estresse e ansiedade fariam para contribuir com algo que já era insuportável.

Ele deveria repensar seriamente sobre sua estada na casa dos tios!

* * *

Ele cerrou os punhos e tentou o máximo que podia não transparecer a irritação que sentia. Ele tinha descoberto há alguns dias que a mulher que achava que era uma alucinação criada pela bebedeira estava bem debaixo do seu nariz durante todo aquele tempo, e agora simplesmente não conseguia entender como aquela maldita foi capaz de se manter longe dele, e ainda sorrir de alguma piada idiota de um ser tão idiota quanto Sabaku no Kankuro.

Será que só ele havia sentido aquela química explosiva? Será que só ele sonhava com aquela noite? Desejava mais?

Neji rosnou, a carranca se aprofundando a cada cochicho e risinho que TenTen deixava escapar, os nós dos dedos tornando-se brancos a medida que o tempo passava e aquela maldita reunião se estendia desnecessariamente. Ele queria sair daquela sala, arrastar sua assistente pessoal pra bem longe dali e reavivar as memórias dela pra que ela se sentisse tão necessitada e desesperada quanto ele próprio!

Ele quase urrou de alívio quando um dos sócios de seu tio deu a reunião por encerrada, seus passos levando-o instantaneamente pra mais perto da morena e ignorando todos que tentaram iniciar um diálogo ou uma aproximação. Definitivamente aquela mulher havia mexido com ele, Neji orgulhava-se de jamais haver negligenciado o trabalho, e agora se resumia a isso!

 _\- Oh TenTen-chan, que tal um jantar a dois hoje á noite? -_ Neji bufou, controlando o impulso de socar o atrevido. _\- Depois podemos pensar em um programais mais... Adulto!?_

Neji fechou os olhos por um segundo tentando se controlar, ele estava a ponto de socar o irmão de um dos sócios mais importantes de seu tio e tinha certeza de que não se arrependeria nem um pouco se o fizesse, talvez Gaara até agradecesse. Mesmo que sua atitude intempestiva provocasse o fim da sociedade, o moreno avaliava os danos mentalmente,chegando a conclusão de que valeria muito a pena.

 _\- Sinto muito Kankuro-dono, Mitsashi-san estará ocupada demais fazendo hora extra para jantar com alguém essa noite, existe uma dezena de novos acordos que precisam ser revistos depois dessa reunião!_

A morena arregalou os olhos com espanto enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um tom de vermelho intenso pela chegada abrupta e interrupção do patrão. Ainda chocada demais, a morena permitir que Neji a arrastasse dali sem sequer dar a ela a chance de se explicar, conduzindo-a direto para o escritório dele em completo silêncio e com uma carranca que a teria assustado senão estivesse queimando em fogo brando.

 _\- Qual o seu maldito problema?_ – O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, desde quando ela falava com ele daquele jeito? – _O que deu em você pra agir daquele jeito?_

 _\- Você está aqui para trabalhar... Além do mais, realmente quer sair com aquele idiota? Eu não sabia que você tinha uma queda por pervertidos._

Ela o encarou em completo silêncio, a confusão em seus olhos castanhos seria cômica senão fosse trágica. Neji bufou internamente, ele deveria ter se controlado, deveria ter controlado os ciúmes. Mas a situação se tornará simplesmente insustentável quando ele a viu sorrindo das piadas idiotas daquele imbecil e corando com o que quer que fosse que o homem estivesse sussurrando em seu ouvido... O sangue havia subido, e nem Ele havia conseguido conter a vontade de afastá-la de Sabaku no Kankuro.

 _\- Você tem trabalho a fazer, não vai poder sair._

 _\- Eu sinto muito Hyuuga-sama, mas eu também tenho um horário de expediente... É um direito meu e está vigente no meu contrato de admissão._

Ela realmente estava o desafiando? Só pra jantar com aquela piada?

 _\- Você não pode se encontrar com esse cara!_

 _\- E porque não?_

 _\- Porque EU não quero!_

 _\- E com que direito você decide com quem eu saio, ou não!?_ – TenTen estava prestes a surrar aquele imbecil, quem ele pensava que era? – _Você não é o meu dono, você é meu chefe... NADA, além disso!_

 _\- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você!_

E sem dar a morena a chance de recuar ou esquivar-se, Neji a agarrou pelos cabelos e a trouxe até ele, os lábios punitivos sobre os dela e um gemido de pura necessidade escapando de seus lábios. Mitsashi TenTen superou qualquer fantasia que ele teve até aquele momento, e Neji sequer havia começado.

* * *

 _Hello People!_

 _Andei meio desaparecida devido á uns imprevistos familiares bem chatos... O mês de julho foi um pesadelo interminável e agosto apenas seguiu pela mesma trilha._

 _Enfim, o capitulo foi porcamente revisado e portanto deve estar recheado de erros, mas se eu não postasse hoje, seria apenas no fim do mês!_

 _ **Sobre o capitulo:** Ele não está nem perto do produto final que eu queria, faltou um hentai e cenas InoSai... A ideia do SasuHina surgiu e eu achei a interação dos dois super fofa, mas já adianto que não vai passar disso... Sasuke ama a Hanabi e a Hinata ama ? Ainda não sei quem ela ama!_

 _Vou entrar em maiores detalhes sobre a relação do Sasuke e da Sakura futuramente, por isso as coisas ficaram um pouco "Rasas" aqui, a intenção dele era apenas explicar as coisas de um ponto de vista diferente, sem se expor demais._

 _Outra coisa importante é o Shisui, fiz meu dever de casa e nos capitulos seguintes devo começar a introduzir a raiz dos problemas dele, e o grande motivo de ele evitar tanto relacionamentos amorosos._

 _Não sei quando o próximo sai, as coisas começaram a aliviar aqui agora e ainda é um pouco ruim simplesmente sentar e ter um momento de silêncio! Especialmente quando você tem uma terrorista de dois anos de idade correndo solta pela casa!_

 _Enfim, peço um pouquinho de paciência e com sorte esse mês ainda teremos mais uma atualização! (Oremos)_

 _Bjos e até o próximo!_


	11. Sobre Como Beijar Você

**Sobre como beijar você.**

* * *

Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente.

 **ItaHina/ShisuHina - ItaSaku/SasuHana.**

Sim, essa Fic me pertence... Os personagens de Naruto Não.

O prólogo foi reescrito, assim como toda a Fic, por isso não se espante se encontrarem mudanças drásticas!

* * *

E sem dar a morena à chance de recuar ou esquivar-se, Neji a agarrou pelos cabelos e a trouxe até ele, os lábios punitivos sobre os dela e um gemido de pura necessidade escapando dos seus. Mitsashi TenTen superou qualquer fantasia que ele teve até aquele momento, e Neji sequer havia começado.

O moreno a prensou na porta sem nunca interromper o beijo, suas mãos atrevidas descendo pela base de seu corpo e enredando-se na saia tubinho que ela usava ao subir, levantando o tecido e apertando suas nádegas com força, provocando um gemido alto na mulher enquanto simulava a cópula. Oh, sim... Aquele som era como música para seus ouvidos e ativava lembranças ébrias que ele tinha se esforçado para lembrar sem sucesso!

As pernas torneadas o envolveram e a morena se esfregou em sua ereção por cima da calça, arrancando um gemido alto do Hyuuga. Ele afastou-se somente o suficiente para encará-la e um sorriso malvado desenhou-se em seus lábios ao notar o olhar desfocado pelo tesão e os lábios inchados de seus beijos.

 _\- Quanto tempo você achou que ia continuar escondida de mim?_

A morena o encarou com o cenho levemente franzido e nem mesmo os beijos deliciosos que ele depositava em seu pescoço e colo foram o suficiente para afastar a onda de pura cólera que a engolfava. O grande cretino! Ele tinha que abrir a maldita boca!?

 _\- Levando-se em conta que você levou mais de DOIS anos para descobrir, eu pretendia continuar escondendo até o fim dos meus dias!_

O moreno deteve as caricias e se afastou, encarando-a. Os olhos amendoados que antes estavam repletos de prazer agora refletiam apenas irritação. Conquistá-la ia ser mais trabalhoso do que apenas algumas caricias e um amasso bem dado em sua sala de presidente. Dobrar Mitsashi TenTen requereria paciência e muita dedicação. Um sorriso predatório riscou-se em seus lábios ao simplesmente imaginar o desafio.

 _\- Então vamos ao que interessa... Eu vou foder você de novo!_ – A morena se arrepiou com as palavras rudes de Neji, surpreendendo-se com a calma que ele exibia e o quanto aquilo a deixava molhada. - _Não importa como, não importa onde... Eu vou ter você embaixo de mim e gemendo meu nome. Você pode continuar negando essa atração o quanto você quiser, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde você virá pra mim... Eu sou um homem paciente, E EU VOU TER VOCÊ!_

 _\- Isso é algum tipo de ameaça Hyuuga?_

A morena deu um pulo para longe do Hyuuga, as certezas que tinha derretendo e a calcinha cada vez mais molhada ao sentir o olhar analítico e prepotente do homem pregado em sua pele desnuda. Ela fechou a blusa com recato e quase rosnou ao vê-lo rir de suas ações nervosas. Ele sabia que era gostoso, e sabia que mexia com ela.

Aquele cabelo desalinhado, o paletó amassado e os botões da camisa faltando unidos às marcas de batom em sua boca e aquele sorriso prepotente foram o suficiente para "quase" fazê-la se arrepender de afastá-lo. Hyuuga Neji era uma delicia!

 _\- Eu não faço ameaças TenTen... Eu faço promessas!_ – Ela engoliu em seco. – _E eu prometo á você que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou te foder tão forte que você sequer vai conseguir andar!_

A morena deu alguns passos para trás até esbarrar na mesa do Hyuuga, um gemido sôfrego escapando dos seus lábios ao imaginá-lo em cima dela cumprindo a maldita promessa. Excitação percorreu suas entranhas ao vê-lo se aproximando lentamente, os olhos de um predador e um sorriso travesso nos lábios manchados com seu batom.

Como um homem podia ser tão malditamente bonito!?

Sua reflexão foi abruptamente interrompida pelo som de batidas na porta. Neji rosnou lançando á ela um olhar quente e depois se aproximando contrariado da porta. Ele realmente pretendia abrir a porta e expô-la daquela maneira?

 _\- Neji-sama..._ – Os olhos da assistente pessoal de Hyuuga Hiashi se arregalaram ao notar o estado dos dois. – _Sinto muito estar interrompendo Hyuuga-sama..._ – A mulher parecia à beira de um ataque. - _Mas seu tio está furioso atrás do senhor... Hinata-sama desapareceu desde hoje cedo e não atende ao telefone celular!_

A morena imediatamente esqueceu todo o pudor e aproximou-se dos outros dois. Sua amiga estava em um estado delicado de gravidez e desaparecida, a preocupação começava a golpeá-la.

 _\- Sabe de alguma coisa?_

Ela negou imediatamente, fazia alguns dias que não falava com a amiga e tinha imaginado que tudo estava em ordem.

 _\- Ligue para Yamanaka Ino... É uma amiga de confiança da minha prima e deve saber de alguma coisa._ – A mulher assentiu, e antes que pudesse se afastar a voz de Neji a deteve. – _Onde está o tio?_

 _\- Hiashi-sama foi até a casa dos Uchiha._ \- O moreno reprimiu um gemido angustiado, nada poderia sair de bom daquela visita. - _Há algumas horas atrás, colunas de fofoca publicaram uma matéria sobre a briga entre os irmãos Uchiha por causa de Hinata-sama... Estão até dizendo que Sasuke-sama é o pai do bebê!_

 _\- Como?_

Como se para provar as próprias palavras, a mulher estendeu a ele o pequeno tablet que carregava nas mãos. Havia duas fotos em destaque ilustrando a matéria, a primeira tratava-se de uma discussão entre Hinata e Itachi, a segunda era uma foto de Sasuke e da prima abraçados enquanto o moreno depositava um beijo na testa da morena. Olhando atentamente, era nítido que se tratava de uma ação de consolo e não algo romântico.

Neji suspirou novamente, apertando a ponte do nariz e amaldiçoando todos os Uchiha's. A noite que havia começado de maneira tão promissora aparentemente havia se transformado em um pesadelo de muito mau gosto!

* * *

Ela observou as brasas em completo silêncio, fazia algum tempo que estava acordada, mas a preguiça somada a completa falta de levantar haviam contribuído para que permanecesse entre as cobertas por mais algum tempo. Sasuke havia desaparecido de manhã bem cedo e a chuva do lado de fora se tornara uma garoa fina e gelada que havia coberto o vale de névoa, uma visão espetacular que ela tinha tido o prazer de descobrir ao abrir as cortinas da sala.

A vista da sala dava direto para o início do bosque, o leito do rio e um pequeno cais de madeira, e mesmo em meio à névoa a morena conseguiu distinguir um pequeno bote de madeira que estava amarrado e dava ao lugar a aparência pitoresca que ela sempre havia amado.

Ela quase se sentia em um castelo de contos de fadas! Porque Itachi nunca a havia levado até ali?

Ao lembrar-se do marido, a morena deixou que um suspiro abandonasse seus lábios. Tanto seu pai quanto Itachi haviam passado toda a madrugada ligando, e tanto ela quanto Sasuke haviam optado por ignorar os aparelhos. Havia mais de sessenta chamadas não atendidas de Hiashi, Itachi, Neji e Hanabi... Fora as ameaças de Ino e TenTen e a mensagem de Mikoto que ela ainda não tinha tido a coragem de ler.

Aquela altura a ex-sogra provavelmente já sabia do bebê e Hinata só podia imaginar a mágoa que havia causado em uma criatura tão doce como Mikoto. Nunca havia sido sua intenção manter aquele segredo, ela só precisava de algum tempo até se acostumar com o término do casamento e a gravidez, nada havia corrido como o planejado. Mikoto provavelmente entenderia quando ela tivesse suficiente coragem para contar.

- _Hinata..._ – a morena desviou seu olhar da paisagem para o moreno recém-chegado. – _Nós temos um problemão!_

A morena deixou que um suspiro cansado abandonasse seus lábios enquanto encarava Sasuke com o cenho levemente franzido e alguma esperança de que as coisas não estivessem piores do que ela imaginava. Quando o moreno lhe estendeu o jornal daquela manhã, foi impossível conter o gemido agoniado que escapou dos seus lábios e a careta em que seu rosto se transformou.

Jornalistas de fofoca tinham realmente muita criatividade!

A matéria "expunha" o caso extraconjugal que ela mantinha com Sasuke e insinuava que o divórcio havia sido motivado pelo bebê que estava a caminho, fruto de seu relacionamento com o cunhado. Hinata estava mortificada e mortalmente envergonhada com toda aquela historia. Como as pessoas podiam ser tão maldosas?

 _\- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun!_

 _\- Isso não é o pior de tudo._ – A morena gemeu, existia algo ainda pior? – _Minha Okaa-san disse que vai me matar, meu Otou-san disse que vai me matar, seu pai disse que quando colocar as mãos em mim eu sou um homem morto, Neji acrescentou alguma tortura e morte... Meu Aniki disse que se eu a fizesse chorar, ou se algo acontecesse com a preciosa filha e esposa dele eu seria um homem morto e as suas amigas lunáticas prometeram castração, tortura e morte... Shisui foi o único que não atentou contra minha vida, mas prometeu que eu preferiria a morte se algo acontecesse com a Hime dele!_

 _\- Sinto muito, Sasuke-san..._

 _\- Você é um problema muito maior do que eu imaginava; Hyuuga!_

 _\- Porque você tem que ser tão grosso e mal educado!?_ – As lágrimas correram em abundância, surpreendendo-o – _Não é como se eu tivesse pedido a sua ajuda em primeiro lugar... Além do mais, eu jamais trocaria seu irmão por um idiota egoísta como você!_

O moreno a encarou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Quem era essa mulher odiosa que havia tomado o lugar de sua adorável e meiga cunhada?

 _\- Tsk... Tão mal agradecida!_

Ela o encarou em completo silêncio, os braços cruzados e um semblante irritadiço na face de mármore. Ele havia sido carinhoso, atencioso e solícito durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos e ela agia como uma cadela mal agradecida, o que havia de errado com ela afinal de contas? A irritação foi substituída pelo sentimento de culpa e logo as lágrimas voltaram com força total, apavorando o homem diante dela.

O que maldição ele havia feito para provocar aquelas lágrimas? Itachi e Shisui definitivamente o matariam! Ele não viveria o suficiente para ter uma segunda chance com sua adorável filha e conquistar o amor de Hanabi!

 _\- Eu sinto muito Sasuke-kun._ – O moreno congelou, encarando-a confuso. – _Você tem sido tão bom pra nós, e tudo o que eu tenho feito é reclamar e reclamar..._

Kami-sama, a mulher estava completamente louca!

 _\- Não tem problema Hinata, de verdade!_

 _\- Você têm sido um ótimo tio, e um amigo valioso..._ – O moreno deixou que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios, para morrer logo em seguida. – _E mesmo sendo um mimado egoísta e narcisista, colocou nossas necessidades acima das suas!_

 _\- Hey, isso não é algo muito legal de se dizer pra alguém que está te ajudando!_

A morena arregalou os olhos assustada, e antes que pudesse cair em uma nova onda de lágrimas o aparelho celular do moreno tocou, desviando momentaneamente sua atenção e encarando o semblante cansado do outro ao deslizar os dedos pelo aparelho e dizer um baixo e submisso "alô". Segundos depois ele estava gritando:

 _\- Você não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse alguma espécie de pervertido que está tentando tirar vantagem da sua irmã._ – Hanabi. Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas ao notar o tom debochado de Sasuke. – _Eu não a sequestrei sua pirralha lunática... Ela está aqui de livre e espontânea vontade, além do mais, seu pai e meu irmão não fazem nenhum bem á ela ou ao bebê!_

Hinata encarou o moreno diante de si com assombro, se encantando com a sensibilidade do cunhado. Sasuke realmente sabia agir como um homem adulto quando necessário, e parecia ser o único a notar seu incômodo com o conflito entre seu ex-marido e pai.

 _\- Aqueles dois estão em pé de guerra e não enxergam o mal que estão fazendo á Hinata!_

A morena observou o monólogo do Uchiha com divertida curiosidade. Era simplesmente adorável a maneira como ele não conseguia esconder o rubor nas bochechas e o brilho no olhar só por estar discutindo com sua Imouto por telefone. Hanabi seria tola se não correspondesse esses sentimentos! E Hinata podia imaginar um motivo ou dois para a irmã ter se mantido a distância do caçula dos Uchiha por tanto tempo, incluindo a si mesma nessa balança.

 _\- Ela vai embora quando achar que deve, e não... Eu não vou dizer onde estamos, nem pra você!_

 _\- Sasuke-kun..._ – O moreno lhe lançou um olhar, estava vermelho e parecia furioso. – _Posso falar com minha Imouto!?_

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele lhe estendeu o aparelho.

 _\- Seu Uchiha de Fim de feira... Eu juro por todos os Kamis que vou sacudir essa sua cabeça oca até essa massa encefálica que você chama de cérebro começar a funcionar... Eu vou te matar no minuto em que colocar minhas mãos em você, senão me disser onde está mantendo minha sobrinha e minha Nee-san! Seu..._

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram ao escutar a saraivada de insultos e ameaças e Hinata se compadeceu do cunhado, lançando a ele um olhar de desculpas que foi prontamente respondido com um suspiro cansado. Ele estava realmente disposto a enfrentar as duas famílias apenas para dar á ela um tempo livre e algum sossego!

 _\- Hanabi-chan?_

 _\- NEE-SAN..._ \- A voz da caçula estava baixa e carregada de surpresa. - _Qual o seu maldito problema?_ – Hinata se encolheu com o tom de voz irritado. – _Como você pôde ter sumido dessa maneira, e nem sequer tem entrado em contato com alguém para dizer que estava viva!? Ainda mais com esse projeto de ser humano?_

 _\- Hana..._ A mais nova a interrompeu, indignada.

 _\- Otou-san está uma fera, e pretende assassinar esse imbecil com requintes de crueldade... Não que eu realmente me importe; desde que Otou-san me deixe participar da tortura!_

 _-Hana..._

 _\- Você acredita que esse idiota teve a pachorra de mandar o velho arrumar uma namorada e parar de se meter nos assuntos dos outros?_ – Hinata lançou um olhar divertido ao moreno, imaginando a cara de Hiashi. – _E ainda tem mais..._

 _\- Hanabi-chan..._ Novamente, foi interrompida suspirando frustrada.

 _\- Ele mandou o Nii-san ir fazer uma hidratação e cuidar das pontas duplas do cabelo dele, que de você ele cuidava... Neji-nii-san está entre possesso e depressivo, você sabe o quanto aquele cabelo é importante pra ele!_

A morena foi incapaz de conter a risada, que saiu alta e gostosa, seus olhos lacrimejando com a intensidade do riso e um olhar divertido preso ao moreno emburrado que a encarava em um canto da sala. Sasuke estava tão morto se Neji ou Hiashi colocassem as mãos nele!

 _\- Você não vai rir tanto quando souber o que ele disse para as suas amigas!_ – A risada da morena foi morrendo aos poucos ao notar o tom de voz da irmã, o que aquele idiota tinha dito? – _Ele basicamente insinuou que a TenTen e a Ino precisavam arrumar um namorado pra aprender a cuidar dos próprios problemas... E que elas não eram nada mais que duas fofoqueiras desocupadas!_

 _\- Kami-sama!_

 _\- Esse imbecil arrumou uma confusão das grandes!_

Hinata fechou os olhos tentando manter a calma. Justo quando ela achava que ele tinha amadurecido ao menos um pouco, o imbecil aprontava uma daquelas.

 _\- Agora eu entendo porque você está tão relutante em manter um relacionamento sério, eu também estaria._ – Hinata deixou que um sorriso miúdo enfeitasse seus lábios ao notar o ofego do outro lado da linha. – _Avise ao Otou-san que eu não vou voltar, ou falar com ele até que as coisas estejam resolvidas entre ele e Fugaku-sama, eles são amigos de longa data e isso já foi longe demais... Quanto á mim, eu estou bem e no momento não há nenhuma outra pessoa além do Sasuke-kun que eu gostaria de estar perto!_

 _\- Você não pode estar falando sério, esse Uchiha é um completo idiota!_

 _\- Ele é quase como um duende mal humorado depois que você se acostuma!_

A morena sorriu, notando o olhar irritado do Uchiha e o ofego repentinamente ultrajado da irmã. Ela finalmente estava entendendo o conceito de espezinhar irmãos mais novos, e estava adorando.

 _\- Não precisa se preocupar Imouto, Sasuke-kun tem sido maravilhoso._ – O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha. – _Ele tem sido o melhor cunhado que eu poderia querer..._

 _\- O que esse idiota andou te falan..._

 _\- Qual o seu maldito problema Hyuuga?_

A morena levantou a cabeça para encarar o moreno nos olhos, o rosto estava vermelho e ele respirava de forma bastante alterada, o aparelho estava em sua mão direita e ele lhe lançava um olhar assassino. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de sua Imouto na linha, e deixou que um sorriso divertido se desenhasse em seus lábios ao notar o desespero dele.

 _\- Sua irmã não está em condições de falar pirralha, acho que a gravidez afetou o cérebro dela!_

Ele encerrou a ligação sem sequer se despedir e a encarou com semblante ameaçador e de braços cruzados. Ele realmente achava que iria intimidá-la daquele jeito?

 _\- Qual o seu problema?_

 _\- Você._ – O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso. – _Você vai pedir desculpas á Ino e a TenTen..._

 _\- Aquelas duas disseram que eu era um idiota irresponsável, incapaz de cuidar de você... Não vou pedir desculpas!_

A morena fez uma careta, agora que ela sabia o quanto os sentimentos de Sasuke podiam ser facilmente "machucados", seria impossível exigir qualquer tipo de desculpas do moreno sem magoá-lo. Suspirou, ainda havia uma coisa:

 _\- Ok, mas qual a necessidade de dizer que o cabelo do Nii-san tinha pontas duplas?_ – Ela lhe encarou com uma carranca ao notar o semblante debochado. – _Sério Sasuke, o cabelo dele é mais hidratado que o meu!_

O semblante debochado deu lugar a um sorriso miúdo, que logo foi substituído por uma sonora gargalhada. Hinata manteve-se imóvel e apática enquanto encarava o homem á sua frente, aquela era a primeira vez que via um Uchiha sorrindo, e foi impossível conter a própria gargalhada.

* * *

 _\- Já não é mais uma questão de "Se", e sim de "Quando"... Já conversou com a sua mãe sobre o assunto?_

 _\- Deixe minha Okaa-san fora da equação, não é como se ela realmente se importasse comigo de qualquer forma!_

O albino suspirou, os olhos atentos ao paciente e uma carranca desenhando-se em seu semblante. Ele sabia sobre o relacionamento difícil entre mãe e filho, mas jamais havia imaginado que a situação era tão critica.

 _\- Em algum momento você vai ter que contar pra alguém!_ – O moreno simplesmente revirou os olhos. – _Como você acha que as pessoas ao seu redor vão reagir se encontrarem seu corpo sem vida caído em algum lugar da casa?_

Shisui remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira, ele sabia que aquela era uma possibilidade muito real levando-se em consideração seus exames atuais. Ele atualmente era uma bomba prestes a explodir!

 _\- Seus níveis de cortisol estão terrivelmente altos, e eu lembro muito bem de tê-lo avisado sobre o que situações estressantes poderiam causar á você._

 _\- Hinata-chan desapareceu, e Hiashi-dono fez uma visita aos meus tios... Não era uma situação que eu podia simplesmente ignorar!_

Tobirama analisou seu paciente, ele conhecia o moreno bem o suficiente para saber que havia mais naquela historia do que Shisui estava falando.

 _\- Como está a Hyuuga?_

 _\- Sasuke a sequestrou e levou a algum lugar calmo... Aparentemente o conflito entre Itachi e Hiashi não estava fazendo bem á ela e ao bebê._

 _\- Você deveria seguir o exemplo dela e fazer o mesmo, o castelo em Okinawa ainda é uma propriedade dos Uchiha, certo?_

 _\- São horas de viagem, achei que você quisesse que eu relaxasse!_

 _\- Você tem dinheiro, aposto que deve haver um motorista na folha de pagamento._

Shisui bufou contrariado, ele não queria repousar ou fazer nenhuma daquelas atividades de doente. Ele era um homem no auge de seus 28 anos que tinha sonhos, sentar no castelo centenário da família e esperar a morte não fazia parte deles. Ele queria uma esposa, filhos e todas as loucuras que a vida poderia proporcionar.

E, acima de tudo ele queria Hinata!

Apesar de sua doença, apesar do relacionamento tóxico de seus pais e de todas as suas limitações e inseguranças, ele queria aquela mulher mais do que jamais havia desejado qualquer outra coisa. Ela havia se infiltrado em seu sistema, e pensar nela era quase como respirar.

 _\- Não gosto da ideia de simplesmente sentar e esperar pela morte!_

 _\- Você tem um tumor maligno inoperável estágio quatro no cérebro e recusou todo e qualquer tipo de tratamento nos primeiros estágios da doença... O que você esperava?_

 _\- Você disse que havia tratamentos opcionais que não tentamos._

Tobirama encarou o jovem diante de si com os olhos levemente arregalados. Shisui havia sido enfático e irredutível ao recusar todos os tratamentos que ele havia proposto desde que a quimio havia sido descartada, o que impulsionava aquela mudança repentina?

 _\- Nenhum deles vai te curar, você sabe..._

Shisui assentiu, ele não desejava ser curado, aquela era uma opção que ele já havia descartado. Sua única motivação era manter-se vivo tempo o suficiente para ver o lindo bebê que Hinata certamente teria. Quem sabe roubar alguns momentos com a pequena, e uns beijos de sua mãe. Sorriu, aquela era definitivamente uma excelente meta de vida.

 _\- Eu ainda insisto que deveria procurar sua mãe..._

 _\- Não tenho a mínima intenção de envolvê-la no assunto, achei que tinha deixado isso claro._

 _\- Ela é sua mãe, quão ruim poderia ser?_

 _\- Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu, você sabe quão ruim poderia ser!_

 _\- Shisui, seu pai está morto há anos e..._

 _\- E ainda assim ele ressurge regularmente do inferno pra acabar com qualquer coisa que ele não tenha destruído em vida... Minha tia é mais minha mãe do que Mei._

Tobirama deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse de seus lábios enquanto se recostava em sua cadeira. Uchiha Madara havia sido um homem brilhante e ganancioso, casou-se com a garota dos sonhos de metade do Japão e teve um filho inteligente que seria motivo de orgulho para qualquer homem. O que ninguém desconfiava, era que no íntimo, o casamento perfeito era insuportável para ambos e a relação se deteriorava a cada nova amante do Uchiha

E elas haviam sido muitas!

O desfile de mulheres havia sido o motivo principal do parto prematuro de Shisui, e posteriormente o desligamento emocional provocado em Mei. A mulher charmosa e sedutora havia sido reduzida a cinzas, e nem mesmo a morte de Madara anos depois tinha sido o suficiente para aproximar mãe e filho. Shisui tinha crescido recebendo indiferença e distanciamento da pessoa que mais deveria amá-lo, e o grisalho só podia imaginar o inferno que havia sido crescer em meio aquela situação.

O moreno Uchiha sabia mais do que ninguém os efeitos negativos que mentiras e omissões poderiam causar, surpreendia-o muito que ainda assim ele optasse por manter a família no escuro. Suspirou, ele estava realmente cansado de tudo.

 _\- Acho que você tem razão sobre o repouso... Vou tirar alguns dias de descanso e aliviar um pouco a tensão, talvez isso reduza as dores de cabeça._

 _\- Algum outro sintoma além das dores? Náuseas, vômito?_

Shisui recordou-se do dia em que Itachi apresentou Sarada á família. Suas pernas tinham levado o dobro do tempo em aceitar o comando de seu cérebro e suas mãos pareciam tão rígidas quanto à de um cadáver, naquela mesma noite ele tinha tido a primeira convulsão. E ainda tinha seus olhos, havia momentos em que ele mal era capaz de enxergar um palmo á sua frente e sua cabeça doía tanto que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

 _\- Eu estou bem._

Tobirama avaliou milimetricamente a postura relaxada, incapaz de identificar a mentira.

 _\- Certo; se houver qualquer alteração me ligue._

O moreno assentiu antes de levantar-se e despedir-se com um meneio de cabeça. Sua primeira parada seria a casa de seus tios, e em seguida o castelo centenário da família. Recordou-se do lugar com um sorriso nos lábios, as poucas lembranças felizes que tinha de sua infância foram passadas naquele castelo junto dos tios e primos.

 **\- oOo -**

Shisui deixou que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios ao finalmente vislumbrar a imponente construção. Era fim de tarde, e os reflexos do sol sob o lago pareciam cintilar e tingir a construção com tons de laranja e roxo, e ele deteve o carro por alguns minutos enquanto simplesmente admirava a cena.

Levou apenas alguns segundos alcançar seu destino final e desembarcar do carro, recostando-se imediatamente ao mesmo para mais uma olhada ao redor,o lago brilhava e o pequeno cais chamou sua atenção ao recordar os risos e bons momentos de sua infância passados ali. Ele ainda precisaria encontrar a Srª Mayu ou sua neta Izume, e descobrir quais quartos estavam aptos para uso.

 _\- Shisui-kun..._

Estava tão absorto nos próprios pensamentos que levou mais tempo do que o necessário para entender que a mulher diante de si não era uma miragem. Ela usava um vestido branco e longo, e estava abraçada a uma das antigas pilastras da construção, seus olhos transmitiam confusão e felicidade e o moreno permitiu-se uma avaliação demorada antes de finalmente avançar até ela, e extinguir a distância que os separava.

Ele foi incapaz de deter os próprios passos, e quando se deu conta estava a apenas um degrau abaixo dela com os olhos fixos no rosto níveo e adoravelmente corado, seus dedos subiram de forma inconsciente e acariciaram delicada e lentamente o semblante suave da mulher. Subindo os degraus que faltavam, o moreno a envolveu e prensou entre ele e a pilastra de madeira, suas respirações se mesclando e cada vez mais perto de finalmente ter o que havia desejado desde o momento em que havia posto os olhos na Hyuuga.

 _\- Que diabo está acontecendo aqui?_

* * *

Finalmente Atualizada

Se tudo correr como o planejado, as postagens devem voltar a acontecer a cada duas semanas.

Bjos, e a até o próximo!


	12. Tatooed Girl

**Tatooed Girl.**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 **Shipper:** _ItaHinaShisu/SasuHana._

 **N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

Observando a esposa á distância, Fugaku deixou que um sorriso divertido se desenhasse em seus lábios. **Pobres flores!** Provavelmente estavam recebendo o castigo que Mikoto queria dar em Itachi. O Patriarca colocou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto se aproximava e notava que além de podar os arbustos com violência desnecessária, sua esposa também resmungava em voz baixa e amaldiçoava vez ou outra.

 _\- Vai acabar perdendo um dedo se continuar desse jeito!_

Mikoto deu pulo e deixou que um gritinho surpreso escapasse de seus lábios antes de voltar-se completamente para o marido e endereçar-lhe um olhar assassino.

 _\- Eu poderia,_ _ **realmente**_ _, ter perdido um dedo com um susto desses!_

\- _Não seja dramática, eu jamais faria algo que pudesse te magoar_. – Com um sorriso de canto, completou. – _Além do mais, você está trabalhando no jardim... O que te preocupa?_

 _\- Acho que a pergunta adequada seria o que não me preocupa._

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Fugaku enquanto analisava o rosto contrariado da esposa.

 _\- Você deveria deixar as crianças resolverem os próprios problemas! -_ Fugaku sorriu ao notar o rubor que coloria o semblante da esposa e completou. _\- Além do mais, você sempre faz com as flores o que gostaria de fazer com os meninos._

A resposta de Mikoto foi um sorriso divertido que teve o poder de apagar parte da preocupação tão nítida em seus olhos apenas há alguns momentos atrás. Deixando de lado a tesoura de jardinagem e as luvas sujas de terra, Mikoto levantou-se e depositou um beijo na bochecha do marido enquanto o enlaçava pelo braço e o guiava cada vez mais para o interior do jardim florido da mansão Uchiha.

 _\- Itachi-san está em casa e pode aparecer a qualquer momento. Não quero correr o risco de que ele apareça de repente e acabe escutando por acidente o que tenho a te dizer._

 _\- Então o assunto é sério!?_

O suspiro desanimado de Mikoto foi o suficiente para que Fugaku entendesse a preocupação da esposa. Agora bastava saber do que se tratava o assunto e esforçar-se para ajudá-la á solucionar o problema.

 _\- Trata-se da gravidez da Hinata-chan!_

A adoração que Mikoto sentia por Hinata era tão óbvia que chegava a ser ridícula, por isso, toda aquela raiva não fazia sentido. Ou havia alguma outra coisa incomodando sua mulher?

 _\- Imagino que tenha sido o pior momento possível para que Hinata-chan soubesse do bebê... Shisui me contou que ela descobriu pouco antes de assinar os papéis do divórcio._

 _\- Isso te incomoda por quê?_

 _\- Eles estão divorciados, se Hiashi conseguir convencê-la nós talvez nunca conheçamos nossa netinha!_

 _\- Hinata-chan gosta demais de você para afastá-la._ – Fugaku depositou um beijo na testa da esposa. – _Além do mais, se ela realmente tivesse a intenção de esconder, não teria procurado pelo Itachi e contado sobre o bebê._

 _\- Talvez você tenha razão._

Um suspiro desanimado escapou dos lábios da matriarca ao deixar-se envolver pelos braços do marido. Ela realmente esperava que todos aqueles problemas acabassem de uma vez. Tanto Hinata quanto Itachi estavam sofrendo e ela não via uma solução para tantos mal entendidos.

 _\- Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama..._ – Ambos voltaram sua atenção para a empregada que se aproximava esbaforida. – _Hiashi-sama está no escritório e solicita a presença dos senhores!_

O casal Uchiha se encarou, Fugaku com leve irritação e Mikoto com receio do que o homem pretendia. Nada de bom poderia sair daquela visita, e Mikoto rezava para que pelo menos não houvesse derramamento de sangue. No entanto, a matriarca Uchiha não estava nem um pouco preparada para o que encontrou.

* * *

Ele foi incapaz de deter os próprios passos, e quando se deu conta estava a apenas um degrau abaixo dela com os olhos fixos no rosto níveo e adoravelmente corado, seus dedos subiram de forma inconsciente e acariciaram delicada e lentamente o semblante suave da mulher. Subindo os degraus que faltavam, o moreno a envolveu e prensou entre ele e a pilastra de madeira, suas respirações se mesclando e cada vez mais perto de finalmente ter o que havia desejado desde o momento em que havia posto os olhos na Hyuuga.

 _\- Que diabo está acontecendo aqui?_

Shisui deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, ele estava tão perto!

 _\- Sasuke-Chan..._

Suas palavras morreram ao notar a mulher que acompanhava o primo, e foi impossível refrear o sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios ao notar o choque tão nítido em seus olhos amendoados.

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como descobriu onde estávamos?_

Shisui fez questão de ignorar o mais novo, Sasuke podia ser tão irritante ás vezes!

 _\- Izumi-chan?_ – A morena assentiu com um sorriso. – _Imaginei que você estaria em algum tribunal, intimidando bandidos e não vivendo como uma reclusa nesse castelo no meio do nada!_

 _\- Acho que viver reclusa por alguns meses depois de alguns anos de trabalho ininterrupto é essencial para minha saúde física e mental!_

Hinata lançou um olhar incômodo para a morena que encarava Shisui com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, o Uchiha parecia hipnotizado e um sorriso abobalhado estava estampado em seus lábios. Por algum motivo que ela não queria entender, o interesse óbvio do moreno a perturbou.

 _\- Ainda não respondeu. O que veio fazer aqui?_ – A voz de Sasuke soou baixa e irritada. – _E eu realmente espero que mantenha a boca fechada sobre nós, principalmente com o Nii-san..._

 _\- Tão rabugento, Ita-Chibi... Eu estou aqui por indicação médica._ – Sasuke intensificou a cara feia, irritado. – _Vida de executivo. Sabe como é? Muito estresse, fadiga... Tobirama me aconselhou a desacelerar!_

O moreno estreitou os olhos ao encarar o primo. Ele conhecia Senju Tobirama, e nenhuma das duas especialidades do homem tratava de simples fadiga. No entanto, aquele era um problema que ele deixaria pra resolver em outra hora.

 _\- Como se você realmente se interessasse pelos negócios... Aposto que Ita-kun continua te dando conselhos financeiros e administrando boa parte das empresas do seu pai!_

Os olhos perolados se estreitaram e Hinata fixou-se em Sasuke, o moreno suspirou sabendo em primeira mão que aquele olhar homicida não prenunciava nada de bom. Afinal de contas, o que Izumi ainda estava fazendo ali?

- _Hina-chan..._ – A morena arqueou a sobrancelha, aguardando. – _Essa é Uchiha Izumi, é filha da senhora Mayu e uma prima distante._

Aquelas palavras não explicavam absolutamente nada, e de repente a chegada de Shisui era mais um aborrecimento do que uma alegria. E que historia era essa de Ita-kun? Aquele idiota já não havia a irritado o suficiente? Ele ainda tinha que esfregar mais uma apaixonada por ele na sua cara? Como se ela não tivesse conhecido dezenas delas enquanto eles eram casados!? Um rosnado baixo escapou de seus lábios, ela ainda se lembrava das ameaças daquelas loucas.

 _-Izumi-chan, essa é Hyuuga Hinata... Esposa do Nii-san!_

 _-Então você é a esposa do Ita-kun... –_ A mulher parecia verdadeiramente feliz. _\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Hinata-sama!_

"Uma pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo!" A morena respondeu mentalmente, repreendendo-se logo em seguida por estar sendo tão venenosa com uma mulher que não havia feito absolutamente nada, a não ser sorrir e ser agradável.

 _\- Ex... Ela é ex-mulher do Itachi!_

A veemência e irritação de Shisui a surpreendeu e irritou, há um minuto o babaca estava babando por outra mulher e agora agia como se Sasuke tivesse cometido o pior dos pecados.

 _\- Na verdade Shisui-kun, o divórcio ainda não foi homologado... Então tecnicamente eu ainda sou esposa do Itachi!_ – Seu tom era rude e seus olhos transbordavam irritação. – _Agora se me dão licença, eu realmente preciso descansar._

Com passos largos e apressados, a morena entrou no castelo e bateu a porta com um estrondo quando a fechou. Toda a paz que havia reunido na noite anterior escapando e transformando-se lentamente em ira. Por Itachi, por Shisui e principalmente por Sasuke. O moreno deveria ter sabido que alguém os encontraria ali!

 _\- Ela parecia irritada!_

Sasuke fez um som de desgosto ao escutar as palavras de Izumi. Ele detestava a garota e não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder a antipatia.

 _\- Eu disse a você pra ficar bem longe de nós. Você é retardada ou só dissimulada mesmo?_ \- Os olhos de Izumi arregalaram-se e fixaram-se nos de Sasuke, enquanto a morena se encolhia. – _Agora a Hina-Chan está irritada e a culpa é toda sua!_

 _\- Sinto muito Sasuke-kun, eu queria apenas cumprimentá-la... Hyuuga-sama deve estar sofrendo com o divórcio!_

 _\- Eu duvido muito!_ – Os olhos negros de Izumi o encararam com curiosidade e Sasuke quis rugir de irritação. – _Nii-san é quem está no inferno, e no que depender de mim vai continuar lá._

 _\- O que quer dizer..._

 _\- Porque você não vai cuidar do almoço com a sua mãe e deixa de ser intrometida?_

 _\- Hey pirralho, isso lá e jeito de falar com uma dama?_

 _\- E você seu imbecil, eu realmente espero não te encontrar aqui quando eu voltar!_

Sem esperar por uma resposta e parecendo possuído por algo maligno, o mais novo dos Uchiha se afastou dos dois a passos largos, batendo a porta do carro e cantando pneus. Shisui e Izumi ainda ficaram ali por alguns instantes, observando o carro do moreno sumir na estradinha de terra e estupefatos com o mau humor do caçula.

 _\- Eu sempre soube que ele me detestava, mas acho que até pra mim isso foi um pouco demais!_

 _\- Tia Mikoto disse que vai matá-lo._ O moreno respondeu como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

A morena abriu a boca em um "O" perfeito e deixou que um sorrisinho riscasse seus lábios. Apesar da compleição delicada e dos sorrisos ternos, Izumi se recordava vividamente quão assustadora a senhora Uchiha poderia ser.

 _\- Alguma ideia de onde o idiota foi?_

 _\- Ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre encontrar o "Dobe" e arrastá-lo até aqui, isso foi antes de você chegar... Sabe do que se trata?_

 _\- Ele foi atrás de um médico para a Hinata-chan... -_ Um médico idiota e escandaloso. _\- Quem diria que eu viveria o suficiente para ver o dia em que meu primo se preocuparia com alguém além dele mesmo!_

 _\- Hinata-sama está doente?_

 _\- Grávida._ – Ao notar o olhar confuso, o moreno suspirou e completou. – _Não pense besteiras Izumi-chan. Sasuke a ajudou se esconder do Otouto e é por isso que a tia quer matá-lo, ninguém sabe que estão aqui!_

 _\- E-eeu li umas revistas e jornais... E-eeu nãao..._ – Corando de constrangimento, a morena completou. – _Vou avisar Okaa-san que está aqui, deve estar cansado da viagem, certo?_

 _\- Porque você não pergunta o que quer saber?_

A morena corou e Shisui sorriu divertido. Depois de segundos de silêncio e de se remexer inquieta, Izumi o encarou nos olhos e quebrou o silêncio.

 _\- O que Sasuke-san quis dizer sobre Itachi-san estar no inferno?_

 _\- Exatamente o que ele quis dizer._ – A morena cruzou os braços irritada e Shisui sorriu. – _Otouto pediu o divórcio, e depois de conseguir descobriu que estava apaixonado pela esposa... Ele está arrependido e ela não o quer de volta._

 _\- Ele sabe sobre o bebê?_

 _\- Sabe, e é por isso que está tão desesperado tentando encontrá-la!_

 _\- Nunca imaginei que Sasuke-kun pudesse ser tão fofo com alguém!_

Shisui gargalhou das palavras da mulher, o primo não ficaria nem um pouco satisfeito ao saber que suas atitudes protetoras estavam sendo taxadas de "fofas". E ele não queria nem imaginar a fúria que Izumi despertaria no moreno se deixasse algo como aquilo escapar.

 **\- xXx -**

A morena pousou os talheres sobre a mesa, e ficou observando a salada em seu prato com desalento e sentindo-se excluída. Onde estava Sasuke quando precisava dele? Hinata observou a maneira descontraída e íntima como Shisui sorria para Izumi, a garota era filha da Senhora Mayu e havia passado grande parte da infância e adolescência junto aos filhos de Mikoto, além de ser uma parenta distante dos Uchiha, e primeiro amor de seu ex-marido e Shisui. E era aquela ultima informação que a fazia ter ganas de enxotar a garota dali a pontapés.

Era estúpido e infantil, mas Hinata não conseguia afastar os ciúmes!

Os dois estavam tão entretidos na conversa que sequer haviam notado que ela deixará de tentar participar. Seus pés a levaram ao alpendre, e a morena pôs-se a observar a chuva fina que havia voltado a cair naquele início de noite enquanto se enrolada com uma manta. Metade de sua ansiedade havia esvaído ao observar os pingos finos de chuva e ela só esperava que as coisas estivessem se resolvendo entre seu pai e sogros.

Ela queria oferecer uma família grande e amorosa para seu bebê, e para isso necessitava que todos convivessem em harmonia, nem que ela tivesse que usar de chantagem e ameaças para conseguir á tão almejada paz. Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios, ela ainda tinha longos seis meses até que eles resolvessem se acertar.

Sua contemplação e momento de autocomiseração foram interrompidos pela campainha, rítmica e animada de seu aparelho celular. Seus olhos vagaram lentamente pelo visor por incontáveis minutos de absoluta dúvida, e quando ela finalmente se convenceu a atender, a ligação caiu. Um suspiro de desanimo escapou de seus lábios, ele tinha desistido.

Nenhuma novidade!

No entanto, seu "alívio" foi transformando-se lentamente em "terror" quando o aparelho começou a tocar novamente. Uma única lágrima correu por suas bochechas ao deslizar o dedo pelo visor e atender a chamada. Colocando o aparelho no ouvido, a morena manteve-se muda, enquanto escutava atentamente a respiração pesada do outro lado da linha. Era incrível que aquele homem ainda conseguisse desestruturá-la somente com aquilo.

 _\- Hinata? Hinata, é você?_ – A morena assentiu, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da fala e de que ele não poderia vê-la. – _Meu amor, eu sei que eu fui um cretino, insensível, idiota e um monte de outras coisas... Eu sei também que destruí a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, Nosso casamento... Mas por favor, Hinata, eu te imploro, diz pra mim que você tá bem. Que a nossa filha tá bem e que o idiota do meu irmão está te tratando como a princesa que você é... Eu tentei arrancar a informação do Sasuke, mas o irresponsável simplesmente ignora as minhas ligações e a minha preocupação e diz que tem tudo sobre controle. Eu sei que eu sou a ultima pessoa que você quer ver no momento, mas eu... Eu não... Droga, eu vou matar o Sasuke se algo acontecer com vocês duas!_

Um sorriso miúdo desenhou-se em seus lábios ao lembrar-se de Sasuke. Seu querido cunhado tinha feito de tudo para mantê-la o mais confortável e tranquila possível, enquanto ele recebia ameaças de morte e tortura de todos os lados. Alguém precisava garantir que o moreno não sofresse "muito".

 _\- Seu irmão tem sido uma agradável surpresa no meio de toda essa situação!_

Um riso fraco inundou seus ouvidos, aparentemente era difícil para Itachi acreditar que seu Otouto irritável podia ser mais do que egoísta e sisudo, mas tratava-se de Hinata e o moreno sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela faria Sasuke dobrar-se a própria vontade. Ao que tudo indicava, já estava acontecendo.

 _\- Como vocês estão?_

 _\- Bem._

O silêncio perdurou por alguns minutos, e só de escutar a respiração "Dele" do outro lado da linha já se sentia mais calma. Pelo visto, Itachi ainda a influenciava sobremaneira.

 _\- Sinto sua falta._ – A voz dele carregava tanta dor, que a morena preferiu manter-se calada para não se trair. – _A casa tem estado assustadoramente fria e silenciosa desde que você foi embora._

 _\- Você me pôs pra fora, Itachi..._

 _\- Ouch... Isso foi cruel morena, parece que meu Otouto conseguiu te infectar com o mau humor dele!_

Uma risada baixinha escapou dos lábios da morena, pobre Sasuke!

 _\- Demorei demais pra perceber o quanto eu te amava!_

O tom brincalhão foi substituído por um mais sério e Hinata deixou um soluço escapar de seus lábios, cobrindo os lábios e tentando abafar o som. Segundos se passaram antes que ela tivesse voz e coragem para responder.

 _\- Você não pode simplesmente agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ainda me dizer essas coisas... Quem está sendo cruel?_

O moreno gemeu ao escutá-la fungando e soluçando. Ele era um tremendo idiota e com certeza essa ligação não estava fazendo nenhum bem a eles.

 _\- Droga, eu sei..._ – O moreno correu os dedos pelos cabelos, nervoso. - _As coisas que eu te disse, que eu te fiz... Hinata, eu não sei o que fazer e nem por onde começar pra ter o seu perdão, pra que você ao menos possa me aceitar como amigo. Você deve me odiar!_

 _\- Eu não sei se seria capaz de odiar alguém, muito menos o pai da minha filha!_

A respiração profunda do outro lado da linha a surpreendeu, aparentemente ele a estava contendo.

 _\- Eu quero estar do seu lado nesses momentos, por favor, não me afaste._ – O moreno abafou um xingamento, suspirou e voltou a falar. – _Eu sei que não estou em posição de te pedir nada, apenas pense nisso, ok? Eu só... Eu preciso te ver, entende? Te tocar e sentir que vocês estão bem!_

Aquelas palavras a emocionaram, e mesmo sem vê-lo, a morena podia sentir a angústia e preocupação de Itachi. Ela ainda o amava e era terrivelmente difícil manter-se afastada, quando tudo o que queria era correr para os braços dele.

 _\- Itachi, eu não posso... Não ainda._ – Em resposta, o moreno murmurou um "Eu sei". – _Assim que... Assim que eu conseguir colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, eu digo á você onde eu estou, ok?_

 _\- Ok!_ – A morena se surpreendeu com a aceitação. – _Promete me atender quando eu ligar?_

 _\- Hai._

 _\- Ah, e me mantenha informado sobre tudo á respeito da nossa filha... Qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora!_

Um sorriso iluminou o semblante da morena e foi impossível conter a risada.

 _\- Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso Itachi-kun!_

 _\- Eu queria ter sido um marido maravilhoso._ – A morena corou envergonhada. – _Estaríamos juntos, e todas as noites eu a teria ao meu lado... Sentindo a nossa filha crescer, sentindo seu corpo mudar..._

A entonação e o sentimento por trás daquelas palavras acenderam uma chama no interior da morena. Itachi não deveria dizer aquele tipo de coisas a uma mulher grávida que era uma massa ambulante de hormônios e sensações. A luz do farol de um carro na estradinha do castelo chamou a atenção de Hinata, e a morena suspirou. Era hora de desligar.

 _\- Eu preciso desligar; Itachi-kun... Amanhã nos falamos!_

 _\- Até..._ – Houve uma pausa e um suspiro antes do moreno completar. – _Eu te amo!_

Hinata simplesmente afastou o telefone do ouvido e encerrou a chamada, aquele homem fazia um estrago em seu subconsciente sem sequer se esforçar. Foi impossível conter as lágrimas, e ela sequer tentou disfarçá-las quando Sasuke parou diante de si com um olhar confuso. A morena jogou-se nos braços do cunhado, sendo imediatamente abraçada enquanto ele dizia palavras de conforto baixinho e depositava beijos em seus cabelos.

Porque tudo tinha de ser tão difícil?

* * *

Shimura Sai orgulhava-se de ser um homem controlado e centrado nos assuntos que realmente importavam, no entanto, no momento em que a porta de seu atelier se abriu para dar passagem á loira estonteante e diabolicamente sexy naquele vestidinho vermelho e torturantemente curto, todas as obras de arte, pinturas e sua galeria deixaram de ser prioridade. A única coisa que realmente importava era Yamanaka Ino e seu corpo escultural.

 _\- A que devo a honra da visita?_ O moreno disse, no tom de voz que pretendia que soasse controlado e não rouco pelo desejo.

A loira, no entanto, limitou-se ao silêncio e com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios trancou a porta do escritório á chave. Com passos lentos e sensuais, e seus olhos azuis fixos nos dele, ela se aproximou. O sorriso travesso não abandonando os lábios carnudos nem mesmo quando ela sentou-se desleixadamente na cadeira á frente, e num gesto deliberado cruzou as pernas, deixando entrever á calcinha de renda vermelha que usava.

Suando frio e engolindo em seco, o moreno afrouxou o colarinho da blusa e tentou controlar o instinto que o impelia a pular em cima daquela mulher e fazê-la se arrepender por provocá-lo.

 _\- Senti saudades... Sai-kun!_

O moreno engoliu o gemido que quase deixará escapar de seus lábios ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome naquele timbre rouco e carregado de desejo, todo o controle a ponto de se esvair no momento em que a risada cristalina dela preencheu o silêncio. Ela havia aparecido ali com um propósito, e Sai estava mais do que disposto a saciá-la naquele sentido, em todos os sentidos.

 _\- O que pretende com tudo isso, Ino?_

 _\- Uma tarde de sexo selvagem?_

 _\- Não posso te dar o que você quer, e nem você á mim... –_ A loira bufou, ela sabia que ele se faria de difícil. _– Eu quero mais, e você é medrosa demais pra se arriscar._

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram e a loira o encarou com irritação.

 _\- Digamos que eu tenha finalmente aberto meus olhos. –_ O moreno a encarou desconfiado, e a loira bufou irritada. _– ok, admito que eu agi como uma cadela medrosa e insegura...Então me responda, aquela proposta ainda está de pé? Ou podemos adiá-la por algumas horas enquanto praticamos encomendar os bebês?_

Sai sorriu divertido, Ino continuava brutalmente honesta como sempre quanto á suas intenções. Sem nunca deixar de sorrir e encorajada pelo olhar dele, a loira abandonou a cadeira que havia ocupado momentos atrás e dirigiu-se á escrivaninha do moreno, se sentando na mesa de madeira polida e entre as pernas de Sai, que mantinha os olhos fixos nos dela. Suas mãos de dedos delicados detiveram-se nos pequenos botões da camisa social que ele usava.

Sai observava a cena como se estivesse assistindo-a de fora, incapaz de acreditar que Ino realmente havia tomado a iniciativa de procurá-lo depois de semanas de indiferença e afastamento. O que havia mudado? Ela finalmente havia aceitado que ele a amava?

Quando as mãos pequenas e bem cuidadas afastaram a camisa de linho para acariciar o tórax do moreno, a pouca sanidade que o mantinha lúcido esvaneceu como fumaça, e num movimento brusco e imprevisto puxou a loira para si e esmagou os lábios rosados com os seus. Ino sentia-se rendida, dócil e plena... Tinha sido uma boa ideia dar uma chance aquele relacionamento.

 _\- O que mudou? Porque você está aqui? –_ Ele a segurou pelos pulsos, os olhos negros fixos nos seus. _– Eu não vou ser mais um dos seus amigos coloridos... Se quiser que isso continue vai ter que aceitar aquele maldito anel e ser minha esposa... Sem desculpas, sem fugas, só MINHA._

A loira sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar-se com aquela declaração apaixonada. Ela era uma imbecil e quase havia perdido esse homem. Era hora de criar coragem e dizer tudo que estava engasgado.

 _\- Eu sei, e eu sinto muito..._

Os olhos negros se encontraram com os azuis, e um suspiro de derrota escapou do moreno antes que ele pudesse conter. No fim, ele a havia perdido... Sentindo-se derrotado, ele soltou as mãos da loira e em silêncio permitiu que ela as corresse por seus cabelos e rosto, e o Sai quase suplicou que ela cessasse com aquela tortura em forma de carinho, que se afastasse antes que ele começasse a implorar por uma chance.

 _\- Eu sinto muito, porque não vai haver como se livrar de mim pelos próximos oitenta anos... –_ Um sorriso brincalhão desenhou-se nos lábios carnudos, e lágrimas não derramadas acumularam-se nos olhos azuis enquanto o moreno a encarava com cara de bobo e sem poder acreditar. _– E eu vou querer o maldito anel, de preferência com uma pedra bem grande e cara. Ah, e eu também quero um casamento digno de uma princesa e lua de mel nas Bahamas... E, no máximo dois filhos, afinal de contas, eu tenho que manter esse corpinho!_

Os olhos negros estavam fixos na beleza loira á sua frente, aquilo era um sonho? Ou ele realmente havia escutado a mulher de sua vida dando uma chance ao relacionamento dos dois? Suas mãos ganharam vida própria e deslizaram pela pele de cetim de seus braços até se deterem no rosto de fada, seus olhos reverenciando o sorriso malicioso e o brilho elétrico no olhar de menina sapeca. Ela o havia feito passar pelo inferno, mas Sai atravessaria outros mil infernos se no fim ele pudesse estar com ela.

 _\- O que eu faria sem você, Yamanaka Ino? -_ O moreno perguntou, depositando um beijo casto nos lábios da loira. _– Eu te amo!_

Sentindo-se febril com os pequenos gemidos e rogos que escapavam da garganta da loira, Sai arrancou o vestido que ela usava pela cabeça e parou por um momento, observando embevecido os seios volumosos de mamilos róseos. Aquela mulher era o retrato da perfeição, era sua musa e o enlouquecia de maneira que sequer parecia dar-se conta. Ele sorriu com satisfação ao ouvir o gemido que escapou dos lábios da loira ao tomar em sua boca o mamilo teso e intumescido, deslizando seus dedos de forma lenta e torturante em suas costas e arrepiando-a da cabeça aos pés.

Com um movimento súbito, Sai ergueu-se com a loira nos braços e a depositou calidamente no sofá de couro negro que ocupava o canto do atelier, tirando completamente a camisa antes de juntar-se a loira. Ino suspirou quando suas costas nuas entraram em contato com o couro frio, no entanto, bastou que os lábios finos se encontrassem com os seus mais uma vez para que nada mais importasse.

As mãos masculinas deslizavam por seu corpo. Tocando seus seios, provocando contrações prazerosas em seu abdômen liso e chegando até sua virilha sem tocá-la onde mais ansiava. A loira afundou as unhas nos braços do moreno quando os dedos longos deslizaram por cima da calcinha rendada, constatando seu grau de excitação e fazendo-a soluçar ao se afastarem sem tocá-la como queria.

 _\- Não é muito sábio me torturar desse jeito!_

Um sorriso arrogante desenhou-se nos lábios masculinos.

 _\- Você vem me torturando por um ano inteiro, Ino!_

Quando ele finalmente afastou sua calcinha e a tocou onde ela mais ansiava, a loira arqueou-se e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente ao constatar que Shimura Sai possuía sobre ela um poder que não estava habituada a aceitar. Estava prestes a afastar-se dele quando o primeiro dedo a invadiu, penetrando-a com lentidão, arrancando-lhe gemidos de súplica e fazendo-a contorcer-se nos braços do moreno.

Aquele homem ia matá-la!

* * *

O elevador subia com uma rapidez que a irritava, e os sinais de hesitação e insegurança começavam a surgir. Ela sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha, um ardil para surpreendê-la e pegá-la desprevenida exatamente como ele havia dito que faria. No entanto, ela não só tinha aceitado a tarefa de entregar aqueles documentos no apartamento dele, como colocou a lingerie mais sexy que encontrou no closet.

Uma noite de sexo de qualidade não faria mal a ninguém!

Quando o elevador parou no andar de Neji, TenTen caminhou corajosamente pelo corredor até estar defronte a porta do apartamento do moreno. Suspirou pesadamente e finalmente tocou a campainha, insegura sobre as intenções dele e as dela própria.

 _\- Um segundo!_

Quando a porta se abriu e aquele peitoral desnudo ficou bem diante de seus olhos, a morena suprimiu um gemido e amaldiçoou baixinho, tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

 _\- Por que você não entra?_

 _\- Só vim entregar os documentos, Neji-sama._

O moreno fez uma careta, ele odiava a forma como ela vinha tentando colocar empecilhos em algo que para ele era inevitável. Cedo ou tarde ela acabaria cedendo, e ao notar a saia lápis que valorizava o traseiro e a blusa branca que tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos deixando entrever o decote discreto, o moreno rezava para que fosse logo.

 _\- Deixa de ser teimosa!_

Ele a puxou delicadamente pelo braço, arrastando-a para o interior do apartamento e fechando a porta com um estrondo, enquanto pegava os papéis que ela trouxe sem sequer olhá-los e os jogava em cima do aparador. Em silêncio, o moreno os conduziu á sala de estar, permitindo que um sorriso divertido se desenhasse em seus lábios ao notar o deslumbre que a vista tinha causado na morena.

 _\- Que vista maravilhosa!_

A parede havia sido remodelada e refeita completamente de vidros, toda a Tóquio resplandecia através daquelas enormes janelas, exibindo uma vista privilegiada da cidade que àquela hora estava completamente iluminada. Como uma cidade tão barulhenta e superpopulosa podia ser tão bonita?

 _\- É ainda melhor do balcão, quer ver?_

TenTen concordou com a cabeça e permitiu que Neji a guiasse até o balcão, momentaneamente esquecida dos motivos que a haviam levado até ali. Abrindo as portas de vidro, o moreno a levou para fora enquanto os dois foram cercados pelo ar fresco noturno. Encantada com a vista, e com a atmosfera de tranquilidade, a morena se surpreendeu ao ser abraçada por trás, aquela língua atrevida deslizando de forma torturante pela malfadada tatuagem. O peitoral quente lhe transmitindo calor e excitando-a.

 _\- Eu disse á você que era apenas uma questão de tempo... Eu disse que seria minha!_

 _\- Porque não usa sua boca para coisas mais produtivas do que falar? -_ Com um bufo irritado, a morena completou. _\- Você é péssimo falando._

Com um sorriso de canto, o moreno subiu suas mãos lentamente pela barriga até alcançar os seios com uma mão, e segurar delicadamente seu maxilar com a outra, virando o rosto da morena para si e a beijando, um beijo lento que a estremeceu dos pés a cabeça. Ele a virou para si, beijando-a com fome, as mãos correndo por todo seu corpo e desvendando seus mistérios. E naquele momento, Neji percebeu que mesmo que ainda estivesse hesitante, TenTen o desejava tanto quanto ele.

As unhas longas arranharam levemente a nuca de Neji, provocando arrepios no corpo masculino enquanto desciam lentamente até o peitoral desnudo e o aranhavam. Até ela afastá-lo, e encarar com aqueles enormes olhos amendoados repletos de duvidas e incertezas.

 _\- Isso está errado..._ – A morena balbuciou. – _Você é meu patrão, e o primo da minha melhor amiga!_

 _\- Hinata-sama vai adorar saber que você agora é minha namorada._ – O moreno quase sorriu ao notar o rubor no rosto de TenTen. – _Quanto a ser o seu patrão, eu posso te mandar embora..._

 _\- O que?_ A morena soou indignada, sendo imediatamente interrompida pelo sorriso e a fala mansa do Hyuuga.

 _\- Ou nós podemos encontrar uma maneira, mas... Produtiva de passar o expediente!_

TenTen estava estupefata, quem era esse homem sexy e sedutor e o que ele havia feito com seu crush? Quando os lábios dele tomaram os seus com urgência, a morena gemeu baixinho e se rendeu. O que ele pretendia? Matá-la? Bom, ela faria com que ele provasse um pouquinho do próprio veneno. Estava decidida a aproveitar aquela noite ao máximo e que se danassem as consequências. A morena alternou-se entre retribuir os beijos quentes de Neji e distribuir pequenos beijos pelo peitoral do moreno, correndo as pontas das unhas pelas costas talhadas de músculos e sorrindo ladina ao escutar o rosnado que ele deixou escapar.

Neji a observava, os olhos se estreitando com as provocações e a calça de moletom que ele havia presumido ser confortável cada vez mais apertada. A pequena bruxa percorria as pontas daquelas unhas pelas suas costas, peito e por cima da calça em sua ereção. A boca ora correspondendo aos seus beijos, ora percorrendo um trajeto perigoso. Primeiro seus mamilos, depois a barriga e quando ela finalmente esteve agachada diante de si, um sorriso perverso riscou-se em seus lábios, a língua correndo vagarosamente pela ereção por cima da calça, os olhos fixos nos dele, provocando.

Neji podia sentir o coração batendo em seu pênis, e estava ciente de que se a morena continuasse com a provocação, ele perderia completamente o controle e a foderia bem ali na sacada, onde qualquer um poderia ver. Em outro momento, talvez. O moreno a puxou para si no minuto em que ela alcançou o cós da calça, deslizando as unha em sua excitação e com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

 _\- Você gosta de provocar._ – Neji disse, os lábios cobrindo os dela com fúria e abandono. – _Agora é a minha vez!_

A morena sorriu provocativa, estava adorando toda aquela adrenalina e principalmente o descontrole do "Todo Poderoso". Ele a incendiava com toques ousados, o sangue correndo quente e desenfreado pela suas veias, os gemidos aumentado de intensidade e cada vez mais molhada. Se ele tinha sido ótimo bêbado, agora estava sendo orgástico.

Neji se sentia como um adolescente, estava duro, cheio e precisava estar dentro daquela mulher o mais rápido possível. Impaciente, abriu a blusa com um puxão e os botões voaram por todos os lados. o moreno deu-se apenas um segundo para apreciar o sutiã de renda negra que valorizava os seios da morena, arrancando-o em seguida e depois sumindo com a saia.

 _\- Se Você veio com a intenção de me matar... Está bem próxima disso!_

Faminto, Neji a beijou e trouxe para mais perto, os dedos escorregando pela lateral do corpo até alcançar a barra da calcinha que ela usava. Neji a prensou contra a grade de proteção, a renda estava úmida e o moreno deslizou um dedo sobre o tecido, recebendo em troca um gemido torturado.

Quando ela se remexeu e deixou que um gemido de pura frustração escapasse dos lábios carnudos, Neji resolveu acabar com a doce tortura e mergulhar os dedos dentro daquele corpo perfeito e úmido. E quando aquela morena marrenta e difícil gemeu seu nome com abandono após a penetração abrupta de seus dedos, Neji soube que ela estava em seu absoluto poder, extasiada demais para se lembrar ou pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

Ponto pra ele, parte da missão estava cumprida!

TenTen cravou as unhas nos ombros do moreno e se apertou mais contra o corpo musculoso, a cabeça curvada para trás e a boca entreaberta em completo abandono. Era exatamente aquela reação que Neji queria proporcionar. Ele queria que aquela noite fosse tão inesquecível para ela quanto a primeira havia sido para ele. Ele queria marcá-la e torná-la tão dependente quanto ele próprio.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, e os quadris se moviam sutilmente contra seus dedos, e quando ele beijou-lhe os seios, viu arrepios lhe percorrerem o corpo e um gemido mais alto escapar de seus lábios. Os mamilos estavam tão sensíveis que ele desconfiava que fosse capaz de levá-la ao orgasmo tocando-a apenas ali. E naquele momento, Neji descobriu que adorava a forma como TenTen reagia aos seus toques, aos seus beijos e principalmente como gemia baixinho em seu ouvido, pedindo mais.

Os seios eram médios e empinados, e cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Ele acariciou o vale entre os seios com a língua, alternando-se entre um seio e outro e sugando os mamilos com deleite.

 _\- Não deveria ter se escondido de mim, Mitsashi._

Em resposta, TenTen colocou as mãos entre as pernas do moreno, alcançando sua ereção e acariciando-o por cima da calça, seus olhos fixos nos dele enquanto afrouxava o cadarço e segurava-o com firmeza entre as mãos. O moreno estremeceu, afundando o rosto no pescoço da morena e marcando-a, precisava estar dentro dela agora. Sem dar à morena a chance de se esquivar, Neji arrebentou a calcinha com um puxão e a ergueu enquanto a encostava na parede fria do balcão. A noite estava clara, e as luzes de Tóquio brilhavam ao longe. As mãos de TenTen corriam incertas pelo peitoral de Neji, os olhos apaixonados e incrédulos.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?

Seus olhos se encontraram, e o moreno a segurou firmemente pelos quadris enquanto a penetrava lentamente, puxando-a para baixo até acomodar-se por completo. Os olhos amendoados se estreitaram em êxtase e suspiros escaparam de seus lábios carnudos a cada centímetro que Neji penetrava.

 _\- Neji._

A morena se agarrou ao corpo masculino e soltou um gritinho quando o moreno intensificou as investidas. Os cabelos grudados nas costas e a língua percorrendo o pescoço e o colo enquanto arremetia com força. Neji sorriu ao agarrar um dos mamilos com os dentes e suga-lo com lentidão, os olhos perolados atentos a cada gemido e suspiro que escapava dos lábios da morena. TenTen se apertou em volta do moreno, e Neji sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que ela atingisse o clímax.

Neji sugava-lhe os mamilos e mantinha o ritmo lento e fundo de suas investidas, adorando o som dos suspiros e gemidos que a morena deixava escapar. Era algo normal para ele ter sexo com mulheres lindas, mais nada nunca havia sido igual ao que estava tendo com Mitsashi TenTen, e que Kami o ajudasse, porque ele a queria a longo prazo!

Um sorriso de satisfação brincou em seus lábios quando a morena jogou a cabeça para trás e agarrou seus cabelos, completamente dominada pelo clímax. Girando o corpo para que ela ficasse imprensada contra a parede, Neji a penetrou novamente e aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas, sentindo as unhas grandes percorrerem suas costas levando-o a beira da loucura. Ele se retesou, o sangue correndo rápido por suas veias, e seu mundo inteiro centrado naquela mulher. O nome dela escapou de seus lábios ao atingir o clímax mais intenso de toda sua vida.

 _\- Isso foi..._

 _\- Sensacional._

Um sorriso cálido se desenhou nos lábios da morena, e Neji permitiu-se retribuir ao notá-la tão cansada e desalinhada

 _\- Foi uma noite sensacional!_

O moreno alargou o sorriso, extasiado com as palavras sinceras que escapavam daqueles lábios levemente inchados de seus beijos.

 _\- Não me agradeça ainda..._ – Ela encarou-o, confusa. – _A noite ainda não acabou!_

E, ainda esboçando um sorriso de satisfação, o moreno a carregou para o interior do apartamento, levando-a direto para o quarto. Sem nunca deixar de encará-la e roubando beijos por todo o percurso, Neji a colocou deitada na enorme King-size, seus olhos fixos em seu corpo nu enquanto se livrava da calça de moletom.

 _\- Gosto de você nua!_

A morena corou, despertando do torpor e finalmente se dando conta das consequências que suas ações poderiam acarretar. Ela só esperava que Hinata pudesse perdoá-la por dormir com o primo dela e não ter contado, além é claro, o fato dele ser seu chefe e ela correr seriamente o risco de perder o emprego caso as coisas não dessem certo.

Alheio ao pequeno conflito interno da morena, Neji a cobriu com seu próprio corpo, ganhando imediata atenção e roubando-lhe um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego. TenTen gemeu ao sentir os lábios de Neji descendo por seu pescoço, colo, alcançando seus mamilos e mordiscando-os levemente. A outra mão de Neji acariciava seu outro seio, excitando-a ao extremo e fazendo a morena se arquear contra ele, desejosa de mais daquela doce provocação.

Ele a queria novamente, e a morena admitiu para si mesma que seria hipócrita se não admitisse que quisesse o mesmo. Ela percorreu o peito masculino com as unhas, alcançando seu abdômen e por fim, sua virilidade, incitando-o a chegar mais perto enquanto separava as pernas para recebê-lo.

 _\- Quero você Hyuuga..._ – A confissão foi murmurada num suspiro sôfrego. – _E eu quero agora._

O moreno a encarou, surpreso e mais do que satisfeito com a admissão. Ele não esperava tanto em tão pouco tempo, mais não se arrependeria de nada, principalmente quando a tinha tão entregue; e tão linda embaixo de si.

 _\- Seus desejos são ordens!_

O Hyuuga a penetrou no exato momento em que um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios da morena, abafando o som com um beijo que a fez esquecer o mundo ao seu redor. TenTen desceu as mãos pelas costas dele, deixando as marcas de suas unhas gravadas na pele de alabastro do moreno, uma pequena lembrança do que estavam vivendo naquele momento. Seus olhares se encontraram, e o moreno soube que aquela era a mulher que esteve procurando por todos aqueles anos, havia mais do que química sexual e excitação entre eles, agora bastava fazê-la enxergar aquela mesma realidade.

TenTen arqueou-se contra o corpo masculino quando o segundo orgasmo a atingiu com uma intensidade a qual nunca havia sonhado. Kami era mesmo muito cruel... Havia colocado o homem mais perfeito, e também o mais irritante do mundo em seu caminho! Neji lhe agarrou os quadris e mergulhou nela mais duas vezes antes de atingir o próprio clímax, gemendo seu nome.

A morena adorou sentir o peso daquele corpo sobre o seu e o envolveu com os braços, escutando as batidas aceleradas do coração se acalmando gradualmente. TenTen esforçou-se para lembrar que era apenas por uma noite, porém, sentia como se aquela loucura momentânea pudesse durar para sempre. O moreno ocupou o lugar á seu lado, puxando-a para seus braços e depositando um beijo cálido em seus lábios; mantendo-a bem apertada em seus braços. TenTen aconchegou-se á ele, fechando os olhos e deixando de lado tudo o que pudesse arruinar aquele momento.

 _\- Você foi maravilhosa..._ – Ele sussurrou, deslizando as pontas dos dedos por sua coluna. – _E eu acho que sou um homem de sorte!_

A morena adormeceu com um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Ela só esperava que aqueles momentos doces ficassem guardados para sempre em seu coração e na sua lembrança. Neji fazia com que ela se sentisse especial e importante, e nada no mundo apagaria essa sensação.

Pelo menos não nessa noite!

* * *

Depois de muito sofrer, o capitulo fluiu e finalmente saiu

Espero que agrade!


	13. Uchiha Sasuke

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** _Por que, de alguma maneira sórdida e imprevisível, ele se viu completamente dominado pela ânsia de simplesmente fazer parte da vida Dela novamente._

 **N/A:** _Essa Fic é uma espécie de atualização da primeira Fic que postei no site: Eu Amo Você, cenas e diálogos foram retirados da minha Fic antiga, modificados e postos aqui. Por isso quaisquer semelhanças não são meras coincidências._

* * *

Mikoto arregalou os olhos e pousou a mão sobre o peito, o coração batendo como louco, e meio incerta sobre o que estava bem diante de seus olhos. Será que toda a loucura que seus filhos e marido a acusavam de possuir finalmente a tinha feito perder o juízo? Porque outro motivo Hyuuga Hiashi estaria ajoelhado diante deles pedindo perdão?

Era tão surpreendente que chegava a ser engraçado.

 _\- Hiashi-dono, o que está acontecendo?_ – A matriarca decidiu perguntar, curiosa. – _Está tudo bem? Está se sentindo bem?_

 _\- Eu peço humildemente que perdoem minhas atitudes intempestivas._ – Disse o homem, curvando-se. – _Eu agi movido pelo orgulho e pela raiva, e acabei magoando minha filha e destruindo uma amizade de anos._

Mikoto lançou um olhar ao marido, Fugaku simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos, suspirando cansado. Era duro ter de admitir, mas ele teria feito à mesma coisa se alguém machucasse seus filhos.

 _\- Levante-se Hiashi-san, você não é mais nenhum jovenzinho e vai acabar com dores na coluna._ – Os olhos perolados se estreitaram, mas o Hyuuga acatou o pedido. _– Eu entendo suas atitudes, e teria feito à mesma coisa se Hinata fosse minha filha... Eu mesmo tive vontade de dar uma boa surra no Itachi, o garoto não se comportou como um homem._

 _\- Minha filha não responde minhas ligações, e me ameaçou._ – Hiashi sentou-se na poltrona indicada por Fugaku, enquanto Mikoto deixava os dois a sós no escritório com um sorriso adornando os lábios. – _Disse que se não me desculpasse, ela não voltaria para casa e não permitiria que Sasuke-san me dissesse onde está._

Uma careta mal humorada deformou o rosto do Uchiha ao escutar o nome do caçula. Aquele moleque atrevido teve a pachorra de negar-se a dizer onde estava e quando pretendiam voltar, chegando a insinuar que ele era um fofoqueiro que não tinha nada pra fazer. Só de imaginar Hinata dependendo da boa vontade de Sasuke e sendo cuidada por seu filho irresponsável, Fugaku sentia dores de cabeça.

A pobre garota e sua netinha deveriam estar a mingua!

 _\- Aquele moleque irresponsável!_

Para total espanto de Fugaku, uma risada baixa escapou dos lábios de Hiashi, o bom humor repentino substituindo parcialmente o semblante sombrio do homem.

 _\- Ouvi uma conversa interessante entre ele e Hanabi essa manhã, algo sobre ele buscar alguns pertences pessoais de minha filha._ – O sorriso de Hiashi aumentou. – _Acho que Hinata tem sido uma boa influência sobre seu filho... Ela garantiu a irmã que tem tudo o que precisa, e que Sasuke-san está sempre preocupado com o que ela veste e come._

Aquelas palavras chocaram Fugaku. Sasuke não se preocupava com ninguém além dele mesmo, exceto por Mikoto e talvez ele e Itachi. Era estranho, para dizer o mínimo, que o rapaz estivesse tão empenhado em cuidar de Hinata.

* * *

 **Dias Depois.**

O moreno andava de um lado ao outro da sala enquanto aguardava. Ele sabia que estava atrasado, e que vinha negligenciando seus deveres paternos á anos, mas o medo de não ser o suficiente e acabar estragando tudo era simplesmente aterrorizante. Kami sabia como ele sempre arruinava tudo o que tocava!

Ele ainda se lembrava daqueles enormes olhos negros olhando pra ele com cautela e curiosidade, e pela primeira vez na vida tudo o que ele queria era ser o herói de alguém, ser o exemplo perfeito. Ele queria ser aquilo tudo para Sarada, e a maneira mais fácil de chegar até a menina era a mãe dela!

O moreno roeu o que restava de suas unhas e quase pulou de ansiedade quando a campainha anunciou que sua visitante finalmente tinha chego, com quinze minutos de atraso e completamente molhada. Ele encarou a mulher diante de si com curiosidade e uma pitada de divertimento, não era todo o dia que a Haruno certinha era pega em completo desalinho.

 _\- O que aconteceu com você? Foi pega por um tufão?_

Os olhos verdes brilharam irritados e a rosada deu um passo para dentro do apartamento, ignorando o moreno e se livrando do casaco molhado. Ela estava de pé no meio da sala quando percebeu que Sasuke tinha sumido por um dos corredores, e no minuto seguinte uma enorme toalha acertou sua cabeça e roupas secas foram indelicadamente empurradas em seus braços.

 _-O banheiro fica no final do corredor, você pode tomar um banho se preferir._

A rosada simplesmente estreitou os olhos, ela tinha absoluta certeza de que ele simplesmente a deixaria congelando até morrer. O que estava acontecendo? Ele por acaso estava morrendo?

 _\- O que é tudo isso? Porque você está sendo tão educado?_ – O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha e ela completou. – _Em outros tempos você estaria xingando e berrando só por eu estar no mesmo cômodo que você, independente de eu saber ou não que você estava lá!_

Sasuke bufou, sentando-se no sofá enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. Sim, ele tinha sido um completo idiota, mas estava na hora de assumir suas responsabilidades e a primeira delas era se tornar um ser humano melhor e conquistar a filha.

 _\- Eu sinto muito!_

As esmeraldas se arregalaram em choque e o moreno quase se sentiu ofendido, bufando e cruzando os braços em desagrado ele simplesmente a encarou irritado. Sem esboçar reação, ou dizer uma única palavra, a rosada caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro e resolveu que precisava de um banho. O ultimo plantão médico deveria ter mexido com seus miolos, ou ela havia acidentalmente ingerido alguma droga alucinógena, porque nada no mundo justificava aquele comportamento quase humano!

Levou vinte minutos até que ela se sentisse humana mais uma vez, quase duvidando da própria sanidade quando voltou à sala do Uchiha e avistou o moreno na cozinha remexendo os armários. Sentando-se no banco em frente ao balcão em silêncio, a rosada o observou despejar o conteúdo da chaleira em uma caneca e depois estendê-la á ela. Ela encarou o liquido desconfiada antes de sorver um gole, seus olhos sempre atentos no moreno.

 _\- Qual o motivo do telefonema?_

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão por apenas um segundo antes de suspirar e resolver abordar o assunto da mesma forma que ela, direto e sem subterfúgios.

 _\- Hinata-chan acha que eu deveria me empenhar em conquistar a minha filha, e melhorar meu relacionamento com você._ – O semblante da rosada se tornou confuso, depois incrédulo. – _Eu quero conhecer a minha filha... Acho que passei tempo demais sendo um completo idiota e quero remediar, ao menos um pouco, a distância entre mim e ela..._

WOW, aquela Hyuuga deveria ser uma força da natureza!

 _\- Isso tem a ver com Hyuuga-san, certo?_ – O moreno franziu o cenho, confuso com o tom irritado. – _A gravidez... Você está apaixonado e querendo se aproximar de Hyuuga-san e está tentando usar a minha filha pra isso. Que outro motivo você teria para essa reaproximação repentina? Seu irmão sabe disso?_

Sakura quase se arrependeu das palavras venenosas que escaparam de seus lábios no minuto em que percebeu a mágoa e confusão brilhando nitidamente nos olhos negros de Sasuke. O arrependimento durou apenas até que ele voltasse abrir a boca.

 _\- O motivo que eu tenho pra me reaproximar é bastante óbvio,_ _ **Ela é minha filha.**_ – Sakura arregalou os olhos com a veemência nas palavras do moreno. – _Quanto á Hyuuga-san... Hanabi provavelmente vai me colocar pra escanteio no minuto em que descobrir que eu tenho uma filha, e Itachi não tem nada a ver com o que a Hina-chan faz da vida dela!_

 _\- Mas... Eu achei... Hinata-san..._

 _\- Sim, você sempre teve essa mania irritante de querer prever as coisas._

Algo estalou nos olhos esmeraldinos no minuto em que a palavra "irritante" saltou dos lábios do moreno. Mesmo depois de anos, aquela palavra ainda tinha o poder de magoá-la e cutucar algo sombrio em seu interior.

 _\- Você, idiota..._ – Os olhos ônix imediatamente se fixaram na mulher diante dele. – _Você fugiu com a mulher do seu irmão, praticamente afirmou que só está interessado em conhecer a sua filha porque ela sugeriu isso, e ainda tem a cara de pau de me dizer que eu sou irritante porque tirei conclusões precipitadas? Alimentadas pela sua própria falta de comunicação?_

 _\- Eu não fugi com a mulher do meu irmão, e definitivamente não disse que meu interesse em conhecer a Sarada começou por causa da Hinata... Você é louca!_

 _\- Ótimo, então explique... Porque pelo que eu me lembro, minha filha já está frequentando a casa dos seus pais á mais ou menos um mês agora e você nunca demonstrou interesse, eu posso até me lembrar de você dizendo uma ou duas coisas desagradáveis em relação a nós duas._

 _\- Tsk! Eu tinha medo que você confundisse as coisas e achasse que eu queria mais do que apenas amizade e que isso acabasse afastando a menina de mim e dos meus pais._

A rosada literalmente rosnou, perguntando-se momentaneamente o que ela tinha enxergado naquele idiota em primeiro lugar e chegando a conclusão de que tinha um péssimo gosto para homens.

 _\- Você é tão vaidoso e arrogante!_

 _\- Droga, Sakura... Eu nunca disse que era perfeito e você sempre deixou o seu interesse bem claro, como eu poderia saber que você não usaria isso contra mim em algum momento?_

 _\- Eu jamais faria algo assim, e eu aprendi minha lição na manhã seguinte._

 _\- Você nunca sequer tentou me contar._

 _\- Oh, mais eu tentei... E a resposta que eu recebi da sua maldita secretária era que eu deveria procurar acompanhamento psicológico pra curar a minha obsessão!_

 _\- Eu nunca soube disso!_

 _\- Claro que não, eu apenas imagino que sua secretária deve estar acostumada a lidar com mulheres obcecadas._

O barulho da porcelana batendo no mármore da bancada a silenciou, e a rosada teve a satisfação de vê-lo confuso e chateado pela primeira vez. Ela tinha tanta coisa pra despejar na cara daquele idiota! Não que ela fosse uma santa, mas ela jamais tinha feito nada pra manchar a imagem que a filha tinha do pai, por mais escroto que ele fosse.

 _\- Eu sabia que a menina era minha no minuto em que coloquei os olhos nela!_

 _\- Jura? Não foi isso..._

 _\- Você vai me deixar concluir o pensamento, ou vai ficar me interrompendo a cada cinco minutos? -_ A rosada bufou contrariada mais assentiu. – _Eu não quis me aproximar dela por causa da Hina-chan, mas a minha cunhada definitivamente abriu os meus olhos para a estupidez que eu estava fazendo afastando a menina... E, quando eu olho pra nossa filha, tudo o que eu consigo enxergar e a criança maravilhosa e perfeita que ela é, e o quanto eu quero fazer parte da vida dela!_

Uma lágrima solitária e silenciosa correu pelos olhos esmeraldinos quando aquelas palavras abandonaram os lábios do moreno. Aquilo era tudo o que ela havia desejado desde que seu bebê tinha nascido, que o pai a amasse e enxergasse quão preciosa e perfeita ela era.

 _\- Ela é linda Sakura!_ – O moreno deu a volta do balcão, envolvendo a mulher chorosa nos braços e depositando um beijo cálido nos fios rosados. – _Ela é linda e maravilhosa, e é tudo graças a você... Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, obrigada!_

O momento foi interrompido por um esgar e olhos perolados assassinos. Sasuke gemeu com o péssimo timing da Hyuuga quando se afastou relutantemente da mãe de sua filha. Ele sabia que a cena era comprometedora, especialmente quando Sakura estava usando suas roupas e os dois estavam com os cabelos molhados. Como ele explicaria isso? Havia explicação? A louca se daria ao trabalho de simplesmente escutá-lo?

 _\- Eu deveria saber que você não ia perder a oportunidade de esfregar suas vadias na minha cara!_

O moreno viu Sakura se levantando e já podia imaginar o tamanho da destruição que aquelas duas causariam em seu apartamento. Ele suspirou, a vida era mesmo uma vadia cruel! Sasuke deteve a rosada com um olhar e o braço estendido diante de seu corpo, ela estreitou os olhos esmeraldinos mais acatou seu pedido silencioso voltando a ocupar seu lugar na banqueta e bufando contrariada.

 _\- Você não vai falar dessa maneira com a mãe da minha filha!_

Os olhos esmeraldinos e os perolados se arregalaram de choque.

Hanabi encarou o homem diante dela, o olhar estoico, a expressão dura e o maxilar tenso. Aquele homem não se parecia em nada com o conquistador de quinta que havia declarado amor á ela apenas algumas semanas atrás, e todo aquele fogo brilhando naquelas ônix enquanto ele defendia outra mulher, apenas machucou uma parte de seu coração que ela tinha se recusado a abrir para ele, mas que aparentemente sempre pertenceu ao moreno.

Quão idiota ela poderia ser?

 _\- M-mãe? Sua Filha?_

Sakura apenas suspirou, perguntando-se mentalmente quando a idiotice Uchiha terminaria. Estava bem claro que a menina estava tirando conclusões precipitadas, e se o imbecil não se corrigisse a tempo, ela tinha absoluta certeza de que estaria vendo a mesma cena do escritório de Itachi se repetir.

 _\- Sasuke-san e eu estávamos apenas discutindo a melhor maneira de apresentá-lo á Sarada-chan..._

Uchiha Sarada. Ela tinha escutado o nome da criança e os rumores da infidelidade do cunhado. Era maravilhoso que sua Nee-san não tinha sido traída, mas a dor provocada pela nova descoberta à fez ofegar e seus olhos esquadrinharam as duas pessoas diante dela. As evidências eram demais para serem ignoradas, e ela o conhecia bem demais!

 _\- Vocês dois estão com os cabelos molhados, e você está usando o casaco dele... EU não sou estúpida!_

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, chocado com o ciúme explícito e Sakura simplesmente suspirou cansada. Tudo o que ela queria era uma cama quentinha e algum descanso depois de quarenta e oito horas de plantão no PS. Não era pedir muito, no entanto, lá estava ela, enrolada em uma briga com o pai de sua filha e a namorada louca e ciumenta dele!

 _\- Eu acabei de sair do meu plantão e vim me encontrar com Sasuke-san, eu estava molhada da chuva e ele gentilmente me ofereceu uma toalha e roupas, não há nada, além disso!_

 _\- Como se esse imbecil fosse perder a chance de entrar na calcinha de alguém._

Kami, a menina era dura na queda, e Sakura podia finalmente entender o motivo para o amor do Uchiha. Hyuuga Hanabi era o completo oposto da irmã e jamais seria uma companheira compassiva. Uchiha Sasuke merecia todo o inferno que o pequeno tufão despejaria nele! O carma era mesmo uma cadela, e Sakura quase sorriu com o castigo divino reservado para aquele idiota.

O sorriso debochado, no entanto, se apagou dos seus lábios no minuto em que seus olhos pousaram no semblante assassino do homem ao seu lado. Ela já tinha provado inúmeras doses da impaciência e irritabilidade dele nos seus tempos de stalker, mas jamais naquela proporção fenomenal de ódio.

 _\- É como você mesma disse Hyuuga-san, eu jamais perderia a oportunidade de entrar na calcinha de alguém, além do mais, eu não vejo como isso é da sua conta!_ – O moreno teve a satisfação de ver os olhos perolados se arregalarem de choque e incredulidade. – _Agora, se você não tiver nada importante pra me dizer e puder nos dar licença, Sakura e eu temos assuntos a discutir sobre a nossa filha!_

 _\- Você me mandou vir aqui..._ – A voz da Hyuuga, outrora arrogante agora não passava de um sussurro. – _Me pediu pra trazer as coisas da Nee-san._

Foi naquele momento que os olhos ônix finalmente se fixaram nas malas ao lado da morena.

 _\- Eu agradeço; você pode sair agora!_

A menina ficou vermelha e Sakura se perguntou mentalmente quando o idiota ia apanhar.

 _\- Você não pode simplesmente me dispensar como se eu fosse uma empregada!_ – O olhar condescendente no semblante do Uchiha quase a levou a loucura, era o mesmo olhar que Hiashi lhe endereçava quando queria enfatizar suas birras. – _Você sumiu com a minha Nee-san e eu preciso..._

 _\- Que tal você parar com a birra e ligar pra sua irmã? Eu tenho certeza que você já tem idade suficiente para fazer uma ligação sem a ajuda de um adulto!_

A morena apenas o encarou em silêncio, a boca levemente aberta em choque e os olhos repletos de dor, raiva e dúvidas. Quem era esse homem frio e distante, e o que ele tinha feito com o cara que era apaixonado por ela? O que estava acontecendo? Recuperando-se momentaneamente, a morena curvou-se em uma mesura, despedindo-se, e simplesmente abandonou o apartamento em completo silêncio. Minutos se passaram antes que Sakura tivesse coragem de encarar o homem á seu lado e perguntar:

 _\- Isso foi realmente necessário?_

Sua resposta foi um suspiro pesado enquanto Sasuke ocupava o banco á seu lado e corria os dedos pelos cabelos, desalinhando ainda mais os fios.

 _\- Sim, era necessário... Você é a mãe da minha filha e eu não podia simplesmente permitir que ela te ofendesse, além do mais, não é como se eu tivesse realmente uma chance depois que ela descobrisse sobre a Sarada!_

 _\- Eu não sabia que você era tão pessimista Uchiha Sasuke!_

 _\- Acredite em mim, pessimista é a ultima coisa que eu fui quando se tratava de Hyuuga Hanabi... Agora eu só..._ \- O moreno suspirou, fazendo uma careta ao sorver o café frio. – _Eu só acho que é hora de focar minha atenção em outras coisas. Meu relacionamento com a nossa filha é tudo o que interessa no momento!_

Uma mão pousou hesitantemente em seu braço e os olhos ônix fixaram-se imediatamente nas esmeraldas.

 _\- Sua filha vai entender se você tiver que dividir o seu tempo com ela, com alguém que você ama... E eu tenho certeza que ela vai adorar a ideia de ter irmãozinhos!_

 _\- Você está indo longe demais._

Sakura sorriu, apesar da carranca ela podia notar o humor brilhando nos olhos negros e não pôde deixar de perceber o quão parecidos eram pai e filha. Era bom que eles estavam se entendendo e que Sarada finalmente teria um pai!

 _\- Quando vamos fazer isso?_

* * *

A morena fechou os olhos e deixou que um sorriso miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios ao inspirar o aroma da terra molhada, o friozinho arrepiando seu corpo enquanto ela se reclinava, apoiando-se em um braço e deslizando a outra mão pelo estômago levemente arredondado. O barulho da chuva no telhado era constante e um calmante natural. Os olhos perolados observavam com atenção o pequeno cais construído há muitas gerações pelos ancestrais do ex-marido. O enorme castelo estava na família Uchiha a gerações, quando o Clã não era tão importante ou influente como nos dias de hoje.

 _\- Hime-chan!?_

Os olhos perolados abriram-se lentamente, fixando-se no moreno de sorriso fácil.

 _\- Shisui-kun._

 _\- Suas amigas estão aqui._ – As sobrancelhas da morena franziram em confusão. – _Sasuke-chan decidiu que era melhor se manter vivo e entregar a elas o endereço!_

Enquanto o moreno falava, as duas eram escoltadas pela senhora Mayu. Ino parecia uma mamãe ganso e TenTen a abraçava como se pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento, e Hinata admitia que ainda houvesse momentos em que se sentia exatamente daquela maneira, prestes a se quebrar em milhões de pedaços.

E ainda havia Sasuke... Com sua solicitude, seus cuidados e suas palavras encobertas de sentimentos, apesar de todos sempre terem tido a certeza de que o moreno era incapaz de se preocupar com algo além dele.

 _\- Hinata-chan!_

 _\- Oe, Hina-chan..._

Um sorriso singelo formou-se nos lábios da morena ao virar-se para receber os abraços das duas amigas, fazia algumas semanas em que havia se isolado no castelo Uchiha e admitia estar morrendo de saudades das discussões das duas. Ino e TenTen a complementavam como pessoa e se não fosse por aquelas duas Hyuuga Hinata não existiria.

 _\- Vou deixá-las à vontade._

Depositando um beijo suave na testa da morena, Shisui sorriu miúdo e se afastou pelo alpendre entrando no castelo. Hinata revirou os olhos ao notar o sorriso sacana nos lábios da amiga loira.

 _\- Ohayo meninas, estava com saudades de vocês..._

 _\- Sério Hina-chan? Por que eu não recebi sequer um telefone, um e-mail ou mesmo um sinal de fumaça para saber se você estava viva._ – Ino resmungou, lançando um olhar irritado para a morena. _– Eu apenas imagino o quanto de saudade você deve ter sentido de mim!_

 _\- Sinto muito Ino-chan, eu só não quis te encher com os meus problemas._

 _\- Sério Hyuuga? Desde quando suas dificuldades são incômodas? Eu achei que fôssemos amigas!_ – Irritada, a loira completou. – _Especialmente quando as dificuldades estão relacionadas com aquele seu ex-marido idiota._

 _\- Sinto muito..._

 _\- Sente muito? –_ A morena arregalou levemente os olhos ao notar os olhos lacrimosos da loira. _– Eu estive enrolada até o pescoço nessas ultimas semanas e quase deixei o amor da minha vida escapar por medo... Então, onde estavam as minhas duas melhores amigas quando eu precisei delas?_

As duas morenas se entreolharam incrédulas, perguntando-se mentalmente o que estava acontecendo com a loira. Entre as três, Ino sempre tinha sido a mais desapegada nos relacionamentos e descobrir que ela estava apaixonada era simplesmente chocante.

Sentindo-se culpada pela negligência a uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, Hinata presenciou chocada uma cena que achará impossível ver algum dia. Yamanaka Ino debulhando-se em lágrimas por um homem. Um homem que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, e que até aquele momento ela sequer sabia que existia.

Ela era uma péssima amiga!

 _\- Ino, do que você está falando?_

 _\- Não que você realmente se importe Mitsashi, mas eu tenho um namorado... Quase um noivo!?_

 _\- Como e que é?_ – A morena esbravejou, tirando as palavras da boca da Hyuuga. – _Como assim quase noivo? Até duas semanas atrás você corria de relacionamentos como o diabo corre da cruz!_

A loira cruzou os braços, bufando irritada e soprando a franja dos olhos.

 _\- Se você estivesse mais preocupada com a sua amiga, ao invés de fuder com aquele Hyuuga pau no cu, você saberia!_

 _\- Não fale assim do Neji-kun..._

 _\- Oh, agora é Neji-kun?_

Hinata corou, observando a troca furiosa das duas com os olhos piscando de incredulidade e surpresa. Ela só tinha passado duas semanas fora, e as amigas pareciam estar longe há anos.

 _\- Ten-chan, você e o Nii-san estão juntos? Como eu nunca soube disso?_

A morena corou, calando-se imediatamente e lançando um olhar assassino á loira antes de finalmente encarar Hinata.

 _\- Aconteceu no seu casamento com Itachi-san..._ – TenTen limpou a garganta, parecendo incomodada. – _Nós bebemos demais e acabamos juntos._

 _\- Vocês estão juntos todo esse tempo...?_

 _\- Não, não... É complicado!_

 _\- Porque você não diz a Hina-chan a verdade? Que você abusou sexualmente do primo dela, e depois fugiu... A Rapunzel estava tão grogue que nem sabia quem ela era!_

 _\- Ele era apaixonado pela Hina, o que você queria que eu fizesse?_

As mãos de TenTen cobriram imediatamente seus lábios depois daquela sentença e as três amigas se encararam com olhos arregalados. Aquela era uma confirmação que Hinata não queria ter, mas ela sempre soube que o sentimento estava lá, camuflado de amizade e amor fraternal. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios da morena e seus olhos fixaram-se no lago, nos pingos da chuva e na brisa que balançava suavemente os galhos das árvores.

 _\- Sobre o Nii-san, eu já sabia..._

 _\- Porque nunca disse nada?_ TenTen perguntou, curiosa.

 _\- Achei que se eu não admitisse, nem pra mim mesma, não seria verdade... Além do mais, eu jamais consegui acreditar que era totalmente verdade, quero dizer, Nii-san é um dos homens mais bonitos e inteligentes que eu conheço e ele jamais se interessaria por alguém como eu!_

 _\- Bem querida, é bastante nítido que você precisa de uns óculos e algum tratamento psiquiátrico... O que o abutre sentia era muito mais do que mero interesse!_

 _\- Nesse ponto eu concordo com a Ino, ele era tão apaixonado que eu realmente me pergunto como nós chegamos onde estamos..._

 _\- E onde exatamente vocês estão? Pelo pouco que você disse no caminho pra cá era só sexo!_

 _\- Nii-san jamais se envolveria com você se estivesse indeciso TenTen, nesse ponto ele é bastante intransigente e jamais te magoaria com duvidas._

O sorriso esperançoso que iluminou o semblante da Mitsashi lembrou a Hinata de quando ela própria era uma garota apaixonada, tão cheia de sonhos e esperanças. Foi impossível conter a inveja pelo relacionamento da amiga e as lágrimas vieram silenciosas. Ela queria tanto socar Itachi.

Kami-sama; será que ele não percebia a mulher maravilhosa que tinha? E que apesar de tudo _ainda_ o amava?

Sentando-se ereta no alpendre, TenTen puxou a amiga pela mão e a abraçou pelos ombros, Ino sentou-se do outro lado da Hyuuga e as três mantiveram-se em silêncio por longos minutos, as cabeças unidas e olhares nostálgicos perdidos na imensidão verde á sua frente e nas pequenas ondulações preguiçosas do lago, aguardando pacientemente até que o choro cessasse e Hinata se sentisse bem o suficiente para falar sobre o assunto.

 _\- Eu resolvi que ele merecia a oportunidade de saber sobre o bebê._ – A morena começou, deixando que as lágrimas molhassem sua tez. – _Fui até o escritório dele decidida a contar, certa de que estava fazendo o que era correto pelo bebê. Ele me humilhou na frente daquela mulher, me fez sentir como a criatura mais inútil da face da terra... E no final, tudo o que eu queria era que ele me olhasse como olhava pra ela!_

 _\- Hina-chan..._

 _\- Eu me sinto tão estúpida... Tão desesperada por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!_

 _\- Você contou pra ele?_

 _\- Sim... Eu contei e a mágica aconteceu. –_ Um riso sem graça escapou dos lábios da morena. _– Ele pediu perdão, disse que estava errado, que me amava e que amava o bebê._

 _\- Tãão Cretino... Eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até aquele idiota cair na real. –_ Diante do olhar confuso das amigas, a loira completou. _– Ele sempre foi apaixonado por você Hina-chan, só era estúpido demais pra perceber, ou nesse caso, admitir... Até te perder!_

Com o olhar perdido, Hinata analisou mentalmente as palavras da amiga. Sim, ela ainda era completamente apaixonada pelo ex-marido e talvez Ino estivesse certa, mas aceitar aquelas palavras não anulava os anos de frio distanciamento no relacionamento, nem apagava os inúmeros erros que ele havia cometido, o pior de todos: Usá-la para esquecer outra mulher.

– _Sabe Ino-chan, durante todo esse tempo eu tenho sofrido com a indiferença do Itachi, mas agora que parei pra pensar, eu percebi que nunca tive a coragem necessária para ouvi-lo dizer absolutamente nada... Independente de ele me amar ou não! –_ Alisando o ventre distraidamente, a morena completou. _– Eu sempre tive medo de ouvir, e agora eu sei que a culpa e tão dele quanto minha._

Boquiaberta, a loira encarou a amiga que parecia totalmente hipnotizada com a paisagem. Os olhos perolados distantes e mergulhados em autopiedade.

 _\- Hinata-chan..._

 _\- É a verdade Ino-chan_. – Com um sorriso amarelo, a morena encarou as amigas. – _Itachi-san me magoou demais, mas tudo o que ele queria era que eu percebesse o que estava bem diante dos meus olhos... Que o nosso casamento estava errado!_

 _\- Hyuuga Hinata, o que diabo você está dizendo?_ – A loira esbravejou, recuperando-se do choque. – _Aquele desgraçado finalmente conseguiu afetar seus miolos?_

O sorriso miúdo e despreocupado que se desenhou nos lábios da Hyuuga irritou ainda mais a loira. Hinata não podia estar falando sério, a amiga não podia simplesmente defender o Uchiha depois de tudo pelo que aquele idiota a havia feito passar.

 _\- Ino-chan, meu ex-marido nunca me amou como eu precisava e eu nunca exigi mais... Eu nunca confiei nele pra ser o meu porto seguro. Como eu posso sequer ter chamado isso de amor?_

As lágrimas se intensificaram enquanto um sorriso frágil se desenhava em seus lábios. Sim, ela admitia. Morria de medo de amar e ser amada, dos sacrifícios que o relacionamento exigia, da confiança cega que ela teria de depositar em uma segunda pessoa e do poder que eventualmente entregaria nas mãos de alguém que poderia simplesmente destruí-la.

 _\- Eu fiquei apavorada, Ino-chan._ – A morena confessou, recebendo o abraço das amigas como uma criança em busca de proteção. - _Eu criei um castelo nas nuvens, eu alimentei uma ilusão, um sentimento que eu sabia que não existia e é minha culpa... Tanto quanto é dele!_

TenTen encarava as duas amigas com os olhos levemente arregalados. Doce Hinata, o que dizer de sua amiga? A morena tinha visto o inferno e contra todas as expectativas ela saíra daquele tormento ainda mais forte e madura, TenTen podia perceber essa mudança em seus olhos distantes, em seus gestos delicados e nas palavras repletas de dor.

Ela queria tanto amenizar aquela dor. De todas as pessoas no mundo, ela sabia que Hinata era uma das poucas que merecia apenas felicidade! Era bom saber que tinha aquelas duas como amigas... Não, amizade era pouco para definir o laço que as unia, elas eram Irmãs! Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e a morena juntou-se ao abraço, era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo fosse colocado em seu devido lugar. E ela, Mitsashi TenTen estaria lá para suas irmãs, assim como tinha certeza que elas também a apoiariam sempre que precisasse!

* * *

Ela o observou de soslaio com olhos curiosos e ainda meio arredios, alternando-se entre colorir e espiar o estranho mal humorado. Diferente das outras vezes, ele não tinha gritado ou feito cara feia e sua mãe parecia especialmente boba enquanto os encarava de longe, achando que era invisível.

 _\- É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, Sarada-chan!_

Seus olhos se levantaram do desenho por apenas um segundo, estreitando-se com suspeita e depois voltando ao papel. Ele sempre tinha gritado palavras feias e feito sua Kaa-san chorar, porque de repente ele estava sendo tão legal e olhando pra ela com aquele sorriso maníaco?

 _\- Eu me chamo Uchiha Sasuke, e eu... Eu adoraria ser seu amigo!_

As sobrancelhas infantis se arquearam em confusão e a pequena desviou sua atenção novamente para o adulto sentado na frente dela. Seu olhar encontrou o da mãe, e o que brilhava nas esmeraldas da rosada era ansiedade e um sorriso de encorajamento. O que estava acontecendo?

 _\- Kaa-san diz que eu não posso falar com estranhos._

O moreno arregalou os olhos com incredulidade e fitou a rosada em busca de auxilio. Ele estava sendo ignorado e completamente esnobado, e pela primeira vez a sensação de inadequação e rejeição o invadiram. Tudo o que ele queria era um olhar, um sorriso, qualquer coisa. Sakura ocupou o lugar ao lado da filha, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos negros e sorrindo carinhosamente quando os olhos da menina fixaram-se nos seus.

 _\- Sasuke-kun não é um estranho Sarada-chan._ – Capturando a atenção da menina, a rosada completou. – _Você lembra que sempre perguntou a respeito do seu Otou-san?_

Os olhos negros se estreitaram e a pequena Uchiha assentiu, sentindo a garganta apertar e preferindo o silêncio ao sentir a adrenalina e a ansiedade tentando levar a melhor.

 _\- Quando você estava dentro da minha barriga, eu e ele tivemos uma briga e ficamos sem nos ver por muito tempo... Sasuke-kun não sabia que você ia chegar e demorou algum tempo até que Itachi-Ojii-chan nos encontrasse!_ – Diante do silêncio infantil, a rosada cobriu a mão da filha com a dela e completou. – _Ele é seu Otou-san... E tudo o que ele quer é conhecer você!_

Sasuke sentiu um calafrio subir pela espinha ao notar o olhar fixo da menina. Ele estava sendo minimamente analisado, e pela primeira vez na vida ansiava por surpreender, causar uma boa impressão. Os segundos se transformaram em minutos de completo silêncio, e nem mesmo Sakura parecia capaz de quebrar a tensão, até que a menina suspirou, ganhando imediata atenção da mãe.

 _\- Posso ir pro meu quarto?_

 _\- Claro; querida!_

Em qualquer outro momento ela teria rido da careta de desapontamento e a mágoa tão nítida nos olhos ônix de Sasuke, mas não agora, ela sabia o quanto aquela pequena rejeição silenciosa podia machucar um homem com um ego tão gigantesco. Com um sorriso conciliatório, a rosada apertou as mãos do moreno por cima da mesa, transmitindo algum consolo enquanto ambos observavam os passos apressados de Sarada pela sala.

 _\- Dê algum tempo á ela Sasuke-kun... –_ Sakura sussurrou, intensificando o aperto por um segundo. _\- Ela só precisa se acostumar com a ideia de que agora tem um pai!_

O moreno assentiu, mas sentia-se mentalmente incapaz de refrear os pensamentos negativos. Até notar sua pequena princesa de pé próxima a porta, os dedos indicadores batendo um no outro e as penas remexendo-se nervosamente.

 _\- E-eu, hmm... Foi bom te conhecer Otou-san!_

E tão rápido quanto um foguete, a menina correu pelo corredor, o barulho da porta do quarto batendo ecoando pelo apartamento enquanto ele ainda encarava o nada, um sorriso bobo enfeitado nos lábios e uma lágrima solitária correndo pela bochecha.

Ele era um pai... **Ela** tinha o chamado de pai!

* * *

Continua.


End file.
